Revival
by ShadowOfSelfDestruction
Summary: 16 years after Ozai's fall, Warrior Meisha, daughter of the Avatar and Master Katara, has a fate to be fulfilled as a member of The Order Of The Four Warriors. Will she be able to do so? Zutara fiction. Rated M for scenes of graphic nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Insemination **

_She was standing in the rain, her face showing how lost she was. Unknown what to do, how to act, what will come up next. Or maybe she didn't even care what would come. I couldn't tell it since her face was pointing at the view and not at me. It was difficult to tell if she was crying because of the rain and I was never good at comforting people. The only thing that came out of my mouth were words that reminded me of my uncle, so I got that gnawing feeling again in my stomach. Ow how I missed those lines of unintelligible wisdom. _

"_You're going to get a cold."_

_She didn't even react, didn't even look at me. I got annoyed, she was so spoiled, so childish, grow up! Yet again, how could I think about her that way. She had a good reason for acting so lost. I still couldn't get why she didn't just kill the man. He deserved it more than anyone. If my mother would've been dead by a peasant like him I would finish him in the most painful way I possibly could. But that was out of line for Katara. It wasn't her way of working._

"_Katara."_

_I got worried. How long had she already been standing over there, in the rain? I lost count. I stood up and walked over at her place. She was not looking back but by the tense of her muscles it was obvious she knew I was approaching. I found myself behind her back, unknown what to do now. That's when I did the most stupid thing of my life. That one move that changed it forever. _

_I touched her. I put my hand on her shoulder and slid down to her arm. By that time my hand was already soaked by the rain so I didn't care how wet her arm was. She didn't move, but she did escape a little gasp. Her body tensed more when I reached to her neck, her hair, completely flat thanks to the rain. She turned around and her blue eyes were watching me, confused, hurt. Since her eyes were severely red, there was no other explanation than that she had been crying the whole time. _

"_I was weak."_

_I gave her one of my serious - as always – confused looks. She answered._

"_That's why I didn't kill that man. I was too weak."_

_I moved her hair over to one shoulder and admired her beautiful skin, wondering why I didn't notice before. Just like her eyes, so lost and vulnerable, and so… enchanting. Focus Zuko, what the hell are you thinking._

"_I think you were too strong."_

_By letting her confused eyes fall on mine, she hoped for an explanation. _

"_You were strong by letting him be, even after what he did to you and your brother. You have too much mercy Katara."_

"_I have too much what? What does that suppose to mean? Well I'm very sorry I'm not a typical random fire-nation being, waiting for blood to be spilled. I'm sorry I have feelings and that I have mercy compared to your people. Sorry that I'm not a spoiled abandoned prince searching for his honour by travelling around the world after a twelve-year old boy who always managed to escape."_

_She gave me an angry fierce look. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for going mad, lose control for some random stupid water-tribe girl who doesn't know what she's talking about. So I walked away back to the shelter. _

"_Hey, you don't run away from me after starting a fight! I'm not done with you!"_

_Great, now I'm the bad guy. As always. I tried to speak as cool as I always did, with not too much feeling. _

"_Don't take out on me. If you had more nerve and just killed him, you wouldn't be so sensitive right now. It's your own fault." _

_Once getting to the campfire, I warmed myself up with the help of some firebending. Though it wasn't quite necessary. It took Katara only one waterwhip to soak me again. The effort of staying calm got more and more difficult. But I just sat there, doing my firebending trick again so I was dry in no time. _

"_How can you... Seriously! You are angry all the time, didn't manage to teach Aang firebending because you used your anger as source for energy, and yet, now, here you are, completely calm! What is wrong with you! For once, I would love a little bit of fighting and then, you're not in the mood? Of course, always my cup of tea! Well you know what, I'll make you in the mood."_

_She moved her hands swiftly, ready to bend some water towards me but I stood up and grabbed her by her wrist. _

"_Hey, let me go you..."_

_She cried while trying to escape, but there was no way I would let her go. Maybe because I was angry, or maybe just because I liked touching her tender skin. She stopped struggling and began to cry more and more until she fell to the ground. I managed to at least make her sit up straight. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Why? What are you ..."_

"_For what I said. You kept being strong while most others would've just lost temper and finish him. I underestimate what it takes for not killing him. It was probably less easy than just do so."_

"_It was in fact. I wanted to kill him, you know. I just couldn't. It's not my way of..."_

"_dealing with problems."_

"_Yes."_

_Those blue eyes were watching mine again. Yet, this time it wasn't grief I saw. It was understanding, hope. The campfire painted a lovely orange colour on top of her brown skin. How lovely she was in the lights of a campfire. Her hand reached to my face, but it was already too late when I noticed she was reaching for my scar. I gasped a little once she touched it, and instead of pushing her hand away, I let her do as she pleased. There was something in the tenderness of her fingers which made me feel as if every problem in my life just solved itself out. _

"_Can you... Can you still see something with that eye?"_

" _A little..."_

"_Does it still hurt sometimes?"_

"_Sometimes."_

_As I managed to answer very insensitive, she reached for my ear. _

"_Can you..."_

"_No and yes."_

"_Ow."_

_She quickly tried to pull away her hands, thinking she had said something wrong, when I suddenly stopped her hand and placed it back on my bad cheek. What was I thinking? No idea, I just liked the feeling. It was the first time someone touched it since they had to nurse it after it happened. She was the first one who could look at it and actually touch it while not being distracted or disgusted. She brushed it with her thumb and I closed my eyes by that feeling. I felt suddenly so relaxed and good. Once I opened my eyes, I found her staring at me. She analysed my whole body, from top till toe and got a little colour when she noticed I saw her watching me. My face still looking sour but my heart slowly getting warmer. Thinking how beautiful she actually was, is._

"_Erm, what?"_

_Shit, did I just say that out loud? With panic taking over, it took only seconds before my whole 'I'm-always-cool-and-dispassionate'-image flew away. _

"_I, uhm, did I say beautiful? I ment who's... wishfu... erm."_

_She tried to hide her giggle under her hand when I got pink. This was so embarrassing. The prince of the fire-nation never loses his coolness! Great Zuko, great, who's wishful. I really couldn't come up with something better, could I? I looked angry away._

"_Zuko, it's alright. You were probably just confused."_

_Ow how I hoped it had only been that. But she, touching my shoulder didn't quite help. I got more and more tensed by her touches. She was the only one who ever managed to confuse me in this kind of way. It got worse when I caught myself staring at her lips. Don't you even think about it Zuko._

_She didn't let go of my shoulder when I turned my face to her. In fact, she looked at my chest and slid down to it with her hand. What was she doing? Did she have any idea what this was doing to me? Her smile faded, her hand still resting._

"_I..."_

_I leaned forward although my conscience told me otherwise. My hand slid down to her neck and I stopped when my lips were right in front of hers, not yet touching but both breathing heavily. When she didn't pull back, I placed my lips slowly on hers, as gently as I could. Her lips were soft and still a little wet from the rain, but the kiss was amazing. She slid with her hand from my shoulder down my arm and I gently caressed her neck, her collarbone. I pulled away when I noticed I wanted more, afraid that I would lose it. She looked shocked at me._

"_I'm sorry, again. I... I'm not good in being good, I..."_

"_Zuko – "_

"_I don't know why I did that. I, I guess I'll just shut up now. I never did this before, not kissing I mean, I did that before, but just random, I, you know – "_

"_Zuko. It's okay."_

_She smiled a little. Her gaze was adorable in combination with those red cheeks. "You have no idea how much I have been dreaming about a kiss like that one."_

"_What about Aang?"_

_Her smile faded in a second, making room for a more fierce look. She looked away, staring at the campfire. "Nothing about Aang."_

"_I thought that..."_

"_Thought wrong. What about Mai?"_

"_Complicated."_

"_I see..."_

_She stared into the campfire again, but I could see more questions were coming up. I watched those lips again, reminding myself how soft they were, how great – enough Zuko._

"_Did you and Mai..."_

"_What?"_

"_Well, you know. Don't make me say it."_

"_Have sex."_

"_Yes, that word. Answer me."_

_I frowned a little. Why was she being so harsh suddenly? And of all things, why did she want to talk about Mai. It's not something I wanted to remember. How much I had probably hurt her. "No."_

"_Oh. But you did got a little closer than just kissing, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How was that like?"_

"_Why do you want to know so much about that? Besides, you're only 14 years old."_

"_What does, you are only 16 and you're the one with experience in the first place. Sorry for being a little curious."_

_I crossed my arms in front of my belly. Well, if she really wants to know. "It was weird at first, not knowing what you're doing and if you're doing it right. It gets better though... I'm sorry, I don't really want to think about Mai."_

"_If you're just afraid to talk about sex than just say so."_

"_I am not, you were the one afraid of using the word. You're too young."_

"_I'm not _too_ young. Like I never had that one feeling. I know what it is, I just don't have the experience and I hoped you could tell me, guess not!"_

_I sighed. "It's something you'll have to find out yourself Katara. If you want to know something, ask me, but I don't want to talk about Mai."_

_She seemed pleased with that. "It's just that, there's this guy. And every time I see him, I feel... Really odd, but not really in an unpleasant way. It's difficult to understand. I feel kind of attracted to him. We only kissed once, but I felt I wanted more, so I was happy he pulled away before I would lose it. What would you do?"_

_I got lost in her eyes. Was she talking about me? Then yet, what about all those times we were fighting? I felt hot inside, not from the firebending. Realising she has been attracted to me for a long time was flattering. And knowing I wasn't the only one who wanted more... The fact that she was only 14 was suddenly unimportant to me as the heat was coming up again. I got up to sit behind her, right behind her back, my chest and her back almost touching. I could feel the warmth of her body and wondered how the skin of her back would feel, her belly. I placed my hand over her arm and slid down to her hand, gripping her hand into mine, our fingers fitting perfectly together._

"_You think I should give into that feeling, Zuko?" she asked._

"_I don't know. Maybe."_

_I smirked when she moaned once I slid with my fingers from her neck down her lower back. She tensed a little back and placed her back against my chest. I warmed myself up a little and she admired our hands wrapped into each other. She turned around and our eyes met._

"_Take off your shirt."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Just do it."_

_Hesitantly, I took off my shirt and threw it somewhere at the other side of the shelter. Her eyes were watching my torso and she softly placed her gentle hand just above my belly. Her thumb stroking it and eyes not leaving. Slowly her hand caressed my chest and I shivered by the gently movement of it. So soft and pleasant. She stared back into my golden eyes. That's the second part of my most stupid action I ever did. _

_Those blue eyes looking right through me, her hands making my body shiver, the heat boiling up, knowing she wanted more just like me, I lost it. I placed my hand in her hair, pushed her to my face and kissed her a little too fierce than was necessary. My breathing was heavy and I could feel I was sweating. Unsure she opened her mouth lightly until our tongues met. Once the kiss was slowly developing I got more tightened, more rough in my movements. I pressed her against me so I could feel her breasts under her clothing, and it felt great. Once the tension was getting too much I pulled away, catching my breath and clearing my mind._

"_Don't stop."_

_I growled. How could she do this to me? It was too tempting, too easy, and I knew I was having troubles with stopping myself. My hands didn't hesitate for a second once she said those words and they were easily lifted to her small, firm breasts. A gasp escaped her mouth which made it difficult to control the muscles tightening in my groin, so I lifted my hand down to her perfect silhouette, down to her hips. Now she was the one kissing me, more daring and certain than before, when she suddenly sat down on my lap, her legs and arms crossed behind my back, rubbing my hair with her right hand and caressing my chest with her other hand. Pulling her closer, I was certain that she felt my hardening, but it felt so good holding her so close to me. Once I was kissing her neck I felt her hand sliding to my groin so I moaned. This was getting too much._

_I pushed her off, on her back, lay on top of her and untied her clothes with a smooth gesture. In the meanwhile she was trying to get my pants off as fast as she could when I had come to her bindings. Frustrated by her bindings – why not using a simple bra? – I got irritated and ripped them off. We were panting for breath, realizing I was on top of her, naked. Uncomfortable by that statement, her hands slowly stroke my whole body and she quickly found a way of making me feel comfortable again by softly kissing my neck. I welcomed her lips with mine again while slowly massaging her left breast. Her lips let go when she gasped a little, quickly followed by some moaning. The sounds made me tense more, pulling her closer so she moaned even louder. I smirked at that sound, I did this to her. My lips covered one of her nipples and I sucked them gently. My other hand slipped between her legs, to the warm, damp spot. She shivered while I stroke it softly and it was more and more difficult to control myself. Slowly, one finger slid inside and she released a cry, tightened for a second and relaxed again. In the meanwhile my blood was rushing all the way to my groin but for then I succeeded to control myself. When my finger moved gently back and forth, she couldn't bear the tense anymore and pushed my hand back with a soft moan._

"_Stop, stop," she told me, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted more. Her hands slid to my back and pulled me close to her so I could feel her breasts against. This wasn't really helping to control myself. When we watched each other's eyes, her beautiful blue eyes staring into my golden ones, we realized how close we had come, my erection softly placed next to her damped spot. The look of her face telling me that she wanted this more than anything, and she placed a gentle kiss in my neck. Very slowly I penetrated her, afraid of hurting her when she reached for air. First I was accurate, but her breathing caused a higher-reaching desire, so my movements were getting rougher and rougher. Eventually, we were both too tensed and heated to care if it hurt or not. The intensity was rising and we were both gasping for breath. I was going faster and faster, and she was moaning louder and louder, sometimes calling my name. Eventually, the tension was getting too hot, and we were both almost shouting. I felt the tension fading away as my semen was released while she was coming too._

_I plumped down beside her and found her blue eyes watching me. She crawled to me, turned her back at me and worked her way into my arms. Her sweated back touching my chest as we laid side by side, still catching our breath. _

"_Never leave me," she whispered softly. She spoke as if she was scared that I would. My hand stroke her side and I placed my lips next to her ear. "I promise."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Order Of The Four Warriors **

I stared back in those blue eyes of mine, while combing my hair, when I suddenly heard my mother yelling something at me, probably supposed to sound like 'we need to go, now'.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled back. Never having the chance to change properly. My brother passed behind my feet, pretending to be a hawk, although I think it was a hawk. While I was rolling my eyes, Yoshu, my little brother, pulled my pants. I was pushing him off with my hand on his face when my father came in.

"Meisha, how long is it still - are you fighting with your brother again?"

Yoshu pretended a little cry and ran into my father's arms. Ow great, give the old one the blame, of course, as always, my fault. Instead of yelling something at me like 'be nice to your brother' he just sighed and left my room. I grabbed my waterbag and looked behind for one finale time, wondering when I would return to my room again. A year, maybe two or three. God damnit, I almost forgot my duo swords. I quickly reached for them and then also left my room.

I've never liked the South Pole, I've never liked the icy landscape and I certainly never have liked my room for it was able to freeze to death, but still somehow, I knew I was going to miss the South Pole. Although I never had many friends and a good relationship with all the other people of the tribe, I still somehow was going to miss them. Nevertheless, this little 'vacation' was going to last more than a year, and I wasn't looking forward at it at all. And my dad knew well enough that I wasn't. We had plenty of fights about it. My father got frustrated about my behaviour, my mother mad, sometimes even crying, but I didn't regret my behaviour at all. I never had a good relationship with neither of my parents, and that wasn't exactly my fault.

I was never good at waterbending. Most would expect that the daughter of a natural talent as my mother herself, and for Yue's sake the avatar, would be a great waterbender. But no, I wasn't. I struggled with it, hated it and denied the fact I was even their daughter. But still, I found my way through the struggling, and now I was almost a master. But still, it wasn't enough to earn my mother's attention. She was never really interested in me. My father did his best to keep our family together, but once my mother gave birth to Yoshu when I was about 8, I knew the efforts were in vain. I ran away twice, but that ended almost deadly. Fortunately for me, I had a gift when it came down to healing, so I just healed myself every time, because I didn't really had to count on my mother on that one.

I would lie to myself if I would say I'm not jealous at Yoshu. He's the favourite one. I was that special child no one understood, and that was my fault. I was difficult to handle and bad at bending. Yoshu was the second airbender in the whole world after my father so of course his life was far more precious than mine. I did have a talent, swords. When I was 12, my uncle, Zuko, the Fire Lord himself – he wasn't really my uncle, I just liked calling him that way – gave me a pair of duo swords. Although my parents never learned working with them, I was great at it, so uncle Zuko taught me how to use them.

So, at the same time I was very excited to go to the Fire Nation Palace to see uncle Zuko, since he was the only one who understood me and I liked spending time with, I was also sad to leave. And my mother didn't have quite that good relationship with Zuko like mine. It wasn't the first time I heard here talking to my father about not visiting uncle anymore. But I wouldn't allow her to steal that one little piece of comfort in my life. She said Zuko had a bad influence on me.

"Meisha, we have to go, NOW."

That was my mother with her ow so pleasant tone. I found myself crawling on Appa when Sokka, my mother's brother – my real uncle – gave me a hand. He began talking with that sarcastic tone of him.

"Alright, counting time! Aang: check, Katara: check, Yoshu: check, Momo: check, myself: check. Hmm, who did I forget... Ow right, my beloved niece."

He petted me on my head but I declined his hand by punching him on the shoulder, quickly followed by a smirk.

"Hey, what was that for."

"Hmm, I have absolutely no idea."

Showing my teeth by one of my sarcastic laughs, he laughed back the same way, knowing it was a joke. My mother instead, had to say _something_ about it.

"Was it really necessary to punch him Meisha?" She gave me one of her angry looks again, so I looked away, unwilling to start another argue.

"You look at me when I talk to you."

Ready to snap something back at her, my father quickly got in, saying it was just a joke, that I had to be less rude and my mother was being to waspish. Yes, of course, I was being too rude again. I sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

We first stopped at Kyoshi Island, picking up Suki. Afterwards we went to the Earth Kingdom, looking for Toph. Well, we didn't really stop since she exploded herself in the air, right on Appa's back by the help of some bending. Of all the people, I was happy Toph was also coming. Sokka always told me, although Toph was far more mature than she was when she was little, I resembled a lot like her, and I was pleased with that.

After some days of flying, the Fire Nation was in sight and I couldn't wait to see uncle Zuko. Appa landed on a soft spot, in the middle of the gardens of the palace, so the turtle-ducks had to back off.

"Well, it seems we are the first ones. I think the other nations would come tomorrow."

I had almost forgotten why we were here, until Toph spoke out those words. Right, the other nations, the other fighters. This wasn't just some regular holiday.

My father was the one responsible for this so-named 'order'. And this 'order' was why we were on vacation. Dad had the idea to build up 'the order of the 4 warriors', for it was apparently a tradition for avatars to do so, although I preferred 'his personal bodyguards'. You see, the purpose of this order was that one of each nation, the chosen one as he called it, came to the Fire Nation to learn from the best benders in the world. Why? To get the honourable title 'Warrior of the Avatar'. It was a special order designed to help my father in times of need and to use as a personal sort of avatar for your own nation. Once you are chosen to be in the order, you can't decline and you certainly can't leave, for a Warrior has special bending skills, unreachable to common benders. It's your destiny to use those powers.

And I was so 'lucky' to be the chosen one from the water tribes. I hated the idea, didn't want to be the chosen on, but I was. And I still didn't understand why. It was most uncommon that the daughter of the avatar himself was the chosen one. Actually, I was one of the first in a whole line of generations and avatars. Second, I definitely wasn't good at waterbending, at all. But my father believed otherwise. And the fact that I was the best healer in probably the whole world was a good proof.

"I promise you Meisha, once you'll learn from other great masters and have your skills under control, you'll be that great waterbending master you've always dreamed of."

My dad placed his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly shook it off. I wasn't in the mood to be reminded at my failures. I had a lot of difficults with controlling my skills when I got very angry. These special bending powers are definitely not as strong as my father's, the avatar's powers, but they were strong enough to cause bad damage, certainly when you can't control them for I had so much trouble with waterbending.

Yoshu couldn't help but tease the little turtle-ducks by blazing some air at them so my father left me and went to Yoshu. I couldn't help but being confused.

"I don't get it. There are plenty of servants here, and still no one was waiting for us. That's just... weird."

"What, too lazy to pack out your own stuff?" my mother snapped at me. Nevermind. She threw a bag from Appa's shoulder to me, expecting me to catch it, but I wasn't suspecting the bag at all, so it fell on top of my head, dragging me along to the ground. While reaching for my head to ease the pain, I snapped back at her, but I stopped when someone interrupted.

"Maybe because I wanted to welcome you myself?"

A smile reached my face when I saw uncle Zuko reaching for my hand to get me up. I hugged him and he placed his hands on my back, not trying to squeeze me because I was so much smaller than him.

"You really haven't change a thing."

"Hey, I've got taller!"

"Seriously? I haven't quite, ahum, noticed" he laughed.

"Zuko!" Toph hurried to his arms to give him a big hug. Dad and my little brother followed, uncle Sokka too 'male' to give hugs, but eventually he also gave a hug. At last, my mother followed, just saying hye without even looking at him.

"So tell us Fire Lord, where's your wife?" Suki asked.

He hesitated, not quite finding the words, and then answered, "she's at the hospital."

Everyone was silent when uncle Zuko turned, moving a gesture as in 'follow me'. We all knew what he was talking about. Ever since uncle Zuko and Mai got married, they tried several times to get children, without success though. It's more than 15 years now, and Mai got pregnant for 4 times, always ending up as a miscarriage. I hurried to Zuko and walked beside him, probably up to our residence for the next year, took his hand and squeezed it gently. He gave me a little smile as in thanks.

"Here are your rooms, the servants will come any moment to get your luggage in. In the meanwhile you can fresh up in the bathroom or go for a round in the palace. Dinner's in an hour. I still have some work to do. Make yourself comfortable."

Knowing the Firelord was awesome, being friends with him was even better, but still, a Firelord has his responsibilities, which I regret. I was hoping to catch up with him, but instead of that I was left behind with my family. Not very excited to be in a single room with them, I told them I was going to have a bath, so I locked myself up in the bathroom, slowly sliding my clothes off.

I had almost forgotten how beautiful those bathrooms were. The fact that there was warm water – compared to the South Pole – was one thing, but the beautiful design and furniture was just amazing. Staring back at myself in the mirror, I stared at my eyes, blue as my mother her eyes. I brushed my hair, dark brown and wavy, just like my mother. I watched my pale, white skin, just like... Who? Since I was little, I always wondered where my pale skin came from. My father didn't have a white skin, my mother definitely not. I asked my mother once, and she snapped at me that it was unimportant, that I had to ask my father. That maybe his father, my grandfather, had a pale skin. I asked him, he said no. So I still don't know.

Once the bathtub was filled with warm water, I sank into the hot water and relaxed. I started my daily routine, washing my hair, my body, and then give another healing session to my left eye. When I was little – although I can't recall – I'd had an accident that caused so much damage to my left eye that the damage was still there. My left eye couldn't see as good as my right. My mother told me it had happened when I was playing with one of my friends. He accidently hit me in the eye with a waterbending trick while we were playing, but I was too young to remember. Lost in thoughts, dad knocked on the door so I got back to the real world.

"Hey", and he opened the door with a crack, "we're going to get some fresh air. Do we have to wait for you or –"

"No."

"Ow, okay then. See you at the dining hall."

I sighed when he closed the door again. Happy they were gone, I quickly got out of bath, took a dressing-gown and wrapped it around me, my hair still soaked and now styled. I walked out of our room – no, I wasn't shy about going outside in only a dressing-gown – up to the palace garden to practice my bending.

I placed my feet steady on the ground and sighed. Then, in one quick and smooth gesture, I raised my hand and the water followed my movements gently. It struggled its way around my waist and arms, like a snake circling around its prey and I felt the energy of the water becoming one with mine. I bowed the water up to the sky and my fingers spread the water out, and then suddenly with one gesture with my hands, it poured back down like rain. I blew breath out of my mouth and the rain changed into snow, so now the whole palace garden had a thick layer of snow. I smirked, satisfied by the result.

It took me a few minutes before realizing some Fire Nation soldiers passing by through the hallways looking over the garden were clapping their hands. I turned around, a little red in the face for I was standing there in my dressing-gown. I always was very shy about my bending skills for my mother and father were so good and it and I wasn't. It was nice to receive a little compliment. Between the 8 soldiers, a boy was standing in the middle, about my age, maybe a little older, I guessed 19. He wasn't looking, nor interested, just seemed as annoyed to be here as me. It was difficult to see how he looked like because of all the soldiers, when suddenly another man approached the soldiers. Uncle Zuko.

"My apologies for the long waiting Warrior Kenshin. Your father is already in your room. Please follow me."

Once uncle got a good glare at me, he waved, so I waved back, although I wasn't really looking at him. I was trying to find out how the guy looked like. Warrior Kenshin...

Running as fast as I could, I was in the main lounge of my family's room. Was that another warrior from another nation? It could be, my father had told me that I was the youngest of all four. But there was something strange about this guy, not knowing what or why. Our luggage was already taken inside by the servants, even my wardrobe was filled with my clothes. I was relieved when I found my duo swords on the table in my bedroom. With nothing else to do, I decided to dress myself up, so I stuck my nose in my wardrobe, searching for some clothes. That's when I discovered a fire nation dress next to my swords. _'For my favourite niece'_. Of course, Zuko. It was always the same song. Every time I visited uncle Zuko, he always tried to force me into a dress. And I hated to admit it, be he succeeded every time. And I also hated to admit it but, this was probably the most beautiful one he ever had given me. The dress was dark red, with a yellow line on the side. The bottom was loose and wrinkled, came just above my knees, my waist accentuated by a yellow ribbon, a little bosom and wide sleeves. I felt pretty and comfortable, and I wanted to thank uncle Zuko for this lovely dress. I wondered if he had chosen the dress himself.

* * *

I entered in the dining hall, when I realized no one else was there. Was I that early? Until Iroh raised his voice and came in, followed by some other people I didn't know. My heart made a little jump.

"Iroh!" I cried, running up to him to give him a hug. His deep laugh was relaxing and comfortable.

"Look at you Meisha, you look marvellous. Wait a minute..." He pushed me back a little to take a good glare at me, when his eyebrows raised, as if he was a little stunned.

"That was the dress of Fire Lady Ursa when she was your age."

"Is it? I... Zuko gave it to me." I grabbed the bottom of the dress with my hands to take a good look at it. Why would Zuko give me the dress of his mother? Suddenly, I didn't feel as comfortable in the dress anymore as before. Now I was just afraid to damage it. Iroh gave me a charming smile again.

"You do look beautiful in that dress, though. The Fire Lord certainly knew what he was doing."

I smiled at him. "So, Meisha, I want to introduce you to Lord Bai Sen, the father of the Warrior of the Fire Nation, Warrior K-."

"Kenshin."

Iroh's right eyebrow raised again. "Correct." Lord Bai Sen came closer and bowed, so I bowed back. "If I may, it is a great honour to meet the Warrior of the Water Tribe, daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Not as great as meeting the father of the Warrior of the Fire Nation, Lord Bai Sen." I answered polite and smiled. So this was the father of Kenshin... Trying to find any similarities with his son, I still wasn't able to paint a face in my mind about how the Warrior might have looked like.

"May I have the honour to have a seat next to yours during dinnir, warrior Meisha?"

A little surprised by that question and not sure how to answer that one, someone interrupted me, luckily. "Actually," and uncle Zuko went on, "I think it is more appropriate if Meisha has a seat between her parents, Lord Bai Sen."

"Of course Fire Lord Zuko, my apologies."

The Fire Lord smiled pleased at me. "That dress suits you perfect," and he raised my chin with his hand to take a good look at me. That's when I noticed the other people coming in. When I saw my parents coming in, I quickly turned around, hoping they wouldn't see me like this. My mother had tried more than a few times to get me into a dress, always ending up frustrated that I wouldn't. Zuko ticked me on the shoulder. "Meisha, I could use some help. The servants want my opinion about the table and I want your wise advice."

I was so thankful uncle Zuko pulled me back from the crowd. As a Warrior and daughter of the Avatar, I had learned all about manners and so on, but I never used them though. And I had to ask him a few question which my parents couldn't or wouldn't answer.

"Are the other warriors here too, uncle?" I whispered.

"Yes," and he turned his face to the right side of the hall. "You see that guy in green with the topknot? The one standing in the middle now scratching the back of his neck. That's the Earth Warrior, Warrior Nobu. He's 21. You'll like him, I'm sure about that."

"How come?"

"He has the same rebellion temper as yours," he smirked. "And the girl in orange is the Air Warrior, Amaya, she's 19."

"Wow. I didn't know there are still air benders. She's beautiful... Where's the Fire Warrior?"

"In the left corner, the one who's looking like he had just eaten a whole bowl of sea prunes."

I grinned a little. In the Water Tribe, it was very common to eat sea prunes and everyone loved it. Of course I didn't, just as uncle Zuko. Fortunately my dad hated it too, but he had never told mom, probably afraid of the possible reaction. I saw uncle smiling and shaking his head from left till right.

"That boy looks just like me, when I was about his age. Always annoyed and unhappy. He's 18 now, I think. Two years older than you. That means you're the youngest one of the four." His smile quickly vanished when he was thinking. "I'm sorry that you have to give up your teenage years. It's not fair compared to the rest, though. I still think Aang should've waited until everyone was at least 18, and not 16."

I frowned by that sentence. He was right, and I already had thought about that for several times. My father was probably making a big mistake. Most of the Warriors would still be looking for their identities after all. Me too. I still didn't really know who I was, what I wanted. The typical adolescent questions everyone has been through. The Fire Lord tipped his wine glass and pronounced to take a seat, so everyone did. As Zuko had taught me to do so, I sat between my father and my brother Yoshu, who was sitting next to my mother. The Fire Lord took his seat, followed by all the others. I stared to the Fire Warrior, when he suddenly knew I was watching him. He stared back, like it was a contest. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The moon was shining bright in the night and I could feel the energy of the moon mixing with mine. Dinner was horrible. If I wasn't eating sloppy, my mother said I wasn't sitting up straight. And when I managed to do both things properly at the same time, I found the same golden eyes staring into mine. Unsure if he knew I was the one who made his wine spill, I wasn't sure either if he was the one who made my soup that hot that I had burned my tongue. But now, I was standing in the moonlight, meditating the stress away, relaxing my muscles. Though it didn't take long before my moonlight was being blocked by a large shadow standing right in front of me. I tried to look at the shape a little bit better, but it was difficult for I was sitting on the ground and the shadow was standing.

"You know, at first I thought the wine was an accident, until I heard that you were a waterbender."

I sighed, not in the mood for another argue. My mother had given me more than enough for today. "Warrior Kenshin, I presume."

"You know waterrat, next time come in blue, so I know immediately if you're a 'winebender' or not."

Waterrat? Oh no he didn't. "Excuse me, water rat?" and I stood up, looking in those golden eyes again. "Is there any reason to be a jerk, or are you just born this way?"

"Well winebender, I wasn't the one who started it. _You_ stared at _me_. _You_ bended_ first_. _Remember_?"

"Well maybe I was just distracted by that depressive look of you!"

"What has that to –"

"What's going on here!" my father interrupted. Ow dad, for once, I was trying to fix this myself. Can't he just let me be? He looked at me, then at the firebender and back.

"Meisha, go to your room."

I shot a last angry glare at Kenshin. This isn't over, I was thinking. I turned around and walked away, followed by my father. When I looked back at him, the Warrior was still looking at me how we were walking away. Ow this definitely isn't over, yet.

"Hey Meisha, why do you never wear a dress when your mother says you so?"

* * *

Back in bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Kenshin. Waterrat, winebender, who does he think he is. It was the first time I had the chance to take a good look at him, and I hated to admit it but, he _was_ quite handsome. Loose, long brown hair, golden eyes with a slight touch of brown, well-built cheekbones and also quite muscled. But still, his good looks wouldn't change the fact he was a jerk. But there was something about this boy, in his eyes, which made me feel naked in front of him. Something I couldn't explain.

"Meisha, can I come in?" It was my father again, hoping to get in by pretending a vulnerable voice. But I certainly wasn't in the mood for a father-to-daughter chat, so I said nothing. He would come in anyway. And he did.

"Listen, I know you're not very excited about this whole order thing," and he took a seat at the end of my bed, "but picking out fights with other Warriors is not a smart idea Meisha. Those Warrior-faces will be the three faces you'll see for the rest of the year, so at least try to get along with them."

I pinched my nose. "I wasn't picking out fights, _dad_. _He_ came to _me_ and _he_ started by calling _me_ a _waterrat_."

"Could be, but who started during dinner?"

I raised my back to have a seat and watched my dad furrowing his brows. How did he... Of course, he's the Avatar. "I'll try to be more subtle next time."

He only sighed. I guess he took peace with a response like that, and left my room. "Don't forget it. Tomorrow, 8 o'clock, palace garden. Be on time," and he closed my door but I could stop him just on time.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Where does my pale skin come from?"

Hesitating, he scratched his bald head. "I... I don't know," he confessed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The Master**

"Meisha, for Yue's sake, get out of bed! It's 8 o'clock, you're supposed to be with the other Warriors, NOW!"

That ow so tender voice was my mother's, making me shriek so I fell out of bed and groaned. She tore my sheet off and yelled something else, I was too tired to understand the mumble. After all, I was a sixteen-year-old teenager capable of sleeping till midday. But I wasn't counting on the fact that my mother would release the beast – my little brother. It took him only a few seconds to wake me up with his annoying roaring and jumping. Suddenly, I couldn't get out of that room soon enough.

Hoping to catch some time, I dressed myself while running to the garden, so when I arrived I was dressed. Sloppy, clumsy, but dressed. The other Warriors were already there, and I could see by their irritated faces that they had been waiting for me, as for my dad. He frowned his left brown and shot me a glare as in 'as usual', and I searched my place next to Amaya, the airbender.

"Right. Now that _everyone_ is here, we can finally start."

The earthbender, Nobu, grinned, but quickly stopped when Amaya poked him in his stomach with her elbow, harder than was necessary. I took a step back and watched the others. Next to me, Amaya was standing in a typical orange airbending-rope, such as my father, only for women of course. Next to her, the earthbender Nobu was standing, in green of course. Dark green-brown loose shorts, a pair of sandals, a green shirt with a yellow line on the edge with an opening at the height of his chest and a typical topknot, always worn in the Earth Kingdom. And at the end of the line, Kenshin was standing, staring bored and annoyed at the ground, wearing almost exactly the same outfit as uncle Zuko's when he was training his fire bending. It was until then when I noticed he had the same eyes and cheekbones as his father's.

"Meisha, focus," and my dad snapped his fingers in front of my eyes to get my attention. The other warriors were laughing. What a great start, they were probably already thinking how immature I was.

"So, first of all, some introducing," my father continued. "At my right, we have Fire Warrior Kenshin, followed by Earth Warrior Nobu, Air Warrior Amaya, and Water Warrior Meisha." The earthbender started grinning again and whispered something in Kenshin's ear.

"What?" I said. "What's so funny about me?"

The earthbender now laughed and looked at me. "It's just, that he calls you a Warrior. That's funny since you're so little I mean, how old are you, 12?" and he laughed out loud, whipping the tears out of his eyes and slapped the firebender's shoulder as if they were best friends.

"Come again and say that in my face, I'll show you how old I am." Setting my hands ready for some bending, Amaya took one big step so she stood just between me and the bender.

"I think you both are acting like twelve-year-olds. We're here to learn and make friends, right?" and she smiled. Great, that typical motherly-protecting figure who hates fighting and all that crap about peace. Just what I needed.

"Thank you Amaya. For continuing, today each one of you will study with some of the best masters in the world. Today is all about learning new techniques and improving. Meisha, you're going to study with Master Pakku, mine and your mother's former teacher, and Master Akio. Master Pakku used to be Master Akio's pupil," and my dad showed his teeth with a smile. "For Nobu, we have Master Toph, the best earthbender in the world, and also metal! Kenshin, today you'll be studying with the Fire Lord himself, so show some respect and at least pretend you're interested. Amaya, you'll come with me of course."

While Amaya was overexcited by the fact she would be taught by the Avatar himself, and Nobu would be able to bow metal at the end of the day, I was regretting the fact that I wasn't a firebender so I could learn from my uncle. Instead of that, when I was moving my feet up to the watermasters, I was becoming aware that the two great masters were rather retired people.

"Warrior Meisha," and the 'youngest' one bowed. "It's an honour to meet you, at last."

"Well actually, you pronounce it as – "

"There is not enough time to talk, we can use all the time we need."

"Erm, okaaay..." and I scratched the back of my neck. Then I noticed the elder man. "Master Pakku I presume?"

"This is Master Akio, Warrior Meisha, I am Master Pakku," the first one said.

"Right. I think Master Akio can speak for himself, and actually, you pronounce it as –"

"Master Akio never talks. Now move forward, we have a lot of work to do Warrior Meisha."

"It's pronounced, aargh, nevermind." This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Can we please take a break for 5 minutes? We've been practicing for hours!"

"You think the enemy takes breaks? You think the enemy will stop for 5 minutes during a fight to let you catch your breath! Come back here and get back in starting position, I'm not done with you!"

I groaned. This man was as old as waterbending itself but still he was fitter than me. We were fighting since eight o'clock this morning and he had given me only one pause during dinner, about 15minutes. At that moment it was 7 o'clock in the evening and Master Pakku wouldn't allow me to have dinner until I controlled that one movement properly. During all the practicing and fighting, Master Pakku gave Master Akio questioning looks and the elder man always responded with a nod, from left to right, which mend it still wasn't good. And I was getting sick of it.

Master Pakku formed another whip of water and slapped me on the back, again. Frustrated, I turned around and tightened my hands till fists. "You do that one more time and I'll make you say you wish you were never born." I mentioned the sentence slowly, as if it would sound more threatening.

"Make me," he responded. "Ow I'll make you right." But I was quickly stopped by a hand resting on my shoulder. It was uncle Zuko.

"Master Pakku, not that I disapprove your studying methods, but as the Fire Lord I insist that my niece takes a small break, at least some time to eat dinner. And my servants are definitely not in the mood to clean up the mess she'll make once she activates her exceptional Warrior Skills. Believe me, it's not to be underestimated." He was right. Once I activate them – and I don't even know how I do that, it just happens – I cause a lot of damage. Last time that happened, I was at the same spot, and my uncle's servants were busy for days cleaning up the mess. Somehow, I had managed to bend an entire river to the palace, while the closest river was more than 30 miles away from here. And don't forget, I brought the fish as well. The rest of the week, fish was being served at dinner every day.

"Very well then, if The Fire Lord insists so." And we walked away.

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. It's not healthy to skip a meal just to practice some more bending. Besides, I doubt if Master Pakku's working method is suitable for you."

I smiled. He was right. He knew me too well. Master Pakku was not the right teacher for me. Sure he was a great bender, and I had respect for his skills, but I still had a lot of trouble with waterbending, and a seventy-year-old man constantly yelling that you do it wrong, just because a ninety-year-old man nods so, wasn't really encouraging. It was so bad that I actually preferred my mother's methods. My mother was always harsh on me, and she expected me to do well, but she had patience and knew how I improved the most. Bending with my father was a nightmare since he was so naturally talented. He made it look easy, while it wasn't for me, and that annoyed me.

"So, how did it feel to be a teacher of a Warrior? Stressful?" I joked.

"Well, it's not quite big of a deal since I have taught an even bigger master."

I frowned my eyebrows, when it suddenly hit me. "You taught my father, the Avatar, how to bend fire?" Shocked by the statement, he confirmed it with a little smirk, and I began to wonder why my dad never had told me. He led me to the dining hall, where I found the other Warriors sitting around the table with empty bowls, plates and glasses.

"Well, that took quite some time. I'm so sorry, I was so hungry that I ate all the food!" The earthbender made a gesture as in 'don't hit me!' and I smiled. By the look on his face, it was clearly mend as a joke and I wondered if he wanted to make it up for this morning. I took a seat next to Nobu and he offered me some water. I responded with a thanks and shove my glass up to him so he could fill it. Amaya was smirking the whole time and I began to wonder if the earthbender was trying to be nice or if he just wanted to impress the airbender. After all, she was a beautiful young woman. Tall, light brown hair with a tint of red. Her hairline was placed more on the left side so she had a little fringe, the tips of her hair tightened together as a loose ponytail. And on her forehead there was a blue arrow, just as my father's.

"Be careful Nobu, she can also bend wine."

The two other Warriors and I turned our heads to the left. Kenshin was sitting next to Amaya, in front of Nobu, sharpening his sword and not even looking at me. I had almost forgotten about food when a servant placed a bowl of rice and a plate of meat in front of my nose.

"Uhm, riiiight," Amaya started to fill the painful silence. "So tell us Meisha, what's a young girl like you doing here?"

"Well actually," and I stopped eating to speak, although I was quite hungry. "You pronounce it as 'a and e'. So you pronounce the vowels separated."

"Ow sorry, I was just –"

"It's okay you're definitely not the first one. But, as an answer to your question, I'm here as the Water Warrior."

"Hmm, that's odd. I thought you were the Avatar's daughter," Nobu asked.

"I am...?" I answered, not quite understanding what the big deal was. Yet, I had almost forgotten it was most uncommon that a Warrior is a descendant of the Avatar. I smiled when they all frowned and stared at me with a questioning face as if I was weird, hoping the smile would make things a little more comfortable.

"Not that I want to insult you _Meisha_," and she tried to pronounce it properly, "but you don't look 16. But maybe it's just because you're not the tallest one." She tried to diminish the remark with one of her appealing smiles. Although it was not a compliment, I was still happy. I was glad that at least one of the Warriors was being friendly and I felt like I would get along with her. And I was also pleased that Nobu was trying his best to be friendly.

"Tell me _Meisha_," and the firebender stood up from his chair, placing his hands on the table and bowed to take a good look at me, "where does your pale skin come from?".

"Excuse me?" Not quite realizing he just said that, I saw Amaya giving him a face as in 'what are you doing, idiot', but the jerkbender was still staring at me with narrowed eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I- I ehm –" This was that moment when I asked myself why I hadn't just stayed with Master Pakku.

"Meisha, your break was long enough, we still have a lot of work to do."

Never thought I would be so releaved by the voice of that bitter old man. I left my seat as fast as I could and followed Master Pakku submissively. Amaya smiled and waved when I closed the door.

"What was that for, what's your problem Kenshin?" and she punched him in his stomach with her elbow.

"Nothing. I just don't... trust her, that's all."

"Jerk" she whispered softly.

* * *

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Out of the question Warrior Meisha, you can't even control the basic move."

"It's pronounced, urgh, why do I still try it!" I stopped bending and the water dropped on the grass, absorbed by the ground in only a few seconds. Master Pakku's left eyebrow raised and watched me patiently, assuming that I would continue. But I didn't. I was exhausted, frustrated and emotionally unstable. My buttocks sought for the nicest piece of rock and was happy to rest, while my head was slowly getting lost. Instead of a huge amount of yelling, Master Pakku took a seat next to me on the nearest rock, sighing.

"Your mother would never give up when it came down to bending."

"I know," I sighed. "Unfortunately for you, I'm unlike her."

The old man laughed out loud. "Unfortunately?" and he laughed even louder when he said that. "Warrior Meisha, do you have any idea how your mother was like when she was young?" Although he pronounced my name wrong, again, I couldn't wait to hear more about it, so I responded with a small 'no', hoping he would continue his story. And so he did.

"Your mother was one of the most disrespectful, unbearable, obstinate, stubborn woman I've ever met in my entire life. And that's exactly why I liked her so much." I frowned my eyebrows. "My mother, obstinate? From all the things –"

"You don't believe me? Your mother has never told you about her grand journey with the Avatar to the Northern Water Tribe to learn waterbending?"

"Well," and I hesitated. The stories were known over the whole world, at least the big chapters. Like how my father eliminated a bunch of Fire Nation ships. But never the details, at least not the details about my mother's behavior. "Everyone knows about the stories. But I've never had the chance of hearing it from my mother's voice," I said ashamed. I watched how the turtle-ducks were inspecting my feet, as if a foot is a most exceptional thing in the life of a turtle-duck. One of them even dared to touch a toe, but quickly pulled back. When he noticed the little monster wasn't moving, he did it again. Master Pakku glancing at the show.

"Your mother, Katara, she was a strong woman Meisha. She was always there for the others, to most of us almost like a mother. But before the arrive of your mother, it was inappropriate at the Northern Water Tribe to teach waterbending to women. Your mother, though, was brave, but also foolish enough to challenge me. She wanted to prove women were also capable of learning how to bend water. Although she didn't win, she had convinced me with her talented skills. If it wasn't for her, you would probably never be taught how to bend water, which means you would never be able to use your Warrior Skills. Worse, you wouldn't even be sitting here."

"Then how come she never told me?" I stood up and wanted to leave, but the old bender stopped me. "Meisha. I know you have a lot of issues with your mother. Neither of you told me, but I can see it in your eyes. Just remember, you're not the only one suffering."

I turned around and met his gaze. What did he know about it? "If my mother really suffers, she would at least try to make our relationship work." This was it, the training was done. I took off, up to my family's resident. When I entered, my mother was sitting in the sofa, reading some sort of book.

"How was your first day?"

"Couldn't 've been any better." And I banged my bedroom's door. But when I was lying on my bed, a knock on the door disturbed my rest. My mother.

"Hey, if you like to talk about it... I know Master Pakku's not the easiest –"

"Of course you know that! You fought him for Yue's sake! You were the first woman at the Northern Water Tribe who got lessons at bending, and you never told me, why! Why mom!" I was so furious! What else was there left to know I was thinking. What else was she keeping secret. Her face soured and she didn't quite find the words to start. Therefore, she stared at the floor. I pinched my nose but quickly stopped when I saw she was frowning at me. "What?"

"Since when... Since when do you pinch your nose?"

"I've been doing it since I was able to do so, my entire life! God, you really pay a lot of attention to me, don't you? And in fact, does it actually matter?"

My mother narrowed her eyes, took a good glare at me, turned around in one swift movement and left my room without saying anything. What kind of question was that? I made myself comfortable in bed again, trying to catch some sleep.

I slept for an hour or so when I opened my eyes again, realizing it was still evening. Maybe some fresh air would do me good. So I went up to my window, and finally managed to open it since the metal work was rusty. Scared to wake my parents by the irritating sound of the rusty metal, I opened the window very slowly. The wind was strong and cool, and the temperature was exactly perfect for a waterbender. Tonight was full moon, so for a real waterbender it was impossible to sleep properly. But I was that kind of waterbender who never had troubles with sleeping through a full moon. This was the first time, though. But I think that my sleeping issues more had to do with today than the full moon.

I shrieked when I noticed a bright yellow light down my window. Trying to look better, which was very hard in the dark, plus I hadn't had the chance today to do my daily healing session with my left eye, I saw the bright light was fire, operated by a firebender. It was Kenshin.

He stopped after several bending styles and took a deep breath. I knew that the source of firebending was respiration, you do learn a lot about other nations when your dad's the Avatar. His golden eyes were very remarkable in the dark, and so I noticed immediately that his had been fallen on mine. He just stared, surely aware that I had been watching him. After some seconds I took a step back and closed my window, suddenly not really caring if the irritating sound would wake my parents. To end the staring contest, I closed the pink curtains and released a relieved breath when I placed my back on the window, sliding down on the floor. I looked at my hands, pale and white. Where does my pale skin come from? I began to cry.

* * *

The rest of the week, I was forced into practice with Master Pakku and Master Akio's observing eye. And to make things worse, Wednesday I had to practice with my father, Friday with my mother. As if learning from my father wasn't bad enough, I had almost activated my Warrior Trance during exercising with my mother. But, I had to admit, my mother was a talented master and she also managed to improve me the most. At the end of the week, it was around 4 o'clock pm, Master Pakku suddenly stopped me while I was practising the newest waterbending form, placing his hand on my shoulder and offering me a small smirk.

"You are a master, Warrior Meisha," he said, and turned around walking up to Master Akio, who was watching me with a pleased smile. Then, he stood up too and followed the youngest master to the corridors. I was left behind, satisfied by his compliment. I was a master.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: A Familiar Face**

"Now that the easiest week is over for you," and my dad glared at all of the four Warriors, "we can continue with the real work." He smiled mysteriously when he found the four faces of the Warriors, confused and a little shocked. If this was just some introducing week, who knew what might come next. "But for now, I think you all deserve a small vacation." The Avatar quickly covered his ears when the three other benders cheered, happy and relieved that they had some vacation. After all, the week had been tough and hard. As for me, I was less pleased to know I had some vacation. I knew after all that my parents would want to spend their vacation elsewhere than at the Fire Nation, and at the moment the last thing I wanted to do was go on a small vacation with my parents. My mother was already at the gardens, packing Appa, and my father turned around to help her. While Amaya and Nobu took off after they had said goodbye, I was left behind with the firebender, Kenshin, and I couldn't stop my curiosity.

"Don't you need to go to your family?" I asked, hesitated if the question might've sound rude.

"My father's not keen on travelling," he answered softly, as if he regretted the statement.

"What about your mother?" The firebender closed his eyes and turned his face to the sun. By the soft stroke of the wind, he opened his eyes again. "My mother wanders somewhere around the spirit world," he sighed. I was almost ashamed by my curiosity, I almost wanted to comfort him, but he _had_ to ruin that one moment of peace between us. "Anyways, it's been a week and you still didn't answer my question."

"Question?" Not really following, I followed the movement of his hand, pointing at his arm. "Your skin."

"Is it that important to you, or are you just trying to provoke me?"

The bender released a smile and looked back to the sun again. I heard my father yelling my name, saying we were leaving, and I sighed heavily. I didn't like this guy, I certainly did not. But since there were only four of us, I wasn't planning on keeping him as an enemy. I needed to give this guy a chance. After all, I was still stuck with him until the end of the year. My father called for me again.

"I don't know," and the corners of my lips curled downwards. I turned around to catch up with my family, only to find him looking at me when Appa rose into the air. His eyes betraying something sympathetic. "See you made some friends this week?" Suki asked. I looked back, finding Kenshin still looking at me.

"Sort of, so erm, anyways, where are we going to?"

"To Lake Laogai!" Sokka pronounced. The swordsman put on a huge smile as if he was proud. I looked at my father, then at my mother, then at Yoshu.

"Where's Toph?" I asked.

"Toph –" and my father turned around, sitting in the neck of the bison, "is not coming. She was asked by her father himself to visit them. It's been more than 16 years, though."

I crossed my arms over my breasts. Not that I wasn't happy for Toph, after all I knew the stories about the world's best earthbender, daughter of the Bei Fong family, running off to teach the Avatar earthbending, but I knew that if Toph wouldn't be there, I would certainly get bored. In an effort to comfort myself by remembering it would only be for three days, my brother ruined my last bit of hope by hitting my foot with my father's staff.

"Aw! You little..."

"Meisha. Stop annoying your brother."

The child presented me a pink tongue and Sokka had to stop me from not killing him.

"And why don't we ask uncle Zuko to come along?"

"Why do you always need the Fire Lord around you Meisha? You are a sixteen-year-old girl, it's time you act like one." My mother shot me a hard glare.

"Ow, I have absolutely no idea mother." Saying that with one of my sarcastic tones –learned from Sokka – she threw her waterbag in my stomach to silence me. "Here, it's been a week since your last healing session and you're old enough to do it alone."

"I do it myself since I was eight," I mumbled. Sokka grinned. "What Sokka?"

"Well, it's quite funny that, when you mentioned Sparky, Katara immediately thought about your bad eye." Suki punched him in his stomach so he glared at her as in 'what?'. I turned my face to watch the palace fade away. My dad sighed.

Once we arrived and Appa was unpacked, we all set off to the beach. I on the other hand, hated the beach. It was nice to be so close next to the sea, but I never liked the beach particularly. It was my father's tradition to take us to Ember Island once a year together with Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko and Mai. Mai and I always succeeded to take off and go for a little shopping. Of course it was nice that Mai bought me a lot of clothes an jewelleries, but that was not the reason for liking her so much. It were the details that made our shopping days so special to me. For example, Mai knew exactly what I liked and disliked, and she knew exactly when it fitted me or not. Something that my mother would never know on sight. And the nicest moment was after the shopping. We always stopped at the same tea-house, The White Jade, to have a little chat. That was once in a year when I talked about my feelings, my troubles, my secrets and my mother to someone. And although Mai couldn't help me, it was quite helpful to just talk to her about it. Mai also told me a lot of stories about my family. How she first helped Azula, how she loved Zuko, when she risked her life for him by helping him escape at the boiling rock, and I was fascinated by a love, so strong and pure. I wondered if my mother would do the same for my father.

That's why I liked Mai so much. Because she filled the gap in my heart left behind by my mother.

But unfortunately, now there was no Mai. Neither Zuko, nor Toph. And that suddenly became clear to me when I was staring at the sun, bored. Normally, one of the three I just had named kept me busy, now I had nothing to do. The one thing I was doing at the moment was whipping the mud from my face that my brother had thrown at me a second ago, again. My brother was quite small for his age, just like my father was, but he had dark brown short hair, and also a big arrow on his forehead, stronger blue than my dad's. So it should've been easy to see him coming with another ball of mud. But my attention was focused on the sun, and I knew that my brother would enjoy it even more when I'd get angry. That, and I wasn't looking forward to another lecture from my mother.

After another pile of mud in my face, I stood up and walked away. I needed some rest, I needed a moment on my own. I found a small current of water draining between several rocks, situated at the end of the Laogai Lake, unknown to the seeking eye. After all, I had crawled my way up there. It was perfect. I placed myself on one of the rocks and tucked my feet into the water, enjoying the pleasant feeling of the tickling waves. I pushed myself off and plunged into the water. The water was cold of course, but it was good to find myself in my element. Swimming down to touch the surface – something I've always liked doing – I noticed something in the water. But first I caught for some air. Holding my breath again to take another dive, I searched with my hands for the object. It was difficult to see since the water was blurry and my left eye wasn't at his best state after a week of no healing sessions. After a third dive, my hand collapsed on a rough object, soaked with dirt. It took quite some strength to pull it out of the earth for it was stuck, but eventually I succeeded, and I dropped myself on a stone and reached for air. Then, I took a sitting position and took a good glare at the object. It was a wooden blue sort of mask. Actually, it resembled a lot like the face of a waterspirit from the Southern Water tribe. I washed the remaining dirt away with my thumbs and stretched my arms to take a good look at it. A blue mask with white ears, nose, and teeth. Why would anyone abandon a mask?

* * *

"Dad? Dad, I found some sort of... mask I think."

"What Meisha?" My dad turned around, sending me an angry frowning look. My dad almost never got mad or angry, and when he did he returned to his happy self after a second. So I knew that if my father gave me a look like that, it was serious, and it was better to leave him alone.

"Erm, nevermind... Common Yoshu." My little brother took my hand and followed me as never before. Since my brother was acting so humble, he had to be standing there for a while, scared. He had tears in his eyes so I took him inside in our little vacation house. When he was seated on the couch, he grabbed on to me tight, some tears rolling down his cheek.

"Don't go. I'll miss you," and he grabbed me tighter.

"Yoshu, what are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere."

"But mom said you had to leave." He stared at me with blinking eyes. What was he talking about? Why would mom say that? "What was she saying?"

"She said that you had to leave, that you'd be better off at the North Pole. That you'd continue practising there."

"But, why would she say something like that?"

"Because she didn't want you to be around uncle Zuko. That it was his fault you act so bad."

I frowned my eyebrows and watched the boy fiercely. I felt _so_ mad. My own mother wouldn't care for not seeing me an entire year, just so I could practise my bending at the North Pole. She wouldn't allow me to hang around with uncle Zuko. But worse, she made my little brother cry with her 'excellent' idea. The only one who was allowed to make my little brother cry wass me, and no one else. He might've annoying, he might've a liar, but you do _not_ hurt my little brother.

"Listen Yoshu. I want you to take this to my room," and I handed him over the mask. "and then you return to your own room. You wait there until I come back, okay? You don't leave that room unless there's a fire or something. Am I clear?"

"Yes... Just promise me you won't leave."

"I promise." I hugged him and rubbed his hair. Then he grabbed on to the mask, showing me he would take care of it, turned around and ran up the stairs. I left the house and went back to the beach, finding my mother and father arguing and pointing at each other. Sokka was trying to get between, but that was an almost impossible effort. Almost.

"Sokka, Suki, could you please go to the house. I don't want Yoshu to be alone for a very long time."

Suki grabbed Sokka by the arms and gave him a look, saying it would be better if they'd leave. He followed humble, leaving me and my parents alone. Suddenly, the two of them weren't arguing anymore, but they were staring ashamed at their feet. It was almost as if I was the adult one, lecturing her children because they'd been fighting. I looked at my mother, and she stared back into my eyes.

"I don't care what you are planning on doing with me," I spoke, threatened. "But I won't allow you from not letting me see uncle Zuko. And certainly not while hurting my little brother."

It was kind of insolent, for sure, but for once in my life, I had the right to be. My mother stared to her feet again, offended and not quite finding the words. With that said, I turned around to the beach house. It'd be better for us all, not seeing each other for the rest of the night.

When I arrived, I found Sokka pulling Yoshu out of his room. Yoshu was screaming and yelling at him, banging him in every possible way he was able to. When Yoshu saw me, he freed himself and ran into my arms for a hug.

"Jesus Sokka, you're really good with kids... No wonder Suki didn't want any children," I smiled. My uncle made a hand gesture but Suki placed her hand on his fist.

"He didn't want to leave his room. He said he had to wait for you to come." Suki offered me a smile, happy to see that my little brother was so modest. "Meisha," and Suki walked with me to my room. Now that I had arrived, Yoshu followed my uncle compliant. Suki sat on my bed and I stared out of my window, watching the sunset. "I just wanted you to know. Your mother loves you very much you know. No one really understands why she's being so –"

"So what? It's like I'm not even her child! You know that every time I got hurt when I was little, I had to heal it myself? What kind of a mother does something like that! It's like she wants me dead. And my father always trying to keep us together. Doesn't she get it that she's hurting him too? She's so selfish, so irresponsible, so... Argh!" I threw my arms in the air, longing to scream as loud as I could, but I didn't want to scare my brother. Suki placed her hand on my shoulder.

"This whole Warrior trip," she said, her eyes searching for mine, "will be more to you than just a year of learning how to bend, Meisha." Her eyes looked harsh.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"That means that you're not only going to learn how to bend. You're going to find out who you are Meisha. You're going to find out who you are and what you want. Be prepared to find out the truth."

I was left behind with questions, questions that I could answer myself. I just didn't want to know what the answer was. Of course I knew what Suki was talking about. My entire life, I had asked myself how it was possible that I was the child of the Avatar, Aang, and master Katara. This year, I would finally find out. It's been a week and I found out more about my parents than I have found out over the past years. At last, this year I would know what features and characteristics I inherit from my mother and father. I would know who I am. Because after all, I was just a adolescent, not quite understanding why she was brought to the world in the first place. And although I should be happy I would find out, I was scared to know the truth. I was scared that I wasn't prepared, and Suki knew that.

When dinner was being served and Sokka called for me, I sighed. Anxiously, I walked down the stairs to find my family sitting at the table. The atmosphere was gloomy, faces were being exchanged. At last, I took a seat next to my little brother.

"I think it should be better if I'd go back to the Fire Nation a little bit sooner than you." There, I said it. Everyone was looking speechless at me. Again, those faces were being exchanged, not quite knowing how to respond on this one. My dad closed his eyes and placed the bowl with vegetables on the table, and sighed. He looked at me and sent me a proud smile.

"I think that's a very responsible decision you made Meisha. And if you think it'd be better, I'm fully supporting you."

Relieved that my father accepted my offer, my mother was staring at the bowl my father had just placed on the table, her face sour and mad.

"Mom?" I wouldn't leave until I had permission from both parents.

"You know Meisha," and she stood up to leave, but first gave me a fierce look. "I think it doesn't really matter if I say yes or no, since you'll leave anyway. The only thing I have to say to you is this: do as you wish, I don't care anymore." She left the room. My father wanted to go after her, but I stopped him.

"It's okay dad," and I smiled at him.

"Well, at least take Appa. We'll find another way of travelling. I want to be sure you're in good hands, and Appa has six!"

Sokka was not keen about the idea that they wouldn't return on Appa, but I was so thankful that my father trusted me enough to do this, and with Appa. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "Then, I guess we'll see you at the Royal Palace," and my brother clamped on to my waist.

* * *

When Amaya caught an eye on me, she was surprised but happy to see me at the same time. She ran up to Appa who landed smoothly on the grass, again almost squashing the turtle ducks. From the first contact with the ground after a flight of several hours, I was immediately embraced by the airbender.

"How come you're already back?"

I looked away from her smiling face to my left. "Family matters" I answered. It was unnecessary to tell more, so I didn't. After all, not everyone had to know.

"Like that..." After her lips had curled down for a second, she smiled again, her eyes sparkling, and started pulling my sleeve. "I know something to cheer you up! Follow me." It was quite impossible not to, so I followed the running girl up to the main living-room. There we found a beautiful woman with a pale skin and dark hair drinking tea, Mai.

"Mai!" I yelled, louder than was necessary. She laughed when I was running to her and embraced her. At the moment, she was exactly the antidote I needed for my grief.

"How, I thought you were at the hospital?"

"I was, but the doctors dismissed me. I'm alright now, though."

Happy to see her, I placed my head on her shoulder and hugged her tighter than I intended. I was so busy with being happy that I didn't notice Amaya leaving. Not just leaving, she was giggling in the hallway when some handsome earthbender was pulling at her sleeve, saying she had to come with him. Mai eventually took a step back and placed her hand on my chin so she could take a good look at me.

"By the look of that face you have a lot to tell. Zuko told me you were on vacation."

"It's... complicated."

"Hmm, I can imagine," and her smile faded when mine also did. "But, I may have spend a week in the hospital, I'm not going to drop our yearly tradition. First some shopping, then talking."

"That sounds just great," and my smile rose again.

* * *

"So, no wonder you're here." Mai and I were at a tea-house in the Upper Ring of the Fire Nation. The tea was not as half as good as Iroh's, and the tea-house itself wasn't as half as comfy as The White Jade, but it was good enough. After all, the most important matter was the company of Mai. She placed her tiny cup on the table to place a hand on mine, as if she wanted to show me she felt bad for me. But I was happy that I could talk to someone about it, apart from the Fire Nation soldiers who _had_ to come with us. Because really, it's _so_ dangerous to drink tea in a tea-house. When a smirk reached for the woman's face, we quickly changed subject and talked about the whole Warrior things. Nice try, I thought, but that wouldn't keep me from asking that one question that was burning at the tip of my tongue.

"Was it... another miscarriage?" I hesitated to ask, but I had to know. Not that I intended to be rude, it was more because I was worried. Her eyes turned to look at the floor and the grip in her hand slowly weakened. After a moment of silent, she responded impassive, like she always did when other people were around. "Yes." Her eyes were moisten, but she quickly found the courage again to look at me and smile.

"But don't worry about me Meisha. After all, I have you now. You know I love you as my own daughter," and she stroke my left cheek. My mother was never happy when I went for a walk with Mai. I think she was jealous. I did have a great relationship with Mai, that sort of relationship I've never had with her. A typical mother-to-daughter relationship, so actually, I couldn't blame her for being jealous. On the other hand, it was kind off my mother's fault.

"Enough talking," and she rose to her feet, smirking at one of the soldiers. "You, carry our shopping-bags."

The soldier moaned when she placed the bags in his hands while another one laughed at him, happy it wasn't him. Mai offered me her hand so I took it and we left the tea-house, people staring and admiring how the Fire Lady and the Water Warrior left the tea-house where they were drinking tea. It wouldn't take long before the rumours would spread, how wonderful the tea-house should be since the Fire Lady and the Water Warrior had been drinking tea over there.

* * *

"No one really knows what Katara her problem is Meisha, don't be harsh on yourself."

"I know, I know it's not my fault uncle, I just... You know her for so long, you were friends once, what made your friendship suddenly disappear? I wonder how she was like when she was my age. I've heard so much about her. How ambitious and protective she used to be, and kind. Nothing like the present."

The Fire Lord sighed, his eyes looking at the papers he was holding in front of him again. As uncle was the Fire Lord, he always had to do something. But I could always count on him. And if I wanted to talk, and even if he was busy, then the talking would happen during his work. Not that he paid much attention during his work of course, but his effort for freeing some time for me was worth a lot to me. I turned around in his cough, for I was twisting myself in the weirdest positions, something I always did when I wanted attention or I was bored. When I almost fell on the floor, I was able to stop myself right on time and went for a formal sitting position, sending him a questioned look.

"So?"

"So what?" and he looked up from his papers to take a look at me.

"So, how was she like? What happened that you don't like each other anymore?"

He frowned and looked at his papers again, but I could tell he wasn't really reading them, just avoiding my eyes. He hesitated for a few times, taking a breath to start talking, but then stopped immediately without saying a thing. At last, he pulled himself together and took one deep breath. "Meisha," and he placed his pencil on his desk together with his papers. "Your mother was indeed very ambitious and kind and caring. I never really quite understood what made her change so much. A year after the war had ended, Aang wanted to pay me a little visit, with Katara of course. Apparently they had been married in that year. When they arrived, I saw Katara holding something, a little package wrapped in blankets."

"Me," I added to the story.

"Yes. And the way she looked at you... That was the kind of look in her eyes like I remembered her to be during the war. But when I spoke her, she snapped at me. I don't know why, I still don't know it, and we'll both never know. But that face, how she was looking at you. That's how I want to remember her."

"But I don't get it. I've heard the stories, I've heard how you joined my father to rescue your Nation and I've heard how you became friends with everyone, my mother. How you fought Azula, how she struck you with lightning. You were almost dead, my mother brought you back, didn't she?"

"Meisha, those are stories, true in big lines, but also enlarged. Your mother and I'd never got along very well in the first place."

"Okay, but I thought, after the whole chasing-mother's-murderer thing she finally accepted y-"

"Who told you that?" He narrowed his eyes while looking away from the view, straight into my eyes. For a moment I was actually scared. It was a face I've never seen him form before.

"No one, I just... happen to know, that's all." The firebender turned his eyes to the view of the gardens again, the tension of his muscles suddenly fading in seconds. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he turned to look at me again, now a smirk reaching for his lips.

"Care for some _swordbending_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Confessions And Apologies **

I sighed, stood up and turned around, finding uncle Zuko doing the same. We were exchanging faces, waiting as the wind blew my hair in another direction. Happy that my hair was tightened together in a pony-tail, for the wind was wild and fierce, the firebender smirked and loosened his hair by throwing the golden ornament on the floor. He untied his sash to undo him from his shirt, pulling the duo swords out of the sheath. His duo swords were much more detailed than mine, probably also much more expensive. The design was typical Fire Nation, golden grips, a lot of details and small, red rubies, two red ribbons hanging out of the end of its grip. Mine were very common swords, black grips with a blue shine, decorated with Chinese letters and words. I knew the exact order of every word spelled on my swords. Hope, thrust, freedom, love, and on my right sword courage, lust, despair and death. Ying and Yang, positive and negative, just like uncle had explained when he gave them to me. How the one needed the other, just like water and fire, opposites, but at the same time a most powerful combination.

"You really have to show off all the time, don't you?"

"Kind off," he smirked, the sun hitting the metal work of his swords so a bright light appeared.

Who would strike first? I did. I started running to my uncle, while he placed his feet steady on the ground for keeping his balance, his smirk widening when I approached. He avoided my first stab easily with his swords, so he could start attacking me. Our swords met several times, making a loud sharp noise. After avoiding one stab after another, he struck me with his sword right in front of my eyes. I could stop them right on time, and we were founding each other pushing against each other's swords.

I ducked and turned 180 degrees, the Fire Lord losing his balance so he fell forward, but quickly regained it when I attacked again. My eyes were looking for something, anything that should be able to help me in a fight. After another stab I ran away and jumped on the handrail of the outside corridor, it was a perfect place. I was short, so I fitted perfectly between the rail and the roof, my uncle on the other hand, was too tall, so he had to fight from the ground, which gave me the advantage. Our swords clinching again, I jumped right on time when he tried to slice my feet. But now I was the one loosing balance, and my uncle smirked, seeing an opportunity to get me back on the ground. So he stabbed in the direction of my belly, and I had no choice but getting down from there. My eyes were scanning the garden again and I noticed a tree. When I ran to it, he quickly approached me but hit the tree instead, so one of his swords was stuck.

"Hey, that's my favourite tree!" and he eventually managed to free his sword, right on time to stop me. We circled around the tree, still fighting each other, the tree being hit and cut several times – I sure felt bad for the tree. I took some steps back when I noticed my foot was being immersed in a cold liquid. The pool, that could work just fine.

He jumped into the pool, scanning the water to find me. The water was unclear, another advantage for me, and he wasn't able to see me. Stupid enough, once he noticed the air bubbles, he stabbed a sword into the water, but I could swim away right on time. The water was not deep, it only reached uncle's chest, but it was enough to plan a surprise attack. So I rose from the water, sliced with both swords at a time, but the fire bender was too fast and ducked away. To make some time, I didn't turn for another strike, but swam away and crawled out of the water.

"Hey, come back here," he laughed. It was beginning to look like catch-me-if-you-can, and he quickly followed me. I turned around and smiled. I had to focus, the timing had to be perfect. Swiftly, he approached. In just a second, I raised my sword, directed it to his chest and stabbed him. When I finally thought I had won, he took a step to the left and made a little turn, so I stabbed just beside him, his eyes meeting the sword and reflecting them. His right foot hit mine and his elbow punched my collarbone, so I lost balance and hit the floor with a loud smack, only to find his sword pointing at me.

"Not bad for only four years of experience, you almost had me there," and he twisted his sword in his hand to offer me the grip. Smiling by the compliment, I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Yeah well, it felt good, almost defeating the Fire Lord with more than twenty-five years of experience."

"I'm sure it must've been," and he bowed at me like you're ought to do so in the Fire Nation, so I responded with the same bow. "Now," he continued, looking at his soaked clothes, "I think we should fresh up. That training suit was brand new."

"Well, at least you still have the shirt," and I pointed at Toph who was holding it, that same old smirk covering her face.

"Gosh, if I was able to see so, it must've been an exciting fight," the metalbender smiled, throwing the shirt in Zuko's direction who caught it.

"How was it?" I asked. Her smirk suddenly disappeared. "Awkward... It was almost like visiting your new boss or something. It was nice to see them, though. They were happy for me, that I was teaching at The Order, and proud, but I definitely don't think I'm going for another visit this year."

With that said, the earthbender turned around and walked to the main living-room. When I wanted to follow, uncle Zuko stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "I think Toph wants some time for herself, Meisha. By the way, you need to wash. The palace's pool doesn't smell that good, you see."

I sniffed my arms, wondering if it was that bad – which it was! In fact, I couldn't stop the shiver from reaching my face once I smelled it. The Fire Lord motioned at the golden ornament in the grass, and threw his shirt to one of the servants, the eldest one.

"Could you ready a bath for Lady Meisha and me, Lady Lee?"

"As you wish, Fire Lord Zuko," and the old woman took the ornament with her, hurrying to the Royal Spa.

* * *

Lady Lee was combing my hair when I was soaking in the hot water, the only thing I allowed a servant to do so. I knew it was normal in the Fire Nation that the royals didn't wash themselves, but I refused letting other people touch me, even look at me when I was bathing. Only Lady Lee was able to watch me during my bathing, only to comb my hair. Not that I was ashamed of my body, I just thought about it as a act of idleness. So I was happy that uncle Zuko wasn't the average Fire Lord, letting him wash by his servants – at least not when I was around. He hadn't said anything when I asked the servants to leave for he knew well enough that Lee was the only servant who could see me naked, because she was the servant who took care of me since I was little. Every time I visited the Fire Palace, she took care of me, and the woman was almost a grandmother to me.

The Fire Lord took a seat in the giant bathtub – it was as big as my bedroom – relaxing his muscles, enjoying the tender fragrance of wild panda- and firelilies. When the woman left, the water began to circle around my left hand and started shining. I placed the shiny water on my left eye. The touch made me shiver for the water was extremely hot. Uncle investigated every movement.

"You're still having troubles with your eye?"

"Yes," I said, the corner of my lip pointing downwards. I never really learned to live with it. There were days I still cried, since it was a heavy burn to bear. But who was I to cry for, when I watched him. For him, it was almost impossible actually seeing through it, and his left ear couldn't hear anything at all. Sometimes, he told me, it still hurt. And on top of that, it was not a pretty sight. Though that scar never made me think less about him. In fact, I admired how he bore that scar with proud for his people, for his nation. After all, I'd never known the Zuko without scar, so I guess I was kind of used to it. Imagining how he might have looked like without is an impossible task for me to do so.

After the firebender washed his hair, he stood up, grabbed a towel and bound it around his waist, took another towel and gave it to me, so I did the same. When I was young, at an age when you can't eat, dress or wash yourself, Zuko used to give me baths, and I loved how he always stayed by my side, watching how I played with some turtle-duck-toys. So eventually, the elder I got, I never cared about being naked in front of him – after all it was the only thing I knew my entire life. Nowadays, though, I was sixteen, and I began to feel more and more ashamed, so I was happy once the towel covered everything.

I followed him to his dressing-room, finding servants running from place to place. The first one offering grapes, the other one offering a hot towel, the next one handing him over his clothes, another one taking his towel, and the last one freeing the way behind the folding screen and closing it again. In the meanwhile, after declining all the servants, one was rushing inside to hand me over the trouser suite I bought with Mai. The same servant opened another folding screen and expected me to do the same as the Fire Lord. Hesitantly, I walked behind the screen, and he closed it. I was beginning to feel sorry for Mai, who had to go through this twice a day. The servant waited while looking at the ground for a minute.

"Your towel Lady Meisha," asked the servant while still looking at the floor. Ow right, the towel. I threw it in his hands and the servant left the room quickly with the towel. Would there be like a black market somewhere behind the palace, where they sell towels used by royals? While I was imaging a salesman yelling 'towel used by the Fire Lord himself, 20 golden coins, extra extra!' I moved swiftly into my blue trouser suite. The top were several layers of fabric, wrapped around my belly and breasts, and the trousers were loose. It ended just under my knees, tightened together at the end. It was easy and comfortable, just the way I liked my clothes.

When uncle Zuko approached, it seemed he was going for the comfortable look too, for he was wearing another jogging suit. He rubbed his hair with his left hand while looking in the mirror.

"Now, my hair. It looks terrible like this."

I couldn't keep myself from laughing when he was holding his hair back showing his forehead. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing nothing," and I tried to stop laughing, "just that, you're hair looks more terrible when it's tightened together." I smiled. The fire bender frowned his eyebrows and smiled. "You're not the only one who says that."

* * *

"Aw! Stop i- Aaw! This, aw, is bad, aw, torture! Aaaaw!" In the effort of pulling myself out of the servant's grip, she pulled my hair to keep me on place as for uncle Zuko who was lying on my bed, he found it very amusing to watch the show.

"Now you feel what I have to bear every day," and he laughed after I released another growl. But I had to admit, it was done beautiful. She had somehow managed to braid little blue and white pearls in my hair, and it reminded me at Suki's hair when she got married. Someone knocked on the door and Zuko wanted to get up, but I was first.

"My room, my guest," I smirked.

I opened the door, and I was astonished to find the Fire Warrior Kenshin in front of my family's guestroom. By the look of his face, the firebender was also shocked when he saw it was me opening the door. His eyes widened, scanning my body. For a moment I thought he was watching me, and I felt shy but also flattered he was looking with that red face.

"Meisha, I didn't, Amaya told me you were back early, I just didn't expect you to be here, erm."

"If you weren't expecting me, why did you come to my family's guestroom?"

He didn't know what to say until uncle appeared behind me, gazing outside to see who was at the door.

"Kenshin, lovely surprise! What can we do for you?" Uncle was clearly aware that the Fire Warrior was getting uncomfortable, so to make things worse he stared at him, smirking at the young bender. I think uncle wanted to pay him back for all the things Kenshin had called me the past week.

"Right, just as I thought, you wanted to apologize to Lady Meisha. I'll leave you both alone," and he walked away, sat down in one of the coaches, grabbing a book, pretending he was reading, but he was actually listening. The Warrior was staring at his feet, not quite finding the words to start. After I crossed my arms – after all it was more than 2 minutes now – he pulled himself together.

"Erm, Meisha," and he scratched the back of his neck, still looking at the floor, hesitated, took a breath and continued, "I need to apologize for my behaviour. It was inappropriate and childish. I hope you can forgive me." He finally managed to look me in the eyes, and I didn't know what to say. This was a side of him that I've never met before. When I stared in his golden eyes, I thought about that first night during dinner, and after dinner, and I thought about the night I was watching him bend fire. But this look in his eyes, the way he was looking at me now, was nothing like those nights.

"You don't have to forgive me now, though," he said after a while. I was so taken away that I had forgotten about the fact he was standing at my door

"I think I can forgive you," I answered while smiling at him. He was looking at me again, and I found myself getting pink. The Warrior looked away and the same old frown reached his face again. Suddenly the new Kenshin vanished.

"Thank you," and he turned around to walk away. I watched him walk away, when he looked back he shook his head with a growl and began to run eventually. While he was nowhere to be seen anymore, I was still staring outside at my door. He _was_ quite handsome.

* * *

The night was a torture. Every hour I awoke from a nightmare, always those same golden eyes staring at me. When I looked at my uncle who was continuing sleeping peaceful – yes I still sleep next to my uncle sometimes – I wondered, or maybe hoped it were his eyes I was dreaming of, but I knew well enough it were not his.

I've always liked sleeping next to uncle. I spent plenty of time with him during the night, most of the times he took me to one of the most exclusive nature reserves at the Fire Nation with only two sleeping bags. He taught me about the stars, their names, purposes, stories, he told me stories about the war, how he, Aang, my mother, Sokka and Toph stopped his father and saved the world from its downfall. And I loved listening at those stories, but I was more fascinated by the way he described my mother. Every time he spoke of her, his eyes widened and lightened, and that made me realize I wasn't the only one who wanted the old Katara back.

We didn't spend the night under the sky, though, but it felt great not being alone at my family's room. So when it was about midnight, I swift my feet to the Royal Bedroom, the guards first not letting me in, but I was quickly allowed so when uncle Zuko came out of the door to see what all that noise was. When he discovered I was the source, he made a move to the guards to remove their swords and let me pass. I ran inside with my cushion in my hands and settled myself between the Fire Lord and Lady, Mai giving me goodnight kiss on my forehead.

Now, I found myself at 6 o'clock in the Palace Gardens, meditating. Since sleeping was impossible for me to do so, I tried to find another way to catch up the necessary rest, and meditating was at the moment the only achievable one. I inhaled, exhaled, and repeated the order several times. After about ten minutes passing by, I felt someone taking a seat in front of me, not knowing who for my eyes were closed. The being quickly let me know he was there, though.

"You do it wrong." His soft voice was almost like a waterfall, washing sins and shame away. The being raised his hand and touched the place between my ribs, just under my breasts, two fingers resting on the spot. And although the fingers didn't blast any lightning or electricity, a shiver found his way to my spine. He continued. "Breath with your lungs, not the abdomen." as his fingers slid down to my belly, gently and caressing. When I opened my eyes I found the young firebender gazing at my upper body. The only question was if he was looking at it for helping me breathing correctly, or if he was just, _looking_. Trying to breath from the lungs, he smiled. "Good," his index- and middle finger still resting at the height of my chest. His smile quickly fainted when his eyes were focused on my collarbone again. When I almost felt as getting undressed by his eyes, my cheeks got pink, so I hesitated and looked at my left, seeing how the turtle-ducks were staring at us, enjoying the show.

As if suddenly realization hit him, he pulled his fingers back and placed his hand on his right knee, for he was sitting in lotus position. He scratched the back of his neck while I pinched my nose.

"It's really strange to see a waterbender at this hour of the day," he finally spoke after a few minutes.

"How so?"

"Well, you know, firebenders rise with the sun. As for waterbenders, I was told they were more evening people."

"Like that..." and an uncomfortable silence filled the gardens.

"So, if I may. A waterbender who rises with the sun, wears typical Fire Nation dresses and has a bad relationship with her family. Yep, very average, common waterbender."

"What does bad relationship has to do with waterbenders?" I snapped at him. I didn't like it when other people noticed the bad relationship with my parents, I was ashamed of it, I hated talking about it, and the more people not knowing it the better. It was none of his business anyways.

"I've learned about other Nations. I know how important family and friendship is at the Southern Water Tribe. I know how the chiefs live among their people, as if they are one. Compared to the Fire Nation of course. Royal blood is a sign of power, and power means people admire you, obey you. So I think it has a lot to do with waterbending."

"What do you know about waterbending," I said, and looked away, burying my face in my arms.

"More than you think, probably." The firebender's smirk vanished. I looked up at him.

"What... what happened to your mother?" I hesitated to ask. Maybe it was rude, but I knew that at that moment, he wouldn't think it was. After all we were just talking, about our... feelings?

"My mother," and he looked up at the sky as if he hoped to see her, "died when I was 9. A terrible accent, I don't want to talk about it, though."

The silence was painful. It was difficult to say something, anything, because whatever I would say, it wouldn't be enough to ease the pain. He was still looking at the sky, after a moment placing his eyes on mine again. My cheeks reddened.

"I'm sure your mother was a great woman."

"She was..." the right corner of his mouth rising when he saw my pink cheeks. "So winebender, except the things I just named and your pale skin, are there any other features common to winebenders?"

"Erm, well, I hate sea prunes and love spicy Fire Nation food. I hate the icy landscape and prefer a dry climate. My favourite colour is red. I'm better with swords than spears, which my grandfather always regretted."

"You can use a sword?" he askes, obviously astonished.

"Yes in fact, I can," offended by his question. "In fact, I can use swords. Duo swords, you know, two halves, one sword, all that kind of crap."

"Yeah yeah I know what those are. It just surprises me that's all. I thought swords were more used in the Fire Nation, and spears at the Water Tribes. Just like hammers in the Earth Kingdom and staffs in the Air Temples."

"That's not the only remark that surprises you, is it?"

"Well, you are kind of short. _And_ a girl."

I rolled my eyes, sighed and looked away with an expression on my face as in 'not again'. I poked my toes to keep me busy, the firebender quickly trying to make up his comment. "But hey, for what remains, very common waterbender," he smirked at me. How could I be mad at someone with a smile and eyes like his. His blinking, golden eyes and warm smile...

Focus Meisha.

* * *

After lunch, I was walking down the corridors around the Palace Gardens together with uncle, when suddenly Amaya and Nobu appeared from a corner, Nobu holding a basket in his hands. For the basket was orange and girly-looking, it was obvious that the earthbender was carrying the basket for Amaya, probably for winning her heart. Nobu's expression was rather tired than exited, maybe that the basket was heavy, while Amaya was smiling – as always.

"Meisha! How lovely to see you. Fire Lord Zuko," and the airbender bowed. Nobu panicked and quickly placed the basket on the ground to bow too.

"We're going to the beach, want to join us?" The Earth Warrior was shaking his head behind Amaya's back. Apparently he wanted to be alone with her, and I didn't want to ruin Nobu's chance.

"Well erm, I don't know, I'm fed up with beaches and I really don't –" Uncle punched me subtle with his elbow, telling me I had to go. I sighed and finally agreed, the airbender smiling excited, clapping her hands, while the earthbender shook his head more urging. When the two left, I shot a hard glare at uncle, saying a sarcastic thanks, only to find him smirking back at me. Amaya yelled something before running around the corner.

"Ow, by the way, Kenshin's coming too. See you in an hour in the main living-room!"

Once the two warriors were out of sight, I gazed at uncle Zuko. "Why is it so necessary that I have to go?"

"I need you to take an eye on Nobu," and his expression quickly turned into something more severe. "What, why for? He can't help his low sense of humour, I mean –"

"Meisha, you have to keep an eye on him. It's strictly forbidden for Warriors to have a relationship with other Warriors. I need you to keep Amaya busy and out of Nobu's reach."

"What? No one ever told me that relationships with other Warriors were forbidden!" I pushed his hands away which were lying on my shoulders. It didn't make sense. What was wrong with an innocent amorousness like this one. Why would it be wrong, Nobu and Amaya, they'd form a perfect couple! Or maybe I was just denying it, hoping it wasn't true because Kenshin –

Focus Meisha.

"Listen, I'll explain it to you when I have the time. Can I trust you on this one." He was searching for my eyes, but I didn't shot him a glare. I just wanted to leave and go to my room with some silly excuse like 'I still need to try on some bikini's'.

"Right, when you have the time. I wonder when that will be," and I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Ember Island**

_One fireblast. Ducking and a low firewhip. One jump in the air and bending the fire with your feet. Use the fists again. Form a firerope, turn it around, form a passage of fire, and bend the fire away by lowering your hands smoothly. I smirked. I heard someone grinning. It was her. She had been watching me all along. I hated it when she watched me bending, and that made her into the woman I caressed. I turned around and continued, not showing any interest at her. But she and I both knew well enough I was. _

"_Are you that upset about the play? Do I need to cuddle you?" she said with a teasing voice. But I was certainly not in the mood to be teased by a waterpeasant. Her hand quickly stopped me from continuing, though. _

"_Zuko, I'm sorry. I was just teasing you," and she bend over to receive a kiss. She was waiting, but I didn't. I couldn't._

"_What's wrong?" I narrowed my eyes and turned around to walk away. Like she didn't know. Her hand reached for my arm but I pulled it back. "Stop it Katara."_

"_Stop what?" Her eyebrows were frowning. _

"_This. Stop acting like this. I know you're just pretending. This 'behaviour' is not like you, so stop it."_

_The waterbender turned her back to me and crossed her arms. Yes, I was upset about the play. Of course I was. The entire room was cheering when they saw how Azula ended my life. But that wasn't the only thing bothering me. No, there was so much more. _

"_You and... Jet. What was that about?" She turned back to me with a questioning expression, and lowered her hands. The teasing smile she had been wearing quickly faded once she heard the name of the man she once admired. "Jet and I were nothing, Zuko."_

"_Like you and Aang are nothing?"_

"_Will you stop bringing Aang up all the time! Aang and I have nothing!"_

"_But you kissed him once did you. Did you kiss Jet? Where were you during the second pause of the play Katara?"_

"_No, I, nowhere! Stop it Zuko! Stop it!" she was screaming when her eyes were filling with tears. When she approached me, she placed her right hand on my scar and softly stroke it with her thumb. "They mean nothing to me compared to you," she whispered. How could I stay angry at her, at those lovely blue eyes, that smell, the shape of her body, the warmth she was spreading. How I loved it when she held me this close, close enough to feel every shape, every rounding of her body. Her smell, fresh as the sea, the scent of flowers from the soap she uses, the scent of herbs that she uses during cooking. And I loved how she stroke my bad cheek with her thumb, for the movement was so gentle and vulnerable. I loved everything about her, and that was exactly the problem. I was unable to describe how I felt about her when I finally had the chance to do so. It sure was unbearable and frustrating spendig the day with her, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki, for I everytime I was able to watch her, the heat was boiling again inside, and I was longing for her more than anything. But we both had to pretend like everything was okay, while it wasn't. Things were more awkward than ever, and knowing Toph could tell we were lying made things even more difficult. She knew something was wrong, and once finding out, the earthbender took every chance of extorting us. So the time Katara and I had together was precious, and I wanted to make use of every minute._

"_I want to show you something." She frowned her eyebrows and hesitated, but quickly followed me when I was dragging her along, although she wasn't quite sure about it. I led her to one of the bedrooms in my parent's vacation house, gesturing her to follow me when I opened another door leading to a small room with shelves and cupboards all filled with clothes or jewelleries. _

"_Zuko, why are we here?"_

"_This used to be my mother's wardrobe," I responded, my smile fading._

"_But, why are you showing me this?" I opened one of the closets and searched between the clothes until I found the dress I was looking for. The dress was dark red, with a yellow line on the side. The bottom was loose and wrinkled, and came just above the knees, the waist accentuated by a yellow ribbon, a little bosom and wide sleeves. I was holding it, offering her the dress._

"_Zuko, I, no, this was your mother's once," she took a step to take a closer look at the beautiful dress. The cloth was one of the finest she had ever admired, nothing like the clothes she used to wear. _

"_I want you to have it."_

"_I don't know Zuko, what if I –"_

"_Put it on," and I gestured the dress to her. She smiled and took the dress when she left the room to change in the bedroom. She left the door open with a small gap, leaving my eyes no choice but to sneak at her. And it didn't take long for me to just go into the room and pushing her naked body against me. The way she moaned made my body shiver. It was only a few days later since we first made love, but I was longing for her more than ever. Knowing exactly how it felt now, I wanted more of her. And I would get more. It was in my movements, it was the way I made her desperate, that made her beg for more. And when I did so, stroking her side with my right hand, she wasn't trying anymore to get the dress on. In fact, she was hurrying to get my clothes off. It was almost like she was panicking, frustrated by the complicated clothes I was wearing, but when she finally managed to stroke my bare chest, her tightened muscles were slowly relaxing when touching it. _

_I loved how she caressed my chest, how she stroke my back, making me shiver, how she brushed my hair with her fingers. "I like your hair when it's loose," she had said. My lips were reaching for her, and she answered them with hers. And again, my hands were stroking every part of her body, frustrated why I couldn't touch all the parts at the same time. There was so much, so much I wanted to offer her, yet I didn't know how. I was afraid she didn't want to make love to me anymore. Not after the last time. I was afraid that she didn't enjoy it last time. But I was wrong when she let go of me, took a seat on the bed and gestured me to come to bed. _

_It was strange, after all this used to be the bed of my father and mother, but Katara made that feeling disappear in a second. She kissed my chest and belly very gently with her warm lips when I pulled her back, one finger slowly reaching for her breasts. She didn't hesitate, though, and grabbed my hand to place it on her left breast. Again, she moaned, so my blood was running to my groin. When I was softly massaging it I pulled her closer to me, releasing a yearning sound. "Never leave me," I whispered in her left ear. "I promise," she whispered back, and she blessed her promise with another fierce kiss, pulling me closer. _

"_I want you Zuko." That's when I crawled on top of her, watching her blue eyes. She was longing for me, she wanted me. Gently, my erection penetrated her, and her loud moans made me remember how amazing this feeling was. This was more than making love, this was becoming one with her, and it felt great. She moaned louder and louder when I moved faster and deeper, and she pushed me closer. _

_I wanted to slow down when I felt I was reaching my climax, but she almost begged me to continue, so I did, and I released a loud growl when I was coming. And at the same time, she was calling my name, and she was also coming. I plumped down, still lying on top of her and stroking her breasts by softly placing my head between them. She was inhaling fast and at the same rhythm as I was, combing my hair with her slender fingers. Again, I stroke her side with my fingers and a small yearning sound was released. I almost had forgotten how great this felt, and remembering made me wish I could make love to her day and night. That's when realization hit me. We would never be able to be together. A sad smile crossed my face and she took my face in her hands, gazing at me with her blue eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. _

"_Nothing, I... I love you..." and I kissed her collarbone while she was staring at the ceiling above us. A frown reached for her face, leaving a troubled look behind. _

"_I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have –"_

"_I love you too," she responded quickly. And although I knew she was telling me the truth, a small hesitating sound was audible._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I... Just, promise me you'll never leave me." Her eyes were narrowed now, like she wanted a confirming response. And yes, I promised her, but still, that guilty feeling was gnawing, because I knew I'd have to leave her once. I loved her more than anything and yet, we weren't able to be together forever. And I knew we couldn't continue like this, because it would only hurt her more._

_And the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her._

* * *

It was broiling during our boat trip to Ember Island, and it didn't take long before Nobu was trying to get Amaya's attention again. Now, he was offering her a cold drink while showing of his muscled arms. The airbender refused the drink, though, and continued her sunbathing. And I couldn't deny Nobu for chasing her, for she was beautiful in her bathing suit. Her breasts were covered by a wrap of orange clothing, giving her breasts support by a knot behind her neck. Her belly was clearly visible, protecting her bottom with some wrapped clothes short enough to reveal her knees. Only then I saw how full-grown her body was, and how mine wasn't. It was obvious that her breasts were better formed than mine, though they weren't necessary bigger, but her hips were also better formed, giving her that typical feminine shape. Mine on the other hand, still needed some work. And I was short. I was almost jealous that she was so good-looking.

After Amaya declined a towel offered to her by Nobu, I thought about uncle, how he wanted me to separate the two of them. And although I wasn't really keen on his plan, I felt like I had to do this, so I took a seat next to Amaya who was lying in the sun. She was happy that I joined her, but I didn't know what to say until she spoke.

"Nobu really likes me, huh?"

"What? Nobu? Of course he likes you, he likes everyone, it's part of his nature." The airbender grinned, closing her eyes again and enjoying the warmth of the sun. The more she was lying there, exposing her well-formed body, the more I got uncomfortable and ashamed of mine.

"Although Nobu's not really my type, for he's such a show-of guy, I do quite like him," her expression changing into something worrying. I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell her that relationships between Warriors weren't allowed, though I didn't know why. But I didn't want to destroy this feeling she was having, probably happy and excited that someone liked her, and she liked him back. Probably also scared and unsure how it would turn out, not really knowing how to handle those feelings. I wanted to, but I couldn't. In the meanwhile, the firebender was gazing at us. The look in his eyes betraying that he also was told to keep an eye on the earthbender. And at the moment he was watching me, like he knew I wasn't keeping my part of the plan.

"And what about you? Have you ever liked someone?"

"No. I Don't think so, no…" He narrowed his eyes when he uncrossed his arms, walking away.

When we arrived at the beach, all the other Warriors sighed, seeing all those people. Ember Island has always been very popular, but visiting the island, I knew some spots untraceable to other people, so I gestured a hand, saying they had to follow me. And so they did while dragging along their stuff, Nobu still carrying Amaya's basket. It was a long walk, and they were already asking me 'are we there yet?', but once we arrived, the three of them were gazing astonished at the view. A small part of the beach, bordered by rocks and impassable for other people. The only way to the area was by opening the fence with a key. A key I possessed. This was the private beach of the Fire Lord himself, the most beautiful part of the island.

Nobu threw his possessions in the sand, took off his shirt and went straight for the water. A loud splash followed. I on the other hand, placed my stuff gently in the sand, next to Nobu's and Amaya's.

"Common you guys, the temperature's great!" he yelled, gesturing a hand. Once removing my trouser suite, I ran to the water and jumped into my element, surrounding myself with the freezing water. The earthbender laughed and protected his face from the splashing water. I went for another dive and he grabbed my feet while laughing. It took me only a small waterwhip to find him a few feet away, still laughing.

"Hey, no bending, you have an unfair advantage!"

"Hey Nobu, Meisha," we both looked up when Amaya was shouting for us, Nobu's expression happier than ever for his crush was yelling for _him_. "I brought fruit pie, want some?"

"I sure love food!" the earthbender yelled, swimming as fast as he could for his pie. I wasn't expecting any other reaction. Nobu was well-built any very muscled, and it was obvious he loved food, _a lot_ food. Every time during breakfast, lunch and dinner, I was still shocked by the amounts of food he could eat. I shouted back 'maybe later', and went for some swimming in the sea. Eventually, with the help of some bending, I found myself far away from the beach, and took a dive. I formed a bubble around my mouth for air, and swam next to the fish and reefs, trying to touch them. The efforts were in vain of course, for the fish were too fast. Crabs were staring at me when I pushed myself at the seabed to reach for air again, and repeated the action several times. That's when I noticed the firebender tugging his feet in the water as if it was the filthiest thing ever.

"What, are you afraid of the fish?" I teased, clearly offended by my little remark.

"I just don't like the sea, and swimming, and, just water in general," his face looking still sour and disgusted.

"Nonsense, common, I want to show you something."

"Erm, I really don't thing that's a good id- hey!"

I wasn't asking for permission, so I just formed some waves to make him come to me. Once he was swimming next to me, he panicked, smashed his arms and legs in every possible way. I calmed him down by making a log of ice, on which he grabbed on tight.

"What's wrong? It's only water."

"You don't understand. I can't," and he hesitated for a moment, trying to crawl on the ice, "I can't swim." He closed his eyes, obvious ashamed and preparing to get humiliated. I admit, it was difficult to control the upcoming laugh, but I managed to do so.

"You could've told me that before I drag you down to the middle of the ocean," the firebender looking confused at me, like he was surprised I wasn't laughing. His grip around the ice was more loose than before.

"Listen up, if you let me help you swimming, I'll accept your apologies."

"But I thought you already accep-"

"Na-a, shht," and I shushed him. "Deal or no deal?"

He hesitated, looked at his soaked body and nodded, not really sure if he'd survive. I smiled and started twisting my hands so two air bubbles covered our faces when his muscles tensed again, but quickly relaxed when I bended his body up straight in the water. I gave him a moment to get used to the water – after all he had never swum – and when he was finally comfortable, I led the water, and therefore also him, deeper to the bottom of the ocean. I grinned when his eyes widened, looking at the beautiful reefs and fish. I was used at a sight like this, seeing it for the first time was indeed breathtaking. His finger dared to move by its own, trying to touch a fish. Because of the air bubble, his laugh was resounding, but he was clearly not caring and too busy with being astonished.

"It's amazing," he smiled. "Thanks." His eyes searched for mine, and there we were, at the bottom of the ocean, staring into each other's eyes. He was fascinated, how the colour of my eyes resembled with the blue water. Then, his eyes were watching to the left, and I followed his gaze trying to find out what he was looking at. A black flash appeared in the water, and was gone again in no time. He was clearly scared by the look of his face and the gesture of his movements. In the meanwhile, when he was trying to get my attention, I was looking around to see where the shadow went.

In just a second sharp teeth were approaching me, and I had just enough time to bend a stream of water at the dragon-shark. But when the shark was blown away by the powerful stream, I felt my right leg hurting. The dragon-shark had left a deep print of his teeth in my leg, and the water was colouring red. Kenshin started panicking and I lost my grip on the air bubbles, the Warrior swinging his arms and legs trying to swim upwards. I wanted to yell that he had to stop – everyone knows that movements draw the attention of dragon-sharks – but when I tried I had forgotten about the water, and the water found a way into my lungs. I almost couldn't breathe anymore, but I managed to quickly bend the water out of my lungs and form another air bubble. My eyes were searching for Kenshin, who was floating lifeless in the water. The water must have gotten into his lungs. When I wanted to swim up to him, the dragon-shark attacked me again but only managed to scratch my back. My hands operated fast and formed a whirlpool. The shark started spinning round, and with my other hand I sent a waterblast at it, so the shark was hit and swam away. I raised my arms and the water rose. And with one strong movement a giant wave was carrying both of us to the beach, so we landed in the sand, Kenshin still unconscious. Nobu and Amaya were running towards us.

"Meisha, you're bleeding!" the airbender panicked and ducked to take a look at the giant wounds while Nobu tried to rescue Kenshin.

"Nobu, leave him alone!" and I crawled to the firebender although my leg was killing me. I tried to sit up and placed my hand just abovehis chest. With one smooth gesture, the water was being bend out of his lungs, and the Warrior coughed en reached for air. Amaya and Nobu made a relieved sigh and helped him to sit up straight. Nobu was gazing at the blood.

"Meisha, you need a doctor now. You can bleed to death!"

"I'm okay I'm okay, just, get me into the water."

"But you just –"

"Get me into the water!" I yelled. Nobu was exchanging faces with Amaya, who was sitting next to Kenshin, her hand placed on his back. She nodded and Nobu picked me up, trying not to touch my leg, but he had to touch the gigantic scratch on my back. I growled when he walked me to the water, and he placed me gently in the sand, the water a few inches high, just enough to fully cover both of my legs.

"Now step back," I said, more fierce than was necessary. I took a deep breath and the water began to glow. Little did I know that in the meanwhile the light was reaching for the entire ocean, so the whole ocean was glowing with that same blue light. The water began to encircle my leg and upper body, and after dancing around it a few seconds, the water vanished inside my flesh, cleaning and healing the wounds perfectly, not even leaving the smallest scratch or scar. When my eyes opened, I found three staring faces pointed at me. An earthbender behind my back, a firebender lying on the sand, his head lift up, and an airbender sitting next to him.

"Where, how..." Nobu stammered. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" He yelled out loud, not sure if he was laughing by the excitement or to laugh the stress away. Kenshin managed to sit up with some help of Amaya and he wanted to get up and help me, but Amaya pushed him back, saying he had to stay, only to get up herself and duck next to me.

"I, I feel a little dizzy," I managed to stutter. Amaya hushed me and hold my face with both hands to make sure I was alright. Nobu was clearly laughing the stress away for he was still doing it hysterically.

"Nobu. Will you pull yourself together and make a fire, yes?" The earthbender quickly stopped, embarrassed, and bended some branches to his hands which were lying on the ground a little further. He placed the branches next to Kenshin who bended a small fire. While Kenshin was now better and took care of the fire, Nobu carried me back to our sitting place and placed me next to Kenshin, who placed a blanket over my shoulder. Apparently, Kenshin had warmed up the blanket, so it was nice and warm. Amaya offered me some tea and I struggled to keep my eyes open. It was getting dark.

"Where, where did you learn that?" she asked.

"I never learned it. It's something I'm capable of my entire life."

"No wonder you're the next Water Warrior. I knew waterbenders could heal, but this, this is just... No wonder you were the chosen one." Her eyes were watching her fingers touching her toes.

"Well, it is the reason why everyone thought I was the chosen one... And one day, I accidently activated my Warrior Bendingskills. That's when we knew I was... The chosen one." I was wondering how they discovered they were the chosen ones, but I was afraid to ask. Fortunately, Nobu noticed my questioned face, and started talking.

"I discovered it when I was 9. I was always one of the best benders in town. My father took me to King Bumi to learn more about earthbending. That's when I bended metal for the first time. He was so impressed he took me to the head of a secret organization 'The White Lotus', to former general Iroh," I looked up when I heard his name. "He told me I was it, the chosen one, he could feel it. And he taught me how to activate my powers. He couldn't show me how to control them, though... What about you Kenshin?"

The firebender narrowed his eyes and looked away. When we were all gazing at him, he finally dared looking at us. "Fine," he said, not glad to tell it. "It was when... My mother died. I was so angry and sad," his eyes were moistening again, "and when I heard what happened, I activated my bendingskills by accident. I didn't even know what happened after I saw the damage."

At the moment, all four of us were now staring at our hands, which were all placed on our laps. Kenshin raised his chin and looked at Amaya.

"And you? How did you find out?"

Amaya had the same reaction as Kenshin, looking away and the corner of her mouth lowering. At last she found the courage to speak.

"After my grand-parents heard about what happened with our people, they rebuilt themselves a new home in an Earth Village. They were afraid that the citizens would want them to leave, afraid that the Fire Nation would discover them. One day, when I was about three or four years old, they attacked the village. My mother had hid me and my little sisters in a closet, when suddenly a Fire Soldier was standing in our doorstep. She told him to back off, but he wouldn't listen and killed her and my father. I don't know how I did it, I was so scared and yet... I had bended the oxygen away. The soldier was incapable of breathing. He was choking in front of my eyes. I was scared. I was killing a man with straights I never knew of, and they scared me. I was never taught about the technique, it didn't even exist. I had to do it, my sisters were in that house, I –" She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the tears. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she stared at me with red eyes.

"I would've done the same Amaya." An understanding smile reaching my face.

"Anyways, since the technique was unknown, I searched for a guru. He told me I was the chosen one, and learned me how to activate my powers." She wiped away her tears with the blanket covering her shoulders.

"You know," Nobu interrupted, looking at the flame between us. "Have you ever wondered how life would be like if we _weren't_ the Warriors?"

Everyone was silent, staring into the flames. I don't know if the others did, but yes. I wondered how boring my life would look like without being a Warrior. Boring, yes, but at least normal. And maybe, maybe a slight chance that things would've worked out better with my mother. Maybe.

"We missed the last boat back to the Fire Nation," Amaya said after she noticed the cloud of smoke.

"Don't worry, uncle Zuko will send some guards eventually. In the meanwhile it's better to stay at his vacation home."

When I was little, my dad and uncle Zuko always told me that if I got lost, I had to wait at the vacation house. It had happened a few times, and I've always been waiting for them at the doorstep. So maybe uncle Zuko would remember, and he would send the guards to the vacation house. The three of them followed, Amaya supporting me and Nobu and Kenshin carrying our belongings.

It was dusty in the giant living-room, the house hadn't been used for over a year. Amaya helped me to sit on a couch, and a dust-cloud appeared. While Kenshin was placing our stuff on the flour, Nobu was gazing at a portrait of me, my parents, brother, Sokka, Suki, the Fire Lord and Lady and Iroh.

"You look a lot like your uncle," he said, still staring at the picture.

"What? The only thing I have in common with uncle Sokka are his eyes and the sarcasm."

He turned around and frowned at me. "Sokka? Who's that? The one with the pony-tail? I was talking about the Fire Lord, you know, the one you call 'uncle'?" He gestured with his hands.

"Zuko's not my uncle, I just like calling him that way."

"That doesn't make sense, you look an awful lot like him," and the earthbender turned around to take another glare at the picture. "Seriously, you stand in front of him, it's almost like you're his daughter. Are you sure the Avatar is your dad I mean, you don't have any, aw!" Amaya had thrown a shoe at his head to shush him, and I was happy she did. I didn't like other people noticing it, because I knew I looked a lot like him. And I've been questioning myself if my father was really my father. But it had to be, uncle Zuko hadn't been seeing my mom a whole year after the war, and in that year I was born. So it was impossible. And after all, I couldn't imagine myself how my mother and uncle Zuko... The thought made me sick.

* * *

We sat there for a few hours, and we talked about ourselves. Nobu explained how his parents always had those big expectations, how he was under pressure all the time. How he was first excited about his powers, and how he lost his brother's love, because he was jealous and felt kept out. His brother is now still travelling around the world. Amaya told about the attack of the Fire Nation. Her grandfather and grandmother had been staying at an island during the attack. They were on vacation. The rest of their family was now death, and her grandparents stayed in Earth Kingdom Colonies for several years. Eventually, her grandparents died and their only daughter – her mother – married an earthbender – her father. After their parent's death, Amaya and her sisters were found by an old woman living on top of a hill in a nursery garden. At the age of twelve, the woman died and Amaya took over the nursery while taking care of her sisters. She stayed there until coming to the Fire Nation, healing injured soldiers with herbs. Members of the Order had tried several times, convincing her to go and live in the Fire Nation's Palace – after all she was a warrior – but she declined.

Kenshin explained how his mother had died. It happened when he was nine. One day, his uncle appeared on their doorstep. He needed money, again. His mother took him outside to calm him, since he was stressed out and didn't know what to do. He lost his temper and pushed her, so she fell of the rocks. She was instantly dead. From that moment, he and his father lost their good relationship, and now his father was always expecting the best from him.

Eventually, I told them about my parents. It was difficult for I never talked about it, but it felt great at the same time to do so. After everyone told their story, an unbearable silence filled the living-room, when finally Nobu yawned, stretching his arms and saying it'd be better if we took a little nap. I said I would keep watch, to make sure the guards would see us. Amaya wasn't pleased with the idea – after all I was bitten by a dragon-shark – but I convinced her that I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. So when the three of them searched for a comfortable spot on one of the several enormous couches, I limped my way up to the doorstep. This night, the stars were shining brighter than ever before, and I smiled as I remembered those hot summer nights underneath the sky together with uncle Zuko.

"I haven't had the chance of thanking you," Kenshin spoke, standing behind my back and also gazing at the stars. After a minute he took a seat next to me. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said, more quiet than I intended. I turned my face to make sure he couldn't see my pink cheeks.

"Not for saving my life, well also for that of course," and he was drawing circles an curls in the sand with a stick. "But for opening my eyes."

His eyes were staring at me, and then at my lips. I didn't know what to say. I could feel my cheeks reddening more and more as he kept staring at me. A boiling heat was taking over, a feeling I've ever perceived before, and it was scary, but also pleasant. Our arms were just inches away from touching and I could feel the warmth of his body, his strong ad muscled arms. He swallowed as if he wanted to say something, his lips slightly separated.

"Meisha, I –"

"There, I heard something!" a guard yelled. Our glances turned to the beach, where a man was visible holding a torch. He gestured at the men to follow him and appearing from the bushes, he found me and Kenshin sitting on the doorstep.

"Lady Meisha! Warrior Kenshin! Where are the others?"

Kenshin pointed at the house, and four other guards walked into the vacation home, two soldiers left behind with us.

"Are you alright Lady Meisha? What happened?"

"I'm fine I'm fine, will you, let go please," and I pulled my arm away when he was making sure I was okay. Uncle Zuko and my dad struggled through the bushes and when my father saw me, he went for a run and took me in the arms. The soldier was confirming I was okay.

"Why do I still let you be on yourself," he smiled at me with moisten eyes. From the corner of my eye I noticed Kenshin's smile when my dad was holding me.

"We knew we would find you down here," dad said. The four other guards were walking out of the vacation house, holding the two Warriors. Nobu was obviously not happy with the interruption. Then sudden realization hit me. I was supposed to keep an eye on Nobu, and I left him alone with Amaya in a comfortable and private vacation home! Uncle narrowed his eyes when he noticed the two other benders, together, Nobu's arm wrapped around Amaya's shoulder to keep her warm. He spoke very harsh and almost threatening.

"You can tell us what happened tomorrow. Now we need to leave," and he pointed the guards to make the boat ready for departure. I tried to stand up but fell back with a loud smack on the wood. My leg was still hurting.

"Meisha! Are you alright? What happened? Common I'll help you."

"Really dad, it's, nothing," and tried to hide the pain. After almost another fall, the soldier caught me, and my father took me in his arms, carrying me back to the boat. Kenshin offered him his help, but my father rejected it friendly, and I couldn't stop myself from being a little disappointed. Being carried in the arms of a handsome firebender did sound great.

Focus Meisha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Connection**

The next day, after explaining the entire story during breakfast together with the other Warriors and their families, I finally had the chance to sneak out and slip into uncle's office. The room was empty, and the only thing able to entertain me until uncle would arrive, was a book lying on his desk. After investigating the chamber, every picture, drawer and closet, I got bored and stared at the book, still placed on the desk. I took a seat in the giant, but also comfortable chair, gazing at the black leather notebook. It crossed my mind you know, respecting his privacy, but on the other hand, why not? So I grabbed the book and caressed the cover before turning the first page. 'List of prisons' was written in black ink on the first page. The second one was a page listing weird names, probably the names of all prisons in the whole Fire Nation. After flipping through the pages, it seemed that every new chapter in the book was another prison, and underneath the title names were written. Every name contained further information such as day of birth, sex, other family, a list of crimes and a picture. I stopped at the title 'Fire Palace Dungeon' at slipped my finger down the list and stopped at the name 'Azula'. A thick cross covered the woman's name and picture. I knew well enough who Azula was, and I was wondering why the cross… Zuko would never execute her. Even though she had tried to kill him, it just wasn't his way of working. After all, she was still related to him, in some way. No, he would never execute her.

I turned the book and read the last four pages of the notebook. 'Wanted or missing' was written on top of the paper, again followed by names and other information. At the very end of the list, a new name was added, for the ink was still fresh and moisten. Azula. I gazed at the following information. Relatives: Fire Lord Sozin, Fire Lord Azulon, Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa, Fire Lord Zuko, General Iroh. I gazed at his name. This couldn't be true. If she really got out, he would tell me, right?

Between the last page and the cover, a small, wrinkled paper was hiding. The paper was warm and decrepitated, probably read over and over a hundred times. I unfolded the paper and watched the clumsy handwriting. Clearly the writer was in a hurry.

_Dear Zuzu, after stealing my throne and your girlfriend almost drowning me with her barbaric waterbending methods, I can't let your descendant - _

When hearing the door opening, I rumpled the paper together in a reflex, and shrieked when I found my uncle narrowing his eyes and gazing at the paper and book I was holding. His eyes widened right after seeing it though, and he almost attacked me.

"What are you do – where did you get that? Do you have no respect?" he yelled at me, grabbing the notebook and letter out of my hands, gesturing a hand as if he wanted to slap me. In an instant, I hid my face with my arms to diminish the pain about to come, but it didn't. When I removed my arms, I saw him sitting in a couch in the corner of his office, pinching his nose.

"What did you read?" he asked, almost sounding like he wasn't mad. I knew he had a lot of troubles with controlling his anger, and that pinching his nose was something he did to control himself.

"I only read the book itself, not the letter. Uncle I'm so sorry, I don't –"

"What did you read." Still pinching his nose. My eyes were moistening and getting red.

"I… Azula –" and he growled when I mentioned the name, grabbing an expensive vase which was standing on a table next to the couch, and throwing it out of the window. The window-glass broke and I covered my eyes when I heard the sound of a vase, breaking on the marble floor of the outside corridor. My eyes opened again and I felt small scars on my hands. He was turned with his back to me, inhaling fast and his hands formed like fists. And suddenly, his grip loosened, and his left hand reached for his face, pinching his nose again. In an attempt to get away, with my feet shifting smoothly and soundless, he grabbed my right shoulder once I arrived at the door, still not turning around nor looking at me.

"I'm sorry," he said, and sighed.

"It's, okay," and I bit my lips, cursing the stupid answer. I should be the one to say sorry. I read the book. And although his behaviour was most inappropriate, it was my fault he did so. But what was to be said, was said, so I turned 180 degrees and moved on leaving uncle behind, still staring frustrated at the floor. Once walking through the corridors, I gazed at my hands. Small red dots and strings had covered my hands, but the bleeding was far from sincere.

* * *

"Meisha, what happened?" my mother was making a run for it and took my hands in hers, watching the injures when I quickly pulled them back. Her eyebrows frowned.

"Just let me look at it," and she tried grabbing them again while catching my eyes. But I pulled back again. "Since when do you even care?" and my eyes became wet, a slight tear dropping down on the floor. She watched me running away to my room when frowning her brows again, walking to the room I just had left.

"What did you do to her?" The Fire Lord looked up, seeing Meisha's mother in his office, exchanging all kinds of fierce and mad faces.

"Nothing," he responded, looking away again, gazing at the view on the Palace Gardens. The view was quickly blocked by a woman, though. She crossed her arms while trying to look him in the eyes, but the firebender didn't look up.

"I heard a glass breaking and then something else. What happened Zuko."

Once he heard his name, he stared back in her eyes and narrowed his. "You know I would never harm her."

Her eyes on the other hand, were watching the broken window and vase. "Then tell me," she continued more fiercely, "why are her hands bleeding?" His narrowing eyes were quickly widening by the look of her face.

"Is she? I didn't want to. I lost control, I –"

"Listen _Zuko_, we both know you have _difficults_ with controlling your temper, so I'm going to say this loud and clear. If you hurt my daughter again, I will make sure your destiny ends, right then and there, permanently," and she turned her back to leave when suddenly she was pushed against the wall, the warm hand of a firebender holding her wrist while the rest of his body holds hers in place. She had almost forgotten how warm and muscled his body was, how it felt being so close to him. She gasped when the memories came back, trying to forget them. The breath he was breathing, was so warm, and so close that she could feel it in her neck. And for some reason, she longed to him, when he placed his nose and lips on her shoulder, remembering himself how she had smelled like, how she still smelled. But when the enchantment, that small time of reconnection faded, he was focused again on what he was doing and gripped her wrist tighter as if he wanted to let her know how strong he was. But Katara knew well enough how strong he was.

"You know Katara, you're so predictable. Or are you planning on making that sentence your dogma," and he stroke her shoulder with his lips.

"Let me go Zuko," and she tried to tear herself out of his grip. But the only result was that he pushed himself closer to her. As if he suddenly realized what he was doing, he turned her around and looked her in the eyes. Those deep blue eyes, the same eyes he remembered.

Katara saw a chance of getting away and tore herself loose by pulling her arms away and leaving the room, closing the door with a loud smack. He only stood there, thinking, realizing that the effect that Katara had on him several years ago, was still there. She still had the same strength, making him desperate, almost violating, crazy. Making him loose it. Just like her daughter.

* * *

I was sitting next to the pool and it was almost like the turtle-ducks wanted to ease the pain from my hands, because they swam in circles around them when I placed them slowly in the water. The dirty water stung, but that quickly disappeared when the same glowing water circled around them. Healing water I was able to create, the strongest one in the world. The turtle-ducks didn't like the water though, they were afraid of it and swam away. That's when I noticed they weren't swimming away because they were anxious, but because they were being fed. Nobu was sitting at the other side of the pool, breaking small pieces of the bread and throwing it in the water.

"Nobu!" I almost yelled because he had scared me. The earthbender didn't look up though, his face still staring at the bread getting eaten by the ducks. It was strange seeing Nobu like this, he looked so… sad. So that's how his face looked like when not smiling. I preferred the smiling face.

"Healing yourself again, are we," he asked, and broke another piece of the bread.

"I, uhm, no, why do you think so?" I pulled my hands back, trying to hide them behind my back. Like that would help.

"Ow, no idea. Maybe because you growled a little when you placed your hands in the water as if you were in pain. And maybe because of the blue water."

I stared at him. I thought only the water around my hands had glowed, but apparently it was the entire pool. And had he been sitting there all the time?

"It's okay, though. I've heard about your uncle. How he has troubles controlling his anger."

"Stop it Nobu! He's a good man!"

"I never said that Meisha. I do believe he loves you. After all, it are the ones you love, that you hurt the most." His face was looking even more sadder now. I got up and took a seat next to the Warrior.

"You'd like to talk about it?"

"No thanks. I know you're not that type of girl who enjoys talking about her feelings. Not to mention listen to someone else's feelings."

"Maybe," and he looked at me. "But I'd like to make an exception for a friend," and he smiled at me.

* * *

"Okay, everyone's here?" The Avatar was watching the Warriors excitedly, when he suddenly saw two of them were missing. In the distance, he noticed me and Nobu, running. We were hurrying to get on time, well, at least we had tried to. Nobu had explained me what was wrong. He was worried about his brother who used to write them a letter every month, but not this month. I made an effort to comfort him, and although I had no experience, the earthbender somehow managed to regain his strengths by my words.

My dad was watching us running, a little bit irritated that we were too late, but that expression quickly faded away when he saw my smile. It was an amusing, happy smile. A smile he hadn't seen on my face for a few years.

"Okay, I have bad news." The Warriors were gazing at each other. "This week is studying week," and we all sighed and moaned before my father could actually explain the whole thing. Hey, after all, we were just kids. "Hey hey, relax. It will be most interesting. You are going to learn about each other's nations! Traditions, politics, isn't it exciting!" The Avatar was wearing another bright smile, only to diminish the pain. "But first, pick a study-partner!"

I punched Nobu in the side, gesturing in Amaya's direction, but he shook his head. "No, I'd like working with you. I know you and Kenshin can't get along very well and Amaya's the only one who can get along properly with him."

"I don't care. Take your chance loverboy." He smiled at me as in 'thank you', and walked towards Amaya to ask her if she wanted to be his partner. I saw how the airbender blushed and smiled, nodding that she agreed and how happy Nobu was. Kenshin was standing next to me, also gazing at the happy couple.

"You do know right. That it's not allowed."

"I know."

"Then why don't you stop them."

"It's not my responsibility. Besides, if no one is going to tell me why it's not allowed, I don't see the problem. Or are you going to tell me?"

He looked away avoiding my eyes. "You don't know either, do you?" I asked. He didn't look at me, only walked away. 'Welcome, study-partner,' I was thinking. This was just going to be another long week.

* * *

"No, that's not – aargh, for once, will you just listen to me!"

After spending almost an entire week with the Fire Warrior, he was driving me crazy. He wouldn't listen, he wouldn't believe me, he wouldn't consider my answers. Like he was that smart. When I saw him writing down something truly unnecessary, I got so irritated I just left the library.

"Hey, where do you think you're going! Get back here!"

"NO! If you are just going to ignore everything I say and pretend to know everything better, well that's fine for me! Do as you wish, but all by yourself, because I'm not going to do anything!" I wanted to leave the giant library, overwhelmed by books and knowledge, but his voice was stopping me again. And I was almost shocked by the tranquil tone he spoke.

"I, I'm sorry. It's just, I have no idea how to do this, and I really need you."

"Then why are you rejecting me?"

"I guess I don't want to lose my proud," he admitted, the left corner of his mouth lowering as if he was ashamed. Although he wasn't looking happy, I smiled and walked back to the desk. After I took a seat on the chair again, he took a seat next to me and our shoulders were almost touching. Almost. He sighed once gazing at the books and papers in front of us.

"Common, it's not that bad," and I pretended a smile like my father's. It hadn't the same effect, though, for the firebender stared at the papers again, still looking desperate. But I was beginning to wonder if it were only the papers bothering him.

"Kenshin," and he shook up as if he was daydreaming once I mentioned his name. "Is there, something you'd like to tell me?" His frown turned back in only a second, and he took the papers in his hands, "No."

That irritating feeling returned, and suddenly I wasn't really caring anymore if there was something wrong. I stood up to leave, when a warm hand was stopping me by grabbing my wrist. I shrieked, seeing the firebender holding me. He was staring into my eyes, his expression lost. The way he was touching me, was so, strange, so intense. I remembered how a friend of mine, Yuyen, at the South Pole, how he touched me. How innocent that must've looked. It was innocent, he was just a boy holding my hand, and it had mend nothing to me. But this, this touch, this feeling, was unknown to me. It was frightening, and at the same time I wondered how it would feel if he would hold me. Those golden eyes were watching me, and I felt for the first time completely naked. Was he able to read my mind? Slowly, his grip loosened when he reached for my hand and held it. His thumb stroke it softly and I couldn't get my eyes of him. Was he experiencing this experience the same way, was he also feeling this, connection between us?

"Woops, sorry, I'll come back later!" Kenshin and I were both watching Amaya now, standing at the door, clearly embarrassed by her interruption and willing to leave. But nothing had happened, and I wanted to confirm that.

"No, Amaya, it's nothing. We weren't busy anyway." I noticed how the firebender narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Ow, uhm, okay. We were just thinking," and Nobu appeared behind Amaya, as if he was trying to hide himself. "Could we use that book about local wars in the Earth Kingdom?" she finally managed to say. I shook Kenshin's hand of when I realized he was still holding it. The two Warriors were watching us. "But hey, if you'd like to have a minute –"

"No! Seriously we weren't doing anything! Here, take your book," and I threw the book in Amaya's direction, so she caught it. "We weren't planning on continuing anyways," and I looked at Kenshin who was gazing at my eyes again. I don't know if I hurt him by leaving the room or shaking his hand off, but it was obvious, he felt the same connection when holding my hand.

How could it be, that I felt this odd, unknown sort of band when I touched Kenshin. Why was that, and why did I only feel that once touching him. After all, he was just holding my hand. And yet, that innocent movements made me feel so… Lost.

"Don't you have some studying to do?" I turned around, finding the Fire Lord standing behind me with his hands on his back, watching the sunset.

"Uncle! I, I was just –" His tiny laugh made me stop, telling me he wasn't waiting for an explanation. And I was questioning myself, since he was so busy with keeping Amaya and Nobu separated, how he would think about that feeling that I had been sharing with Kenshin when I held him for the first time. Would he be mad? Would he break another vase and window.

"How are your hands?"

"Huh, how do you... Mom."

"She paid me a visit after the_ incident_. If I hurt you Meisha, I'm sorry. You know I would never do it on purpose. You do are aware of that, right?"

"Of course uncle," and I watched another leave float to the ground. I knew he would never hurt me, I knew how much he loved me. For my entire life, he had taken care of me as if I was his own, and he was almost like a father to me. No, he would never harm me on purpose.

"What's bothering you Meisha?"

"Erm, nothing, I was just… Thinking," about Kenshin. "Uncle, why is it that Warriors can't love one another?" He sighed. "I was afraid you might ask," and he turned around to leave me at the pool, "but I'm also afraid you might not want to know the answer. Ow and Meisha," and he turned around to take a look at me. "Take a day off will you? You seem to be a little, touchy."

I crossed my arms. Typical, I didn't need to know. How could he know if I didn't want to know the answer. This was just another adult-talk response. A response I would only understand when I'd grow up, and I pretended a talking face with my right hand. Blablabla, that was the only thing that my hand could imitate, because that was the only thing adults were saying.

I knew I had to return to that library, it was a voice in my head, my conscience, but I didn't want to. How was I able to act normal facing Kenshin after what had happened. Wait a minute, nothing had happened. After giving myself a pep-talk, I stood up and headed back to the library, where I had left the other Warriors, but when I arrived no one was there. 'Great', I was thinking. Of course, it was all my fault, blame the waterbender.

* * *

"Not that I want to interfere you Meisha, but I think it would be better for you now to go back to the library. You've been here for hours."

"Why? Seriously, this whole 'studying-week' crap isn't going to learn me how to bend, nor how to control my Warrior Skills. How does my father want me to learn bending when I have to study about other nations?" and I took a bite of my apple, Momo dancing around to receive a piece. After teasing him for a while, I threw him a small piece of apple, so the little lemur was pleased.

"Meisha, you know well enough why it is important to understand the other nations. You might not have shared our time at war, but I think you are well aware of the consequences."

I sighed. Again, the old wise man was right.

"Meisha, what are you doing here? We've been searching for you everywhere! Now Kenshin has to do _your_ work, all by himself. You get your ass at the library, immediately!"

"What? Hey, I wasn't the one who –"

"If I still see you here when I come back, you will regret the big mouth." It was strange how my father acted so angry, it was not like him. That's how I knew he had had another quarrel with mom. Iroh was frowning at me, saying it would be wise to comply, so I left the room. Of course, it was my fault. Of course, Kenshin was doing all the work. Right.

"You're not going to talk, only if necessary. If you point one wrong finger to me, I will make sure you won't be able to use that finger again, am I clear?" The firebender narrowed his eyes as a response on the threat. Whether the threat had success or not, I took a seat next to him and pulled the papers out of his hands. After taking a good look at it, I took a pencil and erased several sentences, making the firebender panic and pushing my hand away.

"For Agni's sake, what are you think you're doing?"

"Isn't that obvious? Your essay's the worst I've ever seen!"

"Why you little –"

Ready to attack any moment, my father interrupted immediately, standing in between us and backing each other off. "Enough! I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice!"

* * *

"And that is how the Fire Nation eliminated the Air Nomad Army during the Hundred Years' War. Meisha, can you please repeat?"

I shook up and gazed at the old man's eyes, finding myself uncomfortable by the frown on his forehead. The Fire Nation teacher's eyes were brown, very common, and his way of teaching was also common Fire Nation, which mend order, discipline and being strict and precise. All features and reasons for not paying attention, and trying to catch some sleep during class. Yes, my father had done the most painful thing to two teenagers in the world, sending them to school. And to make it even better, Kenshin and I were a class apart, so I was forced to spend the entire day with _him_. But now, I was being watched by Lord Shunshi, and he got irritated by the silence I was causing. Repeating what?

"Lady Meisha, have you not paid attention during my explanation about the elimination of the Air Nomad Army during the Hundred Years' War?" he asked fiercely. I shrank by the look of his face when he came closer.

"Wasn't it hundred and one years, Sir?" Both of our attentions were quickly focused on the firebender sitting next to me.

"Erm, correct, Lord Kenshin," and he hesitated, obviously overwhelmed by his interruption. " Though the war is more known as the Hundred Years' War, my Lord. So now, where was I, aah, right, some Air Nomads are still…"

As the beefing continued, I found myself staring into the smirking firebender's eyes. Should I thank him? After all, if he hadn't had interrupted, the man would still be notifying me. But once his smirk faded, he looked away and pretended an interesting face, pointing to our teacher. Maybe it would've been better if I'd done the same, but the only thing at that moment achievable to draw my attention was him. Although I didn't like him, although we weren't friends, I was catching myself every minute, looking at him. Yes, he sure was handsome.

"MEISHA!" Again, I shrieked, suddenly aware what I was doing, and the old man was keeping and angry eye on me, clearly desperate and furious that I wasn't paying any attention. Once he made a remark about boys being more interested, I quickly changed red and sank into my seat. After a few minutes and a lot of staring-contests, Lord Shunshi dismissed us, and I ran out of the classroom up to the main lounge. It felt good not being near Kenshin, and I certainly wasn't able at that moment for another hour full of lecture and uninteresting history.

"You're welcome."

My eyes widened by that voice. No, no, it couldn't. How was it possible, or was I just that slow? Why couldn't he just leave me alone for one minute without challenging me.

"I've never liked Lord Shunshi. I was always his favourite so the other pupils bullied me. That _and_ he's just boring." When I turned around, I found Kenshin leaning in the doorstep, focusing his eyes on what he was holding in his hands and toying with it. His attention though, quickly returned to me when he noticed my confused face and frowned his eyes. I guess I was supposed to say something, answer him, but I was speechless when I saw it was the blue mask he was holding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Confrontation**

"How – Give it back!" and I tried to snap the mask out of his hands, but his left arm lifted it up and I found myself unable to reach for since I was so small. Frustrated, I stamped with my feet on the ground, screaming he had to give it back, but he wouldn't. Not until I answered him a few questions. Since I was scared that the mask had been revealed in public, I agreed and grabbed the mask out of his hand once he had lowered. When I attempted to leave, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Why is it that Warriors can't have a relationship with one another?"

"What makes you think I know?" I snapped at him, but he shushed me immediately.

"Hold on little waterrat. I ask the questions here, you give the answers. Now, do as I say." It was obvious the firebender was enjoying this, like the feeling of power was pleasing him. Unfortunately for him, I couldn't answer. And although he first didn't believe me since uncle Zuko was the one asking him to keep an eye on Nobu, and I was so close with the Fire Lord, he took peace with it and continued.

"How come you have the Blue Spirit's mask?"

"The blue _what_?" and I turned my head forty-five degrees.

"Ow common, seriously. You're telling me you are in possession of the Blue Spirit's mask, without not knowing who the guy actually is?"

"Yes, _Kenshin_. Actually, I've never heard of the blue whatever-you-call-him in the first place! Would you mind explaining it to me, you know, so maybe I could answer your question since you are so utterly dying to know."

He slapped his forehead with his right hand, just like uncle Sokka used to do. "Ask your uncle, he might be able to tell you more about it, since he was an enemy of the Fire Nation during the war. Anyways, one more question." The firebender's expression was now as dispassionate as always and I remembered the first night I had been able to take a good look at him. "Why were you staring at me during class. I mean like, the whole time."

"I, erm, just, because..." Think Meisha, think, say something! "I erm, wanted to thank you. Yes, thank you! For distracting Lord Shunshi! But erm, I was afraid that he would notice! So I kind'a, stared, hoping you would notice...?"

"Sounds... reasonable. I guess." I took a deep breath when he believed me, when I noticed the corner of his mouth lowering and his harsh look fading. His expression was almost like he was... Disappointed? He was ready to leave when I found myself holding his wrist. Why was I doing that? I raised my head from our clinging hands to his eyes, seeing an expression on his face I had never experienced before. Or maybe I had, once, earlier this week at the library. Kenshin his hands were so rough and big compared to mine. It was a common feature for firebenders, and I had never liked that particular feature, until now. Somehow, Kenshin's rough hands were different. And that was even more confirmed so when his fingers slid between mine, fitting perfectly into each other. Slowly, he turned around and stood in front of me while his thumb stroke the back of my hand. His mouth was slightly open when he wanted to tell me something.

"Meisha, I –" He quickly shut up and let go of my hand when a giggling air- and earthbender were entering the door, the earthbender pulling her closer, saying she had to follow him. His smirk of excitement was quickly gone though, when he found me and Kenshin in the gigantic room. Like there wasn't space enough for all of us. He probably just wanted to be alone with Amaya. Why, I didn't want to know. Amaya on the other hand placed her free hand on her mouth, covering the giggle she was hiding when she saw us.

"Ow my, did we, interrupt you?" she asked while still hiding the giggle. I wanted to say yes, but actually it was a no. After all, the only thing Kenshin and I were doing was holding each other's hands. But maybe, this little gesture, mend a lot more to me than I was telling myself. Since it was obvious I wouldn't answer, Kenshin did."I think that's something _we_ should ask _you_."

Nobu's expression quickly turned into something speechless, and both benders were turning red. Kenshin sighed. I knew what he was thinking, and he was right. It was time.

"Amaya, Nobu, there's something you should know before continuing this little 'affaire' you are sharing." The firebender looked amazed up. He was probably not expecting that a little girl like me would take responsibility, but I couldn't just sit back and watch Nobu and Amaya doing there thing. In the end, who knew what the consequences could be.

"Kenshin and I were both told to keep an eye on you two," and the two lover's faces turned redder and redder. I sighed, I had to say it. "Warriors are not allowed to have a relationship with each other."

"What? But, why?" Amaya tried to calm Nobu down when he got angry, but this time Nobu wasn't thinking about controlling himself. "No, I'm not going to calm down! What kind of crap is this, no relationship! Why do they care!" In the meanwhile, Amaya had tried several times to stop him, but he only did so after the sixth time, when she was almost yelling his name. "Nobu, stop it!"

I had never seen Amaya looking like this. She was angry and... scared it almost seemed. Nobu pulled his arm away when she hold it and gestured her an arm-movement to leave him alone when he walked away. This was my fault... The airbender swiftly turned, her eyes moistening. "What are you saying Meisha? I don't get it."

"Neither do we Amaya," Kenshin answered. "The only thing we were told about was that it wasn't allowed. We don't know why, well, not yet," and his face turned to take a look at me, followed by Amaya's face. Both of them were staring like they were expecting something. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well," Amaya's concerning voice continued, "Since you're the Avatar's daughter and closest friend to the Fire Lord, you might know –"

"But I don't okay? And no, I'm not going to ask, at least not after what happened the past weeks!"

"I understand..." her expression disappointed. Not that I didn't feel guilty, I just didn't want another quarrel with neither of them, and I admit, I was also afraid to ask uncle Zuko. Kenshin on the other hand, shot me a hard glare.

"But, now what? Are you going to," and she swallowed, "separate me and Nobu?"

"For now, let's pretend we haven't seen anything and you don't know about it." Amaya's smile reappeared and she quickly caught up with the earthbender, leaving me and Kenshin behind.

"You do realize," I spoke, "We can't continue like this forever."

"I know, but before that," and he turned his eyes on me again while narrowing them, "I want to find out why."

* * *

The moon wasn't shining as bright as usual, so I felt my bendingskills were weaker than normal. But that didn't matter since I wasn't suppose to bend this night. Kenshin and I were both running outside through the corridors, ducking away when a guard appeared. After hiding for the fifth time, I stumbled but Kenshin caught me right on time, his warm firebending-hands tangible through the black clothes we were both wearing. His expression was blank for he was wearing a mask in the shape of a red dragon.

"Stay focused," he said once I regained my balance, and he continued the running. We were searching for the door leading to uncle Zuko's office, but the blue mask made it hard for me to recognize it. When I attempted to lift it up, the masked firebender grabbed me by the wrist to stop me.

"Are you crazy! You want guards to recognize you?" When he was lecturing me, I suddenly realized he was holding my hand again. No Meisha, this wasn't a good moment for dreaming. After all, we were sneaking in the Fire Lord's palace, in the middle of the night, with masks. "There," and I pointed a finger at one of the doors. Kenshin went for a fighting stance, ready to break open the door. I stopped him right on time, though, and I wanted to lecture him back, but there was no time, guards could come any moment. It was too deceptive to use my waterbending and form a key of ice, so I pulled a knife from my left boot and tried opening it. With Kenshin standing behind me and whispering I had to hurry for a guard was coming, I finally managed opening it, and without anyone catching on us, we slid inside. After closing the door without making any noise, Kenshin sensed for a candle and alighted it. The light wasn't strong, but it was strong enough to search for any information. "I'll look in the closet, you check his desk." Hesitating, I did what I was told, staring at a picture on his desk, a picture showing a girl with blue eyes, brown curly hair and a pale skin when she was nine. It didn't feel right, after all, my uncle trusted me, and I was betraying his trust, again. On the other hand, I _had_ to know the reason why Warriors couldn't love one another. And since no one was considering to tell us, we had to find out ourselves. And maybe, maybe, I wanted to prove Kenshin I wasn't that little, defenceless girl he took me for.

Uncle Zuko's desk sure was clumsy. Letters, papers, files and accounts were all mixed up. When I came to the third drawer, I found another picture. By the look of it, I knew immediately this was Sokka's work. He had been trying for several times to draw something_ identifiable_, always without success. On this picture on the other hand, I recognized _probably_ my mother, with weird hair though, next to uncle Zuko, also with weird hair, and Mai almost drawn like a man. When I spectated Suki was firebending, I placed the drawing on its right position. Definitely Sokka. Though it was quite adorable that uncle Zuko had kept the drawing. Eventually I bumped on another notebook, bigger and thicker than the others. I quickly glanced through the papers when another picture swirled to the ground, but I was able to catch it right on time. My eyes widened when I admired the picture, sudden realization striking me. This was my mother, when she was young. This was my mother before she got pregnant, before she gave birth to me. In other words, this was my mother when she was about fifteen years, and uncle Zuko had a picture of her. My thumb stroke it gently. She was so beautiful when she was young... Well, in fact, at the moment she's only thirty-two, after all she gave birth to me when she was sixteen. That's when most people of our tribe started despising my mother. It was a shame getting pregnant at the age of fifteen before marriage. And since my father is the Avatar, he pregnancy only lasted for six months instead of nine. Sounds wonderful, but the birth itself was more painful than it should've been. Another few reasons for my mother to regret the fact I was her daughter.

"Meisha? Meisha, what are you doing, we're supposed to look for information, not pictures."

"Huh? Ow, right, right. I'm sorry." I tucked it away in my bag and continued for our search. Eventually, both of us got frustrated and gave up on things. "I don't think we're going to find anything Kenshin. Maybe it'd be better if we just –" The firebender released a loud growl and kicked one of the tables, allowing himself to collapse on the floor. He was pulling his hair while sitting wretched on the floor, and I grabbed his hands making him look at me.

"If I promise you I'll ask tomorrow, will you stop acting immature." Our eyes got tangled again when he noticed my hands around his, and it didn't take long before the same odd connection returned. But this time he quickly broke it by a simple nod. Well, I think it was quick. "Common," and I helped him up. Once he was standing, he was this close from touching me, and I took a step back. I liked the feeling, but it was also anxious.

"I was wondering why Nobu and you had returned at the same time, when your father wanted to see us."

I turned my face letting him know I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He was probably talking about the moment after uncle Zuko's little 'temper-accident', when Nobu and I had been talking, but I had no idea why he was mentioning this particular moment, now.

"You asked me what was wrong during our work at the library. Here you are."

After staring into his eyes for a while, I finally managed to resettle the phrase and moment in my memories. And after a loud and uncomfortable sound leaving my lips as in 'ooh', letting him know I understood, I turned my back at him in an attempt to avoid his eyes. This was just too awkward. He wondered why Nobu and I... He had been jealous?

"Meisha –" and he made me turn around again, so he was now holding me and I found myself underneath his gazing eyes. His body was warm against mine, even with the thick black clothes we were wearing. So, there I was, in his arms, unknown what I should do next, just like him. The candle was slowly dying and eventually it was dark. The only thing visible at that moment were our eyes, his beautiful golden eyes, shining through the mask.

The spell got quickly broken, though, when he pulled me back with his hands still resting on my arms. "I'm sorry for getting you into this," and he walked away, leaving me by myself. I couldn't help but being disappointed, and I was still staring at the spot where he had stood only seconds ago. Once he had opened the door, he took my wrist and pulled me outside.

"Hey. Hey!"

We both shrieked and our muscles tensed when we heard someone yelling towards us. A guard had seen us. Kenshin was the first one realizing we had to go for a run, so he turned me around and pulled me with him. We both ran as fast as we could, the soldier running after us and still yelling that we had to stop. Other guards must've heard the rumour because when I looked back again, two others had joined him. Kenshin pulled my sleeve to make me turn left, and he opened one of the doors. The guards quickly followed, and we found ourselves stuck in a room, surrounded by four guards. But apparently, Kenshin enjoyed the game, for I saw him smirking behind the mask. In a smooth gesture, he fired a smoke-bomb and the entire room was filled with the thick smoke. The smoke was overwhelming and everyone started coughing, when I suddenly felt a hand wrapping my wrist again, and leading me outside through a window. At first, I felt like I could faint any moment, but I was able to regain my strength. That's when we jumped off the roof, into a small pool. The water was disgusting and smelled horrible, but at least we were safe now. We heard the soldiers running on the balcony, but the running eventually turned into walking, and then they walked away, mumbling something about 'we lost them'.

After the guards had left, I took a deep breath and felt my eyes moistening. No, not now, not when he's around. But I couldn't stop it anymore, and the tears began rolling down my cheeks. Only seconds later I began to cry, the firebender placing his hands on my shoulders. I don't know if he was looking worried since the mask was blocking his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I, I feel so guilty. I betrayed my uncle, again. And that while he always trusted me and, now I'm running away, and, my mother – " The crying became worse when I tried to explain, but he quickly hushed me and stroke my shoulders with his warm firebending-hands. Only this time I wasn't thinking about how nice it felt, I just needed someone to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry I brought you into this Meisha," and he brushed the tears away while still looking harsh and impassive. I felt ashamed, disgusted by myself, but still, his rough hands holding me, that feeling, it was nice.

* * *

I was shaking like a straw, and my legs felt like they could collapse any moment, but I had to do it. I needed to know, we all needed to know, Amaya and Nobu needed to know. And last but not least, I had to know why my uncle was in possession of this picture. So once encouraging myself – it took me three days, though – I decided to ask him after all. So now I was founding myself walking to his main lounge. And I was more scared, frightened and anxious than ever before.

He lifted his head when he noticed me standing in the door, and once seeing the expression on my face, he placed his hot cup of tea on the table, gesturing his guards to go outside. It was obvious he had been yelling again, since his face was red and his eyes were narrowed. After picking up his papers again, he said I could come in while zipping his tea and gazing at the papers. I didn't enter the room completely, only took two steps and closed the door behind me. It was as if I was searching for a safe spot, in case he got angry again. And he would, definitely. But I wouldn't just go inside and immediately confront him about it. No, I would ask this nice and smoothly.

"Something's wrong?"

"No no, just, dealing with old problems, you know, Fire Lord stuff," and he took the notebook in his hand, waving with it in the hope a picture would fall out of it. When nothing appeared, he growled and smacked the book on the table again, grabbing for the other notebook and going straight to the page talking about Azula.

"Are you sure, I mean, you're more tensed than usual..."

"I'm always tensed, Meisha," and the Fire Lord forced a fake smile. That's when I noticed how he looked like. His hair was disentangled, and dark circles were visible underneath his eyes. He must had been up all night, hoping to catch that thief. And I couldn't help it but looking worried at him.

"Seriously Meisha, it's nothing. There's just this... Thief I wasn't quite expecting. Nothing for you to worry about."

"It wouldn't be the Blue Spirit, would it?"

He narrowed his eyes again. "Yes, in fact, it would..." And he stood up to come over to my place and look me in the eyes. "You wouldn't know anything more about it, would you?"

"Erm no I, you know, just rumours..." and my eyes searched for my feet.

"Anyways Meisha, why are you here? I have a lot of work to do as you can see and I can't afford anymore distraction." The Fire Lord took a seat again in one of the couches.

"I just wondered, if you could tell me something more about the Blue Spirit."

"There's a library down the hallway as big as your Water Tribe's village."

I had no idea if he was too busy with working or if he was just trying to get rid of me, when he stared at the papers again his right hand covering his mouth as if he wanted to fully concentrate. He quickly noticed I still hadn't left though. "Is there something else you'd like to ask me?" and again, he turned his eyes to the paper.

"You wouldn't have lost a picture, would you?"

This times, his narrowing eyes were more threatening than ever. "You... You didn't... Did you? Did you?" He rushed towards me and anxiously I shrank together in an effort to protect myself. I prepared for being slapped, kicked, pushed, anything, when I suddenly found the Fire Lord's hand around my wrist, dragging me on my feet again, the grip of his hand so fierce it was almost hurting. He somehow had managed to make me look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I, it was an accident, I swear!"

"Are you actually telling me that finding a picture in my notebook, in my desk, in my office, was an _accident_? I mean, how stupid do you think I am?"

"We were trying to find an explanation why Warriors –"

"We? You're telling me someone else saw the picture too?"

"I, no, he didn't," and he pushed me back so I fell with a loud smack on the ground, only to find him pinching his nose again, growling, cursing and mumbling something. I had seen uncle furious before, severely mad, but this time though, was different. This was the second time in two weeks, and that was my fault. I had betrayed his trust, again, and now I was founding myself on the floor of the main lounge, still not knowing the answer on what I was actually supposed to find out.

"Are you still going to tell me you were the Blue Spirit the other night?" I looked up at him when he spoke again, a little confused by what he had just said. Yet again, now that he knew I was the one in possession of the picture, it was only clever thinking, finding out I had been the Blue Spirit. "I trusted you Meisha, I love you, I love you as my own child. Please just – don't ask me and give it back to me, will you, and we'll forget about it."

A part of me wanted to give the picture back, extinguishing the question that was burning at the tip of my tongue. But on the other hand, I was dying to find out why he wanted it back. At the moment though, it was better the first part would cooperate. After a hesitating minute, I placed it in the hand he had been offering me all the time, and after standing up I walked away. Great, I had left that room without knowing anything more about what I wanted to know. What's more, I'd lost my uncle's trust. Tears were coming up again, and I hurried to my bedroom for locking myself up for the remain of the day.

* * *

"Aang, we need to talk," and the Fire Lord slowly entered the room the Avatar was sharing with Katara. Apparently, the two of them had been in a deep conversation, for when he entered, Katara sent him a hard glare and left immediately, leaving the fire- and airbender by themselves.

"What is it that you'd like to talk about?"

"I think you are well aware of that."

"Is it about the Blue Spirit again? Because I told you, I have no idea who or why –"

"Of course not!" and his right hand made contact with the table the Avatar was sitting behind, a banging sound echoing in the high-ceiled room. "This is a lot more important and threatening than some vague thief Aang. You are well aware of the problem!"

"If you are talking about our little affair-problem," he spoke gently, trying to calm the firebender down, "then I exactly understand," and he gestured at the chair in front of him. The Fire Lord took a seat. "Well somehow it seems like it doesn't bother you that much."

"It does actually Zuko, I just don't know what I have to do about it."

"Listen Aang, you know I'd always help you, but I can't keep telling Meisha and Kenshin to keep an eye on them. We need to take measures, anything."

"I'm well aware of that, it's just... They look so happy together," and the Avatar gave him an innocent look.

"Have you forgotten what happens with a Warrior when –"

"I know I know! When a Warrior makes love with another Warrior –"

"He loosed its Warrior-Skills," the Fire Lord added.

"Just, give it some time."

"Your decision Aang, just remember, you might deal with this insignificant now, but you'll have to take action one day or another," and the Fire Lord pushed his cloak aside when he turned around, leaving the Avatar behind. The Avatar shrank. How long would he still be capable of settling things right?

* * *

_The Blue Spirit: introduction_

_Little is known about this dark shadow and formal enemy of the Fire Nation. Though people were convinced that the skilled thief should've been a young man, at least when he was still active. The Blue Spirit nowadays however, is used as a character in adventurous tales to hush children asleep. But the Blue Spirit did exist, whether he really was a spirit or not. As professor at the Ba Sing Se University, I fully investigated this so-named myth, and after years and years of examination I finally discovered blablabla –_

"It sure is breathtaking how some writers can be so boring," and I placed the book on its right location again, between two other books about the Blue Spirit. It's been three days after the incident with uncle, three days full of boring lecture from Lord Shunshi, and finally I had some spare time, so I took advantage of it and went straight to the library, searching for any information about the Blue Spirit. This had been the third book already, and the only thing I'd learn more about the Blue Spirit was that he used to roam around during about the last year of the Hundred Years' War, that he had been about my age, that he used to wear a blue mask and dark clothes, and that he always used to make use of duo swords. People had no idea which nation he belonged to, they even had no idea if he was actually a man. Maybe if I would read the whole book… But somehow, I wasn't able to do so. I'd never liked reading in the first place, and the only thing I could think of now was Kenshin. It had been three days full of boring lecture from Lord Shunshi, with those same golden eyes staring at me. And I wondered why.

My interest quickly vanished though, when I noticed the man with the same golden eyes entering the library when I was placing the book back. Clearly, he hadn't been expecting me.

"Meisha! Erm, I'll come back later," and the firebender was already turning around when some bad idea popped up in my head.

"No, wait!" and he spun around for welcoming my eyes. "I wondered… If you could tell me more about the Blue Spirit."

"Why, there are plenty of books about –"

"I'm just… not keen on reading," I finally admitted. He smirked but in a friendly way and eventually took a seat in the chair at the table, standing at the centre of the library, gesturing I should do the same, so I did. After considering several options about how explaining me best by scratching the back of his neck, he started talking.

"The Blue Spirit used to be a thief and enemy of the Fire Nation during the end of the war. It was at a time when Admiral Zhao was hunting for the Avatar – your father. Admiral Zhao had been able to catch him, but the Blue Spirit had been able to rescue him and together they had escaped. Further, the Blue Spirit used also to be a thief, not that his loot was that valuable, it contained mostly money and food. The last time he had been seen was at Ba Sing Se, at the secret establishment of the Dai Lee. So, we can kind of conclude that the Blue Spirit actually saved the world. Who knows what might have happened if he hadn't rescued your father."

I nodded thoughtful at the firebender and I wondered why books weren't as simple as an explanation like that one. "The Dai Lee's secret establishment, wasn't that situated at Lake Laogai?"

"Yes. Is that where you found the mask?"

"Yes…" and I rose my eyes to my feet. "Kenshin," and he quickly quit daydreaming to take a look at me. Apparently he had been watching me all along, and I was finding myself blushing. "How did you find my mask anyways?"

"I just… When you had left, I had been searching for you, and I was thinking that maybe you were in your bedroom. But when I arrived, the room was empty… So I kind of searched in your nightstand –"

"You did what?" and I stood up, tightening my hands till fists. The tension quickly vanished though, once the Fire Warrior cupped his hands around them. "I'm sorry, I was just worried…" but I refused watching his eyes. "Your duo swords," and I looked up when he mentioned them, "they, they look an awful lot like the Blue Spirit's duo swords."

"So you've been spying on my other stuff as well?" I snapped at him.

"They were lying on your desk as a matter of fact," and he gripped my hands tighter. Was it for making sure I'd believe him or just so he could hold him, I had no idea. It felt kind of nice, though, maybe, a little.

Focus Meisha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Circus Dragona **

After a most embarrassing scene starring my father walking in the library during the time Kenshin and I were talking, looking at each other, and also holding each other's hand while not realizing, Kenshin and I were obliged to take another week of lessons about Nation Culture at the Royal Fire Nation Academy, Lord Shunshi explaining us the most _'interesting'_ traditions and history. The lectures had been long, boring and a torture, but somehow I had managed to survive, even though that same gazing look was lying upon me. It was difficult to focus when a guy like Kenshin was watching you all the time, but I had to since Lord Shunshi was constantly watching me. And when he saw a chance of giving me another lecture, he did. So the week had been horrible of course, but I was pleased knowing that this week would be different. At last, I would learn more about the highest and most advanced waterbending-method. Bloodbending.

"So, why exactly didn't mom want me to teach it," and I backed off when suddenly one of the prisoners was trying to grab me with his arm, the only part of the body he was able to free from his cell.

"Complicated… bad experiences and memories," and my father pulled me away when another prisoner attempted the same move. I had no idea why my father and I had to visit a Fire Nation Prison, but since he insisted to do so, he convinced me from coming along. It was hard to believe that I would learn bloodbending by visiting one of the most high-secured Fire Nation Prisons, The Boiling Rock, and I certainly wasn't excited about the idea, but I had heard so much about The Boiling Rock that I wanted to see how it looked like from the inside. There were two guards who were supposed to escort my father and I. Not that they did their job quite good, after all if I hadn't had any reflexes, some prisoners would've been able to attack me at least three times. The male one pulled out a key and opened a door, leading to a dark, moist room, only containing another pair of fences and a bed behind the fence. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see if there was something behind the metalwork, when suddenly two hands grabbed it, making a loud clinching noise. Ten longs nails were being placed around the bar and a frightening smile appeared in the dark, showing its rotting teeth. I was disgusted while my father continued gazing harshly at the figure. The female guard escorted us inside while the other one was checking if the fence had been closed correctly and making sure there wasn't any water available. The threatening silence quickly stopped, though.

"It's been quite some time. I am old and I haven't had any visitors the last fifteen years. Who are you?" the shadow snapped. That's when I noticed the shadow was an old woman with white hair and grey eyes. I was disgusted. The woman had been treated appallingly, she seemed almost dehydrated, her skin was dry, her hair was dead.

"You don't remember me? Because my wife sure remembers you."

The gaunt woman smirked, again showing her teeth. "I wanted confirmation," and tried to attack us but the chains stopped her from doing so. "How's your wife Avatar Aang? I certainly hope she'd been practicing when I was gone."

"I'm not here to talk about Katara." With that said, the scary woman's eyes were quickly focused on me now. Her smile was frightening, and the way she looked at me, her eyes full of lust.

"Well well, Master Katara's daughter I presume? I may be locked up in a cage Avatar," and her eyes were settled on my father again, "but rumours chatter around everywhere. Water Warrior Meisha," and she snapped at me.

"Back off witch," and my father struck her with a windblast, the woman collapsing on the wall of her cell. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to teach my daughter how to bend blood."

"Dad," and I pulled his clothes so he ducked a little for letting me whisper something in his ear. "I'm not sure if I still want to bloodbend, though."

"You are just like your mother! Weak, sensitive and a traitor to her own nation!"

"You shut the hell up, bloodbending demon!" The old woman obviously was surprised by my answer, shocked that a little girl like me would ever say something like that. "Forget what I'd said, you're going to teach me bloodbending, and if you refuse any cooperation, I'll make you regret it!" After several astonishing seconds, the bloodbender started laughing out loud. My dad and I exchanged faces, having no idea why the witch was laughing hysterically.

"Fascinating, a waterbender carrying so much violence and fierceness. Tell me Water Warrior, who's feature is it? Your father's?" she asked sarcastically. "Nice pale skin you've got there, is it your mother's?" and she laughed even more hysterically. I found myself narrowing my eyes and making myself ready to hit her with a waterwhip, -wave, anything, when my dad placed his hand on my shoulder telling me to ignore it. Then, he nodded towards the guards, and they quickly unlocked the fence backing the witch off. The young woman unlocked the manacles around the bloodbender's wrists and ankles when the guy placed another pair of chains around them. When Hama – that was how she called – was able to walk herself, the guards directed her outside, and me and my father followed them humble, when we passed by a giant cooler, much larger than the common ones.

"That's where they keep the most dangerous prisoners," the female guard explained when she noticed my gazing look. I stepped back to take another look at it, finding the door being open. "Then, how come no one's in?"

"There used to be a prisoner… She escaped," and she walked away again for helping her colleague.

Once arriving in a huge cell – sizable enough for practicing bending – Master Pakku had been waiting for us, and stood up readying himself in a fighting position if Hama would try to escape. It sure was obvious the Water Master wasn't excited about being here as the frown on his face was telling me so. Maybe he was questioning the whole bloodbending-idea, maybe he was wondering why my mother wouldn't just simply teach me. His index- and middle finger were pointing upwards at the witch's direction, while his other hand was placed behind his neck, a typical Northern Watertribe-fighting stance. One of the guards pushed her forward, forcing her to stand in the middle of the area while more guards were coming in. I sure wasn't comfy about the bloodbending, and definitely not for this woman had to teach me so, but the surrounding guards made the ominous feeling bearable. After all, this was one of the most high-secured Fire Nation Prisons no one had ever escaped from. Except uncle Zuko and Sokka, and Suki, grandpa and Chit Sang… And the one from the cell earlier… This wasn't really helping.

"One false move and you're dead, woman," Master Pakku spoke, followed by another dreadful witchy laugh. "You seriously think I will cooperate this easily?"

"What do you want?" my father asked.

"I want to negotiate…" and her eyes quickly shot to me. "I'm going to teach you how to bend blood on one condition…" Her eyes flipped from left to right. "I want my dolls back!" she finally managed to snap.

"Erm… That's it?" Master Pakku asked her, making sure she wasn't kidding.

"And I want a nice bed, more and better food, a Pai Sho table and I want my precious comb back!"

"Okay..." My father, Master Pakku and I were finding ourselves astonished, exchanging faces to each other. I raised my shoulders after making a circling gesture with my right index finger, telling my father the woman must be crazy. He agreed submissively, still going for a fighting position and gazing into Hama's eyes. Her frightening smile appeared again. "And, I want the Avatar himself to reveal his biggest secret to me." My father narrowed his eyes. His biggest secret? My father didn't have any secrets, or, did he?

"Only to you?"

"Only to me," the woman smirked. After a few seconds, my father left his post and walked humble to the bloodbender. I was wondering what secret he'd tell her, what secret was big enough to please this witch's appetite? I had no idea. My father was now standing next to Hama, making sure they were secluded from me, Master Pakku and the guards. It was obvious, dad wanted no one else to know about it. It was too big, too much of a secret.

"I think you already know what secret I have in mind," and the airbender stroke the arrow on his bald head.

"I want confirmation," and she smirked. Aang sighed as if being disappointed he still had to tell he. After a hesitating second, he softly whispered the secret he was about to tell, so no one except her would be able to hear so. "She's not mine." He walked away and the crazy woman started laughing hysterically, almost crying.

I had no idea why Hama was laughing out loud, and I had no idea why my father was looking so angry at me, but eventually, she told me to prepare, for I was about to learn how to bend blood. The fighting stance I attempted to employ was in vain, and I found my body following every gesture and movement she bended me from doing so. Every muscle, every part of me was listening and obeying her. I felt helpless, powerless, and I started begging her to stop. My stomach shrank together, making me vomit two times. This feeling was disgusting, horrible, frightening, I didn't want to possess this strength anymore. I collapsed on the floor and slowly everything was becoming black. I noticed my father wanted to help, but Master Pakku held him back. The effort of keeping my eyes open was almost painful, for she was closing them every time I tried to. Even breathing became difficult, as if life slowly began to fade away. I wanted help, I wanted to die.

_Breath with your lungs, not the abdomen._

No no Kenshin, not now, get out of my head! She twisted around her hand and made me get up, though it was most painful to me. After collapsing on the floor again, she made me get up and pull the knife out of my left boot. I've been having that knife since I was eight, I got it from uncle Zuko, and I had carried that knife with me since then. Now, though, I regretted it, when the knife slowly found his way up to my breast, my heart. That's when the Chinese letters hit my eyes. _Never give up without a fight. _

"The best way to learn bloodbending is by experiencing it yourself," and she laughed hysterically again.

Focus Meisha.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Suki looked up from the food she was preparing when she heard Sokka's tender voice asking me how it had been. He was obviously tangled by my little brother for he was constantly using his airbending to win with Pai Sho.

"It's making me realize how much my mother loves me, since she's putting me in such high danger," I spoke sarcastically. "Where is she anyways?" and I plumped down on the sofa so that the pieces were being transferred to another square. The bloodbending had been terrible, and the least thing I wanted to do was talk about it. I could've been dead, but I wasn't. I had managed to pull my strength together, and after distracting the witch with my waterbending, I had been able of using this sorcery myself, so I bended Hama to the ground, and she was defeated. My father was now prouder than ever, and I had been proud myself, but now, I was disgusted, and I wished this new tactic would simply vanish.

Sokka growled and hushed me with an arm gesture, when Suki responded, continuing cutting the papaya. "She hasn't left her room since yesterday. Toph's now with her, though. She doesn't even want to eat, that's why I'm preparing some food."

"Erm sweetie, Katara hates papaya," Sokka said, still gazing focused at the game. The Kyoshi Warrior shot her boyfriend an annoyed face. He could've said that earlier.

"So, why won't she leave her room?"

"Mmm – I don't know," and he carefully placed another tile on a square, my brother quickly cheating again. After another growl Sokka told me Nobu and Amaya had been waiting for me, and that afterwards I had to see uncle Zuko. The thought made me shiver. I hadn't seen him in a few days, and I wondered if he was still mad at me. But first things first, and I dragged myself outside through the hallway, finally arriving at the door leading to Nobu's family-resident. Hesitantly, I knocked, unsure what to expect, when a beautiful tall woman dressed in a typical Earth Kingdom-dress covering the whole neck and collarbone, answered the door.

"Why you must be Warrior Meisha! Look at you, you're just like your mother! Tiny, adorable and cute!" and her thumb and index finger grabbed my left cheek, squeezing it gently. I'm sure the lady must've been trying to be nice, but seriously, I wasn't a baby anymore. After bowing for the elder lady as a sign of respect, she let me in in there luxurious living-room. The living-room was almost as big as ours, and also designed in Fire Nation – though different than ours – style.

"My son has been waiting for you, he's in his bedroom with Amaya."

It made me wonder why a mother would allow her son to be left alone in his bedroom with a beautiful young girl. And I certainly didn't want to disturb their whatever-they-were-up-to.

"I'd like to meet the Earth Warrior's father as well, if that'd be possible of course."

"Lord Shen Si is not available at the moment, he had an appointment with Lord Bai Sen, keeping up on his earthbending. You can imagine life's being busy since Nobu has to practice, as if being a nobleman isn't enough," she chuckled. In my attempt of turning around, the woman quickly stopped me from doing so when she escaped a little gasp.

"Ow my," and she chuckled again, "your tiny cheeks reminded me Nobu hasn't eaten any fruit today," and she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. "You look like a healthy, well-caring girl Meisha, do you eat a lot of vegetables and fruit?"

"Erm… I, thinks so…" and I watched the woman cutting the apple in four. She sure was weird.

"It's just that I noticed your nice pale skin. Not very common among Southern Water Tribes, isn't it?" she spoke, followed by another girly chuckle sounding more and more threatening.

"Well, erm, yes, it is kind'a… I'm going to see Nobu now!"

"Enjoy yourself," and she charmed another smile on her face. Suddely, I wasn't caring anymore if I'd disturb Nobu and Amaya. When I entered the door though, I rapidly regretted it, when I saw the earthbender lying on top of her, snuggling each other's noses. He pulled back when he noticed I was entering, and both of them turned pink.

"Erm, I didn't… I did right?

"You kind of interrupted, yes. But I'm glad you're here," the earthbender smiled. "We have to talk."

I sat down at the side of his bed. "Your mother, she's rather… interesting," and Amaya hid the laugh that was about to come. So, I wasn't the only one thinking it.

"I know." He smirked at me and Amaya poked him in his side, reminding him at something. "Ow right, so erm, do you know anything more about the relationship-thing?"

"No," and I watched my feet. I hesitated, but eventually asked them. "But I do need your help. You know Azula, right?"

"Of course…" Amaya answered questionably, and she exchanged faces with Nobu.

"There's this fire-festival coming up at the end of the week, yes?"

"Yes…"

"You guys think that the citizens would know anything more about Azula's breakout?"

"Wait, that witch got out?" Nobu asked while widening his eyes. It didn't take long for the earthbender to start freaking out, and Amaya calmed him down before speaking to me again. "You want to gain information about her by interrogating the local citizens?"

"That's the idea."

"You're crazy," and she smiled. "I like that."

* * *

At the end of the week, our parents agreed with us going to the fire-festival taking place at the upper- and lower-ring of the Fire Palace's city. At first, my parents didn't agree. I couldn't blame them, last time they let the four of us alone, I got bitten by a tiger-shark. But somehow, Toph and Sokka had been able of persuading them. So now, the four of us were walking on one line next to each other, everyone gaping at the four Warriors. Quite normal, after all, you wouldn't be able of seeing a Warrior passing by every day, but still the staring was tiresome. Some of them were even whispering and talking behind our backs. That's when I noticed Kenshin rolling his eyes. I had no idea why Kenshin _had_ to come, he didn't even know what we were up to. I had told Amaya and Nobu about the purpose of this little trip, not Kenshin. He was just coming along, thinking we were going out to the festival for some fun. But it was far from making fun. I'd been to several fire-festivals, my dad had obliged me to do so, saying I could learn more about firebending stances, and I hated it. I did like the food, though.

"Ow my, a circus!" Amaya shouted out loud, obviously excited about the platypus-bear. "Are we going to watch the circus, pleeeeaaaase?" and she somehow managed to make her eyes sparkle. I wanted to say no, but then that gnawing feeling in my stomach would make me regret from doing so, so I sighed and said 'sure' followed by a forced smile. She certainly was happy and pulled my sleeve to come along. I was wearing my red dress again, the dress that had once belonged to uncle Zuko's mother, and I noticed Kenshin was watching me again. The typical frown on his face quickly reappeared though, when he saw I was looking in his direction. I was definitely happy I didn't have to sit next to Kenshin, for I was sitting at the right end, and he at the other end, but I was also a little disappointed. I shook my head for making the thought go away. No, I wouldn't fall for Kenshin, I didn't even like him!

After several minutes the fires were being quenched and a fat man appeared in the middle of the area. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Circus Dragona!" and the crowd – except from me, Kenshin and Nobu – applauded. Amaya was almost too excited about it, but I was happy to see her smile like that. The performance started with a colourbending exhibition. Colourbending, I've always wanted to learn it, but colourbending is a typical bending-from designed for entertainment, useless to a Water Warrior. The procedure isn't easy either, a fire- and waterbender have to bend their elements in some way that they twist around each other, finally become one so that all sorts of colours were being formed. It sure was beautiful, and also a great example how Fire Nation and Water Tribes live together in peace now.

I was disappointed finding the colourbending was over, when the same man from before pronounced the next subject, and a woman walked in the area, tall, slender and dark-clothed. She opened a cage so a big animal walked out of it, a shirshu. That's when I noticed she was waving with some underwear in front of the shirshu's nose, and it started acting restless and excited. I knew shirshus could track humans down just by smelling that person's possession, but I had no idea what this had to do with a circus. And I had definitely no idea who she wanted to find in the first place. It quickly became clear though.

"I had another rough night with the Fire Lord," waving with the underwear, and the crowd started laughing. I on the other hand, narrowed my eyes. She continued. "When everyone was taking a seat before the show, my dear Nyla started acting strange by the smell of his underwear. The Fire Lord wouldn't visit a circus in the lower upper-ring, would he?" and she released the shirshu in the crowd. Everyone panicked and left their seats, when the animal was suddenly going for my direction. In total shock, I claimed to my seat – just running away didn't hit me that moment– and I hid my face with both arms when the animal jumped right upon me. So now, I was finding myself lying underneath the heavy beast, and after a confirming snuff it started growling at me. I was scared the animal would bite me or lick me – after all the shirshu's tongue contains a powerful poison, making you paralyse for hours – when the woman whistled for it to back off. When I finally opened my eyes, seeing everyone looking worried at me, the woman offered me an arm, and she helped me sitting up.

"I'm sorry honey, normally he doesn't act this way," and she chuckled. But I wasn't able to laugh at that moment. Amaya placed her hand on my back, asking me if everything was alright, when the woman started talking again. "Well, no Fire Lord for tonight!" and the crowd started laughing again. I felt ashamed, humiliated and angry, when she threw the underwear in my hands. "Another bastard I presume, take this to your father will you." I stood up when everyone was now laughing louder than ever, and I bended a waterwhip in her direction. It smashed her head and she spun around angry-looking.

"He's not my father!" I yelled at her, and ran away. Tears were coming, and I wouldn't allow myself from crying in public, so I ran outside the tent and searched for a safe spot behind the platypus-bear's cave, allowing myself to cry.

"Are you alright?"

I shrieked when I found the firebender coming after me. His face looked worried.

"Yes yes, I'm fine, just, give me some time..." and in my effort from whipping the tears away and hiding my face, he grabbed my wrists and looked into my eyes. "Forget about June, everyone knows she's a concubine."

"Could be," and I pulled my wrists out of his grip, "but not my uncle's!" I yelled at him. "How do you actually know that woman's name?"

"Because everyone in the Fire Nation does, including your uncle."

"Uncle Zuko would never –"

"Stop it Meisha!" and he grabbed my wrists again, making me stop yelling. No, uncle would never cheat on Mai. He was loyal to her, he loved her. On the other hand, Mai never got pregnant, and maybe that's why he wasn't attracted to her anymore. Maybe that's why he cheated on her... No, he wouldn't. Some silly little underwear couldn't prove anything. Another crying fit was about to come, and I tugged myself in Kenshin's embrace. He responded it by placing his arms around me and softly striking my hair with his right hand. His chin was cupped around my head perfectly, and I could count the several heartbeats when my head was lying on his chest. His hands slid to my cheeks, and he made me look at his eyes. He looked different when he wasn't frowning as always, more handsome. The way how his golden eyes were shining, the way he held me, it was different than that time when we were running away from those soldiers. And again, I felt naked in front of him, as if his eyes were slowly undressing me. Yue, he was handsome.

Gently his lips came closer, and I was already closing my eyes when I felt his warm breath welcoming me. And when our lips almost met, he turned his face away. "Common, we're heading back to the palace," and he left, pulling me with him. I was disappointed, of course I was, but also disgusted. No, I wouldn't fall for this firebender.

And since we had been so busy, none of us noticed the two gazing brown eyes watching us.

* * *

She crawled through a small gap in the wall, full of spider webs and rats, but she had no problem with that. It took her five minutes when she saw the end of the tunnel, and she gasped for air when she arrived in the large dark corridor. After regaining her breath she grabbed a torch and walked up to the left. She counted the bricks. One, two, three, four hundred and sixty-two, four hundred and sixty-three, seven hundred and twenty-eight, and she stopped. She knocked on the brick and a hollow noise echoed down the hallway, followed by a brick collapsing on the floor. Then another one followed, and another one, and another one. The man sitting behind the wall shrieked and pushed his tall black hair out of his face, when he noticed the burning torch through the hole in the wall, caused by those four bricks.

"Who's there?" he asked, ready to attack any moment when he remembered himself he wasn't able to bend anymore.

"I found her," and the woman's smile and brown eyes appeared through the hole. The elder man smiled and his golden eyes sparkled. "Good."

"It's only a matter of time now, soon you'll be free again."

"You've done great my daughter," and the woman threw an apple through the gap. "But, how are you going to win her trust?"

"There's a firebender playing along in the game, he'll come out handy. Eventually, she'll run into my arms," and both of them smirked, showing their teeth. The man took a bite from his apple when the woman vanished after putting the bricks at their rightful place. Soon, he'd be free again. Soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Truth comes with scars**

_I watched the two of them outside. They came closer. Closer… I looked away. I couldn't watch her kissing him. I couldn't believe she was doing it for _us_. Maybe it was just an excuse so she could kiss him, maybe she did have feelings for him, not brother-to-sister, but lover-to-lover. She kissed him different, though. It was more hesitating. Why am I even looking. _

_I kicked a rock lying on the floor in one of the deserting alleys. How could she kiss him without getting disgusted! How could she cheat on me so easily! I hated her. I hated how I loved her. _

"_Zuko? Are you there?" The waterbender shrieked when I jumped in front of her for I had been hiding in a tree. She looked irritating, while I had been expecting a more happy face. After all, she seemed _sooo_ in love with that little monk._

"_Don't ever do that again."_

"_Why? Scared?"_

"_No," she answered harshly. "The Earth King is waiting for us at the Palace, he wants to celebrate that we won the war."_

"_Well then you can leave without me. I'm not coming," and I turned around, avoiding her deep, blue eyes. She looked so tender, so beautiful, so… lost. And she confirmed with a deep sigh, "I'm doing this for us, remember. I promised you, remember? Several times…"_

_I spun around again and watched her eyes, how a tear caressed her left cheek. "It's just… Back there when I saw you kissing him, you looked so happy…"_

_The silence was uncomfortable, when she suddenly bolted her hands till fists, sending me a harsh look. "Stop saying that! You know I love you, why don't you –"_

"_Then confirm it." I pushed her against the bricks while tucking myself in her embrace. The scent of her body rapidly filled my nose, making me brush her tender neck with my lips. She escaped a little gasp and started rubbing my hair and after five minutes her hands were cupped around my face, guiding it gently to her lips. I had no idea if I would ever be able of kissing those lips again, so I decided not to think about it and enjoy every second. And although her lips were delicious, and although I loved the tangibility of her body against mine, making me excited and hot, it didn't felt right. It almost felt like a goodbye kiss, but I wasn't ready for saying goodbye yet. Without realizing, I had lifted her up so her legs were around my waist, and she was brushing my chest with her slender fingers. Just when we were getting intimate, some bricks coming from the wall we were leaning against, pushed us away so we let go of each other. The rocks quickly disappeared though, and I watched Katara who was lifting her shoulders with a questioning face. That's when Aang and Toph walked around the corner. It was difficult to control my anger, after all he had been kissing the woman I love just minutes ago, but Katara's subtle glance told me to control it so. The metalbender for once wasn't smirking, strange, after all it was probably her who had been bending the bricks from the wall. _

"_Common you guys, Appa's ready! It's party time tonight!" the airbender spoke, smiling wider than ever. He sure seemed happy after that kiss. I couldn't blame him from being so, her lips _were _amazing. But they were also mine. Aang ran away after the exciting announcement, leaving the three of us behind. Toph quickly spectated the two of us. _

"_Listen. I've been saving your asses plenty of times, at least try to be careful if you wish to cheat on your girl- or boyfriend!" She walked away furiously, her feet making the alley shake from time to time._

"_We can't continue like this Zuko."_

_The words hit me like a knife. Because it was true. We would never be able to be together. Never. I caressed her neck, moving her hair to the left. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every movement, every tension, every breath I was taking. She was right, we couldn't. But she'd always stay in my heart, forever, and I placed my mouth next to her right ear, my scar slightly touching her soft cheekbone._

"_My heart will always belong to you," and I let go of her, broke the enchanting connection between us by simply walking away. It may have seemed easy, but when I heard her soft moans and crying, my heart broke into a thousand pieces._

* * *

_Breath with your lungs, not the abdomen._

_Are you all right? Stop it Meisha!_

His voice, it kept circling around in my head. Unwilling to leave it, determined to stay there for eternity and making me insane. He had been so worried yet also fierce. So sweet yet also stubborn. Ow stop it Meisha just forget about him! Try to sleep for Yue's sake!

The moon was shining bright again, making my whole bedroom lighten up. I wasn't able to sleep but the moon somehow managed to make me relax and calm, yet still I wasn't able to sleep. I kept thinking about him. He was so handsome. The tops of my fingers slid down to my belly, making a tickling movement. Then I slid up between my two breasts up to my collarbone, continuing the tickling there. I liked the feeling and it helped relaxing me. Somehow I also got a little excited of it. Softly I touched my lips and dreamed how it would feel like, being kissed for the first time. Yes I was curious about it, I'd been curious about plenty of things. The feeling inside me when I tickled myself this way for example. And since I first met Kenshin I have gotten more and more curious.

I got ripped out of my concentration when I heard a creaking sound and sat up in bed. My eyes couldn't find anything though. "Who's there?"

Nothing. After several seconds I decided to go for a nap again, and just when I was laying down in bed and attempted to close my eyes, I shrieked when a shadow appeared in front of them. It was a red dragon-mask hanging upside down for the shadow was hanging on to one of the bars to my four-poster bed. Immediately I grabbed on to my blanket and hid myself, after all I sleep naked.

"Never heard of knocking?" When I was gathering more blanket as in an effort of covering more, he took of his mask looking as harsh as always. It was obvious he was watching my naked back and I couldn't help but start blushing. His hair had fallen down, revealing his well-built cheekbones when I suddenly noticed the black clothes he was wearing and the sword wrapped behind his back. "What are you planning to do?"

Without changing the expression on his face, he threw a black packet of clothes and the Blue Spirit's mask in my lap. "Get dressed. We're going to the upper-ring."

"What? But, why?"

"You wanted to gather information about Azula, right?"

"How, who told you that?"

"You just did," and the firebender smirked by looking at the astonished expression on my face.

* * *

It should've been around three o'clock midnight when Kenshin and I arrived at the Royal Opera situated at the higher upper-ring of the Palace's city. I still had no idea why Kenshin intended to go over to this place, he just told me to trust him and that eventually I'd understand. So I hushed my mouth and didn't speak the whole way up to here. He really _had_ to be right, _every time_. When he opened a gap in the wall looking an awful lot like a ventilator shaft, and he gestured me to get in, I got sick of it.

"Enough, will you tell me what the hell is going on all right?"

"Will you stop making noise and get in there?" he spoke while gnashing his teeth.

"No, why won't you – hey! –" He suddenly pushed my head down and made me get into the small passage. I tried not to get pushed any further but he was much stronger than me. When I wanted to yell why he had to close the small door again he grabbed me and cupped his hand on my mouth. On the other side of the small door shadows were visible and some mumbling was audible. I quickly came aware I had to shut up, and we continued crawling through the passage until another small door blocked us from doing so. It took Kenshin only one strong kick to make it break open and the metal door flung into the room, a loud clinch echoing. When Kenshin and I crawled out of the small corridor – Kenshin first offering me a hand as a real gentleman – a woman shrieked when she saw the two of us. Yet somehow the old woman's tension faded in seconds and changed into a bow, and Kenshin responded with the same bow after taking his mask off.

"It's all right my love, you can take your mask off here," the woman smiled. Apparently Kenshin trusted this woman, so eventually I took it off, still not quite sure whether or not I'd trust this woman. But since Kenshin insisted so… Since when did I care?

"Lady Xiao."

"Please Warrior Kenshin, have a seat. You as well, Lady… ?"

"M-"

"Mulan." I narrowed my eyes when Kenshin interrupted me, using a fake name to introduce me to the woman. I still had no idea why we were here. I presumed the woman would be able to tell us more about Azula, but why I couldn't tell my name, and why this had to happen on the balcony of an opera-building, I had no idea. At the moment an opera was going on, and the entire room was filled with tons of people who couldn't see and hadn't heard us. The woman took a seat and I followed Kenshin finding myself doing the same. She offered both of us a cup of tea and I couldn't decline. After crawling a quarter through a small and damped ventilator shaft I was happy to receive the hot liquid in my hands.

"You told me you could explain more about Azula's escape."

"Yes indeed Lord Kenshin. I used to work at the Royal Palace, though she had banished me after finding a cherry-stone in one of her cherries."

"And the reason you know more about her escape is because?"

"Stop acting like a jerk Kenshin, let Lady Xiao tell her story." The woman smiled to me and winked. "You sure have a good taste with women Lord Kenshin," and she chuckled friendly.

"I'm not –" I wanted to say, until Kenshin interrupted me again.

"Yes. Now tell us what you know."

The woman's smile faded and she started explaining us what she knew. "My husband used to be head at the Fire Palace Dungeon. I can't promise you my information will be most helpful, but there is something that might interest you. About a week ago my husband got killed during his work. The last thing he had said to his colleagues was that he had heard something and went looking for it. No one had seen or heard anything, they did notice formal Fire Lord Ozai started acting different lately. It could be Azula had been able of contacting her father again, and that she killed my husband, though nothing is confirmed. They do know that the cause of his death was lightning and that's all it took for me to find out she was behind this."

I felt so bad for this woman when a tear found its way up to her cheek. So this was why she told us, she wanted to revenge her husband. Kenshin on the other hand didn't tense a muscle and considered the several options. It could've been true, but still, Azula wasn't the only one able of bending lightning. That's when I remembered the empty cell at the boiling rock.

"Wait, before Azula's escape, where had she been locked up?"

"Hmm?" and the woman awoke from her thought. "At the boiling rock of course."

I turned my face to take a look at the firebender. "The other day when I was at the boiling rock, there was this empty cell. Someone had been capable of escaping. That must've been Azula." He nodded and continued his frowning look, considering the option. "That's no option, I have been told Azula stayed at the Palace Dungeon before she escaped."

"Well," Lady Xiao interrupted. "Actually, the day before her escape they had moved her to the Boiling Rock. My husband had done the escort himself as a matter of fact."

"That changes everything… But if Azula is capable of contacting her father again, who knows what they might be up to."

It frightened me, knowing this. Everyone was afraid of her, maybe even more than Fire Lord Ozai himself. And she had tried to kill uncle Zuko for several times. Maybe she was planning another attempt to kill him! That was something I couldn't let happen.

"That's why I felt like I should tell you Lord Kenshin. Maybe you and the other Warriors can stop her. This woman needs to be killed."

I was shocked by her answer for she had seemed so sweet and kind-hearted. And by hearing her answer, she didn't know I was one of the four Warriors. Why would Kenshin lie about this?

"Your information will be most helpful Lady Xiao. I vow you, I will track this woman down and kill her in the name of your husband."

"I believe you Lord Kenshin," and she scanned the environment behind her back. "You must go now. No one may know about this conversation, keep names and places anonymous." And she escorted us back to the ventilator shaft. I sure wasn't thrilled knowing we had to crawl our way back trough _that_ thing. Kenshin went first, bending a small fire in his left hand to enlighten the corridor, and I followed. But before I managed to crawl into the gap the woman grabbed my chin with her right hand and smiled at me. "You'll be a fine woman to Warrior Kenshin, Lady Mulan."

I chuckled uncomfortable and waved her goodbye. Me, Kenshin's wife? Right.

* * *

I never had had the chance of seeing Kenshin's bare chest, even when we'd been to Ember Island, he wore a shirt. Even when we'd gone for a dive, he wore a shirt. I first thought he was shy and ashamed of his body – impossible since he's so muscled and good-looking –, or maybe he was tender to the sun, but now it seemed like he had no problem with taking of his shirt at all. He swung it over one of the bars of my bed when his trousers followed. It was a most awkward moment, but since he had no problem with all of this, I found myself doing the same. So now we were both standing in our underwear, back to back, and the uncomfortable silence made me pinch my nose and he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm going to take a bath," and without waiting for my permission, he grabbed his night-gown and closed the door with a loud smash.

Why is he so stubborn, so rude, so insensitive all the time? And why did I feel so attracted to this guy? He's definitely not kind nor acting gently! The only good thing about him were his looks, but that shouldn't convince from liking him!

I laid on bed and stared to the high ceiling above me, as if answers and explanations were written on it. At the moment I was completely naked and too tired to dress myself. Kenshin was using the bathroom anyways, so I took my time. My wavy hair softly tickled my naked shoulders with every breath I took, making me longing for more. I started to tickle and stroke myself again and the pleasant feeling made me shiver. My right index finger found his way up to my breast, circling around the nipple and I moaned by the touch. How would it feel like Kenshin touching me like this?

"Ahum!," and he quickly spun around and covered his eyes.

"NEVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" and I grabbed my blanket hiding every inch of my body that might stick out, including the face. This was _so_ embarrassing.

"Well _maybe_ you shouldn't undress yourself while having a guest in your bathroom!" he said while still covering his eyes with his hand.

"Ow now it's _my_ fault! Don't forget Kenshin, this is _my_ room and you are _not_ my _guest_!" He placed his index finger on his lips telling me to calm down and stop yelling. "No! I have had it with you! Ever since we met you act like everything that goes wrong is my fault, you're always rude, you have no manners nor respect towards a woman, you always –"

"For Yue's sake, what is going on here!"

Within seconds, both of our faces were now directed towards my bedroom's door, revealing my parent's angry and tiresome faces. After a few astonishing seconds passing by my eyes searched for Kenshin's panicking ones, and he exchanged faces with me. Now what?

"Kenshin? What on earth are you doing here?" my mother asked while narrowing her eyes.

"I erm, I…" he looked at me as if he wanted me to say something, but I was incapable of doing so. It was the first time I saw Kenshin panic like this, and I had to admit I enjoyed it. "I had a nightmare."

"A _nightmare_?" My dad spit out the word as if being disgusted.

"About Meisha. I wanted to make sure if everything was all right. Forgive me for my rudeness Avatar Aang, it won't happen again," and he bowed towards my father.

"You have invaded my daughter's privacy Warrior Kenshin. We'll discuss the consequences tomorrow."

"I understand," and he headed to the door, "goodnight." My dad watched how he left and when he was sure the firebender was gone, he focused on me again. Suddenly his eyes weren't angry-looking anymore. "Are you all right? Has he done anything to you?"

"No dad," and my mother placed her hand on my forehead and offered me a glass of water. "It was just a misunderstanding. He hasn't done anything wrong." My brother's short brown hair peeked behind the door and his gloomy eyes followed. He got picked up by my dad who was still standing at the door, and he bore him back to his room.

"Make sure he has his Mr. Fluffles when you tuck him in!" my mother called to my father, followed by 'I know'. She was watching me observably when my eyes were wandering to the floor. She sensed there was something else going on. "What happened Meisha? Why was he in your room?"

"Nothing, I, he just told you right?"

"I know but –"

"But what mom? Since when do you care! You really think that acting protectively after all those years is going to -"

"Meisha, stop acting immature."

"Ow now_ I'm_ the one acting immature?" and I stood up to leave her alone in my room. She watched me walking away, hey eyes betraying something sad. I couldn't get it. Ever since I was little, she acted as if I wasn't even hers, and now suddenly, every time I got in troubles, she was there to protect me. What was she thinking? Like she could make things up, she couldn't! I'd never forgive her.

"Kenshin wait!" and I managed to put on my dressing-gown while catching up on him. He turned around and watched how I ran towards him with his golden eyes. When I had finally caught up on him I took some time to take my breath. "Why did you lie to my father?"

"Because," and his eyes wandered to the floor, "it was the least I could do after dragging you along to the Opera House."

"You do realize this is going to get you into troubles, right?"

"I don't care," he said without hesitating. I wondered why he said that. Why he suddenly cared so much about me. Suddenly, he wanted to help me and find out more about Azula. Suddenly he didn't want to give me away. Suddenly he didn't care to take full responsibility for my faults.

"Why… Why didn't you tell that woman who I was?"

"Because that was unnecessary."

"You wanted to protect me." With that said, the same panicking expression returned in his eyes. "It's my duty as a Warrior to protect other Warriors from possible danger," and he turned around so he could continue his way up to his chamber. Was it really your duty Kenshin, or was it some other reason?

* * *

The first sunbeams hit Meisha's pale skin, and she looked more beautiful than ever. Where her pale skin came from Katara had never told him, she refused talking about her daughter. She refused talking about _them_. As if they had never really existed. But their love had been everything but fake, and he knew that more than anyone. Being close to his niece, Meisha, was almost like being with her. Meisha looked so much like her mother. She had that same temper and way of dealing with things as her, and she had those same blue eyes. Though her beautiful eyes were closed now. There was something about the way she breathed, the way her breast raised up and down, that made him calm. He had experienced this before. Every time Meisha had a nightmare, she had crawled next to him in bed hoping he would protect her from the monsters. And every time he had been able of watching her sleep, he smiled realizing how much he loved her. She meant everything to him, even after betraying his trust. He lifted his hand and softly caressed her chin so the young Warrior slowly opened her eyes. Seeing her blue eyes again made him cry, and several tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Uncle… Is that you?" I softly spoke when I noticed him sitting in the chair next to my bed. He was crying. Why?

"It's all right Meisha go to sleep again," and he wiped the tears away. I was confused. I thought he was angry at me, furious, but now he was sitting in my room watching me sleeping while he cried. I wanted to hug him, and I stood up and took a seat on his lap just as I used to when I was little. It didn't take long before his hands were cupped around my face, his thumb gently brushing my cheek while admiring me. I spread my arms letting him know I needed a hug and he answered it by embracing me. "I'm sorry uncle. I'm sorry for everything. I swear I won't let you down anymore."

"It's okay." I tugged myself in his embrace and listened to the several heartbeats behind his chest. It wasn't okay. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. You know how I hate crying in public," and he made another effort to wipe away his tears with the sleeve of his dressing-gown.

"Uncle," and he looked up when I mentioned his nickname, "I can't help but think you used to be the Blue Spirit…" My answer was quickly confirmed by a deep sigh. He didn't deny nor was astonished by my question, as if he knew I would've find out one day. "I've done bad things Meisha, I still do. I'm bad at being good."

"What are you talking about?" and I quickly reminded myself at the underwear which was lying on the table in my room. Why did I keep that thing, really? But it was already too late, he had already noticed it. "Where did you get that? Is that… mine?"

"Well…" and I found myself in a very uncomfortable silence. Seriously, why hadn't I just thrown it away? "I was sort of hoping you could confirm it wasn't," and I pretended a forced smile. "There was like this woman I had to ask you about –"

"June."

He knew? "Yes…" and I stood up.

"Mai knows about her. She knows about all of them."

There were more? "What are you talking about?"

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Understand what? How can you do this to Mai? Why are you…" I couldn't find the right words. I was so confused. Didn't he love Mai anymore?

"I do still love Mai if that is what you think."

"I have no doubt about that," I answered gently once I gathered my strengths again. "In fact, I think I understand. I can understand making love to your wife has never been the same as before ever since you find out about her infertility, I just had never expected you to sink this low." Now that he was silent and didn't deny any of it, I felt disappointed. I had known my uncle as a strong man my entire life, but yet it had come this far he paid women to sleep with him. It wasn't like him, rather it wasn't how I knew him. Thinking about how long this could've been going on made me sick, and all I could think about was leaving that room. It was uncle Zuko though who had found the courage to stand up and leave. Before walking away from the door he stopped. "Sometimes it's better not finding out the truth," and he waited for a response.

"I know… But I am willing to endure those scars," and I sighed just like him.

"Then, I'm afraid you'll be scarred for life by the end of the year," and he left.

* * *

_**I hope the part about Zuko watching Meisha sleeping isn't too confusing since I've been writing the whole time as First-person. I just thought I'd be better to also see how other characters think during the story. I also wanted my readers to declare how Zuko feels about Meisha and how much he actually loves her because that didn't really come out during the whole story. I've been noticing I have a lot of visitors for my story, remember reviews are always welcome!** _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Satisfaction**

So many things had happened those last weeks, the last month, and I had almost forgotten what this 'little vacation' was all about. My father reminded me as my duty as a Warrior again when he wanted to see the four of us together. Being here, together with the other Warriors, who had almost become friends to me, felt like staying at the Fire Palace just like any other year. Only this year I had to face more troubles such as Azula, Kenshin, bending itself, … It was true, ever since I first came here my bending skills had become far better and elaborated, which made me remind that I had a purpose to be fulfilled. Wear the title Warrior with proud they told me. There was one problem: I still had no idea how to control my powers.

"Before we continue," and my father sat down just like all four of us and grabbed a stick, starting to draw the four elements' symbols in the earth. "It's important to observe other elements and use them as source to replenish your knowledge. What's the opposite of fire Nobu?"

"Erm, water?"

"And the opposite of earth?"

"Air."

"Exactly. Four elements, two opposite, two equals. One needs another, and that's why all elements are one. So today you're going to study about each other's bending techniques."

I couldn't help but being excited about this announcement. Iroh had shown me once a special technique all designed by himself by studying waterbenders. Maybe I'd discover a new technique by studying firebenders!

"Okay so, Meisha and Kenshin, Iroh and Master Pakku are waiting for you. Nobu and Amaya, you two follow me."

I was overfilled with joy and excitement and drag Kenshin along to the two old Masters who were talking to each other. Clearly it was some old-men-talk about us for they stopped after noticing the two of us, me a little more excited than Kenshin. Iroh was pleased seeing how thrilled I was and then gazed to the firebender standing behind me, staring at the unknown and obviously uninterested. I had no idea why he acted this way constantly, I preferred his sympathetic, supporting, handsome smirk.

"Warrior Meisha, have you worked on your bloodbending?" my teacher asked me. I hesitated and pretended a little chuckle which he responded by frowning his eyebrows. "Warrior Meisha, it is absolutely inappropriate being lazy all the time. Your father took a big risk learning you how to bend blood an you just –"

"Come come Master Pakku, I'm sure Meisha will work on it later this week. As for now, we have other things to do."

I couldn't thank Iroh enough. Kenshin was already accusing me from being a child and weak, and the last thing I wanted to was to confirm that. This was the kind of opportunity to prove him he was wrong. But Kenshin wasn't planning on paying any attention. In fact his eyes had fallen on the air- and earthbender at the other side of the Palace Garden. His eyes betrayed something, something I hadn't seen a lot before, only when he had held me tight and looked me in the eyes. Was he watching Amaya?

"Kenshin, please," Iroh insisted and the young bender looked up, clearly confused by hearing his name. "Now is not the time to get distracted. Off we go to the shore."

* * *

"Great, excellent! Now let your elements embrace each other, let them become one!" Iroh yelled when Kenshin and I had finally managed to spin our elements around one another. When Master Pakku had told me we were going to learn how to colourbend I was filled with joy, until I experienced Kenshin's great assistance. He could at least _pretend_ to be doing the best he could. We had to do things over and over again, and for once in my life when I understood things quickly and developed just fine, he _had_ to ruin it. He _had_ to keep us waiting. And every time, we _had_ to repeat the basic moves and it stuck with those moves. Kenshin clarifying he didn't understand, that he had difficults with the moves. Like that was true, it was obvious he just didn't like it, cause if he already had problems with these moves, he was even worse at bending than me. And that is impossible.

The water dropped on the floor again and the fire simply vanished when the second step in the procedure took place. Seeing how the sand absorbed the water made me frustrated and I pinched my nose in an attempt to ease this frustration, and Iroh did exactly the same. As for Master Pakku, he was sick of regaining his temper. "Kenshin! Stop thinking like a firebender! Why is it so hard? Your behaviour is unacceptable, you're not even trying to do it right! Do it again, now!"

"I'm trying I just –"

"No! You are NOT trying at all! You don't _control_ the element, you're just a guide! Stop acting like you control it cause you're not!"

I had never seen Master Pakku getting mad like this, which was a good thing to me, not to Kenshin. The firebender on the other hand lost hope and dropped himself in the sand. No, Master Pakku would definitely not agree with this.

"What are you thinking! Get up, now!"

"I can't do this, okay? I can't."

"This has nothing to do with can, you have to Warrior Kenshin. Now get up!" he screamed furiously. He didn't react nor said anything, when suddenly a familiar voice drew everyone's attention. "Get up Kenshin. This behaviour you're having is childish. Act like this a second longer and you will regret it."

It seemed like Kenshin's father had decided to come and take a look how the bending was developing. I bit my under lip when I saw Lord Bai Sen frowning at his son who was sitting desperate in the sand. You would've expected his father to encourage him, but instead he only made clear he was disappointed. Yes, my mother was harsh on me, but this was something else. But Kenshin stood up though, at took his fighting stance for trying it one more time. I didn't want to fool him in front of his own father, so I bended my element gently and carefully making sure Kenshin would keep up on me. I had been questioning myself if Kenshin pretended to be bad at colourbending, but now that his father was watching I was sure he'd try better this time. The first step out of the tree went perfect. Both of our hands smoothly bended the elements next to each other when the fire and water eventually started encircling each other. But when step two followed, making the water and fire become one, Kenshin made a wrong gesture with his hands so the water dropped to the sand again and the fire disappeared. He cursed and dropped on the floor again.

"This is pathetic. Iroh, I insist you to keep teaching my son this move until he can do it properly. I won't allow him having dinner until he controls the basic moves." I looked up when Lord Bai Sen said this and frowned. "What are you saying? This is your son you're talking about," and Kenshin stared at me when I reacted to his father.

"Yes, and?"

"Not allowing your son to have dinner until he controls the basic moves won't make him a better Warrior, you know."

"Meisha, just, forget about it," and Kenshin stood up trying to stop me from saying anything more. But it was already too late, his father responded. "No that's true. Go ahead Kenshin, have dinner and be this pathetic, lame Warrior you've always dreamt of. Your mother would've been proud," and the man walked away. There was something in this answer that broke Kenshin. I noticed how his eyes widened when he heard his father's words and how he almost seemed to be in shock. He was finding himself in a position, unable to say something nor do anything. This man, his father, he was heartless. He was the one being pathetic and lame, and when I wanted to yell something back at him Kenshin walked away.

"Kenshin, wait."

"You've already done enough Meisha," and he made a gesture with his hand saying I didn't have to follow him. I wanted to, but Iroh's hand on my shoulder stopped me from doing so. "Don't. He needs time."

* * *

After a few hours I went for a walk along the shore. Kenshin still hadn't returned and since his father wasn't worried about him I went down to find him myself, because I was. After all the sun had already begun to set and the sea was getting wild an fierce. The birds in the sky flew to the most deserted place at the shore between the rocks where I found Kenshin gazing at the sun. I wanted to yell he had to come off, after all the rocks were far from save, but instead I found myself crawling my way up to the place he was sitting at. And there I was, standing behind him and also admiring the beautiful view. A dangerous place it sure was, but the view was worth it.

"It's beautiful," I spoke after a while, still staring at the horizon. It took Kenshin a while to regain his strength and answer me. I could tell he had been crying. He wouldn't allow himself from crying in public, but it was too obvious.

"I used to sit here a lot after my mother died. Sitting here, I somehow feel connected to her," and I dared taking a seat next to him. The chilly wind made me shiver. "Ever wondered what's behind the horizon?" I had no idea what he was talking about nor how to answer this question. "You know what my mother used to answer me?"

"What did she say?"

"'satisfaction'." And he kept staring to the horizon.

"That's beautiful..."

"It's strange. I had a great relationship with my mother when I was little. I kind of felt connected with her. I've never felt that same connection again. Until I met you," and his eyes met mine.

What was he talking about? He had felt it too? All this time, I thought I was crazy, but no I wasn't. I looked up at him and responded his eyes. Yes, there was a connection between us, and no I would never give into that feeling. We were Warriors, we had a purpose to be fulfilled. No Meisha, you're not falling for him. Focus Meisha. But now that our eyes were tangled into each other... Yue, he was handsome.

"Thanks for standing up for me though," and he quickly broke the energy between us. I was so lost and taken away by the way he had been looking at me just seconds ago that I had forgotten what he was talking about.

"Ow that, right, nevermind." The wind stroke his half-long hair gently back. His eyes wandered to me again, looking at my bare arms, then my collarbone and then my face. I wondered if he thought I was pretty, if he thought about the night he saw me naked in bed. Yet again, he had been watching Amaya today, and she was far more prettier than me. No, I was nothing compared to her.

"Common, let's go back, I'm freezing." He stood up and offered me a hand so I took it. He was so strong he had no problems with pulling me up, and when I stood in front of him, he had placed his hand very gently on my hip. I couldn't help but colouring red.

"Thank you, for the small talk. It helps," and he charmed that handsome smile on his face.

"Ow, erm, it's nothing really." Waw Meisha, great answer.

* * *

"I'm going to try a different technique, maybe you that'll help. It's a technique I developed all by myself by studying watermasters. I'm sure my nephew taught you about lightning, didn't he?"

"Yes, though that didn't work out either..."

"No worries Warrior Kenshin, Fire Lord Zuko only succeeded bending lightning a few years ago himself," and he winked to the young firebender. "Fortunately I have other ways of mastering lightning, I'll teach you how to redirect it."

A spark of hope was painted on Kenshin's face, and I couldn't help but being happy myself seeing him smile like this. After what his father had said, he had acted more discouraged and sadder than ever before. He had a lot of difficults with bending, just like me, so I knew what he was dealing with. And since my lessons were already finished I couldn't help but take a look at how his lectures were going. After Iroh explained him something about the stomach-sea-of-energy-more-ocean-thing, he made a gesture letting his index- and middle finger slide down his arm, to his stomach and then point out the other way. He repeated the same action now with his other hand and soon both of them found themselves repeating this action several times. I noticed this movement was also a typical waterbending movement.

"Great Kenshin. You figured out the first part. Well I don't really see the problem, I think you're more than ready to awake lightning yourself."

"You think so?" he asked not really sure about himself.

"One hundred percent," and he encouraged him with a smile. "Do you know how to create it?"

"Fire Lord Zuko went through it with me," he said while scratching the back of his neck. "It didn't work out, though."

"No problem, one step at a time. Now, let me see what you're capable of."

"Erm, okay," and he hesitantly went for a fighting position. After taking a deep breath he moved his arms into a strange position I had never seen before, when suddenly the first blue electricity started making a creaking noise at the tops of his fingertips. Once the energy was gathered at the tops of his index - and middle finger, he had no clue what to do with the dangerous lightning then. That's when he lost concentration and control of his lightning. As response he panicked and bended the lightning at any direction as long as it was far away from him. The only problem was the direction he had chosen was the one leading to me, and in seconds the lightning was directing towards me. For a moment there I thought this was it. Lightning, one of the most powerful weapons someone can possibly obtain, never lay it in the hands of an amateur.

The second before the blue electricity would hit me, Iroh pushed me aside and guided the lightning away, making it hit one of the roofs of the Fire Palace. The lightning passed right in front of my eyes so the heat was tangible.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!" Iroh was about to get a heart attack, and that while the old man never lost his temper.

"I, I, I'm sorry I didn't..." and he took some steps back, realizing what he just had done. He started panicking, his eyes started moistening when he watched me sitting just inches away from the position I had been sitting before he had struck the lightning towards me. I found myself incapable of saying anything. Every muscle in my body had tensed and I was still too shocked to get up or do anything else. I could've been dead. Kenshin had almost killed me.

He growled and ran away. "Kenshin," and uncle Iroh caught up on him, leaving me behind. I had no clue what to think of, only able to stare at the grass field of the garden. I was so shocked, it had been so frightening, I could've been... _Dead_...

"Meisha, are you all right sweety?"

I was able to look up and saw Mai ducked next to me, caressing my face and worry-looking. Relieved to see her, I had no idea what I was doing and quickly clung onto her and started crying hysterically. Her arms were easily swift around me and she softly stroke my hair. "It's okay, you're going to be fine." I wanted to respond, I wanted to scream it wasn't going to be okay. I wanted to scream out something, though it would've been incomprehensible words and moans. I wanted to scream why she allowed uncle Zuko from sleeping with other women. I wanted to tell her about how I felt towards Kenshin. I wanted to scream he had almost killed me. But I couldn't, and the feeling you want to scream out plenty of things but being incapable of doing so made me frustrated. Why was my life so difficult? Why wasn't it rather boring and normal? Why was I a Warrior? Why me, why me from all the people.

* * *

He had felt embarrassed, defeated, stupid, angry, guilty, confused, it was too difficult describing how he felt. He had hurt Meisha, he would never forgive himself, he would never ever bend lighting again. She might forgive him, he would never forgive himself. Her blue eyes appeared in his mind again. Go away go away go away! He was getting crazy, she was making him crazy. Her skin, he remembered himself, her beautiful naked back...

"WHY WON'T SHE LEAVE MY HEAD?" It had come this far that he started screaming at himself. He had always been able of staying calm in any situation or controlling his emotions. But somehow this particular girl made him unable from doing so, somehow she had the strength to control and torture him. Why her? Why her from all the people. Why did she have to be a Warrior.

He got sick of it, he had no clue of what he was doing when he suddenly realized he was standing in front of her family's door. Would he knock? Shouldn't it be better to just leave and walk away now that it was still possible? Before he had met her he wouldn't doubt and would've done it immediately. Now though there was this little voice in his head which told him to do so. And before he knew his hand was raised to the door and started knocking. That one single minute he had to wait for the door to be opened were the most tensed 60 seconds in his entire life. His heart started pounding, his respiration was shorter and faster, and when someone opened the door – probably her father – he had closed his eyes, afraid to face the Avatar after what had happened this week earlier. He had invaded his daughter's privacy, he had almost killed her.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

He had never been so relieved after hearing a child's voice. After opening his eyes he saw Meisha's younger brother – what was his name again? – gazing at him with his big grey eyes. His eyes were wide open as if he was afraid of him, maybe because he was so tall compared to him, so Kenshin ducked on the same height as the boy. He did looked heartless and rude from time to time, Kenshin still had a good way of dealing with children.

"Hey there tough guy, what's your name?"

"Yoshu..." he hesitantly answered, not really sure whether he should trust the tall man.

"Yoshu huh? Where are your parents?"

"They had to go to an important meeting. My sister and I couldn't come, but that's okay I can take care of my sister!" and he placed his hands on his hips, showing the firebender how strong he was.

"Wow, you can handle your big sister all by yourself? You must be some hero or legend." The boy chuckled shyly, prouder than ever and then let Kenshin in. "Big sis's having a bath. She hates it when you disturb her during her bathing time, that's why I like doing it. Are you Fire Warrior Kenshin? You're not as muscled as Meisha described, one day I'm going to defeat you with arm wrestling! Can you really bend lightning? How is that like? I'm an airbender. Air is much cooler than fire and earth. Except water, water's cool. My mom's a waterbender, you should meet her! Have you ever seen a waterbender? Ow right, stupid question, you see my sister every day. Have you mastered your Warrior Skills yet? Meisha hasn't, she's –"

"That's great Yoshu, listen, there's this special task you need to do for me. But you have to promise me you'll keep it secret."

"A special task, me? What is it? I promise I promise!"

"I'm going to disturb your sister during bathing time, and I need you to keep everyone out, otherwise my prank's going to fail, and we don't want that, right?"

"A prank huh? I like you Kenshin," and the child charmed an ominous smile on his face. He laughed the same way as his father. He looked an awful lot like his father.

Kenshin closed the door behind him and the sound of water sputtering on the floor filled his ears, making him wonder how she would look like when she was bathing. The idea of Meisha's soaked body made him shiver, not that it was unpleasant, he was disgusted by himself, that he was actually thinking about her like that. The door to her bathroom was slightly open, just enough to let him peek inside. She was gently washing her hair with soap, creating a white foam that eventually covered her shoulders. He had seen plenty of naked girls, he had had several girlfriends, and it had never stuck to just kissing. But somehow she was different, somehow when he was watching her he felt this strange feeling in his stomach most girls only were able to create after sneaking into his pants.

"Yoshu? I told you to leave me alone when I'm in the bathroom!" and she attempted to close the door when she noticed a foot stopped her from doing so. There was only one problem, the foot was too big for an eight-year-old child. She gasped when she was looking straight into those golden eyes she had been fantasising about just seconds ago, she only had never expect them to be watching her now. And although she had longed for them just seconds ago, now she just wanted them to leave. In vain, the firebender was already opening the door to go inside.

"Kenshin, what are you doing here?" and she wrapped the towel a little tighter when he walked forward into her bathroom. He absolutely had no idea what he was doing, there was this little voice in his head telling him to leave while his body acted differently. Was she scared of him? He couldn't blame her. He was standing in front of her now, letting the steam surround him as he smelled the roses scent she had used to fill her bath with. Her beautiful wide blue eyes matched perfectly with the blue water still present in the bathtub. He raised his hand to touch her face but she pushed it away.

"What are you, Kenshin –" and the hand she had just been pushing away was now lying in her neck, moving her hand to her left shoulder. It made her shiver, she actually liked it, but she was also confused and not sure about it. They were both Warriors. He was a Warrior. But still...

"Kenshin..." her enchanting voice whispered when she gently placed her small hand on top of his, now resting on her left cheek. She softly stroke it with her thumb and took a step forward to take a better look at his eyes. She seemed so desperate. He seemed so lost.

Only a second later he had pushed her against the wall, almost choking her. He growled out of frustration when his forehead was resting on her collarbone, he was at any state he could scream or even cry. The anger was so fierce he had to remember himself it was her he was pushing against the wall, and he loosened his grip when he realized she was unable to breathe. His rage slowly faded when he watched her breasts raising up and down on the same rhythm as she gasped for air. Sudden realization hit him when he felt her warm breath in his neck making the blood rush to his groin. What the hell was he doing?

They were both inhaling rapidly when he let go of her. He was unable to look her in the eyes but he somehow still managed to do so, although he was ashamed. He had almost struck her with lighting today, now this, and still her eyes betrayed something disappointing and sad. It made him want to hold her, but he couldn't. She watched how his longing instinct made room for another one of his impassive faces when he walked away. After she heard him shot the door she let her drop to the floor and started crying. How long would this torture continue?

The firebender frustratingly left Meisha's room when her younger brother stopped him from doing so. He was as lively as ever. "How was it, how was it? You got her? Was she angry? Cause that's funnier," he asked excitedly. But now Kenshin wasn't in the mood to act friendly again, so he pushed the child aside and left their family's residence, only to bump in with a woman with brown hair and dark blue-grey eyes, followed by a man with the same hair colour and colour of eyes as Meisha. Her eyes were quickly narrowed when she noticed Kenshin.

"Can we help you?" she asked suspicious. The man's smile disappeared in a second when he also noticed the firebender. It didn't take long for Kenshin to find out this was probably her real uncle and his wife. The unbearable silence got broken by the blind metalbender, Nobu's teacher – what was her name again?

"Kenshin?" and although she couldn't see she noticed immediately it was him standing in their doorstep. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"He pranked Meisha! I like him," Yoshu yelled from the other side of the room, offering another wide smile. Now the tree elder of them watched the firebender suspiciously. The woman who got in first spoke again. "Right, a prank..." The metalmaster took one big step forward to free the exit and pointed him out, so he listened humbly and left the room but not after another lecture from her uncle making a gesture as followed: pointing at himself, then at his eyes, and then at the firebender.

"Yoshu, what did we tell you about letting strangers in?" Suki quickly took her place as current nanny again by picking up the young airbender and supporting him to his bedroom. "But he's the Fire Warrior! I like him! You know he can bend lightning? It's so awesome! I think he likes me too! We're going to be best friends and trick any –"

"That's great Yoshu, I'm sure you will," Sokka answered to make him shut up. He made a gesture to Toph asking her if she could check on Meisha. She sighed annoyingly but eventually pulled herself together and took her responsibility. She knocked violently on the door, getting no response, so opened it, finding Meisha lying on her bed, naked, staring at the unknown – her ceiling.

"Meisha? Is there something you need to tell me," and she walked into the room but Meisha still didn't move. After several seconds passing by she took a deep breath. "Nothing happened."

"I know you're lying Meisha, have you forgotten I can sense it when you are? I'm not going to do this every generation!" Seriously, what is it with secret water-firebender-relations?, and Toph threw her arms in the air feeling desperate she had always been the one to find out secrets and keep them secrets.

"What are you talking about?" and Meisha lifted up her head to take a better look at her. That's when the metalbender realized she had said enough. "Nevermind," and she closed the door with a loud smack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Push and pull**

"Okay, like that. Now slowly raise your hands. Remember to control your enemy, you have to feel it with the tops of your fingers."

My mother had found the courage to teach me bloodbending for she didn't want me nor my father to go and see that witch again. She found Hama's teaching methods rather _rough_ as she described it, and maybe she just wanted to spend some time with her only daughter. My mother had always been this severe teacher when it came down to bending, and although Master Pakku's methods were useless on me, my mother had always succeeded to find the correct teaching methods for me. She never gave compliments, the atmosphere had always been unpleasant, but she did things nice and slow and that's exactly the right component to teach me so. We'd been practicing the entire morning, my stomach escaping several begging moans for food, but I didn't stop nor rest. This one time I had peace with my mother, this one time we were actually getting along, no, I wouldn't shatter it for some silly excuse containing food and an empty stomach.

"Excuse me Lady Katara, Lady Meisha, everyone is waiting for you at the dining hall," and servant Lee bowed as she interrupted.

"Ah yes, tell them they can start without us, we'll catch up with them later. It's only going to take five more minutes Lee."

"Very well Master Katara, as you please," and she left after another bow. I still didn't get the whole servant-bowing-thing, it was so much different from our culture. My mother quickly regained concentration as she continued the same floating movement with her hand, me doing exactly the same. Controlling bloodbending and learning about it was difficult for there was no possibility to practice. Well, there was, but practicing bloodbending on humans was just too cruel. This technique had only to be used if necessary and during life-threatening moments.

"Hands more relaxed, you have to use your fingers Meisha." After attempting the movement for a final time my mother was finally pleased and actually forced a little smile. "I think that'll do. Master Pakku asked me earlier this morning if you and Kenshin would practice colourbending today, but I think I'd be better for both of you not to practice with each other for a while."

At first I thought Toph had told her about last night, how Kenshin had left my room and I had lied about nothing to have happened, but I reminded myself she was talking about the lightning of course. Toph would never betray me, I was most certain of that. "Erm yeah, guess you're right!... So, are you coming?" This was so awkward.

"Tell the Fire Lord I won't join them during dinner." I hated it when she called him that way, and she knew that. "I'm not very hungry."

"Okay…"

Once I arrived everyone had been waiting for me to start eating. My father, Sokka, Suki, Toph, uncle Zuko, Mai, Iroh, … Nobu's mother followed every move when I took a seat next to her son who had greedily been waiting for his food all along. After my arrive the waiters immediately served dinner and Nobu stuffed the food inside. Amaya rolled with her eyes.

"What? I'm hungry."

"I can imagine," I chuckled. Amaya had been acting differently somehow, I had no idea why. She seemed less happy and excited. Normally she would've thought Nobu as being desperately cute, now she just found it annoying. My eyes laid upon the empty seat next to Amaya. "Where's Kenshin?" and I gazed to his father who was talking with another man sitting next to Nobu's mother, probably Nobu's father.

"He hasn't eaten the entire day. I wonder what made him this upset…" and Amaya kept looking on emotionless when she took a slice of spice bread. She seemed so angry at me, he wouldn't 've told her about? No, why would he? After all Kenshin wasn't that talkative in the first place. Though he had been watching Amaya the other day… But Amaya liked Nobu, right? Suddenly the starving ache in my stomach had vanished. Mai and uncle Zuko fortunately acted common. I still couldn't understand why Mai acted so naturaly knowing that her husband… Okay, now I definitely wasn't hungry anymore.

"Waw Meisha, you sure eat a lot for a small girl," and Nobu watched how my hand reached for another spice bread, some meat and rice. I arranged the food regulatory on the plate, placing a bell jar on top of it. "He has to eat _something_," and unwillingly my eyes betrayed something worrying, Amaya immediately noticing this particular motion. Uncle Zuko watched me leaving the dining hall, a little worried I hadn't eaten anything, and quickly stopped me by grabbing my free arm, the one that was not holding the plate. "Aren't you hungry Meisha."

It was more of a request to eat than an actual question, but somehow he knew there was something wrong with me. Also Mai had noticed, as she frowned her eyes worryingly when she saw the look on my face. "Not really… Have you seen my dad around?"

"He went to see your mother," Mai responded me. "We could call a servant to bring her something to eat, my dear," and she gazed at the plate I was holding, which I had almost forgotten about.

"Ow, right! No really, I'll bring it to her." Okay Meisha now pretend a little smile and no one will find out you're lying! Really, I'm such a good actress. Toph glared when she sensed the natural reaction my body language gestured, telling her I was lying. Seriously, I'm such a good actress.

* * *

I should knock now, on the door, just as a normal person would do. Why wouldn't I knock on that door? I'm NOT scared to face Kenshin! Maybe a little scared to face his father though. Focus Meisha, you can do this, just one little knock 'll do... Before I realized, my hand had knocked on the door of the Bai Sen family, and I started panicking once realizing. Ow no, what had I done? What if he opens, what if his father opens? What if he doesn't like spice bread?

"Can I help you?" An elder woman snapped at me. She looked a lot like Lord Bai Sen, only she didn't have yellow eyes, just common brown ones. She did have the same 'friendly' tone as Lord Bai Sen.

"Erm, I'm looking for Kenshin if that's –"

"Why? What's that you're holding?"

"It's just a plate of foo–"

"I can imagine, I know your kind! Watertribe, acting friendly but instead being cruel! Dis-grace-ful," and she spoke the syllables short one by one. She probably had had some bad experience with a watermaster.

"Really I can assure you we're not all the sam–"

"And now objecting, without addressing me with my name? How inappropriate! Dis-grace-ful!"

"But I don't even know! –"

"Aunt, it's okay, I'll take it from here." Kenshin had placed his hand on his aunt's – as it seemed so – shoulder and dismissed the woman after she had cursed another 'dis-grace-ful' and sending me a challenging glare which I responded conformingly. His yellow eyes drew my attention immediately though once the woman had left the two of us alone at their doorstep.

"Don't feel bad about her. She'd been engaged for several times to watermasters but they couldn't stand her so they all left. She has always acted this way as long as I can remember."

I exchanged him a face telling him I understood, when the two of us were founding ourselves in a most uncomfortable situation. Once again, I pinched my nose while he scratched the back of his neck.

"I should apologize for my behaviour… It was unacceptable." He was too scared to be rejected so stared at the floor.

"It's okay..."

"I really can't..., do anything right huh?"

"No Kenshin that's not true, what happened yesterday was an accident, it had been accidents the entire day! I know you didn't do it on purpose and I know you didn't want to hurt me and that's exactly why I'm not mad at –"

"Seriously Meisha, how do you do it?" and his lost eyes were gazing at me now. Do what?

He had no idea how she did it. She always acted so strong, friendly, comforting. She could pretend like nothing was going on. The entire time, from the day he had met her, he had seen her as a weak child, but instead she grew out to be stronger than he could've ever imagined. Mentally, she was unbreakable. And really, how did she do it, having this strange ability to make him feel lost, wanted, happy, confused and loved at the same time.

"Nevermind," and he pretended a little chuckle. He wanted to walk away but I was able to catch his arm on time so he turned around to meet my eyes again. That same strange feeling, that same connection suddenly had returned. I could drown in his eyes. _He was so handsome._

"I would almost believe you like touching me," he said followed by another one of his rare handsome smirks.

"I don't." _I do._ Did he look, disappointed?

"Did you... Did you regret last night?" he asked.

"Yes." _No._ "I brought you some food," and I lifted up the plate so I didn't have to look at him anymore. He gently grabbed on to the plate and placed it on a table standing next to him. "Why are you still being so friendly?"

Why? I had no idea. Why did he need to know. "I don't..., I hope you like spice bread!"

"Meisha seriously stop acting this naïve."

_Why do you always need to act like a jerk. _He had narrowed his eyes as if he was expecting some sort of answer. Maybe he wanted some explanation, maybe he wanted a confession. Though I couldn't find the courage to talk to him about it. About this weird thing going on between us. Well actually, there wasn't anything going on between us, but why did it feel so? He was looking at me again, and it made me blush. It made me remind of the feeling I had felt when his hand had been resting on my cheek. "We should practise colourbending some time," he softly spoke once he had found his eyes looking at mine again.

"Yeah... We should..." and I smiled when he also did. It wasn't the regular smirk as before, there was this sort of tenderness not noticeable before.

"Kenshin, get inside! Watermasters have lots of diseases and I won't be the one taking care of you once you get sick!"

I laughed when he rolled his eyes, annoyed by his aunt who had disturbed us. At the same time his eyes widened as if he had noticed something horrible going on behind my back. I turned around to see what he was looking at, when I was faced with his father, Lord Bai Sen. The old man's expression turning into something angry-looking and disgusted. His eyes shot quickly to his son and the to me again. "Warrior Meisha."

"Lord Bai Sen."

"Is there any way I can help you?" he asked friendly. Well, he pretended to be friendly.

"Actually, I was just leavi –"

"You brought my son lunch I see. I appreciate your concern but I assure you my son's doing fine," and he shot a hard glare at him, telling him he was in serious troubles. "Get inside you –" and he brutally pushed his son inside only to turn around and confront me. "As for you Lady Meisha, you may be a Warrior and you may have the right to talk to my son, but I won't allow it only if necessary!" and he pointed a finger at me, shut the door with a loud smack making me take a step back. I rested my ear on the door and heard the man shouting at his son. Kenshin was shouting back and when I heard a loud smack his voice suddenly wasn't audible anymore. Out of panic I started knocking the door with both fists. "Lord Bai Sen! I command you to open this door!" but instead of the elder man opening it, it was his sister again.

"You disrespectful child! Go back to your family's residence at once! Dis-grace –"

"Let me in!" and I pushed the woman aside allowing myself to run inside their living-room. Kenshin was sitting in one of the couches and his father was standing next to him. His eyes were moisten.

"Lady Meisha, with all due respect, go back to your family," and he watched how I ran to his son and tried to push his arms aside to take a better look at him. Kenshin on the other hand pulled himself back and covered his face. Why wouldn't he let me take a look at it? As a response to Kenshin's father's constantly gazing look I narrowed my eyes and gazed back.

"I raise my son the way I think is best, now will you please –"

"By hitting him?" and when I had said this Kenshin stood up and left the room by walking into another one, fiercely closing the door. "It's offending accusing a father from hitting his son Lady Meisha. I am willing to forgive you if you leave my residence at once." The man's sister chuckled when I left the room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

"What do you think Meisha? Red, orange? Or maybe green! Yes green! Or maybe yellow? I know, green _and_ yellow!" and she laughed happily when she had figured out which colours she would attempt at her birthday party. Amaya was holding a green cloth in front of her and pictured how it would look like in the Fire Palace's ballroom. Since I didn't respond she turned around and saw how I wasn't listening and lost in thoughts.

"You're not thinking about the colours I proposed, are you?" and she took a seat next to me in the giant couch. I had forgotten about Amaya being in the same room. My confusing face made her laugh until eventually I forced a smile myself. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Kenshin," and by mentioning the name her smile vanished. "Did he tell you?"

"He did come to me acting quite miserable and inconsolable, mentioning something about lightning, his father, you and the rest I didn't understand for he couldn't stop crying nor muttering," and she pretended a mindful face. "I think I can picture the tale myself without any explanation. I first thought it was your fault, sorry for being so rude the day earlier by the way. But yet again, it crossed my mind if that would be the case he would face you anyways. We all know how important proud is to Kenshin."

I shrank together when I thought about yesterday. At the moment, sitting next to Amaya, it wasn't all that which was bothering me, it was the fact Kenshin had been staring at Amaya before it had happened, and how he had run into her arms after it had. She waved her hand in front of me and I woke up again from another daydream, facing the young airbender's beautiful smile. "He acts so incomprehensible, sometimes we get along and then the next minute I feel like he wishes me dead."

"Kenshin's just complicated boy Meisha, don't blame yourself. He's been through a lot, how would you be?"

"No it's not that, I just – Somehow he voluntarily talks about how he feels to you, I just wonder, why..."

"Why he won't talk to you about it?" and I looked away when she finished my question. Her hands were busy with pouring tea into the cups when she hand me over one. That's when she noticed I was being serious about it, though. "Look Meisha, the way you're talking to me know, have you ever talked to him like this?"

"No, but that's different, it's about him in the first place, I'm not going to talk to him about himself I mean –"

"Well then, maybe he has the same reason as you have?" What was she talking about? Was she seriously going to tell me that he –. By the look of her smile, apparently he did, and she couldn't stop herself from mentioning a joke to ease the uncomfortable silence. "Besides, I have a natural talented gift attracting people who like talking about their misery to me," and she flipped her hair back as a gesture to show how confident she feels. The two of us started laughing when a dozen of servants walked in on one line. It was Lee who was leading the eleven other young girls – obvious they were new – and started speaking.

"Lady Meisha, Lady Amaya." She bowed after pronouncing our names when a girl with two pony-tails whispered in her friend's ear if we were _the_ Water- and Airwarrior. Lee was insulted by the girl's harmless question, after all it was her responsibility to teach these girls how to properly serve nobles, and whispering during work was at most inappropriate. In fact, according to Fire Nation traditions, they simply fire you. After shushing the girl, who had no idea about all of this, she continued, "Have you already decided which colours you desire for your anniversary party, Lady Amaya?"

"With the help of my most assisted assistance," she joked and punched me gently with the elbow, "we have decided to stick with green and yellow."

"Very well, as you wish," and all of them left after another bow. It was obvious Amaya had chosen these colours for a reason, it were Nobu's favourite ones. We still had no clue why it was so wrong having a relationship with another Warrior, and I was wondering Amaya would openly dance with Nobu at her party. Now that I thought about it, I had been so busy with Kenshin, bending and Azula, I had forgotten about that the first place. I had had plenty of chances asking uncle, but I had simply forgotten about it.

"I haven't been practising a lot lately, your father's always busy. In the mood for some bending?" Amaya asked me and offered me another one of her enchanting smiles. I couldn't refuse.

* * *

"Remember, this is a simulation," my dad told us. "If anyone gets hurt on purpose, he'll be suspended for an entire week." After launching the starting signal my dad hurried to get out of the way, almost afraid to get killed. Well, none of us couldn't blame him, the four of us had been practising all day long together, and the competitive behaviour had resembled a lot with that of animals. We had come to a point we could almost kill each other, only because we were frustrated, exhausted and wanted to win. It was a good thing Amaya and I had been training yesterday, my bending had improved this much I easily walked over the other Warriors together with Nobu and Amaya. We had always been separated in equal groups. First I was a group with Nobu, then Amaya, now on the other hand with Kenshin. I had no idea how this collaboration would work out and I had noticed during practising Kenshin obviously was holding himself back. Maybe he was still afraid to lose grip over his bending. And it was even more obvious how he held himself back when he had to fight with me in particular. As for me, I took every advantage I could get.

My dad left the area – it was a fighting area which uncle Zuko had built especially for me – okay I was a little spoilt – and once he got out of the way I exchanged a face with Kenshin, saying we were about to do the first strike, now. Although it was strange fighting with Kenshin on my side, – things still were uncomfortable between us – we almost sensed which move the other one would take. We started by firing a water- and fire-blast towards Amaya and Nobu, which they avoided easily. After that it were them attacking us, and we were finding ourselves working perfectly together. I was there to block the firing, he was there to strike back, and we exchanged posts several times. We managed to fire our elements from time to time and it looked like we were winning, until Nobu bended quicksand underneath my feet. In no time I was finding myself sinking in quicksand and it had reached my neck by then. Kenshin did his best to cover me so I tried to get out. For him taking care of two master at once, and that while he wasn't a master yet himself (Kenshin was the only one of the four of us which had not yet received the title Master), was too difficult and just when I was about to free myself Amaya had bended him about a whole mile up in the air. To make sure he wouldn't just collapse back on ground I formed a tornado of water to catch him which succeeded, until Nobu started shooting stones in my direction. I avoided those stones right on time and after Kenshin had safely landed back to the earth he bended a whip of fire. It was after I had bended a waterwhip the two ropes started circling into each other and finally became one. As result we had created a destructive but also beautiful weapon, which allowed us to win some time since Amaya and Nobu were gazing astonished at it. We did exactly the same gestures and movements only his were rougher while mine were smoother, just as a fire- and waterbenders were ought to bend like. It felt great to possess such a strength and from the corner of my eye I saw how Kenshin smiled while also enjoying it. He had figured out how to colourbend, he was a master.

"Think fast," and my father threw a pair of hammers in the area. Nobu caught eye on them immediately.

"Hey, no fair!" I yelled to my father.

"You two are having an advantage by colourbending," and he lifted his shoulder pretending to don't know anything about it. In no time Nobu had picked up the pair of hammers and started throwing one rock after another. Just when he was about to throw the last one which I wanted to block by a wall of ice, Amaya had somehow bended the rock to another direction with her element and it was already too late for the rock was heading to Kenshin. It struck him right on the shoulder and he lost balance until he was finding himself on the floor. The three of us stopped with whatever we were doing when we heard Kenshin growling out loud. Amaya had no idea it had struck him this hard, he was unable to stand up for the pain in his arm was unbearable that he actually was crying. His arm was dislocated, maybe even broken.

"TIME-OUT!" my father yelled angrily and hurried to go and see the damage. When he attempted to touch the shoulder Kenshin yelled again and shrivelled up. Nobu, Amaya and I ran towards the firebender and my father and I pulled a disgusting face when I saw his shoulder. I had seen a lot of injures, but this one was really ugly.

"You think you can heal it?" my father asked when I came back to senses.

"Probably, I've done it before when Sokka dislocated his knee." I squatted down on my knees, some water already encircling my hands and starting to enlighten, when he utterly pulled himself back and somehow managed to get up not without stumbling of course. "Don't, touch me," he finally managed to mutter. I had no idea why he suddenly was acting this way. He had seen my healing-abilities before, then why didn't he want me to heal him?

"Get back here!" but when my father tried to get him on his knees again he only growled and loosened himself. "Where are you going?" Kenshin didn't respond though. But the injure was too painful my dad decided to give into his childish behaviour for once, after all he needed to be nursed. "Kenshin," and my dad ran after him to stop him. "At least let my wife take care of you." The stubborn firebender was in too much pain of refusing and gave up, so my father supported him to our family's residence, only to get healed by my mother. But, why not me? My father tried to talk some sense into him, saying that if I would heal him the healing itself would go faster and 'd be less painful, but he only murmured back a no. Amaya wanted to comfort me when she saw the feeling of rejection in my eyes but I ran away. All I wanted now was to be left alone.

* * *

Katara's creamy-brown hands wrapped into a blue-luminous liquid gently massaged Kenshin's shoulder and the soft feeling made him sigh. The hideous pain had vanished from the first second Meisha's mother's hand touched him with her healing water.

"You're shoulder's dislocated, I'll have to, you know,"

"I know," and he sighed remembering the pain. It wasn't the first time though, it had happened before with his left knee and his thumb. He knew the extreme pain and he could only wish for it to stop in a second.

"I still want to call Meisha if you like, if she does it it's less painfu–"

"Just do it," he answered harshly. Katara frowned her eyebrows and without a warning she pulled the arm to its rightful place only to hear Kenshin screaming it out once she did so. The cracking sound made her shiver. It wasn't only Meisha's wonderful healing-skills why she told the boy to fetch for her, she didn't like doing this in the first place. But since he insisted so, and she rapidly laid her hands on his shoulder again to ease the pain. She just couldn't figure out why he didn't want her to call out for her daughter.

"Better?"

"Yes..." he sighed again. The firebender started daydreaming by the relaxing feeling of the healing water, but awoke after a minute. "Thank you," and he abruptly pushed himself of the table he had been sitting on and walked away. Not that her healing hands were unpleasant, no, it was most relaxing and he quickly felt how the pain returned again from the moment he had left, it was just that it made him think of Meisha. How it would've felt like if she would've healed him. And that was something he didn't want to think about. There was a good reason for him refusing her healing abilities. Well actually there were a few. The most important one though was he couldn't for she had done already so much for him. She had stand up against his father, she had forgiven him for several times and he thanked her by almost taking her life and afterwards stalking her in her own bathroom. How could he ask her for anything more? How could she still willingly offer him so? But that wasn't the only reason, there was also his proud standing in the way, he didn't want to look weak. After all Meisha was a strong girl _and_ a good Warrior. He also didn't want to get touched by Meisha. Her hands somehow made him vulnerable, and he was afraid of losing it again just like the other night. Enough reasons for him to be rude enough and reject her, it was for their own good.

The pain was unbearable but still Kenshin was strong enough to walk all the way up to his family's residence. At least for what remained of his family. Both his grandparents had passed away soon after his mother's death. He didn't want to see his uncle ever again, he didn't have any sisters nor brothers, nephews and nieces, and it had come this far he felt like also not having father and aunt.

He managed to stumble inside and his father looked up when he got disturbed during reading a paper by his son's shabbiness. Not really interested his eyes quickly searched for his papers again, when Kenshin clung onto a small table, but instead of properly using it for support, he accidentally pushed the vase off of it, so his father got disturbed, _again_.

"If you want attention go find it elsewhere, and clean that up." Whether his father had noticed or not he was in pain, he would clean the mess up, injured or not injured. It was only until his son reached out for a broom with his wrong arm and cried out in pain he understood his son was unable to clean the damage.

"_What_ did you do this time," and he snapped the broom out of his hands for he was already crippling down to the floor. "Something happened during practising?" Although it was a question, it sounded more as if he was angry at him.

"Amaya, she hit me with a rock," Kenshin answered with a hoarse voice.

"Yes, and? There are plenty of nurses at the Fire Palace, we even have waterbenders who can heal."

"It still hurts."

"You're pathetic." His father threw the broom to his feet and turned around to go and seek for his sister, after all she knew a thing or two about nursing. "An airbender hitting you with a _rock_. You're pathetic."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Forgiveness**

_The stars were brighter than ever and the glistening firestones made the whole light up, of course with the help of the moon. The moon, the most important source of energy to a waterbender. As for me it was the sun, allowing myself to create fire without the element itself necessarily being present. Waterbenders on the other hand needed water nearby before they could actually bend it. Water is the opposite of fire. Waterbenders were so different from firebenders. She was so different from me. _

_I had searched for a less busy place outside the ballroom, away from all the people and the partying. The alcohol had begun to take hold of me, everything was getting dizzy I actually couldn't walk properly anymore. Even Sokka had drunk too much, he was probably now puking in the loo, _again_. I on the other hand certainly didn't want to vomit, so I quit drinking right on time. The Earth King definitely was good at giving parties. _

"_Here you are!" Katara had followed me up to the balcony, also unable to walk straight and mumbling something about 'I've been looking for you everywhere'. At last, when she had managed to walk her way up to me, she couldn't find her balance anymore and dropped herself in my arms. It was a good thing for her I was also drunk, otherwise I couldn't 've laughed with it. _

"_What the hell have you been drinking," I laughed and held her straight so she was able to stand for herself when she innocently opened her eyes as admiring the world for the first time. She was so beautiful._

"_I didn't have the chance of dancing with you," and she swung her arms around my neck, bowed forward so our lips almost touched and then smiled at me. "I don't like dancing with Aang, he's so small." Her fingers made a gesture as if referring to how small Aang was, but her effort took too much energy so she quickly dropped herself in my embrace again. Her wavy hair tickled my neck and her warm breath got me excited. The alcohol had a bad consequence, normally I would suppress these feelings but now I could only think of making love to her again. It had been such a long time ago, the longing had been such a torture. Every time I had crossed her on my path, she walking next to Aang, and I walking hand in hand with Mai, we exchanged the same yearning expression. Now I was finally able to hold her again, maybe even more. _

"_You're telling me you're not enjoying yourself?" and I toyed with her hair. She turned red and smiled. "No, well, now I am." I bowed to receive a kiss. She thought that a single kiss would do and was already pulling back, but I grabbed her tighter and asked her lips for more. I caressed her tongue with mine and when she was finally comfortable my hand reached for her dress. Very slowly I raised it to strike her bare leg until I was able to feel her perfectly formed buttocks. She squealed excitingly and chuckled. Softly my lips traced down to her neck and I started kissing it fiercely. The rough gesture mad her moan, and while my other hand was now reaching for her breasts she couldn't bear it anymore. _

"_Ow Zuko, I've missed you so much!" Finally she started investigating me and I felt almost relieved when her hand grabbed for my groin. It was that one move that made me let go of her and bump against a column because it felt so good. Slowly she untied my shirt. _

"_Katara…" and she was now leaning against me and placing gentle kisses on my bare chest. "Yeees?" she sung teasingly for she enjoyed how she had full control over me._

"_I want you." It had sounded more harsh than I intended to, making her even look up although I wished for it to continue. She stared at my eyes. _

"_I… I want you too," and she softly brushed my hair with her slender fingers._

"_But we can't, can we?" I asked._

"_No…" Her eyes wandered down to the floor, scared to face me. She had experienced it before, this same quarrel, and she knew how I got angry about it. _

"_But why? Why is it so wrong? I love you and you love me back. We promised each other." _

"_Zuko, you know why. You're the new Fire Lord, having a secret relationship with a waterbender won't make you more popular among your people." _

"_It doesn't have to be a secret," and I took her hand to kiss it but she pulled away. She took another deep breath. "You know you have to marry a fire noble to save your name as Fire Lord, Zuko. Marrying a waterbender, 'the Avatar's girl' as people refer to me, will only cause another war." _

_The sorrow in her eyes broke my heart. All I wanted for Katara was to be happy, but the only thing I was giving her was pain. We both knew from the beginning, from that very first night at the cave, this whole thing between us was going to be troublesome, we only didn't listen to our conscience. We thought things would work out eventually. Everyone had been so busy about winning this war, Katara and I had had plenty of time to spend with each other. Now though it had become much more difficult. _

"_Whatever happens," and she looked up when I spoke again. "My heart will always belong to you." She was about to cry when she swung herself into my arms and started kissing me desperately. My arms were quickly cupped around her small waist and I responded the kissing by another French one until both of us had to gasp for air. She had placed her forehead onto mine to look better into my eyes, when we suddenly realized there was someone else on the balcony. _

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER, PERVERT!" Her brother quickly came between and backed me off. _

"_Sokka! What do you think you're –" But Katara quickly silenced again and stared at the door leading to the ballroom, finding a broken-hearted Avatar in the door. "Aang, I..." _

"_I, I don't understand... I thought we had something... And now you betray me, _with him_!" and his finger was pointing at me. Me, being utterly offended by the way how he referred to me, still feeling tipsy by the beverage, wanted to say something but was unable to do so. By now, the alcohol had found its way up to my brain, causing an immense headache. _

"_How long has this been going on?" he asked gloomy._

"_Do you really want to know?" and Toph appeared from behind the curtains which separated the balcony from the ballroom. Sokka narrowed his eyes when the earthbender approached, he couldn't believe Toph had been knowing about this all the time without even telling him or Aang. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell us?"_

"_It is not up to me to decide whether I should tell it or not." By now, I had collapsed on the floor and I noticed Katara wasn't feeling well either. Sokka had somehow managed to interrupt us but it was obvious he was even more wasted than I was. Aang couldn't even look me in the eyes, he was disgusted by my recklessness. Was I actually the reason why she cheated on him? Me, the new Fire Lord, who used to be a pathetic abandoned prince? _

"_We need to talk Katara," and the boy turned around expecting his girlfriend to follow him, which she did. I wanted to stop her, beg her to stay with me, scream out she was mind, but I was too drunk. Instead of that Sokka plumped down beside me and started mumbling something about 'I'm going to kill you' but quickly fell asleep. Toph shot me a hard glare, even though she was blind._

"_What."_

"_You _have _to tell Mai, otherwise I will."_

"_I know," and I bumped the back of my head against the pillar I was leaning onto. When Sokka's head searched for a nice sleeping-spot – my shoulder – I had to silent my anger by pinching the bridge of my nose. Maybe it was to ease the anger, or maybe it was just to hide the tears. I knew there wasn't any option left for me after all, I had to tell her, I had to leave the past behind. I would have to leave Katara behind. There was no room in the Fire Nation for a secret relationship, nor for a Fire Lady from the Southern Watertribe. The only choice left was to leave things behind, I had a duty to be fulfilled, as Fire Lord, and that was something I couldn't escape from. _Will you forgive me, Katara?

* * *

The end of another week had come, and Amaya had been thrilled all week long about her birthday. I couldn't understand why, I was probably one of those rare girls not keen on birthday parties. I hated how everyone suddenly could act so friendly, I considered the whole being as just something hypocritical. But Amaya was most excited about it, soon she would be 20 years old, and she couldn't wait any longer. As the week had passed, she hadn't talked about anything but the party and practically begged me to wear a nice dress at the ball. Since I couldn't refuse – it were her lovely puppy-eyes – I had promised her so, though now I was regretting it. In Watertribeculture expensive dresses weren't very common, so uncle Zuko had sent me over a tailor. Not that his work wasn't pretty, in fact it was one of the most outstanding dressed I had ever worn, it was the fact that traditional Fire Nation dresses were made by hand, and I had to wear it every time the tailor had to work on it. In general the tailor did his work very fast and also good, but still I had spent whole yesterday in his atelier, standing there and doing nothing. Not even moving the slightest part of your body. It had been quite boring but the result had been respectable. I had to admit Amaya was right about wearing a dress, it suited perfectly and I actually felt pretty. Pretty, but not comfortable. Fire Nation clothes were designed to be annoyingly complicated, that I was actually afraid to rip it to pieces with just a single gesture. The outcome was a wonderful red with a slight of pink dress. It contained several layers of wrapped silk, forming a train at the end. And although it were several wraps of silk, so many the dress itself actually weighed quite heavy, it also showed a lot nudity. It had a cut-out back, a way too deep cleavage and an opening to the front allowing my left leg to show off. When you've been living at the South Pole your entire life, constantly wearing thick clothes to keep yourself warm, yes, this was definitely over the top. Maybe the tailor had forgotten I was only 16?

"You look marvellous," and uncle placed a gentle kiss on my forehead when he had entered the main dressing room. It was normal when giving parties the Fire Lord and his relatives were being dressed at the royal dressing room. Once there, servants help the royal ones get dressed and ready for party. I wasn't necessary family, neither was my little brother, but uncle Zuko considered us so. I had been through this whole procedure a dozen of times, I knew how much I hated it as well as the servants. They'd struggled getting me in my clothes and fixing my hair many times, so they definitely weren't looking forward this time. But now I was already 16, and I had come to an age to co-operate humbly. It was only once when one of them had to tighten my corset I protested. Fire Nation corsets are known for their inconvenience, but I did still want to breathe during the party.

"Who else is going to attend the party?" When I asked the question he did not hesitate to answer it while servants were undressing him, after all he was used to it. "Your family of course, all the other Warriors their families, some important governors, admirals, mayors, nothing for you to worry about. Enjoy yourself, it's your friend's birthday party."

I wasn't able to paint a smile on my face yet, he knew how much I hated parties and I certainly didn't enjoy social happenings. My mother is definitely going to lecture me the whole time, Nobu will be chasing Amaya constantly, Kenshin I didn't want to think about in the first place, and the thought of having high-ranked people around you all the time dying to have a chat with you wasn't really exciting either.

"I hope you like the dress tailor Kun made you, we've always been very pleased about his work."

"You're kidding me? It's beautiful!" He did was happy to see the smile on my face when we were talking about the dress. In the meanwhile the Fire Lord had been dressed in a typical Fire Nation robe for men, always worn at balls and other happenings. Black, red, and a slight of yellow. "So, how are things getting along between you and the Fire Warrior?"

Why was he asking that? Did he know something, did he find out anything? "Erm, me? And Kenshin? Greeeeeeaaaaaaat, really, were like, best friends!" I really should work on the lying-part.

"That's lovely to hear. I do want you to make some friends spending an entire year at the Fire Nation. To be honest I've been worrying about that plenty of times. I know you're not good at making new friends, the whole experience must be difficult for you."

"Heheh, no no, actually, it's been fun." The smile I was pretending while scratching the back of my neck convinced him enough though. One of the servants snapped my shoulder for tailor Kun was still working on the dress and I certainly couldn't move. When he was finally finished I wanted to walk away from the small platform I had been standing on, but the dress was so fragile and heavy I was afraid to ruin it and the servant who had been snapping at me the other minute ago was now helping me get off. Very carefully she escorted me to a chair and told me to sit down without damaging the dress. She had spoken very dispassionate and almost uncaring so she probably had a lot of experiences with these dresses and nobles. Once I sat down another woman took over and started combing my hard rougher than necessary. Obviously she was struggling with it, she was pulling it in any possible way to fix it right. It were 30minutes of long, painful torture, but the result was worth it. My hair was in a lovely bun with several braids and one long string of hair hung loose at the front. The straight fringe fortunately was still there – I hated it when people could see my forehead – and as finishing touch she had somehow stuck a fire lily in the bun. I couldn't help but feel pleased with the result and smiled, the young talented servant satisfied with my smile and leaving. Yet another servant now continued her work. She on the other hand required a lot more equipment: make-up. I _hate_ make-up.

"Look at you Meisha, I have never seen you shine like this before! My little niece's growing up!" Before the party would actually start I had to meet with my family, it was tradition you arrived at the party together with your family. I did think uncle Sokka meant every single word he had just said, it was just his sarcastic tone making his girlfriend – uncle Sokka and Suki never got married – punch him in the chest.

"You look great Meisha." My father's smile was enough to tell me he was proud to be my father. Then I caught eye on my mother. I had been told my mother used to be a beautiful woman – she still is – but now she reminded me of the picture I had found in uncle Zuko's desk. Her hair was fixed in the same way, she wore the same beautiful blue dress and had the same look in her eyes: pain. My mother had always been happy together with my father, somehow now that expression had simply vanished. Why?

"We're going or what?" as response to Sokka's excitement Toph sighed, trying to control my little brother's excitement as well, but quickly everyone of us followed up to the ballroom. Once arriving it was already very busy, loads and loads of people had already arrived and were now talking to each other in their finest and most extraordinary clothes. Servants escorted us in and once inside I rapidly let my family be and went off to seek for Amaya. I hadn't seen her all day and hadn't had the chance of wishing her a happy birthday. It was Nobu's mother thought, who stopped me from doing so.

"Look at you Lady Meisha! Your lovely blue eyes come out wonderfully in the red dress you're wearing!" and she squeezed one of my cheeks again. Nobu was so embarrassed he made up something about not having eaten any fruit today, so his mother hurried to fetch some apples, giving us just enough time to get away. Lucky for us the ballroom was so big and crowded.

"Have you seen Amaya around? I didn't have the chance of wishing her a happy birthday."

"Well actually I was searching for her too." He raised his hands as if being desperate.

"There you two are! I've been searching for you everywhere!" We were both first scared it was Nobu's mother who had been following us up to here, but we were happy to discover it was Amaya followed by an insensitive-looking firebender. Why were they together in the first place?

"Happy birthday Amaya," and before I could pronounce the words properly she embraced me. Nobu was too stunned to say something, only able to stare at the airbender. She did look fantastic, her dress was made out of the finest orange cloth, mixed with a caramel colour, with also several layers of cloth and a train. Only the front was way shorter and her belly was exposed. Also her hair was done beautifully. Because I didn't want to intrude Amaya and Nobu I left them be and took place next to Kenshin. Even he had managed to dress up a little and it was strange seeing him in these exclusive clothes when I had only see him in training-suits before. He looked confused when I stood next to him, as if he wasn't expecting it to happen. I had almost began to wonder if I had done something wrong when his eyes widened, but then it hit me he was just amazed by my appearance.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all! I, erm." Victory! The first time I had seen Kenshin stumble over his words by a girl! He couldn't even look me in the eyes. "You look beautiful," and he scratched the back of his neck while his eyes wandered to the dress I was wearing. In the beginning I hadn't felt comfortable in the dress, Amaya looked far better than me and she also looked grown-up, but by hearing this particular compliment I felt much, _prettier_.

"KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

There was this unbelievably beautiful young girl screaming from the other side of the room, desperately trying to get near us. Because she was yelling at Kenshin I laid my eyes upon him but he was only able to look horrified at the girl who was approaching. He wanted to walk away when she jumped on top of him – though it almost looked like attacking.

"Kenshin ow my god, I've been missing you _SO_ MUCH! Why haven't you sent me a letter? I hate you!" and she smacked him in the face but quickly embraced him again. "I've missed you so much, we're going to have so much fun together! Why aren't you answering? TELL ME YOU MISSED ME! Where's your father? Who are your friends? Well hello, I'm Ping, I'm Kenshin's girlfriend!"

WHAT?

"Ehm, nice to meet you." I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her! Ow now she expects me to bow? Does she have any idea who I am?

"Ping, what are you doing here? you know we're over." And he released himself from her grip.

So, they weren't together? This was so confusing. Ping started crying hysterically and started hitting Kenshin on the chest though it didn't seem painful. The entire hallway was staring at the two of them. He was only standing there, as impassive as always. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I LOVE YOU! DADDYYYY!"

And off she went, running to her father. Really, Kenshin sure had special taste in women.

"Really how old is that girl?" Nobu asked, not really understanding why Kenshin ever had had something with this girl.

"Actually, she's 19. No 20. I think... Actually, I have no idea."

"Seriously, you're actually dating girls while not even knowing there age? Please tell me you know more than just her name." Amaya seemed a little mad about his answer. I was quite certain Amaya felt bad for the girl. I should also, but I wasn't. I was so selfish to be relieved once finding out that was his ex-girlfriend.

"Why should I care." After his most _charming_ response he walked away and left the tree of us behind, Amaya more furious than I had ever seen before. "Really who the hell he thinks he is? Because he's handsome he can _use_ girls? What a jerk!"

"Amaya, Amaya, calm down. It's your birthday party." Nobu achieved to calm down Amaya. "Common, let's dance," and he offered her a hand. Amaya's smile quickly regained and took the hand, so the two of them hurried along. Amaya could use the distraction after all. I on the other hand had never been into dancing so took a seat next to some old men – probably well-paid and high-ranked – who offered me several hands for dancing and almost flirting with me. It was disgusting. Until a younger gentleman – probably around 25 and also Watertribe – offered me a hand without saying anything. I stared at the hand and then at the handsome young man with a beautiful tanned skin and dark-blue eyes, no idea how to response this one.

"A beautiful young woman like you shouldn't be sitting along the side, should she?" I was flattered by his compliment, the man did have a good way with words and I was sure he had been practising on other girls before. I wasn't really sure about it, after all he seemed about 10 years older than me.

"How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Jianguo, heir to the Northern Water Tribe throne, son of Lord Piao and Lady Lihua, nephew of Chief Arnook, head of the Northern Water Tribe." And he took my hand to place a gentle kiss on it and bowed. "May I ask what your name is, or are you an angels fallen from heaven I will never know the name of?" His smile sure was charming.

"I am Lady Meisha, Water Warrior, daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara," I answered awkwardly and turned red after he had kissed my hand.

"Ow my, you are Water Warrior Meisha, the one who everyone is talking about? Well I am glad to confirm the rumours of your exclusive beauty are true. May I have the honour to dance with you?"

"Erm... I, NO!" Jianguo looked confused when I answered, but I was panicking and had no idea what to do next. I didn't want to dance with a spoilt prince and it was quite obvious the young man wanted more than just a dance. But all I could think of was Kenshin at the moment. Where was he?

"I mean no, because... I have to powder my nose! Be right back, heheh!"

* * *

That stupid little brat, the only thing she was capable of was humiliating him! No wonder he had dumped her! He had almost forgotten how utterly annoying Ping was, why had he ever dated her in the first place? Okay, she _was_ attractive. She was one of the few Fire Nation citizens with beautiful blonde long hair, a nice pink skin, lovely green eyes, well-formed body, ... He thought that once arriving at the Fire Palace and trying to achieve his goal as Warrior, he could finally leave the past behind him. But no, Ping had been able of chasing him. He didn't want to remind himself of his former life, before he arrived here. He had had plenty of girlfriends before he had met _her_. He didn't want _her_ to see him like this. But the biggest problem, that was gnawing his stomach the most, was that he knew he was too weak to decline Ping. He knew she would come for him, seduce him, make him desperate. Not that he was in love with the girl, not at all, Ping just had a good way of toying with the hunger and needs of a man. Especially with his.

"Kenshin! Where are you? You want to play hide and seek huh? I'll come and get you!" she sung. Seriously, how was she able to be so happy all the time? He had to run away, he had to avoid her, but it was already too late, the game had been played, she had won, she had found him.

"There you are! Why are you running away from me?"

"Leave me alone Ping!"

"No!" and when he tried to walk away she was strong enough to stop him. "Have you forgotten the lovely times we spent together? Have you forgotten about the pleasures and times in bed we shared?" He fingers tipped to my chin and she made him look into her eyes. Normal girls wouldn't just force him to kiss immediately, Ping on the other hand had another way of working. She didn't hesitate in the first place and quickly pressed her lips on top of his. And although he secretly enjoyed it, all he could think about was _her_. How beautiful she looked in that red dress and her hair fixed like that.

"I know you want more," she chuckled, and her fingers tipped now all the way down to his groin. She grabbed it tight and he couldn't help but moan by the touch. His blood was already running to his groin, he was desperate to get laid, and now there was this sexy girl standing before him, almost offering him her body. How could he refuse?

* * *

"Kenshin?" I had been searching for him everywhere but I was unable to find him. The last place where I wanted to look was at his family's residence, afraid his father might be there. Lucky for me, when I knocked on the door, the door was still open and there was no father nor aunt inside. I walked in and searched for the door leading to Kenshin's bedroom. At last I had found it – it was the only door left – but I was afraid to open it. My hand shook while resting on the door handle. What if he loses temper again? What if, like that one night when I was having a bath, what if ... Then I heard something from behind the door. To hear things better I placed my ear against the door. I wish I hadn't. It was Ping moaning and yelling out Kenshin's name, along with Kenshin moaning himself. It was so disgusting and revolting, it made me so furious but heart-broken at the same time. I couldn't understand, he had said they broke up, then why...? I hated him!

I couldn't leave the residence soon enough, I wanted to forget what I had been hearing and I certainly didn't want to picture how it might have looked like. I wanted to get out of this dress too so I tore it apart not caring if parts of my body were being exposed, and I dropped myself on the floor and started crying hysterically. And now that stupid corset almost choking me! I hated him! I hated him! But... Why? We didn't_ have_ anything in the first place...

The seawater tickled the top of my toes and then drew back again, as if it was calling me, telling me to come along. Slowly my feet followed the water gesturing to come and have a dive, until it embraced me at knee-height. The water was now at his coldest – as always during the night – but the shivering feeling somehow relaxed me. It wasn't a good idea to go for a swim in the middle of the night, certainly when no one was around. Maybe the sea was wilder during night, but I wanted to comfort myself in my element. I had left the party hours ago, I had no idea how long I had been standing over here and everyone was probably already looking for me. But who would be smart enough to think I was at the beach? Only the ones who truly understood and knew me would, and that weren't a lot of people.

A black shadow flashed behind my back and I turned around. "Who is there?" but no one answered. Again it appeared and I tripped and fell back into the cold water. I was so startled I was stupid enough to gasp for air and the water rapidly found a way to my lungs. It was taking over as I was drowning. Desperately I was trying to get air, gestured my legs and arms in every possible way to free myself, in vain of course. It were two strong arms who rescued me eventually, and dragged me out of the water. They flung me on the dry and I started coughing and reaching for air.

"What were you thinking? Are you insane?"

The panicking feeling only became worse when I realized it was Kenshin's voice shouting at me but I was too busy with gasping for air at the moment to care. His rage vanished when he noticed I had almost been drowned, so he wanted to make sure I was alright by placing his hand on my back, but I was still so angry, still so disgusted I could still hear them moan, so I smacked his hand away from the very first moment I was able to.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, suddenly having enough strength again to do so.

"Why won't you let me –"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" My desperation was so strong I started crawling on my knees, as long as I could crawl away from him the stinging sand wouldn't mind me at all, though it did hurt. My knees may have been red, they may have started bleeding, I just wanted to get away ad since getting up was still too difficult for me I would continue this way. But Kenshin wouldn't let me. By the time I was a few feet away from him it only took him a second to keep up with me, and he grabbed me by the wrists, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HELP YOU?"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! LET ME GO! Please, you're hurting me!" I wasn't finished shouting but my words became weaker when my view also was. The starry night made room for a blurry view which eventually turned into darkness and I fainted.

"Well, at least you'll be peaceful now..." The firebender made sure the girl was still breathing so started untying the way too tight corset around her petite waist. Once done that he would drag he along to the Fire Palace, but after admiring the beautiful girl first. As she was lying there now, so hopeless and vulnerable in the sand, her eyes closed, he couldn't help but first caress her cheek and touch her slightly separated lips. For once he had a chance of taking a good look at the young waterbender, he had never been able of doing so before. He had been afraid of being caught, that it might 've been too suspicious constantly looking at her. The times he had watched Amaya he had compared certain features of Amaya with hers. And although Amaya was a marvellous young woman and she was just a child, he somehow still preferred her. How people could act so superficial about a woman's beauty. The most beautiful ones are ought to have this wasp waist, a tanned skin and full lips. But her tiny small lips seemed so much more precious to him, so much more delicate... _Yes, I've been watching Amaya the other day Meisha, only to confirm it is you I am longing for. Will you forgive me?_ It was obvious Meisha had heard him and Ping, he had probably hurt her, but the entire time when he had made love to Ping, he had been thinking about her instead. He had hoped that, if he would simply satisfy his lusts and needs, his feelings for Meisha would vanish eventually, but they wouldn't. In fact it had only become worse. How would it feel like making love to her?

But that was something he couldn't think about now. The pain in his shoulder was still prevailing and so carrying her all the way back to the Palace was a hard task, but every time he looked at her beautiful sleeping face, reminding himself of her blue eyes, he regained himself and moved forward. It was his task to safely return the daughter of the Avatar, and so he would fulfil. _Will you forgive me, Meisha?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Departure **

I woke up with a terrible headache, not really sure where I was nor what happened. It appeared so I was lying in my bed, though I couldn't remember how I ended up here. After my eyes got used to the light again – it was probably around afternoon – Suki was standing in front of me and her hand was reaching for my forehead. As she noticed how I finally woke up, she placed a wet towel on my forehead and the headache slightly decreased.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me, almost whispering.

"As if being hit by another one of my brother's airbending tricks," and she chuckled by my answer, happy to know the Sokka-look-a-like sarcasm was still there. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours." When she helped me sitting up straight I noticed Kenshin sleeping in a chair at the other side of my bedroom. That's when it all came back, the other night at the beach. How he had saved me, how I rejected him, how everything went black.

"He hasn't left from the moment he brought you in," Suki said when she noticed I was staring at him. "Well, once when your brother begged him to play Pai Sho. I think he likes him."

"Yeah..." and I kept gazing at the firebender. He slept so peacefully, I had never seen him so calm and relaxed before. I attempted to get up but the effort was in vain for I was still too weak to stand on my own. Suki gently pushed me back in bed and tucked me in again. It was very kind of her to take care of me, but I certainly didn't want to look like a helpless child unable to do anything just because of what happened. And in fact, there wasn't any cause in the first place for me to faint. Suki thought otherwise, she insisted to take care of me until I was better by offering me a bowl of soup, which I willingly accepted. So she left to start cooking – instead of letting the private chef prepare it – and left me alone with the sleeping Fire Warrior. From the moment she left the door I didn't take my eyes of him and after a lot of consideration I managed to stand up – with a lot of stumbling though – and the next moment stood in front of him. As he was laying there now, so peaceful and quiet, it made me smile. Was this the real Kenshin? And if so, why wouldn't he show us the real one? I simply knew that underneath his insensitive look and harsh answers, there was a happy and vulnerable man dying to earn the love of his own father. He acted like he didn't care, but I knew well enough how bad relationships with parents can chase your from nightmare to nightmare. I knew well enough how it stung not to talk about it, but at least I had my uncle and Mai. Who did he have? No one... If only he would talk about it to someone, anyone, then maybe he would finally find peace. Maybe he would find the thing he was so desperately looking for, that one thing his mother used to tell him about, satisfaction...

The hand I had just lifted to reach for the string of hair hanging in front of his face was now being cupped by his, and he opened his eyes as confirmation he wasn't sleeping at all. Suddenly, that vulnerable and peaceful expression had vanished, and I was trapped by his eyes. As the sun was now slowly setting and caressing the last bit of my cheek, we both kept our silence and stared at one another. That while he wouldn't lose grip over my wrist.

"I wasn't sleeping," he finally said while still watching me. When his eyes wandered downwards I realized my dressing-gown was slightly open. Embarrassed I rapidly closed it and pinched the bridge of my nose, not because it was a habit, I just didn't want to look him in the eyes. But when I did so his index finger lifted up my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes again.

"How are you doing?"

It was only when he asked this particular question I remembered about him and Ping, so the expression on my face quickly turned into something harsh by narrowing my eyebrows. Now that I remembered it, that same revolting thought crossed my mind again so now I definitely couldn't look him in the eyes. So I wanted to get up, but he held on to the wrist he had been holding the entire time.

"Why are you acting like this."

"Just, forget about it," but he still clung on to it when I made another effort to walk away.

"I won't." When he spoke those words his thumb stroke my lips. _Those beautiful, small lips. Just how he had left them. _

"It was you who brought me back home safely, wasn't it?" and I didn't wait for any confirmation, the expression on his face was enough, "I could've been drowned. I should thank you..."

"Please, don't," and he pulled away his hand to strike his hair with it, as if he was almost ashamed by his action. "It is nothing compared to what I'd done to you lately."

"But I want to –"

"Don't!"

Why did he always have to act like this? It was heartbreaking seeing him like this, always so full of pain and hatred. Couldn't you just smile for once, Kenshin? Please?

"Well then, let me go." I was able to pull myself out of his reach but when I wanted to get up again everything became blurry. As I almost fell, he had caught me right on time and placed me on the couch he had been sitting on. But I didn't want his help. "Don't touch me," and I pushed away his hands.

"Really Meisha why is it that suddenly I can't help you with anything anymore," and he wanted to help me lay down in the couch but I rejected. After pushing his hands away again and looking at the other direction, hoping the thought of him and Ping wouldn't cross my mind again, a smirk found his way up to Kenshin's face.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"You're jealous," and his smirk enlarged.

"I am not! Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Not me," and he bowed forward to whisper something. "Ping."

Angrily I smacked him in the face so his smirk suddenly vanished. But it was too late, he knew this was the cause of my avoidance and that was enough for him to continue the game.

"Why do you even care," and he narrowed his eyes.

"I, I don't!" He smirked by my answer and came closer, almost teasing me by getting this close our lips almost were touching. And then that egocentric smile of him widened, it was disgusting.

"Well, you do look a lot like you care." He whispered very softly in my ear and I pushed him away which only made him smile more. If he thought this was some sort of joke, he had bad humour.

"That reminds me," and he started twirling around a lock of my hair with his finger, "we still need to practise."

"Pervert!" I wanted to smack his hand so he would let go of my hair but instead of that he gripped me by the wrist – again. "Alright, looks like we have an agreement then, tomorrow afternoon, my place."

"Wait! Come back here! I don't want to –" But he wasn't even listening when I called for him, and walked away. Frustrated I screamed and started punching my cushion to lose my anger, so Sokka came in to make sure I was okay. When he asked so I didn't lift my head but kept it buried in my cushion, actually screaming I was doing fine. Sokka didn't believe me of course, but he found out quickly he had to leave me alone or the consequences would be disastrous.

THAT SELFISH, STUPID, ANNOYING, SADISTIC PERVERT!

* * *

Ow how he loved toying with the girl's feelings. He thought it as being funny, the way how she acted towards him. Saying she hated him, pushing him away, but instead, if she only had the opportunity, she would jump on top of him and beg him to satisfy her lusts. It made him smirk.

"Kenshin! How's my daughter doing?"

"She's fine," and he wanted to bow but the Avatar stopped him from doing so.

"I have to thank you, is there something I can do for you as a favour?"

"Really Sir, that's not –"

"No, I insist, really! And it's Aang. Let me know, if there is anything I can help you with!" Obviously he was really thankful of safely returning his daughter to him, and Kenshin didn't want to imagine what he might do to him if he found out about what really had happened, what had happened just a minute ago, what would still happen. He would kill him, no, torture him. As Aang waved him a goodbye and walked around the corner, he ran to his room. Only the problem was there had been waiting someone for him all day long. When he arrived his father was just handing Ping over a cup of tea, which she abruptly refused when she caught eye on the firebender standing in the doorstep. She swung her arms in the air, yelled his name and way too overexcited she embraced him. Kenshin, overwhelmed by her not so nice welcome, had no idea why the girl was here in the first place. Last night had been sole, they were done, he had made that clear from the very first moment they started. Last night had been a mistake.

"Kenshin Kenshin Kenshin! Ow my Kenshin! I've missed you so much! Where were you? I've been waiting for you for ages! Ow kiss me Kenshin!" and she pressed her lips on his. Disgusted as he was, he pushed her away and Ping here eyes became moisten. "What's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?"

"I've never loved you!" he said sharply and wiped away the slobber she had left behind on his lips. It was so embarrassing his father was watching this, but embarrassing him in front of others was one of Ping's specialties.

"But but but, what about last niiiiiiight!" and she started crying hysterically. The firebender moaned and smacked his forehead with his hand. Seriously, how could he have ever liked this girl? He grabbed her by the wrist – yes, he always went for the wrists, best way to prevail a person – and dragged her outside. No, he wouldn't allow his father the pleasure of watching this scene.

"I told you before, we, were, over," and he gestured with his hand as if he was chopping something.

"But I love you! Pleeaaaase, I know you are the one for me! I want to marry you and have lots and lots of babies, and then grow old with you and die in your arms and –"

"Ow, please, spare me the nonsense,"

She was now sitting on her knees, clinging her arms around his waist and making a lot of drama by crying out for the entire Fire Palace. He rolled his eyes when she suddenly stopped, and looked questionably at him. "Wait, is this about this girl from yesterday? Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No, I don't – wait I can't cheat on you in the first place, we have nothing!"

"It's that girl right? I saw how you looked at her! You were thinking 'bout her all the time, weren't you? I HATE YOU." Another smack hit Kenshin's face as Ping had hit him, and she hysterically ran away while crying, the sobbing becoming less and less audible as she vanished. When it had finally stopped, the firebender sighed, happy that it was over, and returned to his family's residence. Once arriving his father was pouring out tea again for himself and raised his eyebrow when his son walked in.

"Don't want to hear about," Kenshin said and headed straight for his room. It was obvious his father was enjoying it and a slight smirk reached for his face. "She sure was a hell of a daughter-in-law," he answered sarcastically. "And instead of breaking around girls their heart, I thought the Fire Lord had given you a task keeping an eye on that earthbender."

"I'm working on it."

"Ow, right, that he ran off with that airbender yesterday evening was probably part of your plan."

"WHAT?"

"I certainly hope they didn't spend the night with each other. Although, it would be quite funny," and he gulped satisfied from his tea. "Really funny..."

* * *

"Again."

As I bended the water straight, slowly developing into ice-daggers, Master Pakku actually _smiled_ – which was very rare – by the progress I was making. I had been practising all day trying to from ice-daggers on my own, and it had finally worked out after all. Pleased with the result – he was so much nicer when I actually managed to do something properly – he started explaining me how to use them. Since I had some experience with swords this part went rather quickly, and I discovered soon enough these ice-daggers could turn out to be useful some day. Compared to real swords you didn't have to carry them along all the time, and not only that, it had much cooler special skills. Master Pakku told me that if you stab someone in the heart with it he will freeze to death and turn into ice. And with the help of some bending they were quite handy as lashes as well.

I was busy practising with one of the soldiers from the Fire Palace Master Pakku had selected. The soldier was scared at first though, but eventually started fighting for real. My teacher kept an eye on every movement, sometimes distracting me by calling my name or losing my balance, when suddenly some random Fire Warrior appeared. He started talking to Master Pakku and since I wanted to hear what they were talking about stopped bending. The soldier ran up to me, screaming, with a spear in his hands, which I avoided easily by pushing him aside with a waterblast. He ended up in the pool with a turtleduck on top of his head. Somehow Master Pakku's happy expression from earlier had made room for another one of his fierce, and he gestured me to join them which I humbly did.

"Lord Kenshin wishes to speak to you in private. The training is dismissed. I want you to bend ice-daggers in 1 second by the end of the week and master every technique I've told you about." He bowed and left not before helping the soldier out of the pool who was struggling to get out. Great, Kenshin wanted to talk to me, in private. I was still mad at him in the first place, what did he want this time?

"What do you want?"

"We have a problem," and he narrowed his eyes. It was obvious, whatever he wanted to talk to me about, it was something important, so when he offered me to join him up to wherever he was going, I followed. After walking around several corners it came clear we were heading for Nobu. "What's wrong?"

"It's Nobu and Amaya. Apparently my father had seen them run away, together, after the party was over the other day."

"Are you sure I mean, your father's not really the type of person I would believe..."

"I know, it also crossed my mind. Yet again, why would he lie or make something up like that."

"To test you Kenshin," and I grabbed his arm to stop him for I wasn't keeping up with him anymore. Why was he in such a hurry, why did it suddenly matter this much for him? Or was he just jealous with Nobu, spending the night with Amaya. "It doesn't make sense, your father takes every possible chance of getting in your way, why would he suddenly help you? What if it's just something he made up to –"

"And what if not? Do I have to remind you, it was_ your_ uncle, the Fire Lord himself, who wanted us to check on them, and what do we do? We let them be in the middle of the night after a party where you can drink alcohol, and that while we both know they _like_ each other!" and he shook of my hand and walked away. "I don't know about you, but at least I know my duty as Warrior, it's time you start doing the same."

Why was he acting like this? I was ashamed, he was right. I've been so busy with myself lately I had forgotten about all of this. I was so selfish. After some hesitation I decided to go after him. Lucky for me he wasn't too far away when I called out for his name and he turned around. Kenshin was great at looking insensitive all the time, but now I could see by the look on his face he was happy I was there. When I finally arrived and caught for some breath, he actually even smiled. "What made you change your mind?"

"Believe me, it wasn't your nice lecture," and his smile vanished again when he noticed I was still mad at him. But we both stopped once arriving at the door, and Kenshin knocked. After some rumbling and lots of unlocking locks, Nobu's mother opened and smiled when she saw it was us standing in front of her door.

"Meisha sweety! And Lord Kenshin! My my, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She was already reaching for my cheek to squeeze it but luckily Kenshin interrupted. "Well actually, we were hoping to see Nobu if that's possible."

"Aah I see, come in come in! Amaya just left! She spend the night here, I think my dearest son gets along very well with her," she chuckled and escorted us inside. Kenshin and I were already exchanging panicking faces, hoping that it hadn't come that far. She led us to the kitchen where she started peeling an apple and cutting it in four. After finishing – while we were both stressing out – she swiftly turned around with another apple in her hands. "Nobu hates the peel of the apple, do I have to peel it for you too Meisha? You have to take great care of that nice skin of yours, eat loads of vegetables and fruit."

"Erm... I'm not very hungry..." The strange woman turned around again and placed the cut apple in a bowl. Afterwards she gave the bowl to Kenshin. "Be a nice man, take this to my son will you," and she stroke his cheek and squeezed it. Then she turned around and walked away, Kenshin striking the cheek she had tortured only seconds ago. I couldn't help but laughing so he shot me an angry look. Nobu was still sleeping when we arrived – it was about midday – and as soon as we walked in he started mumbling something about '5 more minutes mom'. The firebender rolled his eyes and opened the curtains which Nobu answered with a load moan and covering himself with more blanket. Since he wasn't planning on getting out I pulled away his coverlet. He was awake in no time.

"Hey what the?"

"Good morning Nobu," Kenshin smirked enjoying his poorly appearance containing messy hair and sleepy eyes. Nobu clearly hadn't expect us and quickly grabbed on to the blanket I just had pulled away to cover himself. Luckily he didn't sleep naked, otherwise it would be quite awkward.

"What are you two doing here... And don't act like you enjoy this!" We could only laugh by his overwhelmed expression and Kenshin offered him the bowl of apples which he greedily accepted and started consuming. With a mouth full he asked why we had woke him up from his beautiful dreams.

"We've heard you've shared your bed with someone," I asked.

"What? That's ridiculous! Who told you that?"

"Your charming mother," and Kenshin rubbed his cheek again, remembering the fierce pain. Nobu pulled a silly face and stuck out his tongue as if being annoyed. "Okay okay, _maybe _she spend the night over here. But even if so, maybe nothing happened!"

"Yes. _Maybe_." The firebender narrowed his eyes and the earthbender did the same. Nobu couldn't fool us, we were all old enough to know the truth, after all we couldn't blame him. He was just another young man with _needs_. And from all the people Kenshin should understand him, after all he had spend the night with a girl himself, the jerk.

"Okay, enough with the staring-contest you two! Nobu, did something happen or not?"

"No! We just you know, we did _something_, but not that! What are you laughing with?" Nobu was looking at Kenshin again who was now having a hard time hiding his laugh. "Ow so first you're angry because you think something actually happened and now you're laughing with me because we didn't?"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?" After shouting out loud I had both benders' attention. Really, and I was the youngest one of them all? I took a deep breath and continued. "Has anyone else see you go outside together?"

"How should I know? I was drunk..." and he rubbed his eyes to wake up easier. Kenshin rolled his eyes again and murmured something about 'how romantic'.

"You're one to talk! How's your girlfriend Ping going?"

"Don't worry, she has never felt better! Maybe you should try it too."

"What?" and I stood up ready to smack him in the face any moment. The way he was acting now, I disgusted myself for ever liking him. I washed away all the thoughts I had been thinking about him and just wanted to stab that ice-dagger from earlier in his heart. Not really of course, but at that moment I was too furious to care. "Pervert! You selfish, insensitive, heartless, disgusting pervert! I've had it with you! Why are you always acting like a jerk?"

"I don't know. Why are you always nagging around?"

"I am not – Why did you walk into my room when I was bathing?" Satisfied by my question – I had pushed him in a corner he couldn't escape from – I crossed my arms and waited for an answer. No, I wouldn't stop until I had the last word.

"Why didn't you stop me," he smirked.

Damn it you... "Well, I... Couldn't, since your had pushed me against the wall, and, you know... Ow stop it!" He was obviously enjoying how I turned red.

"Hey guys, I'm still here, you know..." Nobu reminded us, waving his hands in the air.

"Don't mark me, I know that!" I snapped. He backed off by my response. "I was just saying," he said very gently, "if you want to know, you should ask Amaya."

"Just what I was thinking, common Meisha." Kenshin grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me along, but I managed to pull myself out of his grip. After murmuring something he gestured me to follow him. Nobu called out for us and stumbled out of his room while trying to get on his clothes. "Wait!" and he finally got into his pants, "I'm coming with you."

"To Amaya? I don't think so. You stay here," Kenshin pointed to one of the seats in the living-room. Nobu only gazed at it and then pulled another silly face of him. After a while he humbly sat down as Kenshin told him so, and we both left up to Amaya's room. We didn't speak the entire way up there.

As we arrived, servants were helping with carrying out trunks and other luggage, Amaya watching poorly how they carried away her belongings. In the Palace Garden Appa was sleeping while the luggage was being placed on top of the giant bison. Even my dad was there to help. Once Amaya noticed we were there, she jumped in my arms for a hug. "What's going on?"

"Amaya's going on a little vacation with your mother and I," my father responded. I had no idea what exactly was going on but since Amaya's eyes were moistened it couldn't mean anything good.

"Can I say goodbye?" she asked my father. He nodded and left us alone and as soon as my dad was far enough started talking. "Promise me you'll look after my sisters Meisha? I don't trust the servants here. Make sure they get to bed at least at 10 o'clock. Mei-Lan will only sleep after you've read a chapter from her favourite book and Yin has always lots of energy so you need to make her tired before getting to bed. She loves playing airball and don't forget to –"

"What are you talking about," Kenshin interrupted. Her eyes shot to him. "Please promise me you'll check on them every day. At least make sure they're in good hands."

"Where are you going?" I asked when a tear rolled down her cheek. "They want to separate me from Nobu for a while, to forget about him, so we're going to the Northern Airtemple learn more about bending."

Uncle Zuko had joined my father who was waiting for Amaya to come to have a little chat with him. I was getting so sick of this, we had the right to know what was wrong with this whole Warrior-thing, and everyone acted as if nothing was going on in the first place! Now Amaya had to leave her younger sisters behind? How can they insist something like that? Now that I thought of it, uncle Sokka and Suki were off to Ember Island to have a little vacation, Toph had left this morning saying she had to take care of something – no idea what – and now both my parents were leaving off to the Air Temple with my little brother. Were they seriously going to leave me behind?

"Dad," and he turned around his bald head when I called for him. "How long are you going to stay there?"

"Ow don't worry Meisha, only two weeks. See it as a little maturity-test," he smiled. "Besides, we're not leaving you on your own. You have your friends and will get an even bigger bed- and bathroom for you're going to stay with Zuko and Mai. Isn't that great? I have even better news, Lord Jianguo will stay here for a few weeks!" I looked at my uncle, apparently the only one really understanding me. "Lord who?"

"Why Lady Meisha, how offending of you to forget about my name after only two days." I spun around when the familiar voice behind my back grabbed for my hand and kissed it. It were the same revolting lips as two days earlier at the party. _That_ guy. "May I tell you, you look as marvellous as always my Lady."

"You flatter me," I answered dryly. Uncle Zuko who was laughing with my sarcastic response took the man apart, understanding I wasn't really keen on him. I turned around to meet with my father again but he stood up to leave. I clung onto his arm. "I don't want you to leave."

"Come on Meisha, you'll be all right. I promise I'll make it up to you. I didn't want to do this in the first place..."

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked, ready to cry any moment.

"Because, we have to. The sooner Amaya and Nobu are separated the better."

"Then can you at least tell me why it's so wrong?" My effort of holding back the tears was in vain, and since I started crying my father took me in the arms and stroke gently my hair with his right hand. He made sure no one watched when he whispered something in my ear. "Iroh's desk, second drawer left," and he winked with his left eye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fighting For Domination **

"Meisha, we don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"But I want to okay?" and she spied the door again they were about to break into. The soldiers still hadn't left.

"I think you just want revenge." As she didn't turn around, a confirmation was unnecessary. "Stealing official documents from the highest member of The White Lotus isn't going to make you feel better."

"I know," she sighed. "But I want to find out why everyone is being so suspicious about this whole Warrior-relationship thing," and she turned her head to look into his eyes. Her hair swiftly dropped down her shoulder, decorating her lovely face. Her eyes were blinking when she watched him. After a moment she placed the mask at its rightful place and moved forward up to the door that was now accessible – with the help of the same knife she used last time. When his eyes were reading the inscription 'never give up without a fight' she managed to open it and they both ran inside. Carefully she closed the door to make sure no one would hear them. Her legs led her to the desk standing in the left corner of the room and she opened the second drawer on the left side. Kenshin had no idea how she exactly knew where the documents were and he wasn't planning on asking. Once she took the papers out of the drawer she first smoothly caressed the front with her slender fingers. Although she hadn't admit so before, Meisha was still scared to get caught. After what had happened last time, now betraying her uncle_ again_. No, they couldn't afford getting caught this time. The firebender was looking over her shoulder to read the paper himself, which she abruptly pushed away. "I'm still mad at you."

"Ow common, what do you care I had sex with a girl."

"You know well enough it's more than that," and she turned the page to start reading the second one. He on the other hand was sick of her childish behaviour and grabbed the documents out of her hands.

"Hey, give back!" He quickly turned his back to her while she was reaching out for the papers. Now that he had the time he overlooked them in a rush and swiftly turned over from page to page. He stopped at the fifth sentence on the seventh page and his eyes widened. Meisha, noticing his expression, could finally reach for the documents and pulled them out of his hands to read the sentence for herself. As she read it she couldn't believe it either, and reread the sentence several times hoping the words and letters would somehow change. When she finally realized the words and letters weren't about to exchange places, she dropped herself to the floor and let her head rest in her hands. "I can't believe it... A Warrior loses its skills when – how is that even possible," she asked. That hopeful expression in her eyes had made place for a more defeated one. When Kenshin noticed how bad she felt after discovering this, he gently caressed her cheek as comfort, but she pushed his hand away. "What do I have to tell Nobu and Amaya? If they find out..."

"Well, they don't necessarily need to stop loving each other..." he said, even though it was a most foolish thing to answer and the waterbender didn't like it either.

"Ow shut up Kenshin, you from all the people should know that when humans feel attracted to each other they want more then hugs and kisses!"

"Will you stop constantly reminding me of that," he answered while narrowing his eyes. "Yes, I did something wrong, yes, I took advantage of her, and if so what's wrong with that? She was he one coming to me in the first place. We're still young, enjoy your freedom while it's still there," and he stood up. He was so sick of her. What was it that she wanted? Why did she care? She was so childish, so immature, too young to understand.

"Get up." As he offered his hand to her, he noticed she was crying. Still, even when she acted this annoyingly spoilt, he couldn't help but feeling responsible for her and comfort her. And although he knew she would reject him, he wanted to try for one last time to share the pain she felt and which she had to bear all by herself. He cupped his hand around her beautiful face but this time she didn't push him away. It only made her cry even more. She seemed so vulnerable, so lost, just like last time when she was peacefully sleeping. Was is because of him she felt like this?

"Hey, don't worry okay," and he ducked next to her again, "we don't need to tell them immediately."

"It's not that," and her eyes wandered away from his. Her tear had left a wet track behind on her cheek which reflected the fire of the candle. "I just... you know, a little bit of everything..." At last she dared to look him in the eyes again. "Kenshin?"

"Hmm?" He had been daydreaming about her extraordinary beauty and woke up by hearing his name.

"Why are you always so insensitive?"

The question made him pull a confusing face while he had no idea how to response this one. He knew well enough he acted like that a lot, only, no one had ever asked him why. He himself had no idea why. Ever since his mother had passed away, he had worn the same impassive mask to hide himself from the world. No one had ever known the real Kenshin but his own mother. From the beginning of his life no one had understood him, yet again, no one had understood her from her very first steps on earth either. She knew how it felt like being alone in the world, and it pleased him knowing she at least had her uncle and Mai to talk with. Lonesome was something he didn't want to curse anyone with. Not even an annoyingly spoilt waterbender with heavenly blue eyes and an enchanting smile.

"I like it when you smile," and as she smiled with her moistening eyes he woke up again from another dream.

"I'll try to do it more often," he smiled back. She seemed so happy when she was able to see him smile. "Now get up, it's better if we leave." With his muscled arms he pulled her up and she clung onto his arms even after they were both standing. While it was unnecessary for her to still hold his arm, he didn't stop her either. Carefully he escorted her outside after they placed their masks on their faces again. Underneath his, he was smiling when he noticed how she suddenly had regained her strength and swiftly avoided the guards, almost enjoying it. When they arrived at the Palace Gardens where they needed to separate to each go to their own residence, she removed her mask and afterwards gently removed his. When she did so, she was disappointed, for that same insensitive expression on his face had returned. But Kenshin was too busy with keeping himself together. At the moment he wasn't able to smile. He realized he was falling for her, which he couldn't allow. Keeping distance and not creating friendship with her was the only possible way for him to suppress his feelings.

"Until tomorrow Warrior Meisha," and he bowed before turning around and walking away. Yes he had to keep his distance, otherwise who knew what would happen. He would lose himself.

* * *

Is was 6 o'clock when Kenshin was already at the Palace Gardens, meditating and preparing himself for practising bending until some large WaterTribe-man walked in. By the look of his face he wasn't much older than Kenshin, but he did look quite arrogant. Now that he was thinking, he had seen the man before, yesterday when Amaya had left. He had no idea who the man was and was wondering why a waterbender was roaming around the palace at this time of the day. Or were there more of those waterbenders with uncommon WaterTribe-features like Meisha?

"Morning," he told him and started running on the very same spot as he had started. "Beautiful day for some training isn't it? I have to take care of these beauties you know," and he kissed his poorly-muscled shoulder. After a while he started stretching. "You're not very talkative, are you?"

"I'm trying to meditate," Kenshin answered annoyed.

"Ow, I get it, not very sportsmanlike are you?"

"Indeed," He said to satisfy him in the hope he would leave him alone.

"Hey, didn't I see you at Warrior Amaya's birthday party."

"Could be." _Just keep answering dryly Kenshin, maybe he'll leave._

"Yeah, you took off with that cute blonde. So, among men, how was it?" He punched him with the elbow so Kenshin lost concentration and pushed his elbow away. "Great, now will you please leave me alone."

"Wow, hothead!" and he laughed out loud disgustingly, "anyways, you can have her. My eyes have fallen on someone else." He pulled a silly, dreamy face and started fantasising about the girl – well, Kenshin hoped it was a girl. The firebender rolled his eyes. "That's great," and he took back his position to continue the meditating.

"Yep, a hell of a girl. Great figure, well-formed if you know what I mean," he winked.

_Phew, it's a girl._

"I do believe she's quite young, but that mean she's inexperienced, so more fun for me!" and he laughed while punching Kenshin's shoulder as if being best friends. _He is so disgusting._ The only thing Kenshin was hoping at the moment was he'd stop touching him. He reminded him of a paedophile. "Yes soon those big blue eyes will be admiring _me_."

"Blue eyes?" and Kenshin suddenly awoke.

"Yeah man, amazing blue eyes. Not to mention she's the Water Warrior! I love a stubborn woman, rawtch!"

In no time the man was finding himself pushed against a pillar confronted by an angry-looking firebender. He slowly raised his hand and faced him with a burning flame that was almost burning the tip of his revolting nose. His respiration quickened when he looked into the flame in front of his face and was scared to death. Kenshin, enjoying this kind of power, smirked once seeing his face. "If I find out you've touched that girl, you're going to wish you were never born." After sending him another threatening look he let go of him and the man knelt in front of him gasping for air. "You're pathetic," and he walked away.

* * *

The morning at the Royal Palace's Residence went as always; with a lot of hurrying servants running from place to place. At least they were happy to know I didn't need the same service as the Fire Lord and Lady, for I declined all of their offers. And once they found out I didn't want any of their help to get me dressed and washed, they rushed to the Fire Lord. Only Lee stayed to fix my hair. I was in the mood for something special today, though I had no idea why, and as she was braiding my hair Mai walked in. She told Lee she'd take it over from here and dismissed her. After she bowed she left with the blankets I had only used once in her arms.

"I didn't know you could braid."

"I used to have a friend who needed my help from time to time."

Her hands worked swiftly and it was braided in no time, so she grabbed the golden ornament decorated with red diamonds and made me a typical Fire Nation topknot. When I was admiring her work in the mirror she combed my hair as a final finishing touch. "So, where were you last night?" She smiled when my eyes widened and froze. How did she? "I, erm –" and she chuckled when I hesitated. "Don't worry I won't tell Zuko. Just don't do anything stupid before you actually marry," she laughed.

"Marry?" I asked confused.

"Well, yes, with Lord Jianguo of course."

"WHAT?" and I got up from my chair. Mai backed off when the chair was about to tumble to the ground. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father didn't tell you? I thought..."

"No he didn't!" I ran off up to the conference room uncle Zuko was having a meeting in at the moment. Mai tried to stop me, but once arriving I abruptly opened the giant heavy door with both arms. All admirals and counsellors were offended by my interruption and at the very end of the table the Fire Lord was standing and about to explain something for his finger was pointing to the east coast of the Earth Kingdom, until I walked in of course.

"I'M GOING TO MARRY LORD JIANGUO? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" as I smashed my fist on the table all teacups started shuddering and some of the men held on to their cup to prevent them from spilling. Uncle Zuko definitely wasn't pleased with my little visit, actually he was embarrassed, but he managed to suppress his anger. "Excuse me," and he grabbed me fiercely by the arm and carried me all the way out. When we walked out of the room he first glared at the guards who were supposed to avoid these embarrassing scenes from people walking into the conference room while having a meeting. They rapidly closed the door, hoping the Fire Lord would forgive them, and then left us alone.

"What were you thinking," and I pulled my arm out of his grip when he lectured me, "you can't just barge in while having an important meeting!"

"Why didn't you tell me I'm supposed to marry Lord Jianguo?" I yelled and he tried to hush me.

"You know what, I don't need to know, but I am NOT going to marry that PERVERT!" I spun around and ran away up to my bedroom where I would lock myself out for the remain of the day.

* * *

"Meisha," and he knocked on the door again, "please, open. It's me." He heard how she yelled on the other side of the door 'no', and sighed. Her uncle had been trying to get in all day long, he had been so desperate he had come to ask Kenshin for help. And that had taken him a lot of strength for the two firebenders didn't like each other at all. Kenshin might be Zuko's pupil as well as his uncle's, they didn't got along well. But she didn't want to see Kenshin at the moment, she didn't want to see anyone. The Fire Lord hadn't told him why she was this upset in the first place, he assumed it was none of his business, but whatever it might have been, she was furious and heartbroken as never before.

"Are you going to stay there for the rest of your life then?"

"Yes!" she yelled. He smacked himself on the forehead and dropped down on the floor sitting against the door. Hearing the rumbling noise behind the door, she had probably crawled her way up to the wall to sit next to him, although they were being separated by a way too expensive, with gold decorated door. Her soft respiration made him relax and he could almost feel how she was probably staring at him if it weren't for the door to stand between them. He didn't want to picture himself how she must look like at the moment, her eyes red and sobbing, not even the slightest smile on her face. Meisha was a girl who always hid her feelings behind a smile, he was the guy who hid it behind an impassive mask. The smile was stronger though. "If I promise you I'll put on a fake-smile more often, will you let me in then?"

"Why are you acting so nice suddenly?" the door asked him.

"I don't know… I guess I somehow, care for you…" With that said the waterbender slightly opened the door. He peeked inside and finally dared to open it very carefully, when he found a young teenager sitting in bed while clenching on a pillow. Her eyes were red which clashed with her blue irises, and she didn't look up when he closed the door behind him again. Hesitantly he sat down at the end of her giant bed, which could carry about four persons while it was a single-person's bed, and so she hid her face.

"I'm not going to marry him," she said.

"What are you talking about?" His hand reached out for the pillow which he pushed aside until her tender face appeared behind it. He had seen her cry from time to time, only letting tears escape rolling down her cheek. Now though, she must've been crying all day. And a sorrowing face didn't suite her at all. He was so used of seeing her either smiling or angry, that he thought it as being strange seeing her so lost and broken at the moment.

"He's a jerk and a pervert," she cursed.

"If you're talking about me, I have no idea why you're talking about marrying." Her laugh regained again and she escaped an adorable chuckle. "I wasn't talking about you." The firebender was relieved knowing she wasn't talking about him. He may act rude from time to time, he did care about what Meisha thought of him. He didn't want her to think of him as someone being heartless all the time, he just didn't know how to act like when she was around. Because even though he tried to get along with her, they always ended up in a fight or something else. Part of that was his fault. But her smile vanished again and her eyes roamed back to the floor.

"Then who are you talking about?" and he lend forward to brush away the tears. Surprisingly she didn't stop him when he did so. "That stupid Lord Jiang – what was his name again."

"Who's that?"

"That's the problem, I don't even know him myself... He just happens to be there at Amaya's birthday party and the next day I'm supposed to marry him!" Fiercely she pierced her cushion with her nails in an attempt to kill it. Kenshin was having enough of her full attention to the pillow so grabbed it out of her hands and threw it to the other side of her bed.

"What are you talking about, who said anything about a marriage?"

"Well _apparently_, my parents had arranged it from the very first moment I was born."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because that's what my uncle clarified when desperately trying to make me open the door!"and she grabbed for another pillow next to her.

"That doesn't sound very convincible to me…" he answered and tried to grab the other pillow out of her hand but she wouldn't allow it this time. "You should ask your parents about it."

"Yeah well, how am I supposed to do that? They left me here for two weeks! My own mother, wanted to get rid of me… She didn't even look at me when they left." As more tears started rolling down her cheeks Kenshin wanted to do something, anything, but she made clear soon enough she didn't want any sympathize by slapping his hand. "You don't understand! You have no idea what it's like when you feel like your own parents wish you were never born!" Another crying fit was about to come when the firebender clenched onto her fists to prevent her from slapping him again. "I have no idea what it's like?" he yelled. "You think I have no idea how it feels like when your father wishes you were never born and tells you every day you're the reason for your mother's death?" Kenshin was slowly losing his temper for the shouting became fiercer and louder. But from the moment she stopped crying and crawled back, staring at him with those blue fearing eyes, scared he would maybe hit her, he finally pulled himself together and dropped down on the bed with a deep sigh. He laid there for a few minutes when she dared to come closer and after a hesitating minute she bowed her head over to look at his face. "Sorry," she whispered softly. Her tendering lovely voice suppressed the hatred from earlier and she was staring at his chest raising up and down as he breathed. Almost looking as if she was fascinated by this natural process. Or was she just staring at his chest out of curiosity?

"I'm sorry, I'm a little touchy when talking about those subjects…" Her eyes wouldn't leave until he started feeling annoyed by them. Even now, when she had managed to anger him, he could still fall for her lovely gazing eyes.

"You know what bothers me the most?" she asked. He looked up while he was actually trying to avoid her eyes. "I've never kissed a man before, and now I'll have to do it with a man I don't love..."

"It's not that big of a deal…" and his eyes roamed to the ceiling again."Really?" Out of nowhere the waterbender used his belly as cushion and continued, "Mai used to tell me it makes you feel like a butterfly…"

"My mom too…" as he stared at the ceiling, he hoped he would eventually see his mother's face. Instead of that Meisha had blocked his view again. "Maybe you just didn't kiss the right person?"

"Right person? Ow please spare me the nonsense about true love." That soft tender expression in his face changed once narrowing his eyes and frowning his eyebrows. Meisha had no idea why he didn't want to believe in anything, as if he had lost hope in everything a long while ago. Thinking about true love is something you should caress, but he had lost faith in everything. _Please Kenshin, will you smile for me?_

They stayed like that for a while, just lying in bed and staring at each other. Later on the night Meisha finally agreed to come outside and eat something for dinner, although she insisted Lord Jianguo wouldn't join them at the table. Kenshin understood soon enough why she didn't want to marry him once he found out it was the guy from earlier that day. In the meanwhile Jianguo was getting sick of Meisha's neglecting behaviour and gave up the chase. And as the week passed by, Kenshin and Meisha started creating a strange, sometimes quarrelling band, but also a strong connected one.

* * *

As the end of the week was coming we still had to catch up with our bending so Iroh had finally arranged to work on the real stuff: our Warrior Skills. Since my father wouldn't be here for at least another week, he wasn't really keen on the idea leaving three Warriors behind, practising a power they had never experienced before. I remembered how my father used to explain me how it was like when he activated his Avatar-state for the first time, he had described it as something exciting but scary at the same time. And although most of us had already once activated them by accident, we were all nervous.

"Everyone ready for the big day?" Iroh smiled brightly. Nobu and I looked up to the former general for Nobu was _trying_ to draw the four elements' symbols in the dirt. His effort was in vain though, and he frustratingly washed the poorly drawn symbols away. Iroh cleared his throat when he noticed neither of us was paying attention, not even the firebender who was staring at the turtle-ducks in the pool who were apparently more interesting. When we finally showed some attention he started his introduction.

"All of you have once activated their skills right?" Everyone shook their heads up and down resolutely and he smiled by the result the clearing of his throat had had. "Great, and Nobu's the only one who knows how to activate them on his own?" Again everyone nodded. "Okay then I'll start from the beginning," and he sat down in lotus position. "The first thing you need to know is how to open your chakras. We'll start with the –"

As I raised my hand after exchanging a questioning face with Kenshin, Iroh stopped with his explanation and asked me what was wrong.

"What are chakras?"

Nobu and Iroh smacked their foreheads at the exact same time.

* * *

Kenshin was walking his way up to the Royal Palace's Residence around midnight, dressed in his black clothes and holding his red dragon's mask in the right hand. He hated the fact this had to happen during the night, but what choice did they have? You can't just sneak around the Upper Ring in broad daylight. It was just that Kenshin wasn't very really that sort of a night owl like Meisha was. How she could act so exciting and lively during the night he would never understand. The three times they went on a mission together she was always as bright as the sun, and that while she stood up the next day at a proper hour.

After taking the next turn he noticed he was being followed by a dark shadow. Immediately he grabbed for the sword tied at his back and went for a fighting stance. Ready to attack any moment, several arrows attacked him from the side and nailed him against a pillar. Somehow they had perfectly aimed for his clothes only causing some innocent scratches on his arms and legs. Out of the bushes a tall man with a long brown ponytail and blue eyes appeared. He smirked as he admired the pray he had just caught. "Have I mentioned I'm a talented archer."

"No you have not, what do you want Jianguo?" and he ripped one of his sleeves to pull out the other arrows in a hope of saving the remain of his clothes. The man quickly stopped him though and tightened his hand around Kenshin's neck until he couldn't breathe properly anymore. "You were heading for the Royal Palace's Residence, in black clothes. Somehow, I have no idea why, you seem so suspicious." His grip tightened when Kenshin reached out with his only free hand to his wrist, trying to pull it away, but he didn't have enough strength to do something like that at the moment. "Don't think I'm naïve, _firebender_. You stay the hell away from my fiancée you hear me!" Kenshin had clearly underestimated Jianguo. He had taken him for a weak guy who likes to show off, but it seemed he was strong enough to choke him. At last, he let go, and the firebender desperately gasped for air when he dropped down on his knees, not without pieces of cloth ripped off. "Listen very closely boy," and he raised him up by the chin, "if I see you again with Meisha, and you're touching her, talking to her or even _looking_ at her, I'll make you regret it."

"Scared for some competition?" From the moment Kenshin had recovered he was already challenging the WaterTribesman, enjoying this little domination-game. If a fight was what he wanted, he wouldn't hesitate and offer it. And if it was for a girl, the more fun. The most funniest part was Jianguo actually thought Kenshin and his _fiancée_, as he called it, were actually having some sort of secret relationship, while there was absolutely nothing going on between them. Not for now at least.

"Are you challenging me, because for a Warrior that's a foolish thing to do," he laughed. "I'm much older than you, which means I have more experience, and I just beat you a minute ago."

"Yeah," he narrowed his eyes, "from the back." Jianguo wasn't pleased with Kenshin's answer nor the way he rolled his eyes, and out of nowhere he stamped him in the stomach. Once done that he ran off while his victim was collapsing on the floor in pain. In the meanwhile also his bad shoulder was killing him for he had kicked so hard he had collapsed against the wall first with his back. The pain was immense, that stupid spoilt waterbrat was only able to win by cheating. He could've defeated him easily, if he didn't hit him in the stomach out of nowhere! Attacking someone from the back, how pathetic, how weak.

Carefully he crawled back up and dragged himself down the hallway. He might have choked him, he might have stamped him in the stomach, Kenshin had promised Meisha to go on this mission today, and he wouldn't withdraw just by the threat of this water-peasant. So he regained his feet and walked up to the Royal Palace's Residence.

And maybe he just wanted to see Meisha so desperately.

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, it's been quite busy lately! Anyways hope you like the new chapter, reviews are always welcome! Just to let you know next chapter could take a while, I'm going on vacation. **

**To answer your question anonymous; Zuko does have certain feelings towards Meisha, but more father-to-daughter. I wanted Zuko to realize the reason why he loves his niece so much is because Meisha has certain features, personality as well as appearance, which remind him of Katara. I'm very sorry if I confused you, but nothing's going or will go on between Zuko and Meisha, they just have a very strong relationship ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Sweet Revenge**

While I had been waiting for Kenshin to arrive, Amaya's littlest sister Yin had somehow found her way up to my bedroom without any soldiers noticing her. As her faith of becoming a professional assassin one day was slowly getting shape, I decided to tuck her in myself just like I had done any other night. The two girls obviously were restless now that their sister had left so Yin wouldn't sleep a single night. I did like the girls and luckily they liked me too as well as Nobu who took great care of them, taking full responsibility for Amaya's sisters and making sure they were always tired enough before getting to bed. But although he did his very best to play with them, take them to the sea, even allowing them to use him as target to practice their airbending, it wasn't enough. They'd still wake up every single night asking for their sister, and since Nobu was exhausted after spending an entire day with these girls, I considered taking care of them during night as my task, even though I had to wake up several times a night. It was a good thing waterbenders were night owls and Master Pakku was on a little vacation off to the North Pole so he wouldn't wake me up early in the morning. I never needed much sleep either, I just like staying in bed as long as possible.

The door leading to the girls' bedroom was being closed after tucking Yin in, and I wanted to get back to my own room preparing for the night, wearing my black clothes etc, until suddenly out of nowhere Kenshin appeared behind my back, making me gasp when I finally caught eye on him. He, standing there as impassive as always, rapidly shove the red dragon's mask from his head and stared questionable at me.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Yin. She couldn't sleep so I tuck her in."

"Then get changed."

Well hello to you too, someone had a bad mood. The expression on his face was forcing me to head back to my bathroom and he followed humbly once I left. He followed me inside the bedroom as well, and I was almost beginning to wonder if he would follow me to the bathroom too. Fortunately he took place on my bed and told me to hurry, which I wouldn't of course.

When I walked back in after about ten minutes I found a firebender laying in my bad, wrapped in blankets and sleeping peacefully. Annoyed that he first told me to hurry and then go for a nap himself, I woke him up by poking him in the stomach, which he answered with a painful growl and after that rolled himself up like a little baby. I, not really sure why that single gesture hurt him so much, was already reaching for water to heal it, afraid I'd done something wrong, but right when I was about to place my hands on his stomach he gripped me by the wrist and looked me dreadfully in the eyes.

"Don't."

I withdrew as he loosened his grip and sat up straight, although it was quite obvious he was in big pain. This was already the second time in a row he didn't want me to use my healing abilities to help him, and I had no idea why. That's what bothered me the most, I had no idea why. And I couldn't just let him come along with me tonight when he was in pain. After regaining his strength he jumped off the bed and asked me if I was still coming or not. Hesitantly I followed him outside.

We first made a detour through the Upper Ring to make sure we could get inside the Fire Palace Dungeons without any guards catching us. Kenshin's plan was to run all around the entrance – so through the Upper Ring – and get in from the back of the building. Luckily he grew up among these cities and knew more or less how to get there. It was the middle of the night but most people were still roaming around the streets for there was some sort of festival going on. Of course this was in our disadvantage, but we sneaked pass every single citizen, tourist and guard. Once arriving at the fields, we had free access.

He pointed to an edge on the second floor and made clear he wanted me to crawl on top of the building. As he was already preparing to help me get up there by giving me a push, I made a circling gesture with my index finger to my head, telling him he was mad.

"Will you just get up there before a guard sees us," he whispered angrily.

"You do it!"

"Oh yes, and you be the one lifting me."

I narrowed my eyes, asking myself why I wasn't as muscled as he was, and took some steps back. On the count of three I ran forward and jumped, followed by his hands lifting me up. I could reach for the edge just on time and clung onto it. Kenshin was waiting impatiently for me to climb all the way up – which was more than 10 floors high! It took me quite some time though, about a quarter, until I reached the top and dropped down a ladder. He on the other hand climbed up within a minute.

"You really didn't push yourself did you."

"I'm a waterbender, not a professional mountaineer."

Not far from where we were standing there was this hatch which opened with a creaking sound and Kenshin immediately bended a small fire in his right hand enlightening our way through the darkness. I could only follow humbly when I suddenly bumped into him for he had stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"So, according to Lady Xiao's awfully drawn plan his cell should be right about," and he took some steps to the left, "here." Lady Xiao's map was far from clear, luckily Kenshin had decoded the woman's scribbling and apparently we were at the right door. I wasn't entirely ready to face the man, but I wanted to know so desperately. As I sighed deeply, Kenshin started investigating the bricked wall with his fingers and searched intently for any clues. "Azula must've contacted him from the outside of his cell, so there has to be some sort of…" and his thumb stopped on a moveable brick. "Got it." With a single push, the brick fell on the floor of the inside of the cell and the noise echoed down the hallway.

"Who is there?" a voice snapped from the other side of the wall. The firebender peeked inside, seeing how a poorly ragged man had crawled together in the corner of the other side of the room. He backed off again. "Is it him?"

With only one look at his golden eyes, I avoided the man's gaze and turned away. "It's him."

"Who are you, show yourself!" As he was screaming over the entire dungeon, Kenshin quickly hushed him and the man somehow obeyed by becoming silent. In the meanwhile I was trying to open the door with my knife.

"Come on what's taking you so long?" and he took another glare down the hallway, afraid any soldiers might come.

"This isn't exactly a common lock you know. It's a prison, _remember_?" Annoyed by my answer he rolled his eyes when suddenly the sound of an unlocking door was audible. The door led us to a room with just a torch, a steel lattice and a single bed behind it. We hurried inside and after closing the door Kenshin alighted the torch hanging on the side of the wall, revealing the man's scary smile.

"My my, two firebenders, visiting me?" and he laid back in his bed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need information." Kenshin answered.

"And you really think I'm going to cooperate this easily?" he chuckled. "Obviously you still have a lot to learn… YOU THERE!" and he watched me with his eyes wide open. I pointed at myself as if asking it was really me he was talking about and he nodded with a greedy smile. "Yes, you, come closer, let me have a look at you…" Almost enchanted by the gesture his index finger made, telling me to come closer, Kenshin pushed me back. He watched the man with narrowed eyes.

"Listen, if you think I'm stupid enough to allow you to seduce girls, then I've learned more than you thought."

"Acting protectively are we? I just wanted to take a good look at the marvellous young woman you brought for me."

"You're sick," I answered without actually realizing it.

"And you remind me of someone…"

"It's the face of the man who defeated you sixteen years ago."

First he looked confused, then seemed like suddenly remembering, followed by the echoing of his infecting laughter. Apparently something really funny was going on behind my back I had no idea about. "Ow right, the Avatar," and he wiped away a tear caused by his laughter. "I had almost forgotten about him... How's my dear son doing? Just come closer to let me have a look at your pretty face."

Maybe it was stupid to do so, but I had to know why he wanted to see my face so bad. As I came closer, he reached out and clung onto my face. Kenshin was already bending a fireblast but I stopped him, and the man continued his resurge. He examined every part and ended up with his thumb on my lips. The same frightening smirk appeared. The next second he had grabbed me by the shirt and banged me against the lattice. The steel separated his dehydrated lips from my ear as he whispered something very silently, almost gasping it out. "I know where your pale skin comes from."

"ENOUGH!" and Kenshin abruptly pulled me away.

By now, the guards were aware of the rumour going on down the end of the hallway, and it didn't take them long before getting to the cell. We had no choice but to go for a run, but Ozai stopped my attempt of keeping up with Kenshin.

"Say hello to your_ father_ for me," and I snapped away his hand when he started laughing revoltingly again. I hurried down the hallway and caught up with Keshin who pulled me behind a wall when one of the guards passed by. He placed his finger on my lips to hush me.

"There!"

The guard had seen us and his shadow was approaching, so we ran off in the hope to find a place to hide. We were both running as fast as we could when Kenshin suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you doing Kenshin, we have to keep going!"

"Wait."

"There's no time!"

"How did Azula manage to enter this building."

Why the hell was he thinking about that _now_! But it seemed like he had a plan since he was suddenly dragging me along again. We were heading back to the cell through another passage, when I caught eye on a small but suitable passage at the bottom of the wall. "There," and I pointed at the metal door. Kenshin checked if the shaft was accessible and when it seemed to be so, told me to get inside. The guards were coming closer and it was only a matter of seconds before they would see us. The passage was filthy, spiders and rats had left their droppings everywhere and it smelled horrible. This was even worse than that tight ventilator shaft at the Opera House. But smelly or not, we had to escape. Once Kenshin got in he closed the small door and listened how the guards walked by and eventually walked away. We both released a deep sigh once we couldn't hear them anymore.

"Hey... Hey, over here!"

My eyes widened when a guard was smashing on the small door and started forcing it open. There was no time to lose, Kenshin placed his hand on the metal and melted it, the soldier screaming out in pain as his hand was trapped in the burning metal work of the door. It was just enough time for Kenshin and I to crawl our ways outside. The relieve was deep when I smelled fresh air again, the stank in the passage was unendurable and even irritating to the eyes. Although there was no time to enjoy the cold wind in my hair and to rub of the crap those disgusting rats had left behind, I was trying to get rid of it when Kenshin snapped me by the collar and dragged me along again.

"I'LL GET YOU WARRIOR MEISHA, I'LL GET YOU!"

Ozai watched how we turned around when he yelled the words and started laughing out loud. This was impossible, this couldn't be happening. How did he know my name? Why was he talking about – ? Ow no, I feel dizzy again. Everything's becoming black again. Damn you stomach, why haven't you eaten anything the whole day, now look what you've done! This is _your_ fault!

"Meisha!" His hands caught me right on time when I tumbled down. I remembered him panicking and eventually carrying me in his arms when I heard a soldier heading for our direction, the next moment I passed out.

* * *

"Meisha? Meisha look at me! Did he do anything to you?"

From the moment she woke up again she gazed into his eyes and admired his worried face. The stunned expression on her face vanished when she realized it was her he was worried for. _So he did care about me?_ "First time you actually worry about someone huh?" and she smiled poorly. He narrowed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. There were plenty of things he couldn't laugh with, but if something would ever happen to her, he would never forgive himself.

"It's not funny," and he let go of her. So many things he had already lost and he couldn't picture how depressing life would be without her smile being around all the time. Even if she felt horrible, even if she was broken, hurt or in pain, she always wore the same beautiful smile and always watched him with those same blue eyes. This definitely wasn't something he could laugh about.

"Kenshin," she laughed and wanted to turn him around by reaching for his shoulder, "it was just a joke." But at the moment the firebender was too mad to care it had been a joke or not. "Would you please look at me?" and she turned him around more fiercely. Not that he was that mad, he was actually trying to avoid her eyes, afraid he would fall for them again. And it was already too late, as he was now turned around to face her, his hand reached out for her cheek, softly stroke it, and then stroke her lovely fine lips with his thumb.

"I'm doing fine," she whispered. "I had everything under control."

"Could be," and he gently caressed her neck, " I just couldn't stand how he touched you."

She had this sort of ability, to truly reveal himself, feel vulnerable when she was around. It was how she looked him in the eyes, he suddenly said everything out loud, every thought crossing his mind. She was just too precious to let go, too special to put in danger.

"Duck!" Her hand grabbed out for him and pulled him behind one of the bushes when a child wandered around in the dark streets of the lower ring. She had already replaced her mask and told him to do the same when the boy was getting nearer. It seemed the boy was lost and desperately searching for his parents, and although Meisha wanted to take his hand and help him finding them, it was just too risky. A masked woman holding the hand of a young boy would only cause troubles, and revealing her face would mean revealing her identity. Rumours spread around soon enough these days, and her uncle finding out she had gone for a walk at the lower ring in the middle of the night wasn't entirely part of the plan.

"Mommy?" the boy called out when a shadow approached.

"Well boy, ya lost?" The young child backed off when a large, ugly man slowly got closer, until he collided against the wall. No escape was possible, he was trapped, and the frightening man only came closer. Panic took over, the boy had no idea what to do. His mom had been lecturing him several times not to run away from the festival. He regretted it this time.

"Ya might come out handy me boy. I wonder how much ya mom's gonna pay when I kidnap you."

"Kenshin we have to do someth–" she turned her head when she discovered the firebender was already off, and as she looked back the red-masked Warrior stood between the boy who was hiding his face behind him and the vicious-looking man. "Mind your own business, kid!"

Kenshin threw away the sword he had been holding and went for a fighting stance. He didn't need his sword, the man was obvious inexperienced, he could've had him with one hand tied on his back. And he was already going for an attack which Kenshin avoided easily. The man was surprised by his reflexes when the masked 'kid' grabbed for his arm, twisted it in the other direction causing a painful loud crack and the man started screaming out in pain. His entire arm was painfully dislocated and unmoveable and he ran off while weeping and crying for his mommy.

The boy admired Kenshin who was still masked and ducking to grab his sword laying on the floor. Slowly he came forward and tried to find out who was behind the mask. "Thank you," and he hugged his legs since he was too small to reach for his arms. Kenshin kneeled to get on the same height as the child and removed his mask.

"Where's your mother?" he asked tenderly. It was the first time Meisha had ever seen Kenshin like this. He seemed so much more susceptible than he used to act like. She did know that her younger brother, Yoshu, somehow liked the firebender this much, but she had never known why. To her it seemed almost impossible an impassive person such as Kenshin himself could ever act nice in front of children, though she seemed to be proven wrong. He did have a warm heart after all.

"I don't know. She was there just a minute ago and then I wanted to see the colourbending and,"

"Tao! Toa I'm so glad you're alright." His mother ran up to her son and embraced him, when she caught eye on the young man dressed in black, holding a mask in his right hand and a sword in the other. Her eyes widened. "Warrior Kenshin!" As soon as possible she bowed. "I'm sorry if my son caused you any troubles."

"No mommy, he saved me from the bad man," and the boy pulled his mother's sleeve. "What are you talking about sweety?"

"A bad man wanted to attack me, but he stopped him!" and he smiled when his mother gazed stunningly at her son. "You saved my son's life," and she turned her eyes to Kenshin again, "how can I ever repay you?"

"Promise me no one will ever know about this."

"I, of course Warrior Kenshin," and she bowed again.

"Thank you," the boy smiled and appeared from behind his mother to thank him.

"You were very brave Tao, you're going to be a strong man one day." The young child reddened when the Warrior rubbed his hair, proud that the Fire Warrior himself thought he was brave. As the two masked Warriors disappeared in the dark alleys his mother hugged him again and whispered in his ear he could never run away again, and she cried when he hugged her back.

* * *

"Does this hurt?" and the firebender released a cry when I asked him this while touching the back of his shoulder. "Yes," he responded once suppressing the pain. My hands reached out for the water in the bowl I had placed on his nightstand a minute ago, and it encircled the tips of my fingers and my hands. Once it started glowing I placed one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder-blade, so he escaped a deep sigh and his muscles relaxed. I still had no idea why he hadn't come to me after the accident, allowing me to heal it. He must've been in pain the entire week. For someone like me, this was just another piece of cake, but it had healed properly and there wasn't much healing necessary. He could have avoided the pain though, so why hadn't he done that?

"You were really brave today…" I said when the water was penetrating his skin, not really sure whether I should start a conversation or not. He didn't response, only kept staring at my apparently very lovely feet and avoiding any eye contact. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Still no response.

"I had no idea you were great with kids, that explains why my brother likes you so much," and I chuckled. The water had completely entered his skin, bones and blood and by now it was healing the injure from the inside. "How come?"

"I have experience with children," he answered without directing his eyes in any other way. Boy my feet must be _really_ pretty.

"Guess you never took them for a swim though." Touché.

"It's not funny."

I chuckled. "It's just a joke Kenshin."

"I have my reasons not being able to swim." Somehow he was utterly annoyed by my remark and didn't want to joke about it at all. Sure not being able to swim is sort of _funny_, but at the moment he was acting quite childish. It was just a joke after all. In the meantime the healing had been finished and I was already pulling back my hands when his stopped them.

"Don't," he told me abruptly and kept them in place on his chest. There were so many things I wanted to ask him, so many things I wanted to find out about him. There were so many feelings I had towards him. I hated him, I considered him as a friend, I liked talking to him, he comforted me, he took care of me, the way he looked at me, the way I looked back. We avoided each other, the next moment we talked to each other and laughed about silly things. And now, the way how he was holding my hands, telling me not to let go. Did he like it, me touching his chest? I couldn't just ask him, that's strange and… I don't know. I didn't even know how to feel like when he finally responded my gaze with his eyes. He seemed so careless all of a sudden, so hungry… And when his hand was being cupped around my cheek and told me to come closer, what was I supposed to do next? Should I? I did come closer, so did he. Eventually I could feel the warm breath on my lips, I was tensed, afraid, confused. My conscience was begging him to stop. He was a Warrior just like me, this couldn't happen, this was wrong. My mind on the other hand begged him to continue. Damn it! He was this close from kissing me! Get your filthy lips out of my face! No, no wait I didn't mean that! Don't stop. Kiss me, please kiss me. Curse you mind, stop torturing me!

"KENSHIIIIIN! I HAVE A SURPRIII-IIISE ! –"

As Ping walked in, wearing expensive and way too transparent black lingerie, we both turned our faces and let go of each other, keeping the distance between us. The beautiful girl opened her eyes and the bright smile from earlier vanished as soon as she noticed it was me standing this close to her property.

"Her again? STOP CHEATING ON ME!" and she smacked Kenshin in the face. I couldn't help but suppress the slightest laughter. Not that Ping's interference wasn't disturbing, in fact from all the people she was the one I wanted to see least – I even preferred his charming aunt or father -, but this was just a great opportunity to take some revenge. Maybe I was still a little mad at Kenshin, maybe, just a little.

"Ow no Ping not at all! In fact, I was just healing Kenshin's bad shoulder when he told me all about how crazy in love he is with you!"

"Ow my god! Is that true Kenshin? Ow I love you so much, sorry sorry sorry!" I hid the smile when she choked him with her enormous bosom and kissed his forehead until he pushed her off and whipped away the slobber.

"Guess he's just shy," I smiled, "I'll leave you two alone."

"No, wait. Meisha!"

"Ow Kenshin I knew you still loved me. Kiss me Kenshin!"

"Get off of me! Meisha!"

I watched how he attempted to struggle his way out of her grip and how the effort was in vain. It sure was funny. It sure was a sweet revenge.

* * *

_Katara was hanging over the toilet as she had done so the entire day. Her stomach was killing her, she had already vomited four times today and still the disgusting taste at the back of her throat wouldn't go away. Although her healing-abilities were great, this disease was one of a kind and she had never experienced it before. And since she had no idea how to cure it, it was time to visit a doctor. _

"_Lay down Katara," the old woman smiled and she offered her the bed of fur to protect patients from the icy floor. As Katara took place she remembered how her mother used to carry her down the healers when she was little. How scared she was when she had to visit a doctor, and how her mother promised her everything would be alright. She smiled as she remembered it. That was the kind of mother Katara would be like in a few years. Kind, warm and caring. But the past seemed so far away. In the meantime they had experienced an entire war and the end of it too. She, Aang and her brother had returned to the South Pole to help and rebuild their tribe. She had thought Sokka would go and live with Suki from now one, but no, he hadn't. Apparently there weren't any plans for marriage nor children. Katara and Aang had returned to keep their distance from the Fire Palace. It was for the best she wouldn't see Zuko for the time being. Aang was still down about it, but he had forgiven her, and they tried to build up a new life together, Katara in the hope to forget about Zuko one day. Maybe she'd find peace at home, with Aang. She loved Aang, of course she did… As a brother. _

_Once the healer had investigated Katara's belly by softly massaging it with healing-water, she widened her eyes and didn't speak. Katara wondered what was wrong. _

"_What is it, Feng?"_

"_Three months," she whispered as if it were a curse._

"_What three months, what are you talking about?" and Katara stood up to have eye-contact with the woman. _

"_Three months is the creature! You should be ashamed of yourself, not even married, only sixteen years old! OUT! Out of my house!"_

_The next moment Katara was finding herself outside for Feng had dragged her all the way out. She was still too shocked to move and wasn't realizing either what was going on. Pregnant? Three months? This couldn't be happening._

_After sitting there for about a quarter she walked her way up to her own hut when sudden realization hit her. She was pregnant, three months. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and when she walked in her grandmother and all other women of the tribe had taken place around Katara's coffee table made of ice and warmed themselves with a hot cup of tea. _

"_We need to talk about that _thing_, Katara."_

_Not even the slightest quarter had passed and every woman in the tribe knew about it. Of course they did, if there was anything at the South Pole waterbenders didn't accept, it was a baby before marriage. She took place next to her grandmother, ashamed as everyone stared at her, almost disgusted. Her grandma sighed and didn't have the courage to look at her. "Get rid of it."_

"_What?" Panic took over Katara when her grandmother spoke these words. _

"_Katara you know what the consequences of this child will be. It will be a shame to our family, to our Tribe, to the entire South Pole! People will start talking, no one will accept us anymore not to mention the child itself!"_

"_Stop it! Stop it! I know what the consequences are and if so I am ready to take them! Just don't…" and she started weeping, "don't take it away from me…" Her grandmother watched how she cried and swung her arms around the foetus protectively as any other mother would do. _

"_It's not his, is it?" the old woman asked. Her granddaughter agreed with silence. It was obvious the child wasn't Aang's. Katara remembered well enough what had happened the three months earlier. At the cave, with him... Just when she thought she could finally let go of him, this happened! And now she would be reminded of him every single day. When she'll wake up, she'll be confronted with his child the rest of her life! Every time she'll look at it, she'll see his face! Every time she'll listen to it, she'll hear his voice! But why, then why did she want to keep the child? Only to disgust and loathe it once it's there? The child would be doomed to live a life full of hatred, the entire Tribe will wish for her death. Katara thought about how things might turn out when she suddenly recognized her mother's face in her thoughts. What would she do?_

"_Katara?" her grandmother asked to find out what her granddaughter was going to do with the child._

"_I'm keeping it." Determined by her choice she tightened her hands till fists. _

"_Very well, your choice," and her grandmother left the hut with the rest of the women. "But the kid's no family of mine."_

_As soon as the women left Aang walked in as good-tempered as always, humming a typical Water-Tribe song. His smile vanished when he caught eyes on his girlfriend's soaked eyes. She sighed when he sat down next to her and asked what was wrong by cupping her hands in his. _

"_We need to talk..."_

* * *

**Updating live from Italy! Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**- Attention: next chapter contains violence. **

**Chapter 17: "I'm not taking no for an answer."**

"_Brother! How nice to see you!" As soon as her brother walked out of the carriage, she welcomed him with a warm hug as they used to do when they were kids and still do. Her brother had travelled a long way up here, it took about two days, for he spent his days in a Fire Colony in the Earth Kingdom. She was happy to see him though, it had been more than a year. Last time they saw each other was rather painful, Luan had had some money-troubles the last years and although he was her brother, she had refused to send him an even bigger amount of money than last time. It was good they hadn't seen each other for a while, and she hoped desperately this time he wouldn't come only to beg for more money. _

"_Wow!" Luan jumped up when his nephew suddenly clung onto his legs. He smiled at the young boy and rubbed his hair. "Hey tough guy!" In the distance his sister's husband was waving at him and then continued working on the land, busy with harvesting the vegetables in his garden. As his sister led him inside their cosy vacation house, his nephew overwhelmed him with questions and announcements about how he had improved in his firebending-skills over the past months. He pronounced proudly how he was now able to use his sword as instrument for firebending, and thanked his uncle again, after all the sword had been a present which he had received from his uncle. The three of them drank their last cup of tea and talked. _

"_Jiali, sister, why don't you show me the garden you've been working on so hard?" her brother asked her. She found it strange that her brother asked about that, she did not expect him to show any interest in her work. Jiali had started a nursery some years ago, she cured and healed the diseased ones, and she sold herbs with special medical powers, herbs she grew herself. People were very content about her plants and oils and everyone always said hello to her and her family. Her husband was a hard-working man, loyal and always there to offer a helping hand to the ones who needed it. Everyone loved her son, they couldn't keep their hands off of his adorable cheeks and he was doing quite well at school too. He had lots of friends, he got good marks, he did have troubles with firebending. He was the weakest among his classmates, but that was the least she worried about. No matter how tough things got, no matter how hard he had to train, there was always that same adorable smile on his face which gave everyone the power and hope to continue life. It was his birth and smile that had kept her going and had made her survive the Hundred Years' War. _

_As they were outside she showed her brother all kinds of new herbs and essences she had been working on the last year, what her plans were for the future and new elixirs she had created. Each elixir had its own efficient result, easing stomach-ache, head-ache, a colt, ... But it didn't look like her brother was interested after all. As soon as her son had left, determined to catch a baby saber-tooth moose lion and keep it as pet, her brother's expression turned into something fierce and every muscle in her body tightened. _Not again.

"_I need your help Jiali... I don't have any money left and I have to pay the rent otherwise I'll end up on the streets." _

"_Luan, we've been through this before. You know I can't give you more money, I'm doing the best I can. You know how expensive the Earth Kingdom is and I already offered you to stay with us, you can help my husband on the fields and –"_

"_YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?! I don't want to be dependable from othe rpeople, I don't need you for a roof over my head, all I ask you is some money, I promise you I'll pay it back! Please sister, for one last time!"_

_She had difficulties with refusing her brother, but believing him was out of the question. First of all, he was already dependable from her, she was the one who paid his rent in the first place. Second, he had told her several times he'd look for a job and pay her back as soon as possible, but in the meantime she had already forgotten how much he owed her. Her son needed teachers, and those private teachers were very expensive, her shop was going well, but still it was difficult to keep up with the bills. She couldn't offer him more money, it was impossible this time. "I'm sorry brother, I simply can't..."_

"_You selfish child! You wouldn't even help your own brother out! Have you forgotten what I've done for you?! Remember who took care of you all those years when our parents died during the war!" _

_She bit her under lip when she pictured the death of her parents. They'd been killed by a member of the Dai Li many many years ago. Their father had been an important admiral during the war, who mainly had led the entire annexation of the Earth Kingdom. Earth wanted vengeance, therefore the admiral needed to pay. His entire family needed to pay. Their mother had died in an attempt to protect her children. From that moment on, Luan had taken care of her, he was her older brother after all, and he had done well. When Jiali met her future husband, her brother was in the middle of a divorce and then the drinking-problem started. His ex-wife demanded money to raise her children and he couldn't do anything but sit back and watch how the money he had earned disappeared. When she married Bai Sen, her brother decided to go and travel around the world. He had come back every six months only to ask her for money. As time passed by, Jiali got pregnant and gave birth to her son. He was nine years old now and he was crazy about his uncle. Not that her brother was a bad uncle, but her son had never seen his bad side. _

"_I'm sorry Luan, I'll do whatever I can but I can't promise you –"_

"_So this is how you thank me?! What kind of a sister are you?! All my life, I took care of you! I gave you a roof over your head, food, I found you a great husband, your son wouldn't even be here in the first place if it weren't for my own son to –!"_

_After a while Kenshin heard the yelling when he had finally caught the little saber-tooth moose lion, but it released himself and ran into the bushes. Curious as Kenshin was, he sneaked into the bushes to spy on his mother and uncle. He was just ready for a surprise-attack when the yelling was at its strongest and stopped by the scream of a woman. "Surprise!" he yelled and laughed when he jumped out of the tree, and he stopped when he noticed the only one there was his uncle. His eyes scanned the environment to find his mother but she was nowhere to be seen, and his uncle was crying and screaming at the same time. "Where's mommy?" he asked. _

"_Kenshin," his uncle cried out and took his only nephew in his arms, "forgive me." As he whispered his last words in Kenshin's ear, he stabbed himself in the heart. His nephew had no idea what was going on, but he could tell from the look of his face he was scared to death. Kenshin's hands reached out for the blood coming out of his mouth and the young boy desperately tried to stop the bleeding, pressing his hands on the wound caused by the knife his uncle was still holding in his hand. After a while he turned pale, he stopped breathing, and the familiar sound of his heart pounding stopped. His uncle stared at him and didn't response when Kenshin yelled at him. Eventually he dropped down on the floor._

"_Uncle?! Uncle?! Where's mom?! Where is she?! Uncle?!" But he didn't response. All Kenshin could think about was looking for his mother, so he struggled his way out of his uncle's grip. And when he had done so, he looked over the cliff and saw his mother laying on the rocks all the way downstairs, the sea gently brushing her cheek as it wiped away the blood of her injures. Her eyes didn't move, as if she was staring at her son, admiring how he had grown up so fast and had gotten so strong._

_He dropped himself down on the floor and stared at the horizon. Every summer night he had watched the sunset together with his mother, and every time she had told him the same thing._

"Remember Kenshin, one day you'll be able to reach out beyond the horizon."

"But, how?"

"The one you truly love will lead you, only they know the path."

"But what am I supposed to find there?"

"Satisfaction," she smiled

_His mother was dead, his uncle was dead, and as sun started fading away, he started realizing what must have happened. The sentence still wandered around in his mind. Forgive me Kenshin. His uncle, this was his fault. And to think he had touched him the moment after he had killed her, with those very same hands! He deserved to be punished, killed, tortured, but faith had decided to do that for him. He wanted revenge, to pulverize every last inch of his dead body. And his mother was still staring at him, seeing a desire in her son's eyes so intense she had never seen it before, the desire to kill. _

_His eyes started glowing, fire started encircling his body and he screamed out as his element fed him with an enormous amount of power. Slowly his soul entered the spirit world and invaded his uncle's. Not that Kenshin had any idea what he was doing, in fact he wasn't realizing this was happening in the first place. For his spirit forced him to grab his uncle's, he did so, and his mouth spoke out words he didn't even understand. His uncle's spirit was frightened to death, and burst out in fear and tears when the final words had been spoken. Eventually his spirit turned into ash and vanished, and carefully Kenshin's spirit turned back to its body. _

"_Kenshin?" His father asked, and the young boy looked up when he realized he had carved those very same words he had spoken a minute ago into his uncle's dead body. His eyes searched for his father's after he had seen the damage he had caused. The wound in his uncle's chest was gone as well as the blood. His eyes had gotten white and the knife he thought his uncle had used to kill himself was now in Kenshin's hand. _

"_Kenshin," his father whispered, "what have you done."_

* * *

"Kenshin? Kenshiiiin. Wake up you lazy dumbass! Time to get up!"

The way too overexcited waterbender jumped right on top of him when he was still recovering from another nightmare. He moaned in pain for she had aimed for his stomach, after all his stomach was still hurting after Jianguo's hit. The pain made him shrink but it quickly vanished when he took a look at her wonderful smile and lively eyes. How she was able to be this energetic at nine in the morning while going on a mission the very same night, he had no idea.

"See you got rid of Ping," she smirked. When she reminded him of Ping his smile made room for a dirty look. Proud she had finally taken her revenge, he smiled again. "Okay, I deserved it."

"Hey, that's not how it works."

"What works?" he asked, not really sure what she was talking about.

"You act mean, I take revenge. I take revenge, you act mean again." How beautiful she was when she teased him. "Now get up come on!" and she dragged him out of bed.

"Hold on! Let me get dressed will you."

"Okay," she snapped and crossed her arms like a child not getting what it wanted. While Meisha was acting immature he grabbed for his clothes laying on the floor, when he noticed she was peeking. Not that he minded, he actually enjoyed she was so curious and ignorant. But as soon as he was in his trousers and pulled the shirt over his head, she was already grabbing for his arm to pull him out of his bed. Really, why the rush?

"So why did you drag me out of bed? Hope you have a good reason." Meisha knew what he was saying was said in a teasing way, and she liked it when he did so, but the laugh she usually wore wasn't present at that moment. "It's about yesterday."

"Well, what about it?"

"Ozai, about what he wanted to tell me."

"I'm listening."

She stopped bending the water of the pool in the gardens in circles and took a deep breath. There was something strange about her, she was different. Now that he thought about it, he remembered how he had pulled Meisha away when the pervert was whispering something in her ear. But they'd been so busy with running and then the kid, he had forgotten about it. And Ping's little night-visit hadn't been helpful either. Fortunately he had managed to get rid of her by promising they would meet the next morning at the library, which wasn't true of course.

"He told me, he knew how I got this pale skin."

"Meisha," he sighed , "I know I've been questioning you about your skin in the past, and I'm very sorry I did so, but it's quite obvious you've got your father's. What does it matter that –"

"You don't understand," and she pulled away her hand. "I've been questioning it my entire life. I've been living with my parents from the very first day my mother brought me to this world, but it feels like... The truth is I've never felt like dad was, well, my dad. Sure he plays his role as father well, and I love him very much but, I don't know, I have nothing in common with him. Not even my skin. Mine is still paler, while my mother's is tanned, it's not making any sense..."

"Well I think Ozai just wants to make you feel insecure." But she only sighed as a response. "Meisha, listen to me," and he turned her face obliging her to look him in the eyes. "You're one of the most unbearable, obstinate, stubborn woman I've ever met in my entire life. I hate it when you're making fun of me, I hate it when you're acting like you know everything, I hate it when you pretend like everything's okay and I hate it you bend wine on my brand-new clothes," She giggled when he mentioned the joke.

"but you have a strong will and great talent, and I admire that about you... And it'll take Ozai a lot more than just some bluffing to hurt you, I know that." He didn't smile when she did, after all he wanted to keep his image as impassive-always-grumpy-dispassionate firebender. Every day, he stood up telling himself not to get any closer to Meisha, he had promised himself. All this pep-talk wasn't going to help that, but all at once, he couldn't just leave her with a bad feeling in her stomach? No, even Kenshin wasn't that rude, especially not to the girl who manages to make him smile. After all, Warrior or not, Meisha was his first friend in years of lonesome as well as Nobu and Amaya. He had forgotten how it felt like sharing things with friends, caring for someone, but nevertheless it felt great.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with Kenshin?" she laughed. She's so adorable when she laughs, like a newborn puppy barking for the first time. Put Kenshin needed to put her out of his head. He needed to focus.

* * *

Damn Kenshin must have been training really hard! Normally I would've wiped him out easily, now though he was stronger than ever, his techniques had been refined and improved, and he had learned new ones as well. It was quite obvious he was ready to receive the title Master, and I couldn't figure out why he still hadn't gotten it. Or uncle Zuko and Iroh were really hard to please, or his techniques weren't as refined as I thought. Still, he had managed to strike me several times, overpower me and distract me, but the tension was at its highest level so I kept up with him and always struck back. The garden on the other hand... Let's just say he had to bear the worst consequences. Plants were being killed by fire, the pool was empty for I had to use all of the available water, the turtle-ducks had left in the hope of not being killed. It was rough and funny at the same time seeing all the people flee from their residences.

Kenshin's fireblasts were fast and precise, and it was only a matter of seconds before one almost hit me. Eventually I lost balance so bended a stream of water to help me getting up. With some waterwhips I managed to keep him in place while the other hand was forming an ice-dagger. But once the dagger was formed properly, my eyes caught the fire-daggers in both of his hands. So he knew about this technique as well huh? Allowing my mind to get distracted was a foolish move, the next moment he bended a flame with his feet, so the ice-dagger melted in my hand. I was about to shoot some ice-needles when I noticed he had vanished, until I heard someone behind me. As I turned around Kenshin jumped on top of me and we both hit the ground. Once I opened my eyes I was being faced with a flame in his right hand while the other one kept me in place. Silence took over until we both smiled and eventually started laughing (I laughed, he only chuckled of course) for we were both out of breath and exhausted. This had probably been one of the most intense trainings in my entire life. Even defeating Hama had been easier than this one. He had really grown into a great firebender, and I couldn't help but being proud.

"Next time I won't go easy on you," I smiled.

"Don't worry, neither will I," and he smirked as if trying to challenge me. At a sudden moment his eyes scanned me from top till toe, enjoying how he had full power over me and I couldn't escape. His eyes stopped at the height of my breasts... and _no way_, not again! The sash of my shirt had untied during our sparring. STUPID STUPID FIRE-NATION OUTFITS! Well I guess I shouldn't complain, at least it only exposed a large bosom and my belly. A way too large bosom... This was so humiliating.

My hand was already reaching for my shirt when he grabbed and stopped it. When I looked up at him his eyes were still severely focused on the same spot. He did let go after a minute, and I don't know why but instead of continuing my attempt from closing my shirt as before, I could only watch him, not really sure what to do or what was happening. Somehow, I didn't stop him, why? I don't know. Even then, when his finger drew a perfect straight line from my neck between my to breasts to my stomach, I still didn't stop him. His eyes searched for mine again and I was caught in a spell. The silence made the discomfort only worse as the wind gently stroke my chin and blew my hair in the other direction. He wasn't smiling like this morning, in fact he seemed more focused and taken away than ever before. When his lips reached for my neck I was able to feel the hot breath coming from his mouth, making me shiver. His breath, it felt nice one way or another, I wanted him closer, just like the time when I was healing his shoulder the other night. I could only imagine how great it would've felt like holding him close, feel his body tense as he pushes it against mine and his lips tracing down my neck and collarbone. Ever since I met Kenshin, I had been curious about everything a sixteen-year-old girl should be curious about. Like that time when he had walked into my bathroom, I had been so scared back then, yet also curious. And now, his hand tracing down my body, it made me tense and I couldn't help but feel a heat boiling inside of me. What was this feeling? And why was he the only one able to awake it?

"Meisha." We both looked up when we saw Lord Jianguo standing in the shadow of the roofs of the outside corridors. He didn't look pleased finding us laying like that, Kenshin on top of me. The tension could've been cut by a knife, the two of them kept exchanging faces, almost ready to attack one another, but to my surprise Lord Jianguo kept calm as well as Kenshin. In fact he went off of me and didn't even bother to help me get up. "Lord Jianguo," I finally managed to speak. "I, we were just –"

"Training, I know," he smiled as if he wanted to tell me everything was all right. Something was wrong. It was the way how Kenshin and Jianguo looked at each other. And above all, I really thought Lord Jianguo would've been furious finding Kenshin on top of his – and I got sick of the idea – future wife. His smile actually seemed friendly and for real. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all?

"Meisha," and I looked up again when Lord Jianguo awoke me from my thoughts. "I'd like to talk to you," and he was already walking up to his residence assuming I would follow. "In private if that's okay with you."

I hesitated, not really sure how to response. "Why sure." When I hurried to keep up with him I heard how Kenshin released an irritated growl. He had clinched his fists together and left angrily. Somehow, a little voice inside of me yelled to follow him and enjoy our moment of private earlier a little bit longer.

"Lord Jianguo, I assure you nothing happened I, we were only practising and Kenshin attacked me so I fell and he –"

"Meisha, Meisha, shhht." He placed his index finger on my lips to silence me. After he had succeeded his thumb stroke them softly. "You should listen to yourself. It's like you're almost afraid of me."

"Not at all..." In the meantime he told me to have a seat in one of the couches in his residence. This room was also typical Fire-Nation design, also way too oversized and decorated with all kinds of expensive things. He offered me a cup of hot tea which I thanked him for.

"Please Meisha, no Lord, my first name will do."

"Oh, okay..." There was something strange in the air. I didn't like Jianguo at all, you could tell from one look on his face he's a pervert, a player, addicted to women, and right now he was acting completely opposing. He was too nice, and the silence was almost unbearable.

"You seem to be getting along well with the Fire Warrior."

"We're just friends..." I placed my cup of tea on the plate and hung my head above it to smell the lovely scent of the herbs. I couldn't help but being a little disappointed admitting this one.

"You do realise he's a Warrior, right? As well as you."

"Yes but, that doesn't matter, right? I mean if he's just a friend then..." His eyes connected with mine, and I could see he somehow knew about my feelings towards Kenshin. As a response to his frowning eyebrows I sighed and the smile from earlier was now completely gone. How did he know? This is bad, really bad!

"I know how you feel towards him," and he stood behind me when he softly stroke my hair. "I know you're longing for him." His hand twisted a lock of hair around his finger. I was listening humbly at his warm voice whispering the words and his hand softly caressing my cheek, neck and collarbone. The warm envelopments made me close my eyes and breath heavily, while I was actually thinking about Kenshin's hands. It was the way how he whispered, what he said, how he approached me and how he touched me that made me forget about everything, and I arrived at a daydream where Kenshin was the main character of. His hands felt so warm, so soft, so good...

"I can offer you all of this." As soon as he spoke these words the spell was broken, my eyes widened and I stood up while slapping his hand. So this was his plan, trying to seduce me and take advantage of me? I knew there had to be a reason for his sudden hospitality.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he threatened.

"Come and get it." I was foolish enough to challenge him, until I realized he had planned this from the very first moment. Everywhere I looked, there was no water available for me to bend. I could curse myself for drinking my whole cup of tea. I was weak without any water or swords, after all I was only a girl, shorter than most girls of my age. When you spend so much time your entire life bending water, you forget about training your muscles and exercise. Lord Jianguo had been smart enough to find out that about me. I was trapped.

"You naive child, you should hear yourself." When he aimed for my face I tried to back him off, but still he was able to hit me hard enough it hurt. A scratch had been carved in my cheek and I wiped away the line of blood. This was getting out of hand, I could never win from a man while having no water in my environment! As he had smacked me on the floor he picked me up again by the shirt, and I was thrashing around like a fish on the dry. His eyes were more frightening than ever, full of hatred and lust.

"You should've just given me what I wanted." His fist hit me on the other cheek and caused a large swell and a bleeding nose. The pain was immense, and I couldn't do anything but cry and scream. It only made him excited and laugh. It took him no effort to throw me on the couch, and just when I was about to run off he grabbed me by my clothes again and flung me all the way back. To make sure I wouldn't get away he crawled on top of me and started examining every inch of my body with his eyes. I was so disgusted, so angry and scared at the same time. And the worst of all I could do was watch. My body was too weak to strike back and at the moment I was too shocked and in pain to cry out for help.

"Shut up bitch!" He hit me in the face once more when I tried to struggle my way out of this. When he started undressing me, eventually getting frustrated of the complex-designed Fire-Nation clothes so he ripped them off, panic took over. I had to focus, I had to do something, anything! Focus Meisha, focus, every man has his weaknesses, find them. There was no time for me to be disgusted for his hands were tracing down my breasts until he eventually grasped for them and released a revolting moan. I growled by the touch, it was hurting like hell, and the tears in my eyes made my whole view blurry. Bloodbending crossed my mind, but in this situation I was incapable of doing so. He undressed himself as well and pressed himself against me. The touch made me sick, and I didn't want to think about what that hardening was he was pushing against my leg. He lowered himself to unwrap the binding of my underwear, which gave me just enough time to reach for the teapot and with one strike it shattered in pieces when I hit him on the head with it. He backed off and tried to ease the pain with his hands so I kicked him in the balls and he crawled together his hands now reaching for that spot. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" I was able to get up right on time and hit him with a vase standing on the table. At last he lost conscience and fell asleep in the couch right above the splinters of the teapot. His face was covered in blood.

There was no time for me to catch my breath, I was still shivering and crying, still shocked and scared to death. Who knew what could've happened if I hadn't been able to stop him, and this was supposed to be my future husband! The panic took over when I stared at his face covered in blood so I ran outside having almost forgotten I was far from dressed properly. I looked back several times hoping he wouldn't catch up with me. Everyone was already asleep, the sun was asleep and the moon had taken its place. Seeing anything was difficult, it was evening, my bad eye was aching and the tears wouldn't stop, so it was only a matter of time before I bumped into someone. Although it was dark my eyes recognized those golden eyes immediately, and without thinking I swung my arms around him and hid my face in his shirt while crying. He calmed and hushed me and stroke my hair. I tried to stop the crying, but it was impossible. This was supposed to be my future-husband? This was supposed to be my remembrance of first sexual contact? A crazy paedophile assaulting me, the man I was supposed to marry for Yue's sake! I could still feel his hands touching me, and the thought wouldn't go away.

"Meisha," he said so I looked up at him, although the tears made that rather difficult. "It's okay, I'm here now." His thumbs wiped away the tears in my eyes. He was actually worried about me, I could tell it from the look of his eyes. What was he doing here in the middle of the night in the first place? I knew how he woke up and went back to bed together with the sun, so for him being at the Fire Palace in the middle of the night, what was that all about?

"I was worried." He answered my question without even asking it? He was worried... I remembered how he shot glares at the Water Tribesman earlier this day, he had seen the lust in his eyes before I had seen it. And I was stupid enough to go along with him, like I was trying to make things simple for him! He knew this would've happened, and just like me he couldn't do anything about it. The Fire Warrior barging in while the Water Warrior and her future husband wanted some time for themselves? It would've only caused suspicion and rumours. After all people had noticed the last few days how Kenshin and I had gotten close to each other.

He let go of me and walked at the direction heading to the pervert's room, his face as impassive as always and without saying a thing. I reached for his arm and begged him to stop, but he wouldn't turn around. After a while he looked me in the eyes and cupped my face in his hand, caressing it gently. "I'm sorry Meisha," he whispered in my ear. The next moment I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head, causing an enormous headache. My eyes widened until the tiresome took over, and I fell asleep when he caught me in his arms.

* * *

**theheh... *scratches back of head* sorry for the late update my beloved mushrooms... I had written it a long time ago actually, I was just too lazy to check on spelling 'n stuff... do forgive me! hope you like it though, don't kill me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Reveal yourself**

"_ATTAAAACK!" Kenshin jumped on top of his nephew's back and poked him with the toy ninja-sword. His nephew laughed and decided to play along, pretending to be hit and cried out in pain. They both laughed as his younger nephew was sitting on his back and still trying to hit him with the sword. "Surprise-attacks won't work unless you don't make any noise, you know." _

"_Yeah yeah, all the same, you're just jealous of my ninja-techniques." The young firebender crossed his arms and looked away when his elder nephew was laughing with him. "Want to go for a swim?"_

"_You know I can't swim Ichiro."_

"_Well It's about time you start learning, right?"_

_Kenshin looked up at his nephew with gloomy eyes, thrilled his nephew wanted to teach him. "Really nephew, are you sure?"_

"_Why of course!" He offered his little nephew a hand which he took, and together they walked up to the water, first making Kenshin get used to the water by walking into the sea until it reached Kenshin's belly. For Ichiro, it only reached his thighs, after all he was a lot older than Kenshin. Kenshin was only six, while he was about nineteen. But still he loved him as his own brother, and they teased each other as real brothers. From the very first beginning, when his aunt Jiali had given birth to her son, he loved spending time with him and couldn't wait for a little brother himself. Unfortunately his parents were divorced. His dad Luan was a difficult man to bear, ad although Ichiro had decided to go and live with his father, he blamed his father for the divorce. When he looked up he saw how his aunt vigilantly watched how her son took his first steps into the ocean. He waved at her and she waved back smiling. _

"_Come on let's go deeper!" _

"_Hold on Kenshin! Unless you want to get drowned." The way how his little nephew rolled his eyes made him chuckle every single time. He was as excited as always, after all it was his nephew he was talking about. "First thing you need to know about swimming is that for every firebender it's difficult. Water is the opposite of fire, and in big amounts, the ocean for example, it's difficult to control. When you swim it's all about controlling your body in an element you can't control yourself, which explains why firebenders are bad at swimming. You see, waterbenders bend their defence into attack, they search for perfect balance and maintain that balance, until they release it as energy."_

"_So the key to swimming is balance and use that as energy?" his nephew asked._

"_Exactly. The balance is keeping your body in place once you're in the water. Once you're capable of doing that you'll be ready to use that balance as energy to swim forward."_

"_Awesome, I want to try it!"He was already holding his breath and ready to dive until his Ichiro stopped him again. "Not quite yet. When you lose the balance you'll panic, and if that happens you'll drown. Still want to try it?"_

_Kenshin smiled embarrassed and turned red. "Maybe we should start with something easier."_

_He looked up when his nephew turned his head towards the horizon and narrowed his eyes. An unbearable silence followed, and when he wanted to say something to his nephew he silenced him immediately. The quietness got disturbed by the sound of splashing water, boats, and men yelling. "Rebellions" his nephew hissed and frowned his eyebrows. "Get out of the water, now!" _

"_But nephew –"_

"_NOW KENSHIN!" _

_He got scared of his nephew's order and ran back to the beach where his mother swung her arms around him and told him to stay here. His father and uncle ran to Ichiro and they all took a fighting-position when the rebellions stopped their boats. "All hail to Lord Ozai, all hale to the Phoenixking!" a few of them yelled. Their leader silenced them and smirked at Ichiro who was standing in the water next to his uncle and father. "Long time no see Ichiro."_

"_Saburo" he responded almost cursing the name. _

"_We've missed you at the academy friend, you were already graduated when the rest of us was still stuck in second grade. You've always been a genius of course..."_

"_What is it that you want Saburo?!" Kenshin's uncle yelled. The leader turned his head slowly towards him and shot him a glare as if he was going to kill him. _

"_I want..." and his eyes wandered forward until they crossed Kenshin's terrified ones, "the boy..." His heart started pounding when the man pointed at him. "You see Ichiro, he is the key to the release of Fire Lord Ozai."_

"_Well you'll have to get through us first," Kenshin's father spoke and pulled the samurai sword out of its shed. Kenshin had no idea what was going on. Why was it that they wanted him, what was so special about him? There was no way they'd win, it was an entire crew containing about twelve people! He had to do something, anything. His father blasted a flame with his sword towards the leader as giving the sign to start the fight, and all men jumped off the boat into the water. Kenshin watched how his father, nephew and uncle fought side by side against the rebellions, performing some firebending techniques he had never admired before. His nephew Ichiro was good, he had always been the proud of our family, but Kenshin had no idea his nephew was capable of performing these special techniques. But there was no time for watching, his mother dragged him along up to the other side of the shore, but there were two of the man following them. His father, uncle and nephew were actually winning when Bai Sen realized it was simply a distraction to get to his wife and son. "Jiali!" he yelled but got confronted soon enough with another one of Saburo's men. _

"_Stay here Kenshin," his mother told him and took her sword as well. When the two men started attacking she backed them off while protecting her son, but another man attacked from the back and she collapsed in the water. The man that had hit his mother grabbed him by his hair while another one pulled a bag over his head. The boy tried to struggle his way out of it but of course three men were way too strong to be defeated by a six-year-old boy. _

"_Ichiro," Bai Sen spoke to him while hitting someone with his sword. "My son!" _

"_Don't worry I'll take care of it." He left the two elder men to go and rescue his nephew. With one kick he got rid of the first one and the two other ones dropped the bag in the water. Ichiro had no problem with defeating them as well, and reached out with his hands for his nephew. When he opened the bag he was alright, crawled out of it and swung his arms around his saviour still coughing up water and shaking in panic. But behind them another man jumped out of the water and swung Kenshin into a deeper part of the ocean, one where he wasn't able to stand._

"_Kenshin!" his nephew yelled, but the guy grabbed for his ponytail and pushed him under the surface of the water. In the meantime Kenshin was almost drowning until two pair of arms carried him out of the water. "You stupid fool, we need this kid alive!" Saburo yelled at his friend who was still pushing Ichiro's head under water. Kenshin's eyes widened when he saw how his nephew swung his arms around in an attempt of reaching for air. "No, Ichiro! Stop it! STOP IT!"_

"_Enjoy how your beloved nephew's dying, kid." _

"_STOP IT, STOP IT HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Slowly the struggling became less fierce and eventually it stopped. The man let go of his grip and Ichiro's body floated above the surface of the water. He wasn't moving. _

"_ICHIRO!" But no matter how hard Kenshin screamed, he didn't wake up. Suddenly his father stabbed Saburo in the heart and finished the other one with a swing of his sword. The water coloured red while his nephew still wouldn't turn around. No, this was just a dream, a mistake, he was asleep that's all. He's okay right? Ichiro was too strong and powerful to die. The water, it was red, with those men's blood. With his nephew's blood. _

"_Don't look." His father covered his eyes and although Kenshin tried to push his hands away his father wouldn't let him. Luan had rushed to his sister who was still laying unconscious in the sand, but fortunately she was okay. Now Bai Sen was watching Luan's son floating at the surface of the ocean until his body flipped over to show his face to him. His mouth as well as his eyes were wide open, but his eyes wouldn't move. "Dad, daddy what's wrong? I want to see him! Dad? Dad?!"_

* * *

"Ichiro!" He woke up from another terrible nightmare, breathing heavily as his temperature had increased. Apparently he had warmed himself up with firebending when he was asleep, without even knowing about it. It happened a lot lately. When he wiped away the sweat from his forehead Meisha crossed his mind. His eyes switched to the spot next to him in his bed, and he found the waterbender peacefully asleep. Her sleeping face calmed him down and he laid down again next to her. His room was incredibly hot and outside the sun had reached its highest stand causing only more warmth. At least a firebender is able to control his body temperature, so he lowered it. The ceiling above his head was as interesting as once more, somehow he liked staring at it in the hope of something appearing on it. A picture, a glance of the future, wise words, anything. Not that it had ever happened of course, only that one time in Meisha's room, her eyes had appeared above him. It wasn't entirely by watching the ceiling, she had just hung her head over his, but still he believed it was as much as a sign as appearing on the ceiling. He turned his head to take a better look at her, but her face was pointed at the other side of the room and all he could see was her hair and her back wearing his night-gown. But nevertheless, her hair did smell wonderful as usual. He wasn't really thinking about his next move, somehow his hands reached for her and he cupped himself around her, his arms fiercely clanging onto her waist. The scent of her shampoo filled his nose, the smell of roses and lavender relaxed him, and she released a funny sound when she slowly woke up by his arms. He couldn't see her face, but he could picture exactly how she hesitantly opened her eyes as if watching the world for the first time. The birds sung when she exposed her blue eyes again. "K-Kenshin?"

He didn't answer, he knew she was sure it was him clenching onto her waist, but still she panicked when she remembered what had happened last night and turned around to face him. "Kenshin! Lord Jianguo, he, I!"

"Shht," and he stopped her by stroking her lips with his index finger. "But Lord Jianguo," and her eyes moistened, "he –"

"I took care of him." He watched how her expression changed from panic to relief and fear at the same time. The experience must've been intense and traumatic for her, but still she wasn't complaining about sleeping in the Fire Warrior's bed. In fact, once her lovely eyes caught sight of his bare chest, she couldn't help but touching it. He had been generous enough to lend her his night-gown, after all her clothes had been ripped off by that pervert , but because of that he wasn't wearing a night-gown himself. His bare chest had caught her attention from the very first moment she had turned her head, and right now she was questioning he was wearing any clothes at the parts of his body he had covered with his blankets. Jianguo's naked body had made her shiver, it was revolting even though he was a well-built man, he still was disgusting. Kenshin's was so warm and soft against hers, she liked pushing hers against his, and so she did. The night-gown she wore wouldn't stop the warmth from his body embracing her, it felt heavenly. "Kenshin," she whispered when he pulled her even closer, although that was impossible. One arm was laying on her waist and his hand stroking her back while the other caressed her slightly separated lips again. "Don't talk."

Meisha closed her eyes when he removed his thumb and placed his lips on them, and as soon as both of their lips made contact she felt something strange in her stomach. It wasn't unpleasant,but rather great, as if butterflies were captured inside her belly. This kiss, so warm, intense, amazing and relaxing at the same time, it didn't only feel great, it felt right.

He slowly broke contact even though he longed for more, but he wanted to see the look in her eyes. The last thing Kenshin wanted to do was take advantage of her fragile situation. He was scared she might reject them, begin to cry or maybe exaggerating and overwhelm him with fierce kisses in the hope of forgetting about yesterday, but instead she watched him enchanted and she turned red. Why had he been so stupid not to rescue her in the first place, while he could've avoided all of this he had only stood by and waited for hours to pass knowing what was going on in the meanwhile. He had seen it in Jianguo's eyes somehow, there weren't any words necessary, and here she was laying next to him in bed in his arms, she was so naive, and he was such a coward.

Meisha was confused, happy Kenshin was there though, but slowly memories displayed in her brains from the night before. She wondered if she'd ever be able to forget about it, but when she watched those golden eyes she decided she'd be able to one day. If Kenshin would stay at her side of course, and that was exactly the problem. This was just like that time at the library, such a strong connection between them, but all Meisha could do at the moment was think about that night and cry. Kenshin took her in the arms when a tear rolled down her cheek, he had seen her cry many times and he had always hated it, but he hated it even more now. This was his fault.

She wriggled her way into his embrace, her face against his chest and Kenshin could feel the wetness of her tears slowly caressing his skin. All he could do was hold her, again he couldn't do a thing and he hated it. But deep inside he knew Meisha was far one of the strongest girls he had ever met, she would get over it eventually, and if so, he'd be there to take care of her. Suddenly he could curse himself from trying to keep his distance with her.

"Kenshin," and she looked up at him when she gasped his name, barely able to speak since she was pressed against his chest and drowning in her own tears. "Please, please tell me nothing hap –" but her tears stopped her from finishing a proper sentence when she got another crying fit and claimed onto him even tighter, he couldn't get close enough. But Kenshin couldn't tell her that, and when he remained silent, his face telling her enough it only became worse.

Jianguo had probably fled from the Fire Palace, it wasn't much of an effort for Kenshin to make him. Jianguo was good at archery but that was it, after a few strikes he had begged Kenshin to stop and had promised him on his own life he'd leave Meisha alone and convince his father from cancelling the marriage. It were two promising promises, but it still wasn't enough to heal the scars Jianguo had carved in her heart, at least it was a nice beginning to their recovery. All Kenshin could do now was make the healing go faster with any support necessary, he'd be there for her.

"Kenshin?!"

They both shrieked to death when a hideous voice from behind the door called out his name, most familiar, especially when it cursed out shortly but loud and clear 'disgraceful'.

"What's all the commotion?! Is there a girl in your room again, because if so I want her out!"

He hated his aunt, she always comes at the least suitable times, a witch's nose and pimple would fit her wonderfully but unfortunately she hadn't. After all they were family, and Kenshin – former most popular boy and player of all times back at school – his appearance most resembled with his father's and so, also his aunt's.

"It's nothing I – there's probably something going on outside."

"I don't want to hear an explanation! Just get her out of the house!" Her voice weakened when she walked away after another one of her curses, and when he turned around his room was empty. His eyes scanned for Meisha when he caught eyes on the curtains and the window which was open. As he ran his way up to it to trying to take one last glimpse of her, the Palace gardens and outside corridors which he had a view over were deserted and no one except for the turtle-ducks were to be seen. She was probably too upset to talk, still he was a little disappointed she had left. But anyways, he needed to get ready for the day, he was supposed to be training by now and so reached for his clothes, suddenly realizing his shirt had vanished when it finally after several furious seconds hit him. Meisha.

* * *

My ceiling was more interesting than ever before and I could stare at it for hours if I wanted to, and so I did. I had locked myself away from humanity to find some peace in my room and settle everything that had happened the past few hours, it all needed a spot in my brains to get processed later on, though I doubted if I would ever accept what had happened with Lord Jianguo. How could I ever face this man again after what had happened? How could I ever marry – I couldn't even think about it.

"Meisha?" It was uncle Zuko who knocked on the door and asked me to come in, and although I really wasn't in the mood for a chat I answered he could. It had been quite some time since I had last talked with him and although he possibly couldn't understand how I was feeling right now I felt like talking to him would do me some good. He sat at the end of my bed just like he always does when he was about to talk about some serious shit, knowing by the look of my face I wasn't feeling very well.

"Everything alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I see."

"What is it?"

"It's about your fiancée."

I gulped. My fiancée was the last thing I wanted to talk about at the moment. But since uncle Zuko didn't know about any of this and I definitely wasn't going to tell him either, I pretended like nothing happened. "What about him?"

"I know you don't like him."

"It's more like hating."

"I know, I know. You're my niece Meisha, I love you and I hate to see you like this," he sighed, "so I'm willing to talk to your mother about it."

I looked up at him, my eyes filled with a glimpse of hope again. Would he really do something like that for me? Best. Uncle. Ever.

"Really, uncle?" and he nodded. "You're not kidding?"

"Nope."

"Uncle... You're, the, best!"

Thrilled as I was with excitement, I embraced my favourite uncle and offered him a kiss on his cheek. It was great hearing uncle could actually do something about it, he was the Fire Lord of course, and he had a lot of power, but power over my engagement was something different though. Still, I knew he'd be able to pull this off for me, that's just how uncle is. After all, he_ was_ the best uncle ever.

* * *

He stood in front of her door, hesitated to knock, pulled himself together, whispered to himself I'd be alright, regained his confidence and knocked on the door. There was a stumbling noise and the sound of several locks unlocking, until finally at the other side of the door the appearance of a beautiful tanned woman with blue eyes appeared, and she gasped when she noticed who had come to knock on her door. For a moment they only glared at each other. She wondered why he was here, he wondered if this was such a good idea after all, kept telling himself he was doing this for his niece, when he finally found the courage to start a conversation.

"Can I come in?"

Without answering she opened the door and stepped aside so he could get in and he caught a glimpse of her lovely scent of ocean water, an aroma he hadn't smelled in quite a long time. She didn't told him to sit but he did anyways, and so she hurried to the kitchen and yelled she'd prepare some tea but actually she was just trying to win some time.

"Katara, really, you don't have to –"

"Oh no it's nothing, you're the Fire Lord after all."

"Please stop that."

He narrowed his eyes when she was pouring out the tea but she didn't notice since she was so 'busy'. She looked as graceful as always, he hair falling down flawless on her tanned shoulders and the green earth-style dress she was wearing suited perfectly. It was difficult to keep his eyes of her, after all he was here to talk about 'business', about her daughter Meisha.

"Aang's not here at the moment, training Amaya, I could leave him a message if you want –"

"I'm not here for Aang. I'm here to talk about Meisha."

The cup of tea she had been holding in her hands shattered on the ground for she had dropped it. Inside she panicked, why did he want to talk about Meisha? Could he have found out? No, impossible. It's probably nothing, keep calm.

"You have nothing to do with my daughter," she responded rudely.

"I've noticed she's not very keen on her future husband." But Katara was busy getting the splinters of glass together on the floor and so pretended she didn't hear him. After cleaning up the mess she bended the water from the carpet, and he watched her closely because he hadn't seen her bend in years. She still was good as it, she'd still be able to surpass him if they would ever meet in battle. Focus. "I've talked to her about it, I don't want you to continue this marriage."

She dropped the spilled tea on the carpet again.

"She's my daughter and I'm her mother!" It was said more fiercely than she had intended, but inside Katara was boiling and for Yue's sake he had to stay away from her daughter! This was none of his business, he couldn't possibly understand and she couldn't possibly explain, but this marriage had to continue if she wanted Meisha's name to be cleared in the Southern Water Tribe. Meisha had suffered for so long now, the Tribe neglecting her like an outcast, this marriage was the only salvation.

"You're saying you totally agree with the idea of your daughter marrying someone she doesn't love!"

"I don't – ! Oh you wouldn't understand, just stay out of this Zuko!"

"No!" and he stood up and pushed her against the wall, having difficulties for she smelled so wonderful, always has. "You, from all the people, should know how it feels like," but she looked away when he tried to lecture her and all she could think was 'please stop this Zuko, please please please'. "You, from all the people, would never make your own daughter go through the same pain."

Her breathing was warm against his lips, and he had to stop himself from not kissing her. He didn't understand, after all they've been through, he loved Katara, he still does, they'd been both crushed when they had to let go of each other, and now she was giving her own daughter that same faith. He wondered why.

It was a mental torture inside Katara's head. She wanted him to stop, don't touch her and leave her alone, on the other hand she wondered if his lips would taste any different after all these years. But there was Aang and Meisha and the Tribe, and so she would have to suppress the idea and forget about it. She came to the conclusion she still loved him, and it still hurt.

The reason why Katara wanted her daughter to marry the heir to the throne of the Northern Water Tribe was an understanding one. It was 'normal' in the Water Tribe to treat illegitimate children like dirt, it was wrong, out of the question and preferably they would outcast it until it would rot away in the snow. Meisha had been treated like that when she was little, the other kids avoided her and so did their parents. They had never found her a teacher and so Aang had taught her, because teachers didn't want to teach outcasts. Katara had tried her best to protect her daughter while the other people of the Tribe wanted to send the child to the North Pole so she would continue her training there. Their behaviour improved only a little after finding out Meisha was the next Water Warrior, but on the other hand it only confirmed she was obviously not the Avatar's daughter. Katara was supposed to raise her child in all bitterness for that was the Water Tribe's way of living. It was hard, she acted cold towards her own daughter, but it was the only way to keep her own daughter, for if they would ever share a good relationship Meisha would be taken away from her. Something about keeping up the honour and pride of the Water Nation. Marrying a nobleman was Meisha's only salvation. Katara preferred trading her daughter's love for her hatred instead of losing her forever. But how could she expect Zuko to understand?

"If I promise you I won't let her marry him, will you let go?"

"You used to promise me a lot of things..." It was a clear regret in his voice when he said that. "But I promise you this one," and he let go of her, partly happy he had succeeded to convince her but partly also dying inside. "No matter what happens," and he left her alone in her residence but she couldn't find the courage to look at him when he took his departure. "My heart will always belong to you."

* * *

**This chapter's a little shorter than the other ones, hope you don't mind. Sorry again for the late update but this was really a hard one to write. It was difficult to describe Meisha's feelings after what Jianguo had done to her, anyways this chapter contained more explanations than usual so I hope you guys now understand things more like why Kenshin's afraid of water and why Katara's so mean. Now you all can move on with your lifes! REVIEWSSSSS PEOPLLLLE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Secrets with names**

"_One more time Katara, push!" _

_Katara gathered all of her last strength to push one final time, and so she was relieved once she heard the scream of a newborn. The labour had been tough, extremely painful and had taken hours, but at last the baby was alive and most important of all, healthy. One of the assistants who had been helping, handed over the baby to Katara and the fresh mother started crying when she saw the baby's tiny hands reaching out for her. It was worth it, she thought. _

"_It's a girl," the nurse smiled, apparently the only one in this room except for Katara who was excited about the baby. The doctor herself and all the other nurses avoided every touch and look at the baby. "What's her name?"_

_Katara smiled when the baby sucked her thumb. She had not yet thought about a name to be honest. But from the moment she saw that face, she knew immediately how she was going to call her. "Meisha..."(1) The kind nurse smiled understandingly at Katara who was still watching her daughter using her lungs for the very first time. She was indeed beautiful._

"_WHAT'S GOING ON, HOW IS SHE DOING, IS IT OVER?!" Aang barged in and all the women stared at him. A little shy by his rude interruption he chuckled uneasily and scratched his bald head. That was until he noticed his wife – they had married not a long time ago – with their baby in her arms. Well, her baby at least. He walked up to her and smiled at the child that was wiggling its toes. "He's beautiful..."_

"_It's a girl..." Sokka said who sneaked into the nursery as well._

"_Oh, right, of course I knew that!" _

_Sokka hit himself on the forehead. _

"_Now you want one too right Sokka," Aang teased and punched him with his elbow. "Yeah right, forget it! Look how tiny it is, so fragile and small..." He poked Meisha on the forehead and she started crying so Katara pulled her away. "Please promise me you'll never get any children," and she rolled her eyes when he crossed his arms. Their grandmother walked in when she found her granddaughter holding the 'monster' in her arms, and she narrowed her eyes. "It's time you hand her over to me now."_

"_What are you talking about grandma?"_

"_What do you think I'm talking about you wouldn't actually believe I'd move on with my life after my own granddaughter having given birth to a bastard!"_

"_ENOUGH!" Katara looked up at Aang, his pink skin turning red with fierce, killing her grandmother with his eyes as it were. "It's not only Katara who's having a baby! That's my child you're talking about now get out!"_

_Kanna was shocked, everyone was, Aang going mad? This was even more awkward than having a baby. Luckily her grandma leaved though, but Katara could still feel the burden of her words, because she knew that little baby Meisha's future was about to be a rough one, people of the tribe neglecting__her and Katara herself didn't know if she'd ever be able to look at her own daughter without thinking about _him_. From that moment she promised herself never to tell him._

"_Aang?" and he turned around when Katara was calling for him and gone was the angry face, he wore the same wide smile as always, a child's smile Katara concluded, "you know she's not..."_

"_I know," he said more mature than you could've ever expected from Aang, "but that's not going to change my feelings towards this baby. She'll always be my little Meisha."_

* * *

"Come on you lazy Warriors of nothing, 50 more push-ups!" The three of us moaned when Toph commanded us to do more push-ups, after all we hadd already done about three hundred I think, alternated with running and jumping over balustrades. Nobu on the other hand, his excitement was frightening. "Ay Sifu Toph!" he yelled and started the push-ups without any objection. For Nobu and Kenshin it was easy to keep up with Toph's high standards, Amaya and I were out of breath and every muscle ached. Nobu had already finished with the exercises when I arrived, the only thing I was doing was keeping everyone waiting.

"Come on Meisha what the heck is that?! You call yourself a Warrior! A hundred push-ups for you!"

"WHAT?!"

"You're right, make it two hundred!"

"Aargh!" I dropped myself on the floor and although I was exhausted, I continued nevertheless. The only problem was, since we were supposed to stick together as a team, everyone had to wait for me, but I was unable to do two hundred push-ups in a hurry at the moment. On the other hand now the rest of my team was able to catch their breath. Yet again, if this were a real mission, we would've probably already been dead.

"Great Meisha, you already did 7! Keep going!"

"SHUT UP NOBU!"

"Erm, right, sorry..." The last thing I wanted right now was the overenthusiastic cheering of Nobu. After a quarter and only 26 push-ups further, Toph walked up to the four of us and pulled an annoyed face when she saw mine turning red and covered in sweat. I was done.

"You need to work on your physical training as well Meisha. You're a great waterbender and an amazing healer, but what will you do when you're placed in a position without any water available?"

Her question hit me hard as I remembered the situation only a few days ago. She was right, I was worthless without my bending, weak and pathetic. I hadn't talked about the incident to no one, and Kenshin and I hadn't talked for days, as if he was avoiding any contact with me. Why was a mystery and I wasn't planning on asking him. And a silly thing like stealing his shirt couldn't possibly be the answer, it had to be something else.

"Everyone, great job today, you've done well." Amaya and Kenshin were happy to hear the day was over, while Toph and Nobu would continue their training. Nobu was probably one of the strongest, after all he was taller than six feet and a half and he was well-built. He ate more than the three of us together so he trains like hell to get in shape every day. And still he had energy left at the end of the day.

"You okay Meisha?" Amaya asked and offered me a hand to get up. When I got up I noticed Kenshin had already left and the upside down grin on my face only got worse. "I'm fine..."

"Don't worry Meisha, he's just confused," she smiled. Her answer sure was scary, now you're going to tell me you can read my mind? "Guys don't like expressing themselves, definitely not Kenshin."

"I guess…" I answered as I watched him vanishing in the distance heading for the main living-room. I could've guessed his smile wouldn't last long. I could've guessed those protecting fatherly feelings of his towards me were of short period. I should've known it was too impossible to be true.

* * *

When the sun started fading Nobu walked in, exhausted but still excited at the same time. He and Toph must've been training really hard, he was covered in dirt from head till toe yet somehow he was smiling at his friend sitting in the couch with a hot cup of tea and a book in his hands. He caught his breath and lectured him. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Yeah right, I don't have as much energy as you do." In the meantime Kenshin offered him a cup of tea which Nobu accepted, and drank the whole cup at once. Kenshin chuckled as he watched his friend release a satisfying sigh and took a seat next to him. Why hadn't he taken a shower first before getting down here? The scent of mud, sweat and swamp water was overwhelming. But being the Earth Warrior's friend, it was part of your duty to stand a smell like this one. He definitely didn't smell as wonderful as Meisha… Damn it Kenshin, forget about her!

"Soooo…" Nobu said, sounding like he wanted to discuss some real issues over here, "how are things getting along with Meisha?" The firebender looked up from his page after his friend asked him this question. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Meisha. It had been none of his business comforting the girl after being beaten up by the pervert, and definitely not the way how he had comforted her. He had also made the mistake of teaching Jianguo a lesson. After all, he was a Warrior, and he couldn't get close to another Warrior. His feelings had taken over of him back then, it couldn't happen again, that's why he ignored Meisha. The less the two of them spoke, the better. Even though he admitted it was killing him inside. Their morning in bed together had been heavenly – No, he needed to stop thinking about it. He would only urge for more. "Good, I guess."

"You're such a jerk Kenshin," Nobu smiled. "Even I can tell there's been something going on between you two. Actually now that I think about it, Amaya and I had barged in quite a few times when you were holding each other's hand and the way you're looking at each other… Yeah, quite obvious bro."

"The girl means nothing to me Nobu," he answered impassionate and continued the reading.

"Aaaah, Kenshin. Kenshin Kenshin Kenshin." The earthbender shook his head and chuckled. "What?" he asked fiercely and narrowed his eyes. But when one of the soldiers ran inside holding a letter and calling for a certain someone called Lord Kenshin, they both fixed their eyes on the young servant who was out of breath for he had run all the way up to the Fire Palace only to deliver this letter. He knelt and handed over the paper, telling him it was most important and should be read immediately. Once done that he hurried back to his house situated at probably – by the look of his appearance – the Lower Ring. Kenshin opened the letter and once reading it his eyes widened, leaving his friend confused and thrilled, wodering what was happening.

"It's Lady Xiao..."

"Who's Lady Xiao?"

"No time to explain," and he stood up throwing the book in Nobu's hands. "I need to talk to Meisha now." He hurried to her family's residence when he found her and Lady Mai sitting on a bench in the Palace Gardens. She was holding Meisha and although Kenshin had no idea what they were talking about, he was sure Mai was comforting Meisha. They both chuckled and continued feeding the turtle-ducks in the pool. It was rude to disturb the Fire Lady herself spending some quality time with the Water Warrior, but some things were better not being kept waited. "Meisha," he said and she turned around her face to gaze at him with her deep blue eyes. He could tell she wasn't expecting him as well as Lady Mai, and when she noticed his concerned face, her lips slightly separated preparing herself for the bad news about to come.

"Lady Xiao," he continued and frowned his eyebrows, "she's been killed."

* * *

This had to be Azula's work, there was no other explanation. Who else would kill someone who tried to help us catching her. It was obvious Azula was trying to get rid of every obstacle, yet again why hadn't she get rid of me and Kenshin? It didn't make sense, and the more Kenshin and I found out about her the worse it got. It was our fault Lady Xiao had been killed, no, it was my fault. I wanted to find out what Azula was up to and thanks to that a woman had been killed. Maybe it were better if we just stopped our investigation. My uncle's sister was a smart woman, and above all a strong, skilled and manipulating one. Gathering rebellions to hunt down the Fire Lord and take back her place as ruler over the Fire Nation was no big deal for her. After all, she _was_ crazy.

"Maybe we should quit."

"Quit? Are you kidding me?! We are Warriors, it's our duty to keep balance among the four nations and rescue the people in it! So stop talking about quitting and say something useful!"

"And why keep this stupid mission to ourselves?! The Order of the Four Warriors is an organization ought to work together as a team! Why bear this weight alone while we can rely on other people!" It did make sense what I was yelling, though my emotions had taken control of my words and actions. This mission was too deceptive to complete on our own, at least not in this awkward I-like-you-but-I-won't-admit-it-situation. "Think about it Kenshin, Azula will stop any possible threat standing in her way of reaching the throne. Then tell me why Lady Xiao? Why not me or you?!"

"I've been thinking about that myself…" he admitted and stared powerless at a picture on his nightstand. Maybe he was hoping the boy in the picture would give him an explanation. He reminded me of someone…

"Who is he?"

"Someone," he sighed. "Does it matter."

"Well no but –"

"Then stop talking?"

Okay, I knew I could be annoying, a lot, but for once I had nothing to do with it. Kenshin was a mystery, supposed to be undiscovered for the rest of his miserable, lonely life. Did I need to care about that? No, so all there was left for me was walking away. I was wasting my time in here while there were so much more important things to do than quarrelling about nonsense. He didn't even look at me when I left his room, as if he had been hoping I'd do it. Fine then, if he wanted to be the jerk so desperately I'd treat him like one.

Kenshin and I didn't talk anymore for the rest of the week, and that was fine by me. At the moment I wasn't in the mood for spending time with him, just when I was about to believe we actually were getting along, he shattered that connecting feeling from the moment it showed up again. Maybe he was hiding it, maybe he didn't want to get along with me, like I cared. Today was training with the four of us again, and I wouldn't go easy on him this time. The first training was about to start, me and Amaya against Nobu and jerkbender. Amaya asked me if I was ready, and I smiled. "You bet I'm ready," I answered with a smirk and Amaya couldn't help but sensing the tension in the wind.

"Ready…" Nobu was the one to count down the start, my dad usually did it but since he had to go to another one of his important meetings he had chosen Nobu as substitute. "Start!"

But before Nobu had given the signal I had already shot a waterblast towards Kenshin. He wasn't expecting it, and the next moment he was pinned against a column, soaked and angrier than ever. I liked the hatred in his eyes, it meant my attack had succeeded.

"You little…"

"Come now Kenshin, calm down! Let's all work this out as grown-ups!" Nobu was trying to suppress Kenshin's rage with one of his uncomfortable fake-smiles in the hope of maintaining his authority and things not getting out of hands. His effort was in vain of course, the firebender stood up and pushed his friend aside, walking towards me and preparing a fireball in his hand. Finally, the moment I had been waiting for.

"You'll pay for that!" His hand reached out and a giant flame was aiming for me, and I ducked to avoid it. But this was only the beginning, he shot another one, and another one, and another one, and I jumped from roof till roof enjoying how he lost his temper. I tried to hit him with my waterwhip but he jumped away as well, until he found himself on the same roof as me and started attacking me from there. As protection I bended a wall of ice and hit him with several ice-needles, but they only caused scratches. Eventually he jumped on top of my ice-shield and destroyed it with one swing. He wanted to attack me again but I managed to flee with a wave and attacked him from the back. As he jumped he swung his right leg in the air until it landed on the roof with a loud smash and a stream of fire hit me. Fortunately I had wrapped myself in a water-cloak which diminished most of the damage. For a moment he stopped to catch his breath and so I did the same, until he did something strange with his arms. A fire-whip was being held in his hands and I bended the same thing only with water. The whips clashed several times until it grabbed my ankle and burned it. Because of the pain the water dropped down on the roof and he pulled at the rope so I had no choice but to trip and get myself dragged along at his feet. He smirked when I was positioned in front of him, grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me up. As he was nearly choking me and my feet couldn't feel the ground anymore I desperately clinched onto his hands in an attempt to stop him, but he wouldn't. The look in his eyes was scary, betraying something about vengeance, only this time with blood. I regretted my waterblast, I got scared of him. He reminded me of Jianguo.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Nobu bended a stone from the ground which hit Kenshin in the stomach and he let go of me. I reached for air as he dropped me on the floor, and Amaya hurried towards me making sure I was alright. When I looked up Kenshin and Nobu were yelling at each other, and my good eye noticed the blood dripping down from Kenshin's injures caused by my ice-needles. Had I been the one doing that? My bad eye was blurrier than ever before, it needed healing now otherwise the damage would be everlasting. The water encircled my hands and just when I was about to place it on my eye, Kenshin smacked it abruptly aside and the water dropped down on the roof. "What, still afraid of water?" Okay that was more vicious than I intended to.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my shirt again, but Amaya pushed him away. "Stop it Kenshin! Enough is enough, and that counts for you as well Meisha!"

"She started," he muttered and crossed his arms like a child. Amaya didn't like this at all. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO! I don't care if you two like each other or not, we still are a team! I don't care if I'll have to force you, no, torture you until you work properly with each other, but I will make sure you will! – DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT NOBU!"

The earthbender nervously turned around with another uncomfortable smile, pretending he wasn't trying to run away or something. The truth was, Nobu had seen Amaya this angry from time to time and honestly, he didn't like the angry Amaya that much. Actually she was rather scary. Definitely now, when she was wearing that baleful smile of hers. "You know the Air Nomads used to have an interesting way of solving little 'quarrels'," and the three of us looked up at her when she chuckled.

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! Nobu! I command you open this door, RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry Meisha," the door said, "Amaya has the key. Besides, I think she's alone in her room. See ya!"

"You pervert, GET BACK HERE!" But the door didn't response, only the sound of two feet running away was audible. Perfect, just perfect.

"There's no use." He was sitting in the chair behind the desk, reading a paper. Really, really perfect.

"Whatever, I'm not spending my entire day with you in this office." I pulled out my knife that had been wrapped around my thigh with a bandage, and he lowered his paper when I did so. "Nobu bended a metal lock on the outside," and he continued reading. REALLY REALLY REALLY PERFECT! There was nothing left for me to do but take a seat in the chair at the corner of the office. The windows were also locked from the outside so that wouldn't help either. Still, even though I was stuck with _him _in this room didn't mean I was going to apologize. There was an awkward silence filling the gap between us and it reminded me at that time in the library. Our project about the Battle of North and South Tribe did receive a B+, still I doubted we would ever be able to work together as a team.

"You know it's funny," he chuckled and lowered his paper again. "This reminds me of our studying week." So I wasn't the only one thinking about that? "I remember how you yelled when I did everything wrong. You were right eventually."

"But you still didn't want to listen and so we got stuck with Lord Shunshi," I added.

"And that's when I found out about your mask and we actually got along with each other for the first time."

"Well, not exactly. The first time was in the Palace Gardens when I was meditating." The memory made me smile somehow, although I was still mad at him.

"And then we went to Ember Island."

"And then we went to that bloody circus."

"And after that we went on our first mission as the Blue Spirit and Red Dragon."

"We learned how to colourbend –"

"And then there was Amaya's party. I was so scared you were going to bend wine on my clothes again." He smiled when I laughed, not a smirk, an actual smile. Like he wanted to cheer me up. That was until the most painful memory returned. "Then I met Ping."

His smile vanished when mine also did, not quite finding the words. It was when Ping came along things between us got awkward. Also, it was the evening I met Lord Jianguo for the first time. No, this really wasn't a pretty memory. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" I didn't answer.

"Remember when we went to the Palace Dungeons, how you passed out?"

"How could I forget..."

"I was so angry because, I couldn't stand it how Ozai was touching your face... I knew Lord Jianguo had something bad in his mind, I could tell it by the look of his eyes that day. All I could do was wait, with people roaming around the palace and rumours spreading in less than a day, all I could do was wait... And I started realizing that, how I felt back then, was how you must've felt when you heard me and Ping... It was unbearable just standing around and doing nothing, I knew I should've done something, but I did nothing, I was a coward..."

"You had no other choice –"

"I did have a choice, I could've put aside the shame and just save you. Every time when I got hurt, you were there for me. You healed my wounds, even though I didn't want to... And yet now, here I am, jealous at two men, two _criminals_, who had been able to touch you knowing I will never be able to..."

I had never seen him cry, I wish I hadn't. He looked so vulnerable and lost, I wanted to hold him and whisper all kinds of sweet words in his ear. If he really meant all of this, he was more lost than I was. And so I did, I hold him in my arms and his head was resting on my breasts, enjoying how he heard the inhalation and the beating heart behind my chest. It was difficult for a firebender to talk about his feelings, it always had been. Somehow, don't quite know why, it's like taboo in this particular nation. He had done it at last, and I was happy he had. This moment, these very true words, I had been waiting for them all along. And suddenly, every negative thought about him left my head, suddenly forgiving every misstep was easy, while I knew most other girls would still be mad and yell and slap him in the face calling him a jerk, a coward or anything. But I was far from a normal girl, and the connection we shared was far from a common boyfriend-girlfriend-let's-hold-each-other's-hand-I-love-you-so-much relationship. Sadly enough, from all the things it was an impossible one.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me," I whispered, and he answered it by hugging me back, saying he was so sorry, so stupid, that he didn't deserve me. Whether he did or not, I would offer myself to him anyways. After all, would I ever _love_ another man but him? What was the purpose of staying mad at someone who has the ability to make you feel free, happy, loved, _satisfied_. Wish I had never met him, but then again the thought of never meeting him was scary. Wish he didn't exist, but the thought of living on a planet without him being around was rather painful. Wish he wasn't a Warrior, wish I wasn't a Warrior.

* * *

**(1) NOTE: Meisha is originally a Russian name and means 'alive' or 'she who lives'. Why did I pick a Russian name, you ask? I HAVE NO IDEA. **

**¿¡****Why are all my chapters so short all of a sudden?! **

**Oh btw guys, I have a question. Do you prefer it when I write in first person or with he and she, because I have the feeling it's better with he and she. **

**Lots of love, ShadowOfSelfdestruction **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Impossible still possible**

Ever since Amaya's amazing solving-fights-technique, training became difficult. While both of us should be paying attention, listening at Iroh and my dad explaining how we could control our Warrior-skills, we glared at each other, peeked and I giggled and he smiled when he noticed. When he was able to touch me he turned red and panicked, unknowing what to do, and I smiled and teased him. Nobu noticed it and piled things up by pushing his friend so he bumped against me, whispering dirty thoughts in his ear until Kenshin pushed him away with a smile, and imitating me by making all sorts of kissy squeaky noises, like I actually do something like that. Amaya helped her boyfriend – yes she started calling Nobu that way, and Nobu was head over heels every time she used that word – by taking charge of me, Kenshin was Nobu's responsibility to bully, I was hers. And in the meantime, since Kenshin and I started spending more and more time with each other, Amaya knowing she could leave the two of us alone without ending up in fights, she and Nobu had time for each other. The White Lotus had been informed about the Air and Earth Warrior, so extra pair of guards had been appointed to guard the Fire Palace at night, especially the area where Amaya and Nobu their residences were. What the Lotus Organization didn't expect was Amaya's exclusively designed airbending technique: some special sort of enchanting deceitful technique she had come up with by herself to get her sisters to sleep. Something about bending the wind in the right direction, with the right humming sound and the right temperature until they fell asleep and she sneaked to Nobu's bedroom.

My dad noticed something was going on, but he was too good-tempered and naive like he always had been. Toph knew it, of course she did, she can read you like a book although she can't read, but she didn't care about it, told me I was young, I should enjoy life, enjoy boys. That it wouldn't last anyways, and she murmured something about always the same damn thing. My mom started liking Kenshin somehow, and she didn't mind him coming over this much and me spending time with him. Suki told her to watch out though, but my mother was glad she had found a guy who can handle all the energy stuffed in the boy's little body, her son. Yoshu loved Kenshin, showed him the new airbending techniques and how 'muscled' he was and how he wasn't and that I had been lying about it all the time. He tried to prank him several times, with the typical bucket-on-the-door jokes and stuff like that. Not that Kenshin was foolish enough to fall for them, he pretended he did so to satisfy my brother. Somehow he didn't mind getting all wet, he was patient, more patient than I had ever seen him before. And the way how he treated Yoshu and played with him, I just knew he was going to be a great father one day.

Not my child's father of course. That was impossible.

Mai noticed it. She was happy for me. Uncle Zuko started acting suspicious. He was busy with work and being the Fire Lord, but he knew what was going on between us. He didn't like what he saw at all. And realizing his niece was lying about it and hiding it from him was enough to make him more angry than he already was. My father, Aang, he had talked about it with him, but his bald friend explained it was nothing more than a good relationship between friends. His daughter wasn't into firebenders.

Right, like that was true.

Something had to be done, the White Lotus lived in fear these days, Warriors can't have a relationship. A crisis like this hadn't happened before and if this would become a greater issue they would take action. In the meantime the Fire Lord had to keep an eye on them. As always, the Fire Lord, like he didn't have work enough yet. His trusted uncle helped him out fortunately, splitting them up in groups during training – Nobu with Meisha and Amaya with Kenshin. That was all he could do. Because after all the Warriors couldn't find out what would happen if two of them would share a bed and more. Why? Iroh had no idea. It belonged to one of the secrets of the Master who had invented the White Lotus, and that man was dead. None of the members knew what would happen if one pair would actually_ have_ intercourse except losing their powers. And Warriors losing their powers for a silly thing called _love_, although Iroh above all things believed most of all in love, was something they simply couldn't afford. Dark times were about to arrive, Azula was still roaming around free and planning something in that sickening mind of hers. No, they definitely couldn't afford losing any Warriors.

Days passed by, weeks, until I woke up one day, naked, but in his arms. The sun was already alive and kicking and I laughed remembering how the guy holding me close used to indicate that firebenders always rise with the sun. Unless there was a pretty girl with heavenly blue eyes laying next to them of course. His eyes were still closed and he was sleeping soundly until I kissed his nose and he groaned and murmured. He had changed the past few weeks, in a good way. He seemed happier, he talked and laughed and all of that thanks to me. And now it had come this far he deviated from his habits. His eyes were even brighter gold in the sunlight, and they actually laughed when they fell upon me, and my naked collarbone and the blanket covering the lovely firm breasts. He wanted to kiss them and pushed away the blanket, smiled when I didn't stop him and seized for them, placing his warm lips around the nipple and sucking it gently. The touch was so intense and kind at the same time, just perfect, just the way I liked it. He knew that.

His bedspread was being lowered, yearning to see my tiny waist and soft skin, because he liked watching it the most. Until he gave into his feelings and claimed for my body, pressing it against his and loving how our bare skins caressed each other. The swelling at the height of his groin was there again, and although it slightly increased my curiosity I never asked him what it was nor to show it to me. We liked touching each other, that was it. We never went further than the belly, the rest was wrong, the rest was taboo, the rest was impossible. I had seen once how it looked like, due to a man who nearly raped me, still I wondered how different it was from the jerk-I-never-want-to-think-about-again. But that was impossible of course, even now when Kenshin held me this close and offered me his protection, I couldn't help but think back on that one night. So, _so_ disgusting revolting frightening traumatic and still so fresh in my memory. But he managed to make me forget the worst parts and replace them with new, nice touches. He wiped away gruesome thoughts with warm, arousing feelings. Restraining at the belly became more and more difficult, I wanted to discover the remains of his body. And although going any further was taboo, that one day I lowered the sheets but closed my eyes. Once they were fixed on his face, admiring his beautifully surprised face, I opened them. He was agitated as well as me, and it was funny how he was nervous about something he had done several times before with other girls, only not with me and I was something special, something he couldn't screw up with and had to treat gently and special, because she was special. His lips were pressed on mine and he helped me placing my hands on that strange swollen thing he was always pushing against my groin. Now that I was able to touch it, it felt so much different in my hand, and he tensed by the touch and claimed onto me, while I hadn't done anything yet. I noticed how he was angry at himself, that this hadn't happened before, my hands did this to him, they were special, I was special. My experiences with the other sex were limited, still I had heard how other girls used to talk about it and how it worked. Time to test things out. He groaned when I held it tighter and my hands discovered soon enough a comfortable rhythm with the up-and-down movement. At first I thought I was doing things wrong when he moaned and groaned and cursed, but when I pulled back my hands he stopped them and kept them at their place, so I continued. His muscles tensed more and more, so I went faster and rougher, and together with one loud groan his body tensed at its highest point and relaxed when he released the semen. While I had no idea what the hell I just did he caught his breath and lowered his body temperature - after all he was a firebender. Seeing the satisfied look on his face, even though he was out of breath and sweating like hell, I simply knew I had somehow executed it properly, and I felt the warmth between my legs, boiling like hot water. Watching how he had come was enough to warm me up apparently.

"Damn it," and he wiped away with a tissue the semen that wouldn't leave unless it had caused a proper stain on his bedspread. "Guess these can't be saved anymore."

"What are you talking about." I bended it until it floated right in front of his eyes and laughed when he pulled a revolting face.

"That's, new..." and he watched how it floated to the tissue and got absorbed by it. "It's different from water and wine," he smirked and gave me another one of his soft kisses. "My turn."

His lips traced down from my neck to my breasts again, and his tongue teased the same nipple as before, while his hand was sliding down and stopped at the damped spot between my two legs. First he simply stroke my legs, until I released a frustrated moan almost begging him to touch that aching spot. While his mouth was still busy with the other nipple his finger gently touched it and I immediately tensed back by this simple touch. He hadn't done anything yet and I was already losing my mind, the warm spot was already catching fire and too hot to be real. But his arms kept me in place and his finger touched that same damn spot again, and this time I wasn't able to stop him, although I actually didn't want to stop it. Bit-by-bit he massaged the clit and I moaned an cried out he had to stop, while this was actually feeling amazing. Fortunately he didn't stop, in fact his speed increased and it felt so great and I wanted to scream it out and he was so good and why hadn't he done this to me before damn it?! Breathing became difficult, the tension was almost damaging and when his two fingers penetrated I thought I was going to lose it. He enjoyed how I pierced my nails in his back, and his fingers went back and forth too fast because I was crying out, while I actually wanted him to go even faster. After a while he did so, and blood was boiling in my veins, heat was increasing, and suddenly, when he withdrew his fingers to massage at that same damn cursed way-too-sensitive spot again, I cried out his name and claimed onto his body which suddenly couldn't get close enough, until the tension slowly faded and left behind the fantastic feeling of a climax. For Yue's sake, his hands were blessed.

"You alright?" he smiled at me when he noticed the expression on my face: shocked, overwhelmed and amazed. "Yeah," I managed to say although I could only give short answers for I was out of breath. "I'm okay."

"Okay?" he asked in a teasing way. I turned my face to look at him. "Why didn't you do this before and I hate you and it was fantastic and it felt _so_ great and! –" Okay, I was finding myself at the bottom of a mental breakdown, because his fingers were that great. Did I really miss all of this the past months?! I could cry at the moment, knowing I could've had this from the very first moment I met him.

"Erm, sorry, I guess?" He didn't really know why I was so angry, but he did know I had enjoyed it, a lot. He smiled, pleased by his achievements and kissed my still-stunned lips.

"Kenshin, what are you doing in there?" His father's voice was anything but pleasant, and it was time for me to go. I put on his shirt – I didn't have much of a choice since my clothes had simply disappeared – and jumped out of the window. It smelled just like him. Like charcoal, spices, honey and sweat. I wished I could wear it forever. Although that was impossible.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong," his mentor instructed him when Kenshin attempted another lightning blast.

"You've been telling me that all morning, could you please explain _what _I'm doing wrong." His answer was sharp like a knife, not a way to talk to your mentor, not to mention the Fire Lord. Still, Kenshin sensed he was acting more envious than normal. They hadn't liked each other from the beginning, maybe because Kenshin reminded Zuko of himself when he was younger, and maybe because he was about to make the same mistake as he had done back then when he was young.

"It's not about being strong, it's about being skilled." Kenshin didn't understand a word of what he was saying, well in fact he did. It wasn't that hard to understand. But his thoughts kept roaming around, thinking about her. She was so lovely when she squirmed herself in his embrace and cried out his name when he was touching her and opened her eyes in the morning and –

"Do it again."

"I'm sick of this."

"Do I look like I care?" The Fire Lord's face was impassive, just like how he used to look a few weeks ago. He still does from time to time. Sure he felt happy and he laughed and smiled and cared for Meisha, but this behaviour was part of being a firebender and a part of him. This was how people knew him and how he knew himself, this was what Meisha fell in love with. Normally he would've answered something rude, but this was the Fire Lord, Meisha's 'uncle', and she cared for him, a lot, so Zuko cared for her as well. So he only murmured something about looking like not caring about anything, little did he know his teacher had heard it.

"What did you say." It wasn't a question. Kenshin was willing to repeat it though. "I said you look like you don't care about anything."

"Come say that again in my face." He narrowed his eyes and Kenshin noticed how he could still move the scarred eyelid on the left side of his face. While his teacher was definitely out on quarrelling, Kenshin wasn't interested. Not after this morning and not after the amusing interruption of his father. Something had pissed the man off, not really sure what it was, but no, he picked his fights carefully and knew defeating the Fire Lord, a damn good firebender with more than 20 years of experience was rather hopeless. So he said nothing and tried it again, but he failed of course. He growled out in frustration when he was suddenly aware that the elder man was grabbing for him by his shirt, lifting him from the ground and sharing a threatening face.

"What are you –" Of course Kenshin was too weak to struggle himself free. He had no idea the man could lose his temper this easily, though he did remember something about him breaking a window and a vase and hurting Meisha, something Nobu had told him.

"I don't like you, you don't like me. You stay the hell away from you-know-who-I'm-talking-about or you'll regret it."

"What makes you care! It's not like she's your daughter!" Kenshin panicked. His eyes grew angrier, hungry for revenge it seemed.

"That doesn't matter the thing that matters is, I'm not going to stand by and watch how she throws away her entire future as a Warrior for some spoiled brat such as yourself!"

"The only reason why you make such a great deal about her is because she reminds you of _her_!"

Zuko's eyes widened and startled as he was he let go of the still so young firebender, who dropped down in the grass and inhaled deeply. Was it true? Was that why he loved his niece so much? Because every time he looked into her eyes, he saw _hers_. It made sense, his previous chat with Katara had proven him he still wasn't over her, even after all those years. Wait a minute, how did this kid found out about this anyways.

"I saw you with her the other day," he said after catching his breath, as if he knew what his mentor was thinking. "I wasn't peaking, it was an accident."

"Did you tell Meisha." Again, it wasn't a question rather a fact expected to be confirmed.

"No."

And with that said Zuko picked up the golden ornament laying on the stone and turned around to leave. He could only hope the 'kid' wouldn't make the same mistake as he had. "By the way," and he turned around to the 'kid' who was rubbing his black eye which he had showed up with before the training, but Zuko had no idea how he'd got it, he didn't care either. "I'd get some ice if I were you, unless you want one." His finger pointed at the giant scar. Sure the wound wasn't that bad, but you can't be careful enough these days.

* * *

"Tell me everything. Spill it out, now! How long were you going to keep this from me?! OUT WITH IT!"

Amaya was screaming and laughing at the same time when she was laying with her belly on my bed, her head resting on her two hands and watching impatiently how I was turning red. "Well, it was strange, but, good. Really good... Oh who am I kidding it was perfect!"

My excitement made her laugh even louder as she seized for another ginger cookie in the bowl. "This stuff's really great Meisha, I had no idea your uncle's girlfriend was such a great cook!"

"She has been her entire life. No wonder Sokka fell in love with her..."

"So tell me sweetheart, was he good? Better?" and she lifted her eyebrows and I laughed. "How should I know I've never had a boyfriend in my entire life."

"Oh right, forgot about your age. Good girl." She petted me on the head and stole the last cookie from the bowl, offering me half of it but it was quite obvious she wanted the biscuit for herself. Happy she could eat it all by herself, the biscuit was being shattered away in her mouth and when she finished it I reminded her of the training we were supposed to attempt, and she escaped a heavy sigh.

Nobu had been waiting for us in the main living-room, he was reading a letter and was smiling and when I looked closer I saw how there was written at the very bottom of the paper 'miss you brother'. He was happier than usual, if that was even possible, of course he was, and when his girlfriend-secret-girlfriend arrived he was even happier. Kenshin hadn't arrived yet, and it worried me. Kenshin, above all things, was never late. Fire-Nation thing.

"Where's Kenshin?" my dad asked and he was already looking at me because he knew I was spending most of my time with him lately. But I had no idea, neither had Amaya and Nobu. Training couldn't wait of course, so we would start without him. Training was even more difficult now, I couldn't stop worrying for a second.

An hour passed by and still no sign of a firebender. My mind was killing me, until I noticed a guy taking a seat next to me with golden eyes, one eye wearing black make-up, like nothing was going on and he had been sitting over there for ages. If it only were make-up.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked, startled by his sudden appearance and mad at the same time.

"I fell." He was wearing that impassive mask again which I hadn't seen for a long time.

"You fell," I repeated in disbelief, and so he murmured a pathetic 'hmn' supposed to sound like exactly. "Did I miss anything?"

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not ly– "

"Why Kenshin, you came after – what happened to your eye?" Amaya hadn't even finished her sentence when she noticed it. That wasn't really difficult, after all it was huge and obvious and definitely not a fall-from-the-stairs-bruise. He was lying to me.

"Maybe you should have a look at it Meisha," my dad told me, but Kenshin was already shaking his head. Again, he didn't want me to heal him, but this time I wouldn't stand by and watch. And so I dragged him along up to the pool and stole some of the turtle-ducks oh so precious water to heal him. He only responded with a gruffly 'thanks', annoyed that I had to heal him, _again_. "What happened."

"I told you, I fell."

"Right... and when you fell I guess your eye caught all the damage instead of your whole face."

"Exactly."

"It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

He's so childish. Anyways, lying or not, that bruise needed to be healed and it took me only a minute so I pretended to take it a little longer, determined I wouldn't leave this very same spot until I'd find out what had happened. "Was it your dad?" I asked. He didn't answer. He didn't need to.

"Almost done Meisha? I have a meeting after dinner, we need to finish training as soon as possible." My dad was having a meeting, again?

"Almost done," I yelled back and turned back to him. "Kenshin..."

"Look just stop it alright! I said I was fine so don't question me like some kid because I'm not! You can ask all you want there's nothing you can do about it and that will never –"

"Say Kenshin," my dad was scratching his bald head when he interfered our little 'chat', not quite finding the right words to say this the right way, but at least he could give it a try. "Why don't we call it for today? You look a little touch–"

"I'm not touchy!" he snapped back while my father didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence. "Oh, suuuure you aren't, but I have this kind off... reeeaaally important... mission. Yes, mission! Almost forgot about it! Good you remind me though! Big mission, like, superbig, so, if you don't mind, I'll be, going now, I guess, heheh..."

I slapped my own forehead. Well it was obvious I wasn't as much of a good liar as my father, seriously, how hopeless can you be? The most important thing was he was gone, when another pair of bad liars appeared with the same_ so_ not fake smile. "Hey erm, Nobu and I are going to – well, whatever, we'll leave you two alone. Catch ya later!"

"What?" he asked, annoyed as he was, when everyone had left and I was marking him with my eye, narrowed as they were.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of bad liars that's what."

"If I'd tell you you'd only panic."

"Try."

"My dad," he sighed. "He knows."

* * *

"Avatar Aang, could I have a word with you please?"

"Why of cou – please Lord Bai Sen, no bowing." As the Avatar took a seat in one of the couches of his living-room, the elder man followed and drank the cup of the he had been offered by one of the Palace's servant. It was steamingly hot, just like any firebender likes to drink it, while the bald airbender launched a petite tornado on top of his cup so it was at the exact temperature. "So, what is it you'd like to talk about."

"Children," he answered elatedly when he put down the cup of tea on one of the plates. "Our children."

"Please don't tell me Yoshu broke into your room again, I told him a hundred times he just doesn't listen! I keep asking myself where it went wrong, I can't remember I taught him anything wrong when he was little, maybe it happened when Katara was pregnant, bumped into something..."

"Oh no," Bai Sen chuckled hearing the amusing story of the Avatar, "I'm talking about the oldest one."

"Meisha?"

"Indeed."

After narrowing his eyes it looked like suddenly something came up in his head, and he narrowed them again, thinking till it hurt to find out what his other kid had done and thinking where it had gone wrong with her, but he already knew the answer to that. "Wait... She wouldn't have... walked into your room at night. Because Meisha used to walk during her sleep when she was little! When she was six she ran towards this polar bear-dog and –"

"I could say she walks into my son's room from time to time, at night."

Bai Sen found it humiliating how the airbender started laughing out loud and wiped away the tears in his eyes caused by the laughter. After a moment he regained himself and tried to take an easy pose, without another laughing fit. "You're talking about Meisha, right? Seriously Lord Bai Sen," and he suppressed another smile, "my daughter's one of the most difficult children you'll ever meet. She only likes one firebender, and he has a scar, noble blood and he's a lot older than her."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Avatar Aang, or are you telling me you haven't noticed the quite strong connection between my son and your daughter."

Aang's laughter was gone now, and the mature side of his face exposed himself, well aware of the facts the two of them had been sewing a strong friendship, perhaps too strong for friends, but Aang was too naive to see the problem in that. "My daughter is aware of the consequences of two Warriors sharing a bond like this one you're trying to refer to, and I'm quite willing to leave her the choice."

"You're not going to do anything?! Avatar Aang, if you don't stop this ridiculous love-affair you'll lose two Wa–"

"I'll lose two Warriors and that is something we can't afford I know, but she's my daughter and I want her to be happy, just like you want your son to be, don't you Lord Bai Sen?"

"I can't believe you're actually going along with this! The Order of the Four Warriors is an organization that's been living for over a hundred generations! If you allow this the entire natural system of the next reincarnation of Warriors will shatter! The consequences will be outnumbered!"

"Then so be it."

"What about Warrior Nobu and Amaya?! Why did you separate those two and not – "

"Because the White Lotus and Fire Lord insisted so."

"Well then this is –"

"This is my daughter you're talking about! I don't want to hear any more about it!"

Lord Bai Sen was furious indeed, but no matter what, Aang couldn't stand by and watch how the happiness of his daughter got ruined. Even though she wasn't his, Meisha was too precious to him. It had taken a long time before Aang ever got to see Meisha's smile, seeing her smile now made him happy and proud to be called her father. After all she'd been through, after all those times of trying to run away, she was happy now, and if being happy meant throwing away her future as Warrior then Aang would stand by her and support her if necessary.

If only Lord Bai Sen thought the same way about his son. But it was obvious he didn't since he smashed the door behind him and left while cursing, and Aang wondered what had happened between Kenshin and his father that their relationship had come this far from thwarting one another.

Outside the room Lord Bai Sen was smiling while staring at a certain door. Instead of retreating to his own residence, he decided to pay a little visit to a certain someone. As he knocked on the door like any other well-educated man would do, a deep voice answered 'come in', and when Lord Bai Sen entered, the man was busy reading paper work and holding a pen in his other hand, by the look of his face a difficult object which asked for complete focus and attention.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

* * *

**Fast update indeed! Everything's starting to fall together, probably about two more chapters to come. Be curious! ShadowOfSelfdestruction **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: the climax**

He had spent a week at Master Piandao's, training the shit out of him, and he was so tired all he wanted right now was to go back to the Fire Palace and sleep for maybe like a week, but when he arrived in his bedroom he first needed to get rid of Ping who was still following him like a bad-educated koala-dog annoying as she was, and when he finally got rid of her and laid down in his bed, he couldn't fall asleep. Blue eyes were haunting him, he just _had_ to visit Meisha, after all he hadn't seen her for an entire week and as much as he hated to admit it, he had missed her like hell. They both knew that his sudden vacation at Master Piandao was just a subtle cheap trick to separate the two of them and Kenshin knew that, one day or another, they would separate them for good if it'd go on like this. On the other hand, they were the Order of the four Warriors, a team that needed to stick together if the White Lotus wanted it to function properly. Eventually the White Lotus could interfere as much as it wanted, in the end they still needed each other.

The night had fallen on the Fire Palace when he walked passed Lord Jianguo's former residence, and he wondered if the jerk had paid a little visit while he had been gone. The coward hadn't shown his face the day after the incident which was good of course, it meant Kenshin's threats had borne fruit, yet he couldn't stop wondering if he had gone back to the northern Water Tribe. To all his surprises light in the Fire Lord's desk was still on, he heard yelling and also a woman crying, but he decided not to intervene and continued his night walk to the now familiar residence. Also here the light was still on and by the sound of it there was also a discussion going on, not getting out of hand like in the Fire Lord's desk, still a serious discussion. He bended a fireblast to shoot himself on top of the roof, ran to the opposite and searched for the right window, found it and although the window creaked because of the rust, he managed to open it without wakening her. She slept as peacefully as always and just when he was about to strike her cheek and wipe away some hair in her face, a waterwhip hit him and gone he was, smashed against the wall.

"Kenshin? Is that... It's you!"

While she had first hit him against the wall, the next second she embraced him and didn't stop telling him how sorry she was, told him she'd heal his back and the blue water was already encircling her hand when he stopped her by holding her wrists as he always had done. He smiled at her as if saying it was okay, he was happy to see her and the aching pain in his back was the least of his worries.

"How was your stay at Master Piandao's?"

"Horrible... There wasn't a day passing by without thinking about you," and he caressed her cheek and before the words properly hit her he reminded himself how her lips tasted like. Just how he had left them. She was so lovely when she turned pink. "Come."

"But, where?" she hesitated and had no idea what he was talking about.

"Away from here."

"But Kenshin, it's the middle of the night, I'm not dressed up and I reeeaaally don't –" She got interrupted by an offering hand in front of her face and a rare charming firebender's smile. How could she refuse a guy like Kenshin in the first place?

She giggled lovely as the two of them ran away in the middle of the night, loving bad boy Kenshin who didn't stick to the rules and secretly hoping that wherever they were going it would be somewhere nice, romantic, and most importantly secluded from humanity. The nice romantic part was being fulfilled though, when she realized they were heading for the shore and this one tiny spot in the sand had been booked for them with a blanket and dozens of candles. Kenshin had prepared this before he had gone to see Meisha, and he knew his goal of impressing Meisha had been a success when her eyes blinked, watching the dozens of enlightening candles. "All of this, for me?" she asked in all disbelief making him smile because she was so adorably cute when she was overwhelmed. It made him realize that this was the reason why he had changed and had decided to bear the risk of getting busted together with her. He even began to doubt if he still wanted to be a Warrior so badly, he had told himself so many times that he wanted to become strong to impose his father and make his nephew proud, but did he really want to become a Warrior himself? Or was it just for someone else's benefit? He looked in her eyes and at her smile, and he knew the answer.

"So tell me, who was that boy from the picture?" She was resting peacefully like a newborn in his arms, wrapped in blankets because at night it was freezingly cold at the Fire Nation. You could compare it with the desert.

"My nephew."

"I thought he was your brother. How old is he?"

"He would've been about thirty-one."

"Would?"

His sad expression told her enough, his nephew was no longer just like his beloved mother and little by little Meisha began to understand why Kenshin was such a jerk in the beginning, and proud at the same time that he had changed in a good way. Little did she know that that was thanks to her doing. They laid there for several hours, staring at the horizon beyond the sea wondering what kind of utopia was behind it, maybe a universe where they would be able to be together or maybe one where they would've never met. In any case, Meisha was happy to live in this universe, because it was for the first time in years she finally realized what she had: a family, friends and the ability to breath was a gift from heaven itself. She liked resting on his chest and listening to the familiar sound of his pounding heart and breathing lungs, being so close to him and realizing he was alive. That itself was a gift from heaven.

A ruffling noise.

Meisha abruptly woke up after Kenshin blasted a fireball towards some bushes, but he quickly covered her mouth so she couldn't say anything. There was a black shadow hiding in the woods and jumping from tree to bush, like she wanted them to notice her, and notice they did alright. It laughed like a witch reminding Meisha of Hama when it suddenly disappeared. Two minutes of dreadful awkward silence.

If Keshin had waited one second longer, Meisha's face would've been hit by a lightning-blast. She stared shocked at the blue stream of fire passing right in front of her eyes and it was a good thing Kenshin had still covered her mouth with his hand, otherwise she would've been dead and if not, she would've screamed the entire Fire Nation palace and rings together. Her eyes analyzed the lightning, an almost perfect straight stream that was meant for a precise attack, when she recognized that fine piece of bending. Her dad had told her all about the Fire Princess' lightning a dozen of times.

As fast as the blue fire had appeared, it was gone. He held her tight when she started crying out of shock and carried her back to the Fire Palace, stayed to her side for a little longer until she fell asleep and left, leaving behind a panda-lily because the flower possessed a rare power. It spread some sort of anaesthetizing scent, hushing you to sleep and forget about most of the night. Again, someone had interfered when they were alone together.

* * *

I woke up the next day in a better mood than usual, continued my daily routine containing half an hour of laying in bed before getting up, washing, brushing teeth, combing hair and a healing-session to my left eye. Once done that I walked to the living-room which was to all my surprises empty, there was no annoying brother to increase my bad morning temper, no uncle Sokka with bad sarcastic jokes and no mother to lecture me I should be training right now. It was empty except for Momo who was sleeping on the mat with a lychee in his hand and several other ones next to him. When I left our residence the Palace itself was deserted as well, no soldier was to be seen and it seemed like even the turtle-ducks had fled from the Palace. There was a strange tension in the air that was predicting something bad was coming up, and I simply couldn't understand why there was no one to be seen at the Palace at this time of the day, until two soldiers in Water Tribe outfit walked up to me.

"Warrior Meisha, we are here to escort you to the Royal Meeting Hall," one of them spoke, and I wondered what Water Tribesmen were doing here in the Fire Nation.

"Escort me? I think I can walk to the meeting alone."

"But, my Lady," the younger and less disciplined one started with all respect, "the Fire Lord sent us to escort you in case something might happen to you, especially now that Azula had been seen in the Fire Nation the other day."

"Azula had been seen in the Fire Nation?! Why didn't anyone tell me about this?!"

"Lady Meisha, I assure you the Fire Lord would've informed you if he had heard about this earlier, for now we have to guard you 24/7."

I didn't like this, I didn't like hearing Azula had been seen and I certainly didn't like it that these soldiers would guard me the entire day, day in and day out, definitely not because I didn't like the elder one with the moustache and big tone. I felt like a child who couldn't take care of herself, and now seeing Kenshin would only become even more difficult. But for now all I could do was follow the two men as they started walking to the Meeting Hall of the Royal Palace, and after a trip of 5minutes the younger one opened the door for me while the elder one following behind me as I walked in, several faces staring at me when I did so. At least I knew where all the people had gone off to. I walked up to my family after catching a glimpse of Kenshin's eyes who were avoiding me it seemed so, and Amaya's worrying face didn't help either. What, for Yue's sake, was going on, and why was everyone looking at me like that?

"Dad," and he turned around his bald head when I called for him, the only one with a normal face, not a smiling one as usual, but at least a normal one. "What's going on?" But before he could response properly the council of elderly and heads of The White Lotus walked in and caught everyone's attention and we all watched how they sat down, even Master Pakku and uncle Iroh were there, the Avatar also doing the same and calling for the Four Warriors. Everyone of us walked forward and went to stand before them on one straight line, and it just happened to be I was standing next to Kenshin, but instead of looking at me he stared at the floor like he knew what was going on, like he knew what was about to happen next. And boy, it was bad.

"The Order of the Four Warriors and The White Lotus has deliberated," uncle Iroh spoke harsher than I had ever remembered him to be, "and decided that from this day on, the four of you will be separated and continue this training in groups of two –"

It weren't only the Warriors who started interrupting uncle Iroh, it were also the parents and other family attempting this meeting, but uncle Iroh looked mad as well as the other members, and with one fierce bolted fist hitting the table he silenced the people immediately. "And while the Earth and Water Warrior continue their training at the Fire Nation, the Fire and Air Warrior will be sent to the Northern Air Temple and continue their training as well for six months."

There was a strong commotion in the hall, of course there was, a ridiculous plan as this one couldn't be serious, the Order of the Four Warriors was a team that needed each other, my dad was the only one who could teach us the details of our Warrior powers and Amaya would have to leave her sisters behind again for half a year. It was ridiculous, foolish, and when I looked at uncle Zuko he didn't move a muscle. He couldn't possibly mean he was agreeing with this?!

"Uncle," I screamed out above everyone and they all looked at me except for the one I was trying to catch the attention, "please tell me this is a joke..." But instead of laughing and saying something like 'got ya', his face was as sour as before. "Warrior Kenshin and Warrior Amaya will take their departure tomorrow morning," and he turned around his cape blowing in the wind but I wasn't planning on letting him get away.

"You're kidding! Uncle!" and I tried to run up to him but those two annoying soldiers from before were there to stop me again, and the man that I once knew as my favourite uncle, a second father, a best friend I told everything to had now completely vanished in the distance, and it would never return. The nice uncle that I once knew with which I had spent several nights under the sky was gone, it was all thanks to this stupid Warrior utopia, I could cry knowing I had lost one of the closest people next to me, worse case I would lose three of them now that Amaya and Kenshin would leave. Everything was falling apart, like my life was breaking in pieces right in front of me, all thanks to my Warrior powers which I didn't want in the first place. Why the hell me?!

"Let go of me!" I had struggled all the way back to my room when the young soldier had escorted me all the way back, and after dropping me back in my room he locked the door and I smashed it and screamed, cried and without I wanted to gave up after several minutes because no one responded. The life of a Warrior was destined to be cursed, it made me realize for the first time what kind of a burden these powers were and how much it must weigh on my dad's shoulders. I wanted to cry for the rest of my life and forget about everything, forget about all these months of training and forget about uncle, Nobu, Amaya, and most of all Kenshin. Suddenly a universe in which I hadn't met Kenshin seemed great, suddenly the thought of never meeting him was seducing. He'd leave tomorrow, as well as Amaya, my probably best friend, I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up from this hideous nightmare.

"Meisha?" a woman's voice called and unlocked the door stopping me from my eternal beauty sleep, but once seeing her face I widened my eyes and claimed my hands around her and started crying. Mai hugged me back and shushed me, and after several hours of whining and crying I fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

I had been awake for several hours when it was midnight and the moon was full, my powers stronger than usual, it was time. I stood up and broke the lock on my window with one easy whip and climbed out of it, sneaked to Nobu's room over the rooftops after avoiding several guards and freeze some of them, unlocked his window as well and helped him getting out. We moved on to the next room where Amaya had already unlocked hers and was waiting outside, and going to Kenshin's room wasn't even a necessity anymore for he had been waiting with Amaya. After crawling off the rooftops we ran away from the Palace and stopped at a river where I worked myself out of my clothes and jumped in the freezing water to all Warriors' expectations. Nobu joined me soon afterwards and the rest followed and although the water was freezing it was at the exact temperature to go for a midnight swim.

We had planned this secretly this evening by using Momo as a messenger, it was an act of resistane and revenge to show the White Lotus we weren't machines and weapons to be used for world peace, that we were humans with feelings as well. This was all according to plan, this night would be the last night we would see each other, so this night it was about to happen. This night I would give myself to Kenshin in any possible way, this night we would take things to the next level. This night we would give up on our Warrior powers.

–

He covered my mouth with his hand when I was about to say something, and although it wasn't the right time I couldn't help but feeling excited by the way he was pressing his naked body against me. Footsteps above our head were displaying for we were standing underneath the bridge, they hurried around like chicken-pigs in the morning, and both of us took a relieved sigh when the commotion disappeared far away in the distance. I wondered where Amaya and Nobu were, whether they had been caught yet or not, but there was no time to think about that, not anymore at least, when out of nowhere from the darkness a giant flame appeared that Kenshin stopped right on time with his fist. And instead of expecting a soldier, I couldn't believe my own eyes when I confirmed that the man who had fired that flame was the Fire Lord himself. He was quickly joined by the soldiers at the banks of the river.

"You disappoint me Meisha," and although those words seemed most innocent they stabbed right through my heart. He told his men with a sign gesture to separate us, and while Kenshin tried to fight back and struggle his way out of the men's grip, I listened humbly as two of them pulled me out of the water and wrapped a towel around me. It had been uncle's eyes who had demolished my will of fighting any longer, I felt like hope was gone and this was it. Kenshin would leave, Amaya would leave as well, my uncle I didn't recognize anymore, I had lost the ones I loved the most. There was no reason for me to fight any longer.

I heard how Kenshin yelled my name one final time when eventually five men had succeeded to take him to his room, but I could only cry as I saw the man who I wanted to share my future with disappear in the darkness of the night. I wanted to scream something back but to all my nuisance I couldn't, and when the two Water Tribe soldiers escorted me back to my room and locked me up again, I noticed how the full moon had slowly begun to fade away and how there had been several new, waterbending-proof locks replaced. My dad was arguing outside, probably with the members of the White Lotus, he couldn't watch how his own daughter was being locked away only because becoming a Warrior was her duty. They told him it was for the sake of the world, and he furiously turned around and left with my brother holding his hand, crying as he watched me locked away behind my window. This was my faith.

"Are you out of your mind?! What were you thinking?!" Uncle barged in the room, angrier than I had ever remembered him to be, kicked the nightstand next to my bed so it shattered in pieces and I had to hide my face to block the splinters from getting in my eyes. He grabbed me by the hair and forced me to look him in the eyes and although I tried to avoid them, in the end I had no other choice but to look. I saw the eyes of a monster.

"ANSWER ME!" but before I could answer properly he hit me in the face and I could feel a touch of blood coming down from my lip to my chin. This wasn't my uncle, this wasn't nice uncle Zuko I told everything and who had taken care of me as his own for so many years, this was a man I was scared of. Uncle Zuko would've never hurt me, until now, I didn't know if I should hate him or if I should hate myself for being a Warrior. Me, Warrior Meisha, daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara, while the child of the Avatar had never been chosen as Warrior before. A child of sixteen years old who was destined to live the life of a Warrior, in other words a cursed one.

I could die, for a moment I wished for it, I didn't want to live this life anymore, there was nothing left for me to here, when suddenly Zuko was being smashed against the wall and after a deep breath he froze because of the bended water on his skin. It was my mother, and she cried.

"Meisha?!" and her hands held me closer than I had ever felt before, for once my mother embraced me like she actually cared about me. Before I knew I started crying hysterically, though I had no idea whether I was crying because of Zuko or because she was holding me this tight for the first time. My father and Sokka ran in a bit later, I remembered how they all looked worried at me and how everyone was screaming at each other. The last thing I felt were the arms of an eight-year old holding me and crying he was scared. I tried to protect my little brother with the remain of my strength, until everything was getting too much. I broke inside, I lost conscience.

* * *

Two blue eyes. An annoying hyperactive laugh. A sarcastic statement. Some spiritual nonsense.

As the sun slowly started evading my sleep, making it difficult to ignore it and go back to sleep, I opened my eyes like a baby doing it for the first time. At first everything was blurry, I only saw two blue eyes watching me and soon afterwards they called out I was awake. Two warm hands cupped my face, they were my mother's, and although it was difficult to confirm I was certain a tear rolled down her cheek as she watched how her daughter woke up for the first time in days it seemed. My head was killing me, I tried to get up but soon afterwards discovered I hadn't the strength for it yet, and so my mother told me to lay down a little longer. It was weird, because this was the first time in years, no, in my entire life, that my mother actually seemed worried about me. I had no idea why that was all of a sudden, but one thing was for sure, her motherly warmth felt great.

The next thing I knew, Yoshu had claimed his short arms around me and smiled ominously yet cuter than ever. "I knew you were gonna be alright sis!" and he tugged his head deeper.

"How long- did I-" I only discovered my swollen cheek when I tried to talk, difficult as it was. My eyesight in the meanwhile had returned, for what remained though, my good eye was doing fine, my bad eye was still only capable of noticing vague objects.

"You slept for two days."

"Two days?" I repeated in all disbelieve when my brother started laughing with my accent because of the swollen tongue. I couldn't blame him, after all he was just a child, unaware of the circumstances. I had slept for two days and that could only mean one thing: Kenshin had left, and I hadn't even had the change of saying goodbye. I could cry if one of my eyes wasn't swollen and black.

My mother saw the emotion in my eyes slowly turning grey, for she too knew that I was thinking about him, and she too hated the idea of her daughter and the firebender being separated, of course she hated it, she had been through this herself. She could curse herself for being such a terrible mother, always trying to do good for the Tribe, the Tribe, while she never even considered how Meisha must've felt, how she must feel right now. Katara had kept a secret from her daughter for her entire life, she was growing up now, her little Meisha was growing up, but how was she supposed to become an adult when she didn't even have a clue of her own life?

"Meisha," my mother spoke, more genuine than ever before. I just knew that what was about to come was serious shit. Katara bit her under lip when she saw the damage to her daughter's face. Would he still have hit her if he knew she was his legacy? "There's something you need to know."

An uncomfortable awkward silence, and the constant stares of my father, Sokka, Suki, and in the very corner Toph blew her hair out of her face, standing there as cool as ever. Yoshu had to leave so Suki seized for his hand and guided my little brother outside, for his fragile ears were not yet prepared to hear this. I kept staring at my hands and telling myself it couldn't be that bad.

"Life's complicated huh?" mom asked. I nodded in full agree yet I had no idea why she started talking about this, it was awkward enough she talked to me in the first place without the talk turning into a lecture. "You meet people, grow up, discover new things, some more pleasant than others. And you fall in love." Sokka and Toph had left while my dad was staring through the window, secretly covering his ears. So he too didn't need to hear this?

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I love you."

The first time in years my mother told me that. I started crying. "But then why did you never show me? I tried so many times to gain your affection but you never cared about me, all you cared about was Yoshu, like I was some sort of out-cast and failure. All the people of the Tribe treated me like dirt and the only friends I had were polar bear-dogs. For some time I thought I would've been better off dead but you –"

"I had to."

My tears dried up and the weeping stopped. She had to? From whom? Was she crying?

"As an illegitimate child, the people of our tribe are supposed to avoid you. So does the mother."

"What are you s... I don't get it."

My eyes widened, my heartbeat raised, and I swear I could feel the blood running through my veins boiling. She kept staring at her hands and twisted them uncomfortably in any possible way while my father kept his eternal staring. His muscles were tensed too. I still did not get it.

"The Avatar's daughter can't possibly be a Warrior, right? It's impossible and it has never happened for several generations."

I hated how she didn't get to the point, like she was avoiding the truth by telling foolish tales that didn't resolve any of my question. It was reinforcing the anger and panic in my mind, time had come to tell the truth, for if I knew what was about to come, my own parents, no, my entire family had lied to me from the moment I was born. I shot a hard weeping glare at my mother and she sighed and took a deep breath. "Meisha." She held my hand. "Zuko's your father."

My... what.

"I'm sorry I never told you, I couldn't."

"... What about, Yoshu."

"He's your half-brother."

The bedspread covering my lap turned darker as my tears reached for them. I had no idea how to feel, everything was becoming so clear and my suspicion which had chased me for so many years had been confirmed. This was the truth, and it had come with a scar deeper than any ever before, I was Water Warrior Meisha, daughter of Master Katara and Fire Lord Zuko, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, and I had never been told about this. The picture, the strange behaviour, the habits, the dao swords, my skin for Yue's sake! My pale skin! I was so stupid and naive! I watched my mother with dreadful eyes although it was quite impossible at this time to directly confront her. I wanted to scream but to my greatest nuisance I couldn't, not yet. However, when I looked at her she was still cowardly enough to not look me in the eyes.

After swinging the soaked blanket to the other side of the room, my 'father' still staring at the unknown and my mother finally looking up, I stood up abruptly and left the room with tears, until I bumped into someone. When I looked up I saw two familiar golden eyes and one big scar to my right. I cursed deep inside and stared to the floor, clinched my fists and tried to stop the tears, in vain.

"Meisha." He said startled.

"This can't be happening this can't be happening! YOU ARE_ NOT_ MY FATHER!"

After pushing him aside I ran away to wherever I was able to go, as long as it wasn't in this forgotten Fire Palace anymore. The last thing I heard was Zuko asking an astonished 'what?'. It wouldn't even surprise me anymore if my mother had never told anything about him either.

* * *

I looked back at that most familiar sight of the Fire Palace, watched how everyone was sleeping soundly and some of the unconscious guards laying on the floor. If I would only try really heard, maybe I would be able to hear the soft sounds of their respiration, but all I wanted was to leave this place behind me. The scars I had obtained by listening to the truth were deep, too deep to be healed some day. I didn't know what I preferred the most: the truth of the lies, because lies are so much easier. I had spent almost a year at this place, I had discovered more than I could've ever imagined, certain question I had been asking myself my entire life were so damn obvious right now, I could hate myself for not having been able to puzzle them out myself. The sign had been so obvious, like the moonspirit had been trying to tell me all along. The Warrior, daughter of the Avatar? The strange behaviour between my mother and my _father_? The picture in my _father's_ desk? Pale skin? Even the dao-swords?! I'VE BEEN SO STUPID!

I turned around after a tear, into the darkness of the night, no idea where I was going and neither did I have a plan. The only thing carrying with me was a sleeping-bag and a small amount of money, hoping I would come up with a plan on my way to... on my way to something. I crossed the higher and lower ring, never having admired the rings so peacefully ever before, and I couldn't help but think back at the memories how the four of us used to have walked these streets. How me and my _father_, used to walk them. Some bright blue water encircled my hands again and I tried for one final time to heal my eye, but the view stayed vague. I walked and I walked, wandering around till the very break of dawn, the first early rising firebenders waking up and within half an hour the entire haddock was alive and busy. People watched how a girl of my age was sitting all by herself at the edge of the dock, splashing her feet in the water. It was a good thing most people of the Fire Nation didn't know the Water Warrior's face like Kenshin's. Handsome Kenshin who was now gone. Handsome Kenshin she would never see again.

"Are you lost sweety?" My eyes rose from the water to a woman whose face wasn't visible because of the bright sunlight and probably also because my left eye couldn't see anything but a shape. She was dressed in Earth Nation outfit, not an expensive one, so she was probably from a lower class, and she carried a bag with vegetables and fruit. While I had no idea what to answer, she offered me her hand and helped me getting up, clearly surprised by my length and smiling, like she had been looking for me all along and had finally found me. "Shall I ask the police to escort you back home?"

"I – I don't..." I laughed with myself. A year ago I would've been stammerig something stupid and I would've smiled uneasily and walk away, and look at me now. I was too broken to smile and did not have the strength to come up with a lie, and the woman knew this. "I hope you like spicy food," she said and she turned around, expecting me to follow her because this was some sort of invitation. My conscience told me to decline her offer and move on, but when it came down to food I was just like my uncle Sokka. When the stomach screams for food, I had to give in.

She lived in a really small house far away from the centre of the Fire Nation, a very poor Earth Colony that mostly survived by their export in fine leather and textile. It was much more peaceful, children could play on the streets and they had a fine settlement next to the sea, however by watching the villagers you could also say they mostly lived because of the black market and robbery. The food the nice woman offered was poorly cooked and of a rather small amount, but since I hadn't eaten anything for days I greedily dug in. She smiled by my appetite which gave me the opportunity to analyze her face better. Pale skin, dark hair, brown eyes and to all my surprises – maybe it was the red lipstick's fault – a really, really scary smile.

"A girl of your age shouldn't be all by herself sweety. Tell me, did something happen with your parents?"

"No, I, well, yes..." I quitted eating voraciously for my appetite had vanished after mentioning my _parents_. I wondered if she was going to report me after lunch, but somehow I doubted it. She might smile scary but she was a really nice lady, she had a nice atmosphere and was even kind enough to offer me food which was obviously already expensive enough to buy for herself.

"Oh well," and she started cleaning up, "if it's too painful you don't have to talk about it sweety. Maybe some other time."

For some reason, I liked this woman, for her overwhelming love and care was nearly as comfortable as a mother's, and least we forget my mother had never given me this. She was like the mother I never had, so I stood up and carried the dishes to the kitchen and together we washed the dishes and chatted about silly things like the weather, music and new curtains. She didn't ask about me nor my parents, because she had noticed the sorrow in my eyes every time she had mentioned the subject and therefore had decided not to ask about it the first few days. Together we visited some shops and rested at the village's fountain, and although these were just silly little things to be done, I actually enjoyed them. For once I was allowed to run away from my destiny, for once I didn't have to think about all the shit I had left behind at the Royal Palace. I didn't have to think about _him_.

"Goodnight Mulan," she whispered when she tugged me in. I stayed at one of the guestrooms, not even close to the giant rooms of the Royal Palace, but somehow comfortable and nice. "Goodnight," I answered. Mulan was a fake name I had decided to wear for the time being for Sya was a really nice woman, I still have to be cautious and nevertheless needed a cover in order to hide myself from the Royal soldiers. After all I had been gone for quite some days and it was only a matter of time before the White Lotus would come and search for the Water Warrior. My parents would come for me too probably. I'd have to change my appearance if I want to stay anonymous for the rest of my life...

–

"So?"

"She came."

"Did she tell you something?"

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time before she trusts me enough."

"Good," he smirked. "Very good... You've done great daughter."

He walked to the door and escorted himself outside. "I'll inform the Rebellions about this. I trust you to this.."

Another scary smile painted Azula's face. "I'll take care of this, _father_."

* * *

**TADAAA! Indeed my fellows this is the end! I'm such an asswhole for writing so many cliff-hangers *evil laugh*. I did them on purpose, there's never room enough for curiosity. Anyways the good news is, there's going to be a sequel! I already have some sweet ideas for the next story and if you liked this one, you'll definitely like the next one! Don't forget to review, I love reviews, and to add this story to your favourites. Greetings from your beloved writer, ShadowOfSelfdestruction. **

******Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you.**


End file.
